Pokemon: Journey in Johto
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The journey in Unova has ended, but a brand new journey has begun. Ichigo and his friends have arrived in Johto. They'll face new challenges, new pokemon, new friends, and all new rivals. A brand new journey awaits them and they'll be ready to face whatever comes their way.
1. Johto, All New

The world of pokemon is truly a wonderful place. There are pokemon all around and there are all kinds of pokemon to meet. Trainers battle and live with their pokemon. They all aim to be the best at what they do. One such trainer is named Ichigo Kurosaki with his partner, Absol. Ichigo is from Unova and when his journey there ended, a brand new one opened up for him in Johto. Joining Ichigo are Orihime, Rukia, and Chad.

Ichigo and the others were on a plane heading for the Johto region. Ichigo looked down at a window and could see it just ahead.

"There it is." Ichigo said as all of them tried to get a good look. "We're here in Johto."

"It looks like it could be a lot of fun." Orihime said.

"It just might." Rukia said. All of them were looking forward to whatever it is that they will find down there.

"A whole new journey is waiting for us." Ichigo said.

"Absol…"

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Johto, All New

The plane they were on was a special one that can land on top of the water. When it landed down, Ichigo and the others got off the plane and they were glad to be here.

"Wow! Johto looks amazing!" Orihime said.

"How can you tell? We just landed." Ichigo said.

"I'm seeing all I need to see. It's all because of the air." Orihime said as she took a deep breath in.

"The air?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah. We flew here by plane. On top of that, the air can touch everything." Orihime said. "By breathing in the air, you can actually see what's here in Johto." Orihime had a strange way of thinking and they didn't really get.

"You guys understand what she is saying?" Ichigo questioned.

"I think she just had a bit too much airplane food." Rukia said. Absol had a look around the docks. Absol stopped when he saw there was a battle going on.

"Now use Water Pulse, Octillery!"

"Counter it with Bullet Seed, Vileplume!" Both of their pokemon attacked each other and Absol enjoys a good battle.

"Soaking it all in, Absol?" Ichigo asked as he came over. "We're going to make all kinds of new friends and rivals here." Absol liked to think so as well.

"By the way, Ichigo, I wanted to ask." Rukia said. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave all your other pokemon back with your family?"

"Yeah. I wanted a fresh start and that means starting out with Absol." Ichigo said. "Absol and I wanted to do this and we're going to do better here than in Unova, right."

"Absol!"

"That reminds me, I should probably call my family to make sure they know we made it okay." Ichigo said.

"There's a pokemon center off in the distance. We can walk there." Chad said.

"It could also be a good idea to grab some dinner there." Orihime said.

"You can also register for the Johto League." Rukia suggested.

"Good idea, guys." Ichigo said. All of them were ready to go, but that was when trouble started.

"Octillery use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it!" Octillery unleashed a powerful blast of water, but Vileplume jumped to the side to avoid the attack. That was a mistake as the attack hit Absol. Absol was knocked right off the pier and fell in the water.

"Absol!" Ichigo called as he ran over and saw Absol above the water.

"Oh man! Sorry about that!" Octillery's trainer called out.

"It's fine! Just be more careful!" Rukia said. Ichigo reached down and helped Absol get back on the land.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Absol didn't appear to be harmed. Absol shook around to dry himself off. "Hey! Watch it where you're shaking that thing!" Ichigo said as he wanted to avoid getting wet or hit by Absol's horn. Absol stopped shaking, but his fur stood up and was a total mess. Ichigo laughed at his new look. "Oh man. We should make that your new look."

"Absol!" Absol didn't like it at all.

"Sorry." Ichigo said.

"Enough. Let's get to that pokemon center." Rukia said and all of them agreed as they hit the road, but they didn't know that there was already some problems in progress.

…

Ichigo and His Friends

Ichigo and the others headed over for the pokemon center. As they were making their way there, they saw some pokemon around and they were liking what they were seeing so far.

"Wow! Johto looks amazing and look at all the wonderful pokemon!" Orihime said.

"They'll be plenty more for us to see." Rukia said. "Ichigo, maybe you should capture some of these pokemon before we find the first gym."

"Relax. There's plenty of time before that. It's not like I'm going to catch every pokemon I see." Ichigo said.

"Look ahead." Chad said. All of them looked ahead of the road and saw the pokemon center wasn't that much further.

"There it is." Rukia said.

"Race you guys there!" Ichigo said as he ran ahead.

"No fair, Ichigo. You got a head start." Orihime complained as all of them tried to keep up with him. As all of them were racing, Absol was trying to keep up with the rest of them, but it seemed like Absol's vision went blurry for a second. Something came over Absol and stopped until he could see straight again. Ichigo noticed something was wrong and stopped.

"Absol, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked and everyone else stopped. Absol seemed fine and was able to see straight again.

"Is everything okay?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure. You okay, Absol?" Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol appeared fine and went over with the others, but Ichigo still seemed a little concern.

"Don't worry. We can have Nurse Joy take a look at Absol once we reach the center." Rukia said.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Ichigo said and they kept moving. It didn't take them that much longer for them to make it to the center.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." Ichigo said. "Can you help me out with something? I would like to register for the pokemon league if that's possible."

"Of course. Just please follow me." Nurse Joy said and led Ichigo to the back.

"While we're waiting for Ichigo, I need to make plans myself." Orihime said. "I need to get Sylveon and the others ready for Pokemon Talent Star."

"That's right. I'm sure the rules here are the same as they are back in Unova." Rukia said. "You're probably going to need to win four medals so you can enter Ultimate Talent Star."

"You should also consider catching new pokemon and come up with some new routines." Chad said.

"Good point. I can't wait." Orihime said.

"Okay, guys." Ichigo said as he entered the room. "It's done. I'm registered for the pokemon league and it's the same back home. I'm going to need a total of eight gym badges."

"Good, but you should probably call your family first." Rukia said.

"I know." Ichigo said and went over to the phone. Ichigo dialed home and waited for someone to answer. The screen came on and saw it was Yuzu.

"Hello?" Yuzu said.

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad to hear from you." Yuzu said. "So you made it to Johto well with everyone else?"

"Yeah. We're all fine." Ichigo said. "I'm just calling to let you know. How's home? I hope it isn't too crowded since I left all my pokemon with you guys."

"Not at all." Yuzu said. "I'll tell Karin and Dad you called. I'm sure they would like to hear from you." Ichigo thought so, but only because he thought his father would give him a hard time. Suddenly, Ichigo saw his Gallade pass by in the background carrying dishes and wearing an apron.

"Wait a minute. What's Gallade doing?! Why is he wearing an apron?!" Ichigo said. Gallade heard Ichigo and appeared to have gotten nervous. Yuzu got a little nervous herself.

"Uh…got to go. I'll tell Karin and Dad you called." Yuzu said and ended the call.

"Wait. Yuzu!" Ichigo said, but she was already gone. "She better not have any of my pokemon do anything embarrassing. It's going to ruin the rep we built together."

"Oh stop complaining." Rukia said. "You left them there. They'll probably help around the house." Ichigo got that, but he still wasn't going to like it.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said as she came over. "If you would all like, I can make sure all of your pokemon are doing well."

"That would be nice. I think something is up with my Absol." Ichigo said. "Absol, are you feeling okay now." Absol appeared fine, but his vision got a little blurry.

"Sure. Just leave them all with me and I can look after all of them." Nurse Joy said.

"Great. We probably have to spend the night here anyway." Rukia said as they handed over all of their pokemon to her and Absol went over her.

…

Later

Ichigo and the others were spending the night in the pokemon center. Everyone was sound asleep. Everyone who was human at least. Absol tried his best to sleep, but something was bothering Absol. Absol fell on the ground and woke up. Something was wrong with Absol as he wasn't thinking clearly and wasn't seeing straight.

"Absol…" Absol was acting like he didn't even know where he was. Absol ran towards a window and smashed through it with him running off.

…

The Next Morning

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" Nurse Joy called as she banged on the door. She woke Ichigo and the others up with Ichigo answering.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo, it's your Absol! Your Absol is gone!" Nurse Joy said.

"What?!" Ichigo said. As soon as he was told what happened, Ichigo and the others headed over to the room Absol was sleeping in, they saw the smashed window.

"I woke up and went to check on the pokemon and noticed that your Absol was the one missing." Nurse Joy said.

"Why would Absol just run off like that?" Orihime said.

"Who cares?! We need to get out there and find him!" Ichigo said and they all agreed.

….

The Forest

"Absol! Absol!" Ichigo and the others got their stuff together and got to work on finding Absol. "Absol! Where are you?"

"Calm down, Ichigo. Absol has to be around here somewhere." Rukia said.

"We'll find him." Chad said.

"I know. I know Absol can take care of himself, but I can't help it." Ichigo said. "Absol, where could you be?" All of them looked around and tried to see any sign of Absol. Orihime looked to the side and noticed something white in the bushes. Orihime pushed them out of the way and did it.

"Ichigo! Over here!" Orihime called out. All of them raced over and found Absol asleep.

"Absol!" Ichigo said as he was glad they found him. Ichigo felt around to make sure Absol wasn't hurt and he felt something when he placed his hand against Absol's head.

"Whoa! Absol is burning up!" Ichigo said.

"Absol must have gotten sick. We better hurry back to the pokemon center." Chad said. Ichigo agreed to that and tried to lift Absol, but Absol felt movement and jumped back facing them.

"Absol, it's okay." Ichigo said, but Absol was growling at them.

"Absol!" Absol used Razor Wind at them, but they all ducked out of the way.

"Absol, what are you doing?!" Ichigo said, but Absol just ran off. "Absol! Why did Absol just attacked us?" All of them thought about it and Rukia was able to think of something.

"I think I know. When Absol fell in the water, he must have caught a cold." Rukia said. "Absol must be running a high fever and has become delirious. Poor Absol probably didn't recognize us."

"Absol…." Ichigo said as he was starting to get worried.

Ichigo and the others have just arrived in a new region for a whole new adventure, but it looks like it will have to wait. Absol has become sick. Will they be able to find Absol again? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	2. Sol in Friendship

"Absol!" Ichigo called as he and the others continued to look for Absol. "Absol, it's us!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Absol couldn't have gotten very far." Rukia said.

Our heroes had arrived in the Johto region to start a brand new journey. It's already to a rocky start. Absol caught a cold and has become delirious with a fever. Ichigo is worried about Absol and is going to try and find it.

"Maybe we should split up." Orihime suggested.

"Good idea." Ichigo said and it was agreed. Ichigo and Orihime went one way while Rukia and Chad went the other. Ichigo's not stopping at anything to find Absol

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Sol in Friendship

Ichigo and Orihime ran through the forest as they were doing their best to find Absol, but they weren't having any luck.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted.

"It will be okay, Ichigo. Even though Absol is sick, Absol is still a tough pokemon." Orihime said.

"I know, but I don't what I do without Absol." Ichigo said. "You know Absol was given to me by my mother. Absol isn't just my partner. He's my closest friend." Orihime felt bad for Ichigo and wishes there was something she could to help him. "Let's keep searching." They were about to keep going, but Ichigo saw something flying their way. "Get down." He shoved Orihime down as something flew over them and came back around.

"Woobat!"

"What is that? A hairball with wings?" Orihime asked.

"That's a Woobat." Ichigo said. "What's its problem? Did it not see us?" Orihime saw Woobat flying around and it gave her an idea.

"Ichigo, maybe we should catch it. That way, we can look for Absol in the sky." Orihime said.

"That's a great idea!" Ichigo said, but he realized a problem. "Wait. I don't have any pokemon with me to battle it."

"No worries. I'll battle it and you can catch it." Orihime said. Ichigo wasn't sure about that, but it seemed like their best option with Orihime grabbing a pokeball. "Sylveon, come out and help us out!"

"Sylveon!"

"Sylveon, I want you to use Fairy Wind." Orihime said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon used it's ribbons and formed a sparkling wind. Woobat got hit by the attack, but it resist and used Air Cutter to counter the attack with Sylveon getting hit by it.

"So that Woobat can use Air Cutter." Ichigo said. Wobbat created its own wind and they all tried to resist it. "Now it's using Gust. That Woobat's not bad."

"Sylveon, try using Quick Attack." Orihime said. Sylveon moved fast with a white trail. Woobat glowed blue and was matching each one of Sylveon's attacks.

"Now it's using Acrobatics. We're wasting time like this." Ichigo said. "Orihime, you better put an end to this."

"Right. Sylveon, let's use Moonblast." Orihime said. Sylveon formed a pink orb and fired it with Woobat getting hit by the attack and hit hard.

"Now." Ichigo said as he reached for a pokeball. "Go, pokeball!" Ichigo tossed the pokeball. It hit against the Woobat. Woobat went inside and the ball started to shake around. Ichigo was hoping it would work and…..it did. "Got it." Ichigo grabbed his newly caught pokemon.

"Thank you, Sylveon." Orihime said and brought Sylveon back in the pokeball.

"Let's get to work. Woobat, come out!" Ichigo said.

"Woobat!"

"Woobat, find my Absol." Ichigo said. "Be careful. Absol might mistake you as a threat." Woobat understood and started searching in the air. Ichigo and Orihime started to follow. "Don't worry, Absol. I won't stop until I find you." The three of them searched around for Absol, but something suddenly happened.

"Meowth!" A Meowth jumped at Woobat and used Iron Tail against it and knocked Woobat out of the air.

"Woobat!" Ichigo shouted as he raced over and caught it. "Woobat, are you okay? Can you still fly?" Woobat was able to shake it off and kept flying. "What was that about?" Orihime and Ichigo looked at Meowth and wondered why it attacked. That was when someone else showed up. This guy had blue hair with him wearing a black shirt and pants with two belts and wore a jacket.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Not important." The guy said.

"Okay, but why did you attacked my Woobat? It didn't do anything to you." Ichigo said.

"I wanted to see it's strength." Grimmjow said. "Now I see how pathetic it is as well as you."

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"I saw how you caught it. You let that girl battle it while you caught it." Grimmjow said. "You didn't have the skill to catch it yourself? Pathetic."

"It's not like that. I just don't have my Absol on me. You didn't see it, did you? It has a pendent around its neck." Ichigo said.

"No." The guy said. "You don't even have one pokemon with you? You should always have one. You need someone to catch a pokemon for you and you lost one of your own? You've got to be a big loser for something like this to happen." Ichigo was starting to get irritated and was not really liking this guy.

"You think you're so tough?" Ichigo said.

"Tougher than you at least." The guy said. He looked into Ichigo's eyes, but he saw something in them that he didn't quite like himself. "I would ask for a battle to prove it, but I would want it to be three on three and it seems like you only have one." Ichigo was about to do something about him, but they heard an explosion in the distance and it looked like some dark rings were in it.

"Ichigo, did you see that?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah. That looked like it came from Dark Pulse. It could be Absol." Ichigo said and the two were starting to run.

"Now you're running?" The guy questioned. Ichigo stopped to talk to him.

"I'll deal with you another time, but my Absol needs my help first." Ichigo said and continued running with Orihime.

"That guy…." He may have just met Ichigo, but he can already tell that Ichigo is someone he'll enjoy taking down one day.

….

Absol

Rukia and Chad were able to find Absol, but it wasn't looking good. Absol's fever continued to affect him as he attacked the two of them.

"Absol, knock it off. We're you're friends." Rukia said. "It's us. Rukia and Chad." Absol refused to listen as he used Razor Wind against them, but they moved out of the way.

"We might have no choice." Chad said. "We may have to battle Absol. Absol obviously isn't thinking clearly and we need him to calm down."

"No. It isn't Absol's fault." Rukia said. "We just need to find some way to calm Absol down before Absol does any damage to himself or us." Absol was keeping his guard up and nothing was letting him drop it.

"Rukia! Chad!" Both of them looked behind them and saw Ichigo and Orihime running behind them. "Absol!" Ichigo called. "Absol, it's us. Are you okay?"

"Ichigo, be careful. Absol doesn't really seem to know it's us." Rukia said. "I'm concerned that Absol's condition might be getting worse. By the way, what is with the Woobat?"

"Not now." Ichigo said and ran in front of them.

"Ichigo, please be careful." Orihime pleaded.

"Absol, listen to me. It's me, Ichigo." Ichigo tried to reach through to Absol, but it wasn't working. Absol used Night Slash against him and knocked Ichigo down.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she wanted to run to him, but Chad held her back. "Chad, let me go. Ichigo needs help.

"No. Absol is Ichigo's partner. We should let him handle this." Chad said.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said as he managed to get back up. "I can take whatever Absol throws at me." Absol seemed ready to strike again, but Ichigo wasn't backing down. "Absol, listen to me. You're sick, but we're going to get you help." Absol still thought he was being threaten and he leaped at Ichigo, but Ichigo wrapped his arms around Absol and tried to get him to hold still. "Absol, it's me. Calm down." Absol was still fighting and he bit down on Ichigo's shoulder. "Absol!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs and his voice finally got through to Absol.

"Absol?" Absol backed down and was starting to see Ichigo.

"You've finally calm down." Ichigo said. Absol felt guilt and really couldn't stand on his own feet anymore. The fever and the exerted energy caused Absol to pass out. "Absol!"

"Let's hurry back to the center." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. Ichigo lifted Absol and all of them ran back to the pokemon center as fast as they could. As they ran off, the mysterious guy from before saw what Ichigo did. He won't admit it, but he was a bit impressed with what he did. Of course, when the time comes for them to battle, he won't know what Ichigo is really capable of.

….

The Pokemon Center

As soon as Ichigo and the others made it back, Nurse Joy worked on Absol right away. As she was working, Ichigo waited outside the operating room to make sure Absol was going to be well again.

"Woobat…" Woobat landed on Ichigo's shoulder to try and comfort him and Ichigo appreciated it.

"Here." Rukia said as she handed him a drink.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he took it.

"Absol is a tough pokemon. He's going to be just fine." Rukia said.

"I know, but I just can't help it." Ichigo said. Ichigo felt so helpless, but Rukia knocked him on the head for that. "What was that for?"

"You're being stupid." Rukia said. "I get that you're worried about Absol, but there's no reason to be. Instead of getting all depressed, have faith that Absol will be fine. If Absol is really your partner, hold on to that faith and don't ever let go." Ichigo took what Rukia said to heart.

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo said. That was when Nurse Joy came out.

"Absol is going to be just fine. It is going to need some rest for a while." Nurse Joy and Ichigo was glad to hear that. Rukia was right. Hold on to some faith and everything works out.

…..

Later

It became night and Ichigo and the others had to spend the night at the center again. Orihime woke up in the middle of it.

"I need some water." Orihime said. She got up and went to get some. However, she saw the operating door was still open. Orihime took a look inside and saw Ichigo and Woobat were sleeping next to Absol. "Poor Ichigo is really worried about Absol." She thought it was so sweet that he cared so much. Orihime took off and came back with a blanket to put over Ichigo and let them rest.

…..

The Next Morning

Absol was the first to wake up and Absol was feeling much better. Absol woke up Ichigo and Ichigo saw that Absol was himself again.

"Absol!" Ichigo said as he was happy to see Absol well again. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better." Woobat woke up and was feeling the same.

"Absol?"

"Oh! That's Woobat. Woobat helped me find you when you ran off." Ichigo said and Absol was happy to meet their new friend. Ichigo met up with the others and all of them were glad to see Absol well again.

"I'm so glad Absol is well again." Orihime said.

"Thank you for all your help, Nurse Joy." Rukia said.

"It was my pleasure. By the way, is that a mega stone in Absol's pendent?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't use it unless my opponent can mega evolve." Ichigo said.

"How wonderful. It's rare to see mega evolution around here." Nurse Joy said. "Ichigo, if you are looking for a gym, how about you try the one in Lobos City?"

"Lobos City? Sounds like a good place to start." Ichigo said. "Absol, you ready for our first gym battle?"

"Absol!"

Absol is back to normal and Ichigo has a Woobat joining our heroes. A whole new journey and region is ahead of them. What kind of stuff will they come across? I guess you'll have to tag along to learn more. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….

AN: Fun fact, when I started taking breaks between stories, I started with the prequel of this story and worked on my Bleach New Blackness story. Now, I've almost come full circle. How funny, right?


	3. Orihime's Guide to Talent

Our heroes have begun their journey through Johto. They're excited for brand new adventures to come their way. Their first destination will be Lobo City where Ichigo can earn his first gym badge and be one step closer to the Johto League.

"If I'm reading this map right, we're not that far from Lobo City. It can't be more than a day away." Rukia said since they stopped to take some rest.

"Sweet. Absol and Woobat, our first gym battle won't be that much longer." Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

"Woobat!"

"Where's Orihime? We should get going." Rukia said.

"She took her pokemon to get some training in. When she hears about the first talent star we come across, she's going to enter." Rukia said. Orihime wasn't that far from the group as she had Sylveon, Roselia, Azumarill, and Solrock ready for when they make it to their first talent star of Johto.

"Listen up, our first talent star will be coming. I don't know how soon, but it will be coming." Orihime said. All of her pokemon cheered as they were excited for it themselves. "So let's do some training to get ready. Azumarill use Bubble Beam and Roselia use Magical Leaf."

"Azumarill!"

"Roselia!" Both of them used their attacks and they both went in the distance. It caused some sort of explosion, but there was also a scream. Orihime felt like she just did something bad.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Orihime's Guide to Talent

Orihime and her pokemon ran behind the bushes to see where that scream came from. She saw a woman was knocked down. She had wavy brown hair and wore a sky blue sundress.

"Oh my goodness!" Orihime said as she was riddled with guilt. "I am so sorry. I had no idea you were even here."

"Orihime!" Orihime and her pokemon turned around to see Ichigo and the others. "What happened? We heard a scream." Ichigo said.

"I was doing some training with Sylveon and the others and we knocked this poor woman down." Orihime said.

"It's quite fine." The lady said. "It was an accident. Don't be so hard on yourself." The lady tried to stand back up, but she flinched in pain as she held her ankle. "Ouch. I must have twisted my ankle when I fell."

"I am so sorry." Orihime said.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to, but this is a problem. I have to get back to class." The lady said.

"Class?" Ichigo questioned as Rukia took a look at her ankle.

"Yes. I'm a teacher for young children who want to be trainers." The lady said.

"It doesn't look too bad, but perhaps you should stay off it." Rukia said. "We would be happy to take you back to your class."

"That's very kind of you. My name is Alice by the way."

"I'm Ichigo."

"My name is Orihime."

"I'm Rukia."

"And I'm Chad." When introductions were done, Chad helped Alice stand and carried her back to the school.

"I'm real sorry about this whole thing." Orihime said as she still felt bad about the whole thing.

"Orihime, she already said that's she not upset or anything. So you don't have to keep apologizing." Ichigo said.

"Well, if you really wish to make it up to me, it would be great if you could step in my class and tell all my students what it's like to be a trainer." Alice said.

"We would love to." Rukia said. "I could even show them my drawings. I don't know why, but little kids do seem to have a lot of enjoyment out of my drawings."

"Maybe that's because you draw just like them." Ichigo said, but ended up getting smacked on his head because of it.

"There it is. The school is just ahead." Alice said. All of them looked ahead and saw the school was right there. As soon as they got there, a bunch of little kids came with the boys in blue and the girls in pink. "Listen up, class. Today we have some special guests. These young trainers are here to show you all their pokemon and tell you all about being trainers." All of the kids seemed really excited about that. All of them gathered around Absol first and tried to grab on.

"Absol?" Absol wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't want to attack them, but he didn't want to be harassed by them either.

"Children, please. You're making that poor Absol uncomfortable." Alice said.

"Oh boy. We better get the others out before they tear Absol apart." Rukia said.

"Good thinking." Ichigo said as they all reached for their pokeballs. "Woobat, come on out!"

"Dewgong and Cryogonal, let's go!" Rukia said.

"Hawlucha and Poliwag, come out!" Chad said.

"Sylveon, Azumarill, Roselia, and Solrock, come and say hello!" Orihime said. They let all their pokemon out. When they saw all the pokemon, all the children were excited to see them.

"Thank you. Taking care of all these children can be quite the hassle, but it can be simple when you show them something they all like." Alice said.

"I suppose so." Orihime said. All the kids were real happy to have all the pokemon here.

"Do all of you compete in gym battles?" One boy asked.

"I do." Ichigo said. "I just recently came here to Johto for the pokemon league. In fact, I made it all the way to the final four of the Unova League." All the children were amazed to hear that. It seemed like they were looking at a celebrity for them.

"His pokemon aren't the only ones that are strong." Rukia said. "I like to think both my pokemon are as well. I was actually trained by a member of the Elite Four back home with some help from my brother, the strongest gym leader back in Unova." Rukia said. Half of the kids loved that fact thinking Rukia was pretty strong.

"Hawlucha is capable of holding its own in a battle as well." Chad said.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha did a pose like a professional wrestler and the kids enjoyed it.

"There's also Poliwag. One day, Poliwag might become a powerful Poliwrath of a playful Politoad." Chad said. Poliwag danced to the kids' entertainment. All the kids were loving all of this.

"All of you sound like powerful trainers." Alice said. "What about you, Orihime? What are you and your pokemon up to?"

"I'm actually competing in Pokemon Talent Star." Orihime said.

"What's that? Is it where you battle strong opponents?"

"Not entirely." Orihime said. "It's where you show off the best qualities of your pokemon. I like to think my pokemon are among the best in what they do." All of her pokemon were expecting the children to shower them with admiration.

"Lame." All of the kids said. That didn't go the way they expected.

"I'm sorry?" Orihime said. "I made it to the Ultimate Talent Star. I may have made it into the second round, but I like to think it's a great accomplishment."

"Lame." All the kids repeated.

"That doesn't sound like a pokemon battle. That just sounds like a talent show."

"You also only made it to the second round? You must not be that strong."

"Children, that wasn't very nice." Alice said. "Orihime, I'm sorry for those rude comments. Children like them just think pokemon battle. They don't know what's really out there." However, Orihime took the things those kids said pretty hard.

…..

Orihime

All the kids learned more about pokemon as they played with all of them. Rukia and Chad showed them a few things while Alice educated the children. As for Orihime, she just hanged back and watch.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he came over.

"Hi, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Are you okay? You're not really letting what those kids say get to you, are you?" Ichigo said. "They're just kids. You heard what Alice said. They just don't know any better."

"I know. It's just….they were right." Orihime said, but Ichigo didn't see it. "I've been focusing on making my pokemon look good rather than really letting them gaining experience in battle. When I battled Rangiku in the Ultimate Talent Star back home, the battle worked for her when I had an advantage."

"But you still did pretty well. You managed to get all four medals and compete. Some people weren't that lucky." Ichigo said. "Orihime, how about you just show these kids how wrong they are."

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"Put on a little show for them." Ichigo said. "I'm sure once they saw what you do and see how amazing it is, they'll change their minds. Besides, you've come a long way. When I first met you, you weren't into battling and didn't really know what you wanted. Now, you're aiming to be the ultimate show-woman. You can do this." Hearing Ichigo encouraged her like that meant a lot to Orihime.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Orihime said and stepped out to the field. "Sylveon! Guys! We're going to put on a show!" Orihime is going to show what it's like to be a show-woman and give these kids a show they will never forget.

…..

A Couple Hours Later

Orihime gathered her pokemon and were ready to put on a little show. She's going to show just how much she really has learned on her journey.

"I hope you're ready. I'm going to teach you how to be a pokemon show-woman." Orihime said. "Battles do happen in a talent star competition, but they are also searching for the qualities of your pokemon. You can utilize a special feature of one of your pokemon like how Sylveon can use her ribbons."

"Sylveon!" Sylveon stepped forward and expand and stretched her ribbons. A few of the kids were intrigued by that.

"Watch this! Do it, Sylveon!" Orihime said. Sylveon used her ribbons and lifted herself into the air. "Now use Silver Wind!" Sylveon created a sparkling wind and it acted like a tornado. Sylveon expanded her ribbons and had full control over the wind "See how Sylveon uses it's ribbons."

"Cool!"

"Pretty!"

"There's more. You can also utilize your pokemon's type." Orihime said. "Azumarill, show them with Bubble Beam!"

"Azumarill!" Azumarill unleashed a blast of bubbles. Azumarill spun around and was surrounded by bubbles. "Now Water Gun!" Azumarill shot the bubbles and caused sparkles to fall around. Some of the kids were getting interested. "See? Azumarill is practically in it's natural place and the sparkles from the bubbles make Azumarill adorable. You can also use your pokemon's appearance. Solrock, show them by using Fire Spin and Gyro Ball."

"Solrock!" Solrock spun around and had fire formed around it while Solrock used Gyro Ball and started to glow like the sun.

"Solrock looks like the sun and that helps by using the right moves." Orihime said. "Of course, it would be real amazing if you showed a special talent your pokemon can use. Such as how my Roselia loves to dance."

"Roselia!" Ichigo started the music and Roselia began to dance. She started with stomping its feet against the ground. Roselia moved in a circle and did a split kick. Roselia jumped and spun around like a graceful ballerina.

"Roselia, add grace to it with Stun Spore!" Orihime said. Roselia spread the spores from her flowers and continued to dance. All the children saw they were wrong and saw that performing can be just as great as battling.

"They love it!" Alice said.

"Nice work, Orihime." Rukia said. Orihime seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Thank you, everyone." Orihime said to her pokemon. "Being able to teach this to children makes me feel like I really did come along way." All her pokemon thought so as well. As for Roselia, Roselia continued to dance around. "Roselia, you can stop."

"Roselia!" Roselia surprised everyone as a powerful gust of wind and a bunch of pink petals flew into the sky as the big finish.

"What was that?" Orihime asked.

"That was Petal Blizzard. Roselia must have just learned it." Rukia said.

"That's amazing!" Orihime said and everyone thought so. After spending a day with the children, Orihime and the others were getting ready to hit the road again.

"Thank you so much for stopping by." Alice said. "Some of my students are hoping to be like you, Orihime."

"How sweet." Orihime said.

"It was great to come here. We better get going." Ichigo said.

"Bye!" All of them said and head off with Alice and her students waving them off.

Orihime really has shown how much she's learned and how much she has grown since she started pursing her dream. She isn't going to quit and none of our heroes will. As they head for Lobo City, their journey as well as their paths will continue.

To Be Continued….


	4. Rest is what's Best

Ichigo with his friends walked through the forest. As it began to clear, Ichigo and Absol could see what was ahead of them.

"There!" Ichigo said as he and Absol hurried over with the others following. Ichigo and the others stopped at a cliff and saw it. "We made it to Lobo City!"

Our heroes have arrived at Lobo City. A peaceful place and it's also where Ichigo plans to win his first gym battle in the Johto Region.

"Are you excited, Ichigo? Your first gym battle isn't that much further away." Orihime said.

"You bet I am. Absol, are you ready to get our first gym battle?" Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Rest is what's Best

Ichigo and his friends made it to the city and had a look around. Lobo City was a peaceful city and everyone seemed a little carefree and relax.

"Wow!" Rukia said. "Look how peaceful this place is. What do you say we take a few stops before the gym battle? We could do some shopping, try out the restaurants, and see the sites."

"No way. The gym battle first." Ichigo said. "Rukia we came here for a reason and that's for my gym battle. We can do whatever we like after that."

"I don't understand why we can't just wait." Rukia said. "It's not like the gym is going to go anywhere."

"It's easier if you just go along with it, Rukia." Chad said.

"Chad's right. Ichigo really doesn't like to wait for a gym battle. He would much rather get it done with." Orihime said. Rukia got that, but she didn't have to like it. With their plans settled, they continued on and soon came across the gym.

"We're here!" Ichigo said. "Time to get that first gym badge." Ichigo was about to walk in, but the doors already open and someone came crashing into him with him knocked off his feet. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me? You stood in my way!" The person who ran into him was a young girl. She had light green hair with her bangs covering her left eye. She wore a white blouse with black pants.

"Kid, you ran into me. You didn't even give me some sort of warning." Ichigo said.

"You should have seen me coming, stupid! Who are you even calling a kid? I have a name and you should have been kind enough to ask for it. The name's Lilynette." Ichigo just met her and he can already tell she's a loudmouth pain.

"I don't have time for this. Get lost, kid. I've got a gym battle to get to." Ichigo said, but Lilynette kicked him right in the gut.

"I just told you my name!" Lilynette said. "Besides, Starrk isn't at the gym at the moment. That dope is somewhere in the city."

"Starrk? Is that the name of the gym leader?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Who else would he be? Are you people new here or something?" Lilynette said.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Ichigo said. "I came here to challenge this gym. So do you have idea where this Starrk is?"

"Somewhere in the city. Probably taking a nap as usual, the lazy snoozer." Lilynette said. This was a little strange. A gym leader taking a nap rather than taking challenges? "I was just about to go out and look for him when carrot top here got in my way."

"You ran into me." Ichigo said as he was getting really irritated with the kid.

"Is it okay if we come with you and try to look for him?" Orihime asked.

"I guess so. Just try not to slow me down." Lilynette said. "I think I already know where he might be."

…

A Hill

Lilynette led all of them to a hill that was just over the city and they were making their way up.

"Starrk usually falls asleep somewhere in the city. He's always looking for an excuse to get out of work or not be bothered." Lilynette said.

"That's pretty irresponsible for a gym leader." Chad said.

"Yeah. Shouldn't a gym leader always be ready for whenever he gets a challenge?" Rukia said.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say that." Lillynette said. "When he has to do something, he does it. It's just that he's not enthusiastic about it and hopes not to do it. Anyway, he's been coming around here for the past few days."

"I think I see him. Up ahead." Orihime said as she pointed towards the top. They saw there was a tree and more. They saw a guy with shaggy brown hair. He wore a white zipped jacket with pants and was resting against a tree.

"That's him! Starrk!" Lilynette shouted as she ran over to them with Ichigo and the others following. Starrk saw them coming and groaned.

"What is it, Lilynette?" Starrk questioned as he sat up.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You're suppose to be at the gym taking care on challengers, which you have here." Lilynette said as she gestured to Ichigo.

"Is that all? Too bad." Starrk said as he rested against the tree again.

"What? Why not? I came here for a gym battle." Ichigo said.

"I'm not battling today." Starrk said. "I'm not in the mood and I've got other things that I need to do."

"Are you serious? You look like you're just sleeping." Ichigo said.

"Haven't you ever heard that it's always best to get some rest?" Starrk said.

"You lazy dope!" Lillynette said.

"You're not doing anything so let's have a gym battle. I don't see why we can't have one now." Ichigo said.

"Can't have a gym battle without a gym leader." Starrk said. "I'll battle you tomorrow….maybe. For now, just leave me alone." Ichigo was getting irritated. He came all the way for a gym battle, but the gym leader won't even bother taking him on. Ichigo and the others gave Starrk some distance, but all of them were having trouble understanding this.

"A gym leader that turns down challenges just because he doesn't' feel like it?" Rukia said. "That is a little bizarre. Gym leaders are suppose to accept all challenges."

"He just seems like a lazy gym leader. When, or I should say if, this guy does take a challenge, I don't see how I can lose." Ichigo said.

"Don't get too confident, Ichigo." Chad said. "He might be a lazy gym leader, but he could still be a tough one. He wouldn't be a gym leader for nothing."

"But it doesn't make sense. If he's a gym leader, what is he even doing out here?" Ichigo said.

"You got me." Lilynette said. "He's always been a little lazy, but I guess I should tell you that he is a decent battler."

"How about we just go over and ask?" Orihime said as she ran back up the hill.

"Orihime, wait!" Ichigo called to her, but she didn't listen. Orihime hurried back up to Starrk and he took notice of her arrival with him opening one of his eyes.

"What do you want now?" Starrk asked.

"I just want to know why you're up here." Orihime said. "Lilynette told us you've been napping around the city, but you've been coming here for the past few days."

"Yeah. So?" Starrk asked.

"She just wants to know why you're up here." Ichigo said as she came up to them. "I want to know that too. What could you be doing out here that you won't take a gym battle?"

"You seem pretty tense." Starrk said. "Let me give you some advice, kid. You need to relax. If you get yourself too tensed or worked up, you miss out on some things you should watch."

"Like what?" Ichigo said.

"I like to know as well." Lilynette said as she and the others came over. "What do you need to watch that you're ignoring the responsibilities of being a gym leader?" They were expecting Starrk to answer, but he shot himself straight and looked to the sky. All of them looked up and saw a Fearow flying over them and it was coming at them.

"A Fearow?" Rukia said.

"What does it want? Why is it coming here?" Chad questioned.

"It's not. It will be leaving." Starrk said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Snorlax, come out."

"Snorlax!"

"A Snorlax?!" Ichigo said.

"It's so big!" Orihime said.

"Snorlax, time for you to use Flamethrower." Starrk said.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax breathed out fire and it struck Fearow.

"Fearow!" Fearow came at Snorlax and it was using Aerial Ace.

"Here it comes. Get ready." Starrk said. Snorlax just stood still and everyone was wondering what he's doing and getting tense. Fearow slammed against Snorlax's belly, but Fearow was blown back.

"Amazing! Snorlax used its big belly to deflect Fearow!" Rukia said.

"Sometimes relaxing is more beneficial than you think." Starrk said. "Snorlax, try and use Body Slam against it." Snorlax ran ahead and jumped as it was about to crash down on Fearow. Fearow got scared and flew off before the attack landed. Fearow flew off and didn't even other coming back.

"That was pretty cool, but what the heck was that all about?" Ichigo said.

"You're about to see. Look." Starrk said as he looked up. All of them looked up and they saw a Pidgeot this time.

"A Pidgeot?" Ichigo questioned. They saw it fly into the tree and realized there was nest up there. Pidgeot returned in time for there were three eggs inside Pidgeot's nest. Three eggs that were glowing and they soon hatched into three little adorable Pidgeys. "A nest?"

"That Fearow has been coming around trying to take the nest." Starrk said. "I wanted to make sure those eggs in that nest would hatch. That's why I've been coming here."

"So you were protecting the nest the whole time." Rukia said. Ichigo heard the new Pidgeys and thought about what Starrk was trying to tell him.

"I think I get it. If I had been so tense about my gym battle, I would have missed out on this." Ichigo said. "It's always something special when a pokemon egg hatches."

"That's right." Starrk said. "It's okay to relax. If you get so tensed and worked up, you miss out on some things. Sometimes you just need to relax and just let things happen."

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said. "I was too focused on having my gym battle that I almost missed out on this. I'm really sorry if I annoyed you, Starrk."

"Don't worry about it." Starrk said. "Besides, that's that reason you came here. Am I right? If you still want that gym battle, we'll have one."

"Really?! Thanks. Absol, we're getting that gym battle." Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

Ichigo learned not to be so worked up on and learned to take in what's around him. However, he better not get too relaxed. His first gym battle in Johto is coming up. What kind of battle will this turn out to be? I guess you'll just have to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	5. Snoozing for a Loosing

The time has come for Ichigo to have his first gym battle in Johto. He has come faced with Starrk, the leader of the Lobo Gym. At first he seemed like a lazy gym leader, but he proved he's better than he looks.

Ichigo and the others arrived to the gym and were all excited to see this battle.

"Ichigo, are you ready?" Orihime asked.

"Sure am. You ready, Absol?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol!"

"Starrk will probably use that Snorlax we saw the other day." Rukia said. "Do you have a plan to deal with it? It was tougher than it looked."

"Don't worry. I'm walking out with this gym's badge." Ichigo said.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Snoozing for a Loosing

Ichigo and the others walked right inside and headed for the battlefield. Once they reached it, they saw Starrk was asleep on the other end. They figured they would see him like that.

"Wake up!" Lilynette shouted as she drove her elbow right in his gut and woke him up.

"What did you do that for?!" Starrk said.

"Did you forget you have a challenge today?!" Lilynette said as she pointed to Ichigo and the others and Starrk just now noticed them.

"Oh… Hey, Ichigo." Starrk said as he was on his feet. "So are you ready for this gym battle? I would like to get it over with."

"Not the attitude of a gym leader, but I'll take it." Ichigo said. Ichigo and Starrk took their positions on the battlefield while the others went off to the side.

"Okay. Let's do this." Lilynette said as she was acting like the referee. "Here's how it works. You use two pokemon each. The battle's over when both pokemon can't battle. So if you're both ready, get going!"

"Slakoth, let's go." Starrk said and called out his first pokemon.

"Slakoth…"

"A Slakoth? Ichigo should be good with all the battles he had with Renji." Orihime said.

"Don't be so sure. This Slakoth could be different than Renji's." Chad said. Absol was ready to go, but Ichigo held him back.

"Wait, Absol. Let's give Woobat a chance. I want to save you for that Snorlax." Ichigo said and Absol backed down. "Woobat, let's go!"

"Woobat!"

"I'm ready to start this." Ichigo said as he was ready for his first gym battle. "Woobat, start this off with Gust!"

"Woobat!" Woobat created a powerful gust of wind and Slakoth got hit in it.

"Slakoth use Hidden Power and knock it out of the air." Starrk said. Slakoth formed an orb of energy and shot it right at Woobat, but Woobat was able to move out of the way.

"Woobat use Air Cutter!" Ichigo said. Woobat used its next attack. The attack landed near the ground and threw Slakoth off balance. "Now let's use Acrobatics!" Woobat glowed blue and headed straight for Slakoth.

"I don't think so. Slakoth use Chip Away." Starrk said. Slakoth's paw glowed white and smacked against Woobat before Woobat's attack could land.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked. Woobat was able to shake it off and kept going. "Good work. Now let's use Gust."

"I don't think so. Slakoth use Aerial Ace." Starrk said. Slakoth surprised everyone with some speed and flew right at Woobat. Slakoth slammed right into Woobat before Woobat could even attack.

"Oh man. I was right. For a slacker, he's pretty tough." Rukia said.

"No kidding." Chad said. "That Slakoth is strong, but I'm sure Ichigo will find a way to get around it."

"I'm sure of it too." Orihime said with all of them having faith in Ichigo.

"Don't give up, Woobat." Ichigo said. "Woobat use Gust once more." Woobat started flapping its wings and created a powerful wind again and tried pushing Slakoth back. "Now use Acrobatics." Woobat started flying around and was heading for Slakoth.

"Here it comes. Get ready to use Chip Away." Starrk said with Slakoth getting ready. Woobat got close and was about to land the attack, but Woobat vanished. Woobat came at Slakoth from behind and slammed against it. Slakoth was knocked out after that attack.

"Slakoth can't battle. Woobat wins." Lilynette said.

"You can rest now, Slakoth." Starrk said as he brought Slakoth back. "Not bad, but just because my pokemon might seem lazy or whatever, that doesn't mean they'll be defeated easily. Snorlax, let's get this over with."

"Snorlax!"

"There's that Snorlax." Rukia said. "Ichigo better be careful with that defense they have. I doubt beating that Snorlax is going to be easy."

"Bigger isn't always better!" Ichigo said. "Woobat, get them with Acrobatics!" Woobat flew around and was going to attack Snolax, but Snorlax used its belly for Woobat to hit and sent Woobat flying back.

"Idiot!" Rukia shouted. "If that didn't work on a Fearow, what made him think that would work for Woobat?"

"Had to try something." Ichigo said.

"That was a waste and now you're in for it. Snorlax use Flamethrower." Starrk said.

"Use Gust as powerful as you can to keep those flames back!" Ichigo said. Snorlax breathed out the flames, but Woobat flapped its wings and was keeping those flames back.

"That still won't help you." Starrk said. Snorlax moved in and tried to get close and Ichigo saw that would be a problem.

"Woobat, don't let Snorlax get close." Ichigo said Woobat did it's best to stay away. "Woobat, Air Cutter!" Woobat unleashed its attack and was able to blast Snorlax.

"You'll have to do better than that. Snorlax, go and use Body Slam." Starrk said.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax jumped and was able to get over Woobat. Woobat freaked as Snorlax came down and crashed against Woobat with Woobat getting crushed.

"Woobat!" Ichigo shouted as he was afraid Woobat was hurt. Snorlax was able to get back up and they all saw that poor Woobat was beaten.

"Woobat can't battle and that means Snorlax wins." Lilynette said.

"Poor Woobat." Orihime said.

"Not fun getting crushed by something that big." Chad said.

"Ichigo's got one chance, but that Snorlax isn't going to make it easy on him." Rukia said. Ichigo returned Woobat to its pokeball, but he wasn't giving up yet.

"Absol, are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol went right in and was ready to face Snorlax.

"Let's start out with Razor Wind!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol unleashed his signature attack and it blasted Snorlax.

"You'll have to do better than that." Starrk said. "Snorlax use High Horsepower." Snorlax glowed an orange aura. Snorlax charged at Absol and put all its weight in this attack and slammed against Absol with Absol slamming against the wall.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted.

"That was one powerful attack!" Orihime said.

"No kidding." Rukia said. Absol felt the full force of that attack as he did his best to stay standing.

"That's some attack. Can you keep going?" Ichigo asked and Absol was still willing to battle as he walked back on the field. "That's what I like to see."

"It won't help you. Snorlax use Flamethrower." Starrk said.

"I don't think so. Absol use Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Snorlax breathed out the flames, but Absol formed swords around himself that circled around while also keeping the flames away.

"You're using Swords Dance as a defensive move?! Pretty clever, but even that won't help you." Starrk said. "Snorlax use Body Slam." Snorlax jumped and was about to crash down over Absol.

"Get out of there!" Ichigo said. Absol moved as fast as he could and was able to avoid getting crushed by Snorlax. "Absol use Dark Pulse!" Absol unleashed a dark blast of rings and hit Snorlax hard with it, but Snorlax wasn't beaten yet. "Absol, try Razor Wind again." Absol unleashed the attack again and hit Snorlax again. Snorlax was starting to get tired from all the attacks.

"Getting tired. I guess it is time for your nap. Rest, Snorlax." Starrk said. Snorlax started to fall asleep and was emitting some energy.

"Snorlax is asleep?" Orihime said. "That's good. Ichigo can win it that much easier now."

"No. While Snorlax is sleeping, it's healing itself." Chad said.

"Hurry, Ichigo! You better do something before Snorlax wakes up!" Rukia said.

"You heard her. Absol use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol used the attack and blasted Snorlax while it was sleeping. "Keep the attacks going. Try Night Slash and Dark Pulse!" Absol tried attacking Snorlax with both attacks, but it was hard to tell if any damage was being dealt.

"It's time. Snorlax, High Horsepower." Starrk said. Snorlax was fully awake and was using the attack. As Snorlax attacked, Ichigo tried to think of a way to end this.

'That belly of Snorlax is a problem. It's cushioning all the attacks that hit it.' Ichigo thought, but that's when a thought occurred to him. 'That's it!' He planned a little too late as Absol was hit by the attack and was going to crash into the wall again. "Absol, bounced off the wall and get above Snorlax!"

"Absol!" Absol did what Ichigo said as he placed his legs against the wall and jumped into the air with him getting over Snorlax. Everyone was wondering what he was doing.

"Now strike right on Snorlax's head with Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol's horn glowed and he slammed it right against Snorlax's head. The impact hit Snorlax hard as it fell back and was knocked out.

"Snorlax isn't able to battle. That means Absol wins and the victory goes to Ichigo!" Lilynette said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered.

"He won!" Orihime said being happy for him.

"Not bad." Rukia said. "Ichigo was aware that his attacks were being weakened by striking around Snorlax's belly. So he aimed directly for Snorlax's head where all that fat couldn't act like much of a cushion. Ichigo really knows how to turn the battle in his favor." When the battle was over, Ichigo and Starrk shook hands.

"That was a great battle, Ichigo." Starrk said. "You remained calm and focused and kept yourself clear headed."

"Thanks for the battle, Starrk." Ichigo said. "Also, thanks for teaching me not to get so worked up. I'll keep it in mind for next time."

"I also have proof that you won here. Here is your Rest Badge." Starrk said as he handed him a badge that looked like a wolf with closed eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Starrk." Ichigo said and loved that he managed to get his first badge in Johto. When the battle was over, Ichigo and the others were ready to hit the road. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Starrk."

"Come back and let's hope we don't have to battle." Starrk said.

"You lazy slacker of a gym leader." Lilynette said.

"We should go before she has a tantrum." Rukia said and everyone agreed.

"Bye!" All of them said as they were on their way and left the first gym behind. On the way, Ichigo admired his first badge in his case.

"One down and seven to go. I can't wait." Ichigo said. As they were walking, Orihime saw a poster.

"Look! There's a talent star competition happening in a place called Cherry Town and its real soon." Orihime said.

"Cherry Town? That isn't really far from here." Rukia said.

"So I guess where our next stop is." Ichigo said.

"Yes. Ichigo got his first badge. So I'm going to get my first star medal." Orihime said as she was getting pumped.

Ichigo won his first badge, but that won't be the only thing they'll celebrate. Orihime's aiming to get her first medal in her first competition in Johto. What kind of competition awaits her? Stay tune and you'll find out because the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	6. Drain Pain

Ichigo has succeeded in winning his first gym badge. Now that he has, our heroes have their sites on Cherry Town. That is where Orihime plans to win her first star medal so that she can enter the Ultimate Talent Star

"It won't be long now." Rukia said as all of them were walking through the forest. "Are you excited for your first performance in a brand new region, Orihime? We'll be in Cherry Town soon."

"I am. I'm getting fired up and I can't wait for it." Orihime said.

"We'll be there soon. So maybe save some of that fire until we get there." Ichigo said. All of them kept on waling, but Absol suddenly stopped. "Absol? Is there something wrong?"

"Absol!" Absol just ran off on his own and was going in different direction.

"Absol, where are you going?!" Ichigo said. Absol knows something and they were all wondering what it was.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Drain Pain

Absol kept on running with Ichigo and the others following him. As they were following them, they were all wondering what was going on with Absol.

"Why is Absol running?" Orihime said.

"I think Absol might hear or sense something. That's really the only thing I can think of that would make Absol run off like this." Ichigo said. All of them continued to follow Absol. Absol ducked behind some bushes and stayed hidden. "Absol? What is it? Do you see something?"

"Absol." Absol motioned for all of them to come forward and to hide behind the bushes. All of them ducked under with Absol and tried to see what Absol was seeing. What they saw was a round green pokemon and it was breathing pretty hard.

"What is that? Is it a pokemon?" Orihime asked.

"It sure is. That's a Cacnea." Orihime said.

"What's a Cacnea doing all the way out here?" Ichigo asked.

"Take a look at the trees." Chad said. All of them looked at the trees in the surrounding area and some of them had some small dents. "Do you think Cacnea did all that?"

"Maybe, but why?" Rukia said.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea thrusted its arm forward and spiral of energy was forming around its arm, but the energy suddenly vanished as Cacnea hit the tree.

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"I think that was an attack known as Drain Punch." Rukia said.

"Drain Punch?" Orihime questioned.

"It's a fighting-type move that can drain some energy out of your opponents and restores some of your own." Rukia said.

"It looks like that Cacnea is training." Chad said. "It must not have fully learned to control that attack."

"Absol must have heard Cacnea training and wanted to take a look." Ichigo said. Cacnea burned through some of its energy, but Cacnea heard them. Cacnea turned to them and shot out seeds from its mouth at them and they were all force to come out. "Hey! You didn't have to attack us. We weren't doing anything." Cacnea tried to stay tough, but it suddenly collapsed and everyone got concerned. "Cacnea!" All of them ran to Cacnea with Ichigo lifting it in his arms.

"It must have used up a ton of energy trying to learn Drain Punch." Rukia said.

"We should do something. There is no pokemon center near." Chad suggested.

"You're right." Ichigo said. All of them got to work and were doing their best to help Cacnea. "So is Cacnea going to be okay?"

"I think so." Orihime said.

"It looks like Cacnea just collapsed from exhaustion." Rukia said. "When it wakes up, we'll give it some food so it can regain some energy. Although…."

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"I noticed that Cacnea had some damage dealt and it didn't look like it was from training." Rukia said. "I wonder how it got them."

…

Later

All of them stayed with Cacnea, but it's taking a while for Cacnea to get up. Cacnea was still out of it and the sun was going down.

"Cacnea's one strong sleeper." Ichigo said. "Are you sure that it's going to be okay? It appears to be taking a while for Cacnea to wake up."

"Cacnea will be fine." Rukia said. Ichigo would like to think so and it appears he got his wish as Cacnea woke right up.

"There you are. You feeling okay, Cacnea?" Ichigo asked. Cacnea just got up and ran off with without even saying anything. "Hey! Come back! Should it really be moving around now?"

"No." Rukia said.

"We better go after it." Orihime said and everyone agreed. Everyone moved as fast as they could to find Cacnea before anything bad can happen to it. All of them looked around, but saw no sign of Cacnea. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know, but Cacnea has to be around here somewhere." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, over there." Chad said as he pointed through the trees. All of them stayed hidden, but they saw a large platform made out of stone with a ton of pokemon surrounding it and there was some battling going on at the top.

"What is all this?" Orihime asked.

"It looks like pokemon coming together for battling." Rukia said and pulled out a device to tell her more about the area. "Here. This place is pretty well known. Every day at dusk, pokemon gather around here to battle each other."

"Ichigo, look who else is on the platform." Orihime said. All of them looked and saw Cacnea up there.

"Cacnea!" Ichigo said.

"Check out the big guy it's battling." Chad said. All of them looked and saw it was an Excadrill Cacnea was battling.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea went at Excadrill with Needle Arm. Excadrill countered with Metal Claw and pushed Cacnea back. Cacnea fought back with Pin Missile, but Excadrill was able to deflect the attack. "Cacnea!" Cacnea went at Excadrill again and was trying to use Drain Punch, but it failed.

"Excadrill!" Excadrill slashed against Cacnea and Cacnea was knocked right out.

"So that's why Cacnea was trying to learn Drain Punch." Rukia said. "It must want to beat that Excadrill. That makes sense since it is a steel-type. Fighting-type attacks would be powerful." Cacnea was getting back up and Ichigo could see it was the face of a pokemon that wasn't going to quit.

"That Cacnea won't give up." Ichigo said and had some respect for Cacnea because of it.

…

Cacnea

As night fell, Cacnea tried its best to move back into the forest, but Cacnea took some damage from the battling.

"Cacnea." Cacnea looked up and saw Ichigo standing in its way. Cacnea looked ready for another battle. "Calm down. I came to talk. You're in no condition to battle anyway. I saw what was going on and I want to help." Cacnea wasn't expecting that and was willing to take it.

…

The Next Day

After treating Cacnea's injuries, Ichigo and Cacnea got right up and was ready to go. As soon as they were both up, Ichigo got right to work to helping Cacnea perfect Drain Punch.

"Why is Ichigo even trying to help Cacnea?" Rukia asked.

"I think Ichigo admires how much Cacnea is training through because it doesn't want to be defeated." Chad said. "Ichigo is a little like that himself."

"He sure is. This should be interesting." Orihime said as the rest of them stood back and watch.

"Drain Punch is a good move, Cacnea." Ichigo said. "Let's see what you can do with it right now."

"Cac!" Cacnea turned to a tree and was ready. Cacnea thrusted its arm forward and Drain Punch appeared to be working, but the energy soon dispersed and nothing really happened.

"Keep trying." Ichigo encouraged. Cacnea tried again and again and again. However, they aren't getting much better results. They've been at it for almost an hour, but nothing much has changed. "Okay. Simply trying over and over isn't going to work."

"Cacnea…" Cacnea wasn't giving up as it kept trying, but as the energy came and went, Ichigo gained an idea.

"That's it!" Ichigo said. "Cacnea try twisting your arm so it spins when the energy is formed. Sort of like giving it a push." Cacnea tried it out like that and it worked better than the others. "Got it! Let's keep trying."

"Cacnea!" Cacnea was real happy about that. They both kept it up with the training and they were making better progress. They were at it through most of the day with some breaks.

"You've been doing great, Cacnea. Let's give it one more try." Ichigo said and Cacnea agreed. Cacnea faced Absol with Absol willingly being a training partner. Cacnea twisted its arm as it charged at Absol and shot it forward with the energy spiraling around it. It made contact with Absol and was able to take some Absol's energy and given to Cacnea.

"It looks like it worked." Rukia said.

"Yeah it did!" Ichigo said as he patted Cacnea. "Nice work out there. I think you might be ready to take that Excadrill again." Cacnea thought so to and it was all thanks to Ichigo.

"Before you go, eat something." Orihime said as she placed some food. "You're going to need some strength if you're aiming to win this." Cacnea accepted the food and joined them all for a nice meal. It was nice for Cacnea.

…

The Platform

It soon became time for it all to start again. Pokemon from around the forest gathered around and battled each other. It was soon time for Excadrill to take its turn.

"Drill!" Excadrill called out for any challenger and the challenger stepped forward.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea was ready for Excadrill this time. Ichigo and the others stayed hidden behind the bushes so they can watch.

"Come on, Cacnea. You got it this time." Ichigo encouraged. Cacnea was ready to go as Cacnea started out with Bullet Seed. Excadrill blocked that attack easily and attacked with Metal Claw, but Cacnea dodged the attack. Cacnea thought it was now or never.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea used Drain Punch and it worked as it made contact with Excadrill and took some of Excadrill's energy. Ichigo and the others were happy for Cacnea that the attacked worked in battle. Cacnea gave Excadrill a couple hits with Needle Arm. Then, Cacnea finished it off with one more great Drain Punch Excadrill and knocked Excadrill out.

"Cacnea did it!" Ichigo said as he and the others were happy for it. Cacnea was quite proud itself and knew exactly who to thank for all of it.

…

The Next Day

"It's time for us to head off, Cacnea." Ichigo said as all of them were about to leave and let Cacnea go. "That was a great battle and your Drain Punch looks like it's been doing well."

"I'm sure Cacnea is going to do pretty well from now on." Orihime said.

"Yeah. I think so too." Ichigo said. "Cacnea, you take care of yourself." Ichigo and the others were heading out, but Cacnea wasn't ready for them to leave.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea followed them and caught their attention.

"What is it now?" Ichigo asked, but Rukia was able to see it.

"Ichigo, I think Cacnea wants to come with you." Rukia said.

"You did help it out. Cacnea made great progress with you than without." Chad said.

"Is that true, Cacnea? Do you want to come with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea was excited for that.

"You got it." Ichigo said as he pulled out a pokeball. He tossed it and Cacnea pounded its arm against it. Cacnea went inside and didn't resist as the pokeball stopped moving and Cacnea was his. Ichigo grabbed the pokeball and was happy to have a new friend.

Through respect and support, Ichigo has gained a new friend and member of the family. With Cacnea joining them, our heroes continue on with their journey. Next stop will be Orihime's talent star and a new challenge that lies ahead…..as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	7. For Who the Nel Tolls

Cherry Town is a small town, but it is the sight of a talent star competition. This is where Orihime plans to win her first star medal so that she may take part in the Ultimate Talent Star. Orihime is excited to take part in her first competition in Johto.

"There it is!" Orihime said as she ran ahead of the others and saw where the competition was taking place.

"Oh man." Ichigo said as he and the others tried to catch their breaths. "Orihime….you sure are fast."

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait." Orihime said and reached for all her pokeballs. "Come on out!" She released all her pokemon and showed them the hall. "Look, everyone. This is where we're going to win our first Pokemon Talent Star." She declared.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Orihime's voice) For Who the Nel Tolls

Orihime and all of her pokemon went to check the place out. As they pass through, they saw other showmen and show-women getting themselves and their pokemon ready for the competition tomorrow.

"Looks like you're going to have some tough competition, Orihime." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but Orihime knows what she's doing." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. You guys don't need to worry. We'll be fine. Come on. I want to take a look at the stage." Orihime said with her and her pokemon running ahead with the others trying to keep up. Orihime and her pokemon made it to the stage and saw some people working on it. "Wow! It looks beautiful!"

"It does? Looks like a normal stage to me." Ichigo said, but Rukia smacked him on the head for that comment.

"Okay. Everything's looking good." All of them looked to the center of the stage and saw an old friend. It looked like the host, Varon, but he was in red instead of blue. "Keep up the good work. The big day is tomorrow."

"Is that Varon?" Chad questioned.

"It looks like him, but he's wearing different clothes. There's also something different about him." Rukia said.

"Let's go say hi." Orihime said as she and her pokemon went ahead, but the others thought that was a bad idea.

"Orihime, this might not be the best time." Ichigo said and they all went to try and stop her.

"Perfect. Everything's right on schedule." Varon said, but he noticed Orihime and the others heading for the stage. He walked over to the edge to intercept them. "I'm sorry, but you kids can't be here right now."

"We know. We're sorry." Rukia said.

"We just wanted to come over to talk to you." Orihime said.

"Me? How come?" Varon asked.

"It's me. It's Orihime. Don't you remember me, Varon?" Orihime asked, but he still seemed confused.

"Varon? Oh! I get it. There's been a mix. I'm not Varon. I'm his brother. My name is Haron."

"You're his brother?" Orihime said and suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh my! I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It was just a little misunderstanding. It happens a lot." Haron said. He suddenly remembered her name. "Wait. Did you say your name is Orihime? I've heard about you from Varon. He thought you had a lot of potential and promise."

"He did?!" Orihime said.

"Yes. Are you planning on entering?" Haron said.

"Yes. I'm planning to win all four medals so that I can win the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said.

"I see. I'm looking forward to your performance." Haron said and Orihime was getting even more excited.

…..

Outside

Orihime is registered and now she's getting herself ready for it. She'll have some tough competition, but she isn't going to just quit and run.

"Are you all ready?" Orihime said and all her pokemon cheered for it. "Good. Let's get to work." All her pokemon agreed and got to work on their moves and talents.

"Orihime, have you decided on who you're going to use for this?" Rukia said.

"Not yet." Orihime said. "Everyone is so excited. It's a little hard to pick who I know is going to win this for us. I just know that they're all going to give it their best in the end."

"We know you're going to as well." Ichigo said and all of them thought so. Meanwhile, Sylveon was stretching and twirling her ribbons around like a ribbon dance. However, Sylveon ended up slipping. Sylveon was going to fall on the ground, but a couple vines shot out and kept Sylveon up.

"Sylveon? Are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Sylveon?" Sylveon looked up and saw the one who caught her from falling was a Gogoat.

"Rrreeergh." Gogoat helped Sylveon and kept it up to prevent her from falling.

"Thank you for helping, Sylveon. What kind of pokemon are you anyway?" Orihime asked.

"I believe that's a Gogoat." Rukia said.

"Gogoat, come over here." Gogoat heard its trainer call for it and it ran over to her with her petting his head. Gogoat's trainer was a girl that had turquoise hair. She wore a yellow shirt with a couple buttons and jean shorts that were connected with suspenders. She also fore magenta boots and had a navy blue beret. "Good, Gogoat." The girl looked up and was met with Orihime and the others. "Hi. I'm sorry. Gogoat didn't bother you, I hope."

"No. You're Gogoat actually helped out my Sylveon." Orihime said. "So this Gogoat is your pokemon? It does look incredible."

"Thank you. I would like to think so. Gogoat's my partner. My name is Nelliel, but you can just call me Nel."

"Hi. My name is Orihime. These are all my pokemon. Sylveon, Solrock, Azumarill, and Roselia."

"Hey, Nel. I'm Ichigo and this is my partner, Absol."

"Absol."

"I'm Rukia."

"And my name is Chad."

"So are all of you entering the talent star tomorrow?" Nel asked.

"Nope. Just me." Orihime said. "Hold on. Are you saying that you're entering as well? You're a show-woman?"

"That's right and Gogoat and I are planning on taking home the gold." Nel said. "I do have to say, you're Sylveon seems really pretty. It looked like it was doing a little ribbon dance."

"Really?" Orihime said as she looked at Sylveon and was thinking.

"Anyway, I don't want to bother you. Gogoat and I have some work to do ourselves." Nel said. "I guess I'll see you in the competition, Orihime."

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Orihime said as she and Gogoat walked off.

"She seems nice." Ichigo said.

"Indeed. Orihime, you better figure out what pokemon you'll be using." Rukia said. "You could go against that Nel and that Gogoat of hers seems a little light on his feet."

"Right. Syleon, how about you help me out in this one?" Orihime asked.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon was really excited to help Orihime out in this competition.

…

Night

Orihime and Sylveon trained as best they could for the competition tomorrow. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they were ready. Soon came the time for when they need to get rest. Orihime and the others were trying to sleep at the pokemon, but Orihime was having a hard time sleeping. Orihime got right out of bed and went on the balcony.

"Orihime?" Orihime turned around and was met with Ichigo who was trying to stay awake.

"Sorry, Ichigo. Did I wake you?" Orihime asked.

"It's fine. I should be seeing if you're okay. Can't sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess I am a little anxious about competing tomorrow." Orihime said. "It's not my first time competing in one of these, but I keep thinking how things went for me last time."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "You did great last time. You made it all the way to the Ultimate Talent Star."

"But I only made it to the second round." Orihime said.

"But that's a great accomplishment." Ichigo said. "Some people didn't even get that far or couldn't even compete. Things will be different because you know more and you're stronger than when you were before. You don't have anything to worry about. You're going to do great." Orihime was already feeling a lot better thanks to Ichigo.

"You're right. Thanks, Ichigo." Orihime said. Win or lose, Orihime is going to give it her all.

…

The Next Day

The time has come for the Pokemon Talent Star to begin. People gathered in and went on in and were ready to see a great show. Smoke came from the stage and Haron rose out of the floor.

"Greetings and salutations to all in Cherry Town." Haron said. "We are here for Pokemon Talent Star. A competition where you can show off the best traits of your pokemon. In the end, one will be left standing and win a star medal. Collecting all four will allow you to enter the Ultimate Talent Star."

"This is going to be so awesome." Ichigo said. Ichigo and the others were in the stands with the rest of Orihime's pokemon.

"You can say that again. Orihime is going to do great." Rukia said and all of them were excited to see her in action.

…

Orihime

Orihime waited in the back until her turn came. She was in the same dress that she wore back in Unova. Orihime looked around and was wondering where that Nel was.

"I thought that Nel would be competing as well." Orihime said. "I hope she isn't late or anything."

"We will begin with our first entry." Haron said. "Our contestants will be scored with 50 being the highest. If they wish to make to the second round, they better score big. Here comes our first entrance. We have Nelliel from Trapadid City!" Orihime looked to the screen and saw Nel coming out.

…

The Stage

Nel came running on the stage with her in a new outfit. She wore a black dress that spread out around the waist with fishnet leggings and a black beret.

"Gogoat, time to play!" Nel said.

"Rrrreeergh!" Gogoat flipped around and landed right on its hooves.

"Let's do this, Gogoat." Nel said and she snapped her fingers. As she did so, a series of wooden walls came down and lined up in front of Gogoat.

"Ten wooden walls? They look about a foot thick each. What is Nel planning?" Haron asked. Nel pulled out a stopped watch and was ready.

"Gogoat use Take Down." Nel said. Gogoat was surrounded by some energy and charged right at the Gogoat. Gogoat smashed right through them like the wood was replaced with paper. Gogoat smashed through all of them and didn't look damaged or anything.

"Impressive. Gogoat was able to smash through all of them." Haron said.

"That's not all. Look at this." Nel said as she showed Haron the time on the watch.

"Nine seconds?!" Haron said. "That is fast and strong."

"It was like Gogoat wasn't bothered by the wooden walls or anything." Rukia said.

"No kidding. Gogoat went through them like it was nothing." Chad said.

"Let's see what our judges give this young lady." Haron said. All of them looked to screen and saw Nel's score as it dialed up. "47 right at the very beginning. That is impressive work."

….

Orihime

"She's so good!" Orihime said as she was amazed at how strong Nel and her Gogoat were. Defeating her won't be as easy as Orihime might think. Still, she can't let that shake her off.

Orihime may have came to Cherry Town to win her first star medal, but it might be more of a challenge than she thought. A powerful adversary named Nel stands in her way. Will Orihime be able to make it to the second round and defeat Nel so she can win her star medal? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…


	8. Gogoat for the Gold

Orihime arrived in Cherry Town so that she can win the Cherry Town Talent Star. Upon entering, she met a young lady known as Nel and her Gogoat. Orihime came with confidence in herself, but after seeing this Nel and her Gogoat in action, it will be a bigger challenge than Orihime thought. If she wants her first star medal, she has to find a way to beat Nel.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Orihime's voice) Gogoat for the Gold

"That was a good show by Nel, but we have to move on." Haron said. "Let's see what the rest of our competitors can do." Those who are competing went on and they were all giving off great shows and their scores were just as great.

"Wow. Nel isn't the only one with skills." Ichigo said.

"You can say that again. Orihime is going to have her work cut out for her." Chad said.

"Don't say that. We've got to have faith that Orihime is going to do great and we all know she's going to." Rukia said.

"Now, all the way from Unova, let's give a warm welcome to Orihime!" Haron said and Orihime came running on the stage.

"Sylveon, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon did a twirl and landed right on its feet.

"Let's do this, Sylveon." Orihime said and clapped her hands. Music started and Sylveon began to extend her ribbons. Sylveon danced and twirled her ribbons around as she moved like a ribbon dancer. "Sylveon, let's use Fairy Wind." Sylveon continued to dance around as it unleashed some of the attack. Sparkles came down and around with it looking like Sylveon was dazzling.

"Sylveon is putting on a beautiful dance." Haron said. Sylveon jumped and spun around. She landed right in front of Orihime and landed on her back legs with her forming a heart around Orihime and putting an end to their dance.

"That was a lovely dance. Let's see what our judges think of it." Haron said and every looked to see what Orihime's score will be. "Looks like Orihime scores a 46. Impressive work." Orihime was a little worried, but she didn't show it and she was able to hang in there.

….

Orihime

Orihime went in the back room as a few other entries still had to compete. She also needed to wait to see if she'll make it to the second round.

"Boy. It doesn't matter where you go. Waiting for the results can be nerve wracking." Orihime said as she petted Sylveon.

"Hi, Orihime." Orihime looked up and saw Nel.

"Nel! Hi." Orihime said.

"I just wanted to say that was a lovely performance you put on. You've gone through all this before, haven't you?" Nel said.

"Yeah. I was able to compete in the Ultimate Talent Star back home, but I only made it to the second round." Orihime said.

"That's pretty cool." Nel said.

"You seem to be the cool one, Nel." Orihime said. "You were able to score a little higher than I did. Your Gogoat is amazing too. It's incredibly strong."

"Thank you. Gogoat has been by my side for a long time. Gogoat was a gift from my father back when it was a Skiddo when I was just a little girl and we've been together since." Nel said. "We entered these competitions together and I couldn't think of a better partner."

"That all sounds nice. Sylveon was actually a gift from my brother and we've been the same." Orihime said.

"Sounds like we're alike." Nel said as the two of them were forming a real bond.

"No more waiting. We have the lucky eight competitors who are now moving to the second round." Haron said and all of them paid close attention. The eight showman and show-woman that moved on appeared on the screen and both Nel and Orihime made it to the second round.

"We're both in!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." Nel said. "Keep in mind that only one will be left standing and be taking that metal."

"Right. You don't have to worry because I'm ready." Orihime said.

"Now we will show the matches. Let's see who will be facing who." Haron said. The photos were shuffled up and showed that Orihime was going against Nel in the first match.

"What?! We're going against each other right from the start?!" Orihime said.

"I guess that's luck for you." Nel said. Now the two have to battle each other. This will certainly be an amusing battle to say the least.

…..

The Stage

"Now we enter the battle part of the competition." Haron said. "Battles are where all pokemon can truly shine. I have the two lovely ladies Nel and Orihime in the first match." Both were on opposing sides, but were ready for this battle.

"I can't believe they're going against each other already." Ichigo said.

"What can you do?" Rukia said.

"I just hope Orihime is ready for her." Chad said with Absol and all her pokemon cheering her.

"There is no time limits in our battles. It will continue until one can no longer battle." Haron explained. "If you two ladies are ready, you may begin!"

"Sylveon, let's do this!" Orihime said.

"Gogoat, time to play!" Nel said.

"Sylveon!"

"Rrrreergh!"

"Let's do this. Sylveon, start this off with Moonnblast!" Orihime said. Sylveon gathered ink energy around her mouth and shot it right out.

"Orihime starts out with Moonblast. Looks like it's a good one." Haron said.

"Use Vine Whip and knock it away." Nel said. Gogoat had vines stretch out of it and knocked the attack away. They stretched out and grabbed a hold of Sylveon.

"A nice counter by Nel using Gogoat's Vine Whip to block Sylveon's attack and grab Sylveon." Haron announced.

"Now pull it in and use Take Down." Nel said. Gogoat did what she said as Sylveon was pulled towards Gogoat and Gogoat bashed against Sylveon.

"Sylveon, are you okay?" Orihime said and Sylveon was able to get back up. "Good. Try and use Fairy Wind." Sylveon twirled her ribbons around and released the sparkling wind attack. Gogoat got caught in it, but was doing its best to resist the attack.

"Stay tough, Gogoat. Drain their energy with Horn Leech." Nel said. Gogoat had energy gather around its horns and charged right Sylveon. The wind didn't even slow Gogoat down and bashed them against Sylveon and Sylveon could feel her energy being drained.

"Horn Leech may not be that effective against Sylveon, but Sylveon still had some of its energy drained." Haron said.

"That Gogoat is strong." Chad said.

"The battle isn't over yet. Orihime can still win." Ichigo said.

"Sylveon, now use Quick Attack." Orihime said.

"Meet that attack with Take Down." Nel said. Both of the pokemon charged at each other, but Sylveon ended up taking the most damage.

"Sylveon, please stay strong. You can do it. Now use Fairy Wind!" Orihime said.

"I don't think so. Gogoat, grab those ribbons with Vine Whip." Gogoat stretched out its vines and grabbed Sylveon by her ribbons. Gogoat spun Sylveon around and around and there wasn't anything Sylveon could do. "Good, Gogoat. Let's put an end to this. Leaf Blade!" Gogoat's horns glowed green again and charged at Sylveon. Gogoat slammed against Sylveon and Sylveon couldn't handle it anymore as she was knocked out.

"It looks like Sylveon is unable to battle. So that means Nel will be moving on." Haron said. Orihime was upset that she lost, but she learned how to handle defeat.

"Sylveon, you did great out there." Orihime said as she petted Sylveon. Orihime looked up to see how happy Nel and Gogoat were and was quite fine with her defeat. Nel and Gogoat are a powerful team. Orihime may have lost, but that doesn't mean this competition is over yet. Orihime changed into her regular clothes and moved to the stands with the others. They watched as Nel beat her next opponent and was able to make it to the finals.

"We're in the final round and we are nearing the end." Haron announced. "It looks like Nel and Gogoat have their opponents, Sean and Weepinbell, on the ropes. This battle might be drawing to a close."

"Now use Horn Leech, Gogoat!" Nel said. Gogoat charged with his horns and slammed them against Weepinbell with some of his energy drained. "Now finish this with Take Down." Gogoat charged at Weepinbell again and slammed it against the wall with Weepinbell knocked out.

"Weepinbell is no longer able. So that means that the big winner is Nel with her Gogoat!" Haron announced and everyone cheered for her. With Nel's victory, she was rewarded her medal with a ruby red diamond in the center. "Here you go, Nel. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We did it, Gogoat. I love you." Nel said as she hugged Gogoat.

"And with that, we thank all of you for coming." Haron said.

…..

Outside

As the competition ended, the sun was setting as well. It also came time for Nel to part ways with Orihime and the others.

"Congratulations, Nel. You deserve it." Orihime said.

"Thank you. It was great to meet you, Orihime. Maybe we'll meet again and you'll beat me then." Nel said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. "Nel, you are a strong show-woman, but I have to say this. I'm not going to lose next time. I know you're strong, but I'm going to get stronger and just you wait. I'll be even stronger and I'll surpass you." Nel was surprised to hear those things, but she heard what she was saying.

"Till then." Nel said and started heading out.

"Bye, Nel!" Orihime said as she waved farewell to a new friend as well as a new rival.

"She's got you pumped. I've never heard you talk that way before." Rukia said.

"Looks like you have someone to take Rangiku's place. New region, new rival." Ichigo said. "I'm sure you'll beat her next time."

"Yeah, but now it's your turn with your next gym battle." Orihime said.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said. "I still haven't figure out where my next gym battle is."

"Let me see." Rukia said as she pulled out a map. "It looks like the closest gym from here is in Agora City."

"Agora City? That works for me. I'm going to get my second badge." Ichigo said with full confidence.

Although Orihime lost the Pokemon Talent Star, she gained a new friend and rival in Nel. Now, our heroes have their sights set on Agora City so that Ichigo can earn his second badge. We'll see what kind of gym this one is going to be….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	9. A Mega Rivalry

Our heroes are moving on with their journey. Orihime lost in her last talent star competition, but she isn't letting that get her down. Now, they are heading to Agora City so that Ichigo can earn his second badge.

"I wonder what kind of gym the Agora Gym is." Orihime said.

"It won't be too long before we get there and find out." Rukia said.

"Absol and I are excited to see for ourselves. We'll win our second badge." Ichigo said. He and Absol were looking forward to it, but weren't exactly looking where he was going. So Chad had to grab him by the back of his shirt. "Huh? Chad, what is it?"

"Look down." Chad said. Ichigo looked down and saw he and Absol nearly fell in a large hole in the ground.

"Thanks. Where did this come from?" Ichigo said.

"Hello? Who is up there?" All of them looked down and saw someone dressed like a researcher down there and he was obviously doing some digging, but digging for what?

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) A Mega Rivalry

"Hello? Uh… Do you need some help to get out of there?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I'm okay." The researcher said as he climbed out and they all got a better look of him. He looked about in his thirties with short sandy brown hair. "I'm sorry if my little excavation is in your way."

"It's okay. Are we disturbing your work?" Rukia asked.

"No." The researcher said. "I wasn't making much progress in there anyway. My name Charlie."

"Hello. My name is Orihime."

"I'm Rukia."

"Chad."

"I'm Ichigo and this is my Absol." Charles looked down and noticed the pendent around Absol's neck. He dropped down and take a better look at it.

"Is that a mega stone? An actual mega stone?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"This is wonderful. Could you please come with me back to my cabin? These mega stones are what I'm researching" Charlie asked. Hearing that he's researching mega stones became very interesting to them and they agreed.

…..

Charlie's Cabin

Charlie led them back to his cabin in the woods. Once there, they were introduced to Charlie's wife who had brown hair and it was braided with it over her left shoulder.

"This is my wife, Charlotte." Charlie introduced.

"Hello." Charlotte greeted.

"Honey, could you please get these nice people something to drink?" Charlie asked and Charlotte happily agreed to get them some.

"So what did you want to bring us over here?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me start with some explanations of my research." Charlie said. "My wife and I actually live in another region called the Kalos region. Evidentially, it's where mega evolution originated from."

"Where mega evolution came from?!" Ichigo said as they were all amazed by that.

"I'm conducting research to learn if other regions hold mega stones for pokemon to mega evolve." Charlie said as Charlotte placed tea around for all of them. "Are you from Kalos or here?"

"Neither. I'm actually from Unova." Ichigo said. "My keystone and Absol's mega stone were given to us by my father before we left on our journey."

"Rukia, your brother has a keystone and a mega stone as well." Orihime said. "Where did he get his?"

"It's actually been passed down for generations." Rukia said.

"It's interesting. Sadly, I haven't had any luck finding anything here in Johto, but I'm probably just looking in the wrong places." Charlie said. "Ichigo, you don't mind if I take a look, do you?" Ichigo was a little hesitant to hand it over to him.

"Understand that this is more than just a keystone and mega stone." Ichigo said. "It gives Absol power that comes from our bond and it means so much to us."

"I understand, but I'll give it back. I'll be careful. You have my word." Charlie promised. Ichigo and Absol still were hesitant, but they gave in and gave him both stones.

"Charlie, I'm going to do a little harvesting." Charlotte said.

"Since we're going to be waiting here, do you want some help?" Ichigo offered.

"That would be very kind of you. Thank you." Charlotte said. She and Ichigo went on outside and Charlie got to work on his research.

…..

Outside

"Is this one good?" Ichigo asked as he helped Charlotte harvest some vegetables.

"Yes. Thank you for the help, Ichigo." Charlotte said as Ichigo helped take some of the vegetables out. Ichigo was hoping Charlie was taking good care of his keystone and Absol's mega stone.

"Look at that. It looks like we have another nice young man passing by." Charlotte said. Ichigo looked up and was surprised to see it was the same person with blue hair from before.

"You!" Ichigo shouted and was able to get his attention.

"It's you again. What are you doing here? Playing in the dirt? You already looked pitiful when we last saw each other."

"Is that so? How about you come over here and say that to my face? What are you even doing here anyway?" Ichigo said.

"I was just passing through. So do you have more pokemon or have you been busy playing farmer?" The guy said. Ichigo didn't forget what he said last time and would like nothing more than to take him down.

"Ichigo, can you please talk with your friend later. We should get this food inside." Charlotte said. "My husband might have already gotten the research from your keystone and Absol's mega stone."

"Okay." Ichigo said and decided to just ignore him, but he heard what Charlotte said and it caught his interest.

…

The Cabin

"This is all fascinating." Charlie said as he used a computer to analyze the two stones. "Ichigo and Absol really do share a strong bond."

"I could have told you that." Orihime said. "I've seen those tow stick by each other since our journey started together. They're practically inseparable."

"We're back." Ichigo said as he and Charlotte came back in. "You guys aren't going to believe this. I ran into that guy from before."

"What guy?" Rukia asked.

"Remember when Absol was sick? Orihime and I came across this guy that really got under my skin." Ichigo said.

"Him? Really?" Orihime said.

"Yeah it was a surprise. So are you done examining our stones?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I was able to get some data out of it." Charlie said. "The power exerted from these stones are from your bond and I can see your bond is strong. I wish I could collect more data from it, but I don't really want to keep you." He said as he handed back the stones. "I must say that mega evolution is a powerful force. A power that comes from the bonds between trainer and pokemon. I don't know if it's based on logic or feelings from where that power comes from. Maybe it's a ladder of the two."

"Who knows?" Ichigo said as he wondered a bit about it himself.

"Well, we don't want to take so much of your time. So we should get going." Rukia said. All of them agreed. Ichigo and all of them were on their way out, but Ichigo was shocked to see that guy from before was still around with him leaning on a tree.

"Yes? Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"The name's Grimmjow. I was passing by, but had a change of plans. I'm here for him." He said as he looked at Ichigo. "I take it you have three pokemon now. So do you still want that battle?" Ichigo isn't backing away this time.

"You're on." Ichigo said.

"A battle? This should be interesting." Charlie said. Everyone went to the back and the two of them were facing each other.

"I'll be the referee." Rukia said.

"So how are we doing this?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple. We use three pokemon and whoever gets two wins will be the winner." Grimmjow said.

"That suits me. Woobat, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Woobat!"

"Spearow, take them down!" Grimmjow said.

"Spearow!"

"Let's do this." Ichigo said as he was ready for this battle. "Woobat use Gust!" Woobat started flapping its wings and created a powerful gust of wind with Spearow getting caught in it.

"Is that it? Spearow use Aerial Ace!" Grimmjow said. Spearow flew through the wind and struck Woobat pretty hard.

"That was a hard hit!" Orihime said.

"Yeah. Grimmjow isn't pulling any punches." Chad said.

Woobat, give them your Acrobatics!" Ichigo said. Woobat flew around and tried to attack Spearow.

"Now use Double Team." Grimmjow said. Spearow made copies of itself and Woobat didn't know who to attack. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Spearow flew under Woobat and landed another powerful attack and Woobat was taken out from it.

"Woobat is unable to battle. Spearow is the winner." Rukia said.

"Woobat, return. You did your best." Ichigo said as Woobat was sent back to its pokeball.

"I think I've got your battle strategy." Grimmjow said. "You use your first attack to try and measure your opponent's strength and you wait for the right moment to use a good move. Is that all you got?" He said as he brought Spearow back.

"Cacnea, you're up next!" Ichigo said.

"Cacnea!"

"Deino, take them down!" Grimmjow said.

"Deino!"

"Cacnea, let's show them your Drain Punch!" Ichigo said and Cacnea was preparing its attack.

"Too slow. Deino use Headbutt!" Grimmjow said. Deino moved pretty fast and bashed its head against Cacnea and Cacnea couldn't get the attack in. "Now use Dragon Rage!"

"Cacnea, counter it with Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Deino unleashed a powerful blast form its mouth, but Cacnea shot some needles and was able to stop the attack. "Cacnea use Needle Arm!"

"Deino use Bite!" Grimmjow said. Cacnea tried to attack, but Deino bit down on Cacnea's arm and was able to stop the attack.

"Don't give up! Try using Needle Arm again!" Ichigo said.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea used its spare arm and slammed it against Deino.

"Good work. Now take it down with Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacnea used the attack and slammed it against Deino. Some of Deino's energy was drained away and it knocked Deino out.

"Deino is unable to battle. Cacnea is the winner." Rukia said.

"Deino, return." Grimmjow said for this loss didn't really get to him.

"Good work, Cacnea. Return for now." Ichigo said as he brought Cacnea back. "Absol, are you ready to finish this?"

"Absol." Absol went out and was ready for battle.

"Meowth, take them down!" Grimmjow said.

"Meowth!"

"Is your Absol the one who can mega evolve?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, but don't expect it. I only have Absol mega evolve when our opponent has a mega evolved pokemon." Ichigo said. "Let's finish this. Absol use Razor Wind!"

"Fake Out!" Grimmjow said. Absol was going to attack, but Meowth appeared in front of him and clapped his paws together and stopped Absol from attack. "Now use Slash!" Meowth slashed against Absol and pushed him back.

"Hang in there, Absol. Now use Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said. Absol prepped his attack and shot it.

"Protect." Grimmjow said. Meowth formed a barrier around itself and was able to stop the attack. "Slash again." Meowth slashed against Absol and landed another attack. "It looks like it's time to end this. If you won't use mega evolution willingly, I'll force you. I want to see your full power. Meowth, Iron Tail!" Meowth jumped up and its tail glowed.

"Not this time! Absol use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol released the attack and blasted Meowth with it. "Now use Night Slash!"

"Try Iron Tail again!" Grimmjow said. Both of their pokemon went in and clashed their attacks against each other. "Looks like I've got you. Your Absol might be stuck, but Meowth still has his claws. Meowth use Slash!"

"Not so fast. Night Slash is still coming." Ichigo said. Meowth tried to slash at Absol, but Absol pushed through and landed its attack on Meowth while Meowth slashed against Absol. Both of them were pushed back, but they ended up dropping to the ground.

"Both are no longer able to battle. This match ends in a draw." Rukia said.

"Absol!" Ichigo called out as he ran over and helped Absol while Grimmjow brought Meowth back in its pokeball.

"I guess we'll settle this another time. Thanks for letting us use the field." Grimmjow said. Grimmjow just turned away and walked off with Ichigo glaring at him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"I wanted to beat him." Ichigo said. "I thought I could, but he was stronger than I thought. Next time I battle him, I'm taking him down."

It would seem that while they did learn more about mega evolution, Ichigo has gained a new rival in Grimmjow. With their first battle ending in a draw, how will Ichigo deal with him the next time they battle each other? The only way to find out is for you to wait and see.

To Be Continued….


	10. The Ghosts of the Gym

"There it is!" Rukia said. Ichigo and the others ran as fast as they could and could finally see it.

"We made it. Agora City!" Ichigo said as they saw the city was right in front of them.

Our heroes have finally made it to Agora City. This is where Ichigo is hoping to win his second badge.

"Let's stop by the pokemon center first so your pokemon can be in top form for your gym battle." Orihime said.

"Good idea. It won't be long until I get my second badge." Ichigo said with full confidence.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) The Ghosts of the Gym

Deciding to be ready for his gym battle, Ichigo and the others went straight to see Nurse Joy at the pokemon center. However, when they did, they saw there was a bunch of other trainers with their pokemon.

"What's all this?" Orihime asked.

"It looks like they've all been through some brutal battling." Chad said as they all had a look around. They went over to see Nurse Joy, but she appeared to be easy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy." Ichigo said.

"Could you please hold on a minute? I'll be with you and take care of your pokemon shortly." Nurse Joy said.

"We just want to know what happened." Ichigo said.

"I'm afraid all these trainers faced Baraggan and they lost." Nurse Joy said.

"Baraggan? Who's Baraggan?" Rukia asked.

"Baraggan is the gym leader of the Agora Gym." Nurse Joy said. "He specializes with ghost-types and they can be rather tricky. What's more is that he's tough. Some people have beaten him, but all these pokemon end up greatly damaged in the process. If you're going to face him, you should exercise caution."

"So that's the gym leader and he's a pretty tough one. Sounds like my kind of battle." Ichigo said as he was going to take this one on.

….

The Gym

Ichigo and the others headed straight for the gym. When they got there, the place did appear to be a little intimidating.

"This place is a little scary." Orihime said.

"Is this place a gym or a haunted house?" Chad questioned.

"It's for ghost-types. It looks natural with that logic." Rukia said.

"Let's just go inside." Ichigo said as they all walked inside. They all walked through the dark halls with Orihime getting nervous. "Relax, Orihime. It's not like something is going to sneak up on us."

"You can never be too careful, right?" Orihime said. They soon came to a door and it opened up. On the other side was the battlefield and they saw something on the other end. They saw an old man sitting on a throne with him wearing a purple robe with black fur in it. HE also wore a crown-like structure on his head.

"Hello!" Ichigo called out. The old man looked ahead and saw Ichigo and the others.

"Welcome. I take it you're here for a gym battle." The old man said as he stood from his throne. "I am Baraggan. Who dare challenges me?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I came here to earn my second badge."

"Only your second badge?" Baraggan said and sounded a little disappointed. "I sure hope you put up a better challenge than how you sound."

"He sounds like a grumpy old man." Rukia said.

"It doesn't matter. He's a gym leader and I'm a challenger. He has to take my challenge." Ichigo said. Both of them stepped to the field and were ready for this battle.

"The gym battle between Baraggan, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger, will now begin. Each side is allowed to use two pokemon. The battle is over when both pokemon of one side is unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. If you're both ready, you may begin!"

"Gastly, you're first." Baraggan said.

"Gastly!"

"Cacnea, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Cacnea!"

"Let's get ourselves a badge. Cacnea, start this battle with your Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Cacnea took aim and fired. However, Gastly appeared to have vanished and the attack missed.

"Gastly's gone!" Orihime said.

"Ghost-types can be a little tricky." Rukia said.

"Where is it?" Ichigo questioned as he and Cacnea looked around.

"Shadow Ball." Baraggan said. Gastly reappeared behind Cacnea and fired a dark orb with Cacnea getting blasted and Gastly disappeared again. "Use Shadow Ball one more time." Gastly reappeared right in front of Cacnea and attacked Cacnea again.

"Fight back, Cacnea! Try and aim. Give them a taste of your Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacnea shot out the seeds, but Gastly kept moving around with its disappearing trick and Cacnea's attack wasn't even hitting. "Darn it. That Gastly won't stop doing that. There's got to be a pattern to it."

"Foolish boy." Baraggan said as he didn't seemed impressed with Ichigo. "Gastly use Mean Look" Gastly reappeared and had a red light come from its eyes with a dark aura forming around Cacnea.

"Did he just Mean Look? That isn't good." Rukia said.

"Gastly use Confuse Ray." Baraggan said. Gastly created golden orbs that floated over Cacnea and when they flashed, Cacnea acted all dizzy.

"No. Cacnea's confused. Cacnea, return!" Ichigo said as he tried to bring Cacnea back in its pokeball, but the beam just bounced right off.

"You fool. Mean Look prevents you from switching your pokemon until the battle is over." Baraggan said. "Ignorant boy. Ghost-types are the trickiest of pokemon. They are unpredictable. That happens in battle. If you can't handle adaptations, you can't really win. Gastly, time to use Hex." Gastly's eyes glowed dark.

"Oh no! Hex is even stronger when a status condition is involved!" Rukia said. Cacnea was sent flying into the wall and was knocked out.

"Cacnea is unable to battle. Gastly is the winner." The referee said.

"Cacnea, return." Ichigo said. He couldn't believe Cacnea was beaten that easily and neither could the others.

"Baraggan really is ruthless." Rukia said. "He doesn't give his opponents the chance to battle back and he makes his pokemon's movements unpredictable. Ichigo's got only one chance at this now."

"Absol, are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol ran on the field and was ready.

"You might have the type advantage, but that doesn't mean you're going to win." Baraggan said.

"We'll see about that. Absol, Night Slash!" Ichigo said and Absol was going to attack.

"Oh please. You have to catch Gastly first." Baraggan said. Gastly kept pulling its disappearing trick.

"Try and sense where Gastly is. I have faith in you, Absol." Ichigo said. Absol did what Ichigo said. Absol tried to sense where Gastly was and was able to get a lock. Absol jumped and slammed his horn against Gastly. With that attack, Gastly was instantly knocked out.

"Gastly is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes. He got it in one shot." Orihime said.

"Yes, but that battle isn't over yet." Chad said.

"Chad's right. Ichigo better watch out for that second pokemon he chooses." Rukia said as Baraggan returned Gastly

"Don't get confident yet. You still haven't faced my second pokemon." Baraggan said and pulled out his next choice. "Come forth, Spiritomb." A keystone emerged out of the pokeball. Ichigo and the others didn't get it until they saw something form right out of it.

"Spiritomb!"

"What is that thing?" Orihime said.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that one before!" Rukia said.

"Spiritomb is a powerful pokemon. It is said that it is formed form a hundred spirits and you will see all that power yourself." Baraggan said.

"It doesn't matter what it is. It's still a battle." Ichigo said. "Let's give them our best attack. Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with Retaliate." Baraggan said. Spiritomb glowed a red aura and charged right through the Dark Pulse. Ichigo and Absol weren't expecting that and Spiritomb kept going until it slammed into Absol and did some heavy damage.

"Oh no! Absol!" Orihime said.

"What kind of attack was that?" Chad said.

"Retaliate. It's a move that becomes much more powerful when it's used after an ally has been defeated." Rukia said. Absol took a hard hit from that attack, but tried his best to stand.

"Spiritomb, Ominous Wind." Baraggan said. Spiritomb unleashed a purple blast of wind and Absol got caught in it, but he was doing his best to resist.

"Ominous Wind is a ghost-type move. It shouldn't do that much damage against Absol." Rukia said.

"Stay strong, Absol. Try and use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Absol's horn glowed and went to attack..

"Switch to Dark Pulse." Baraggan said. Spiritomb followed that order and used the same attack as Absol has. Absol took the attack and was being pushed back, but Absol was still staying strong.

"Hang in there, Absol! Keep pushing through with Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol kept pushing through with the attack and wasn't stopping.

"So you want to play it that way? We have another powerful attack. Giga Impact!" Baraggan said. Spiritomb went to meet Absol's attack in a spiraling energy. The two of them clashed against each other and they tried to push the other back.

"All of Spiritomb's attacks are so powerful!" Rukia said.

"This is bad." Chad said.

"Don't give up! You can still win!" Orihime cheered.

"Come on. You can do it, Absol!" Ichigo shouted. Absol tried to push through the attack, but there was a lot of force in Spiritomb's attack. The colliding power caused an explosion and everyone was hoping for the best. The smoke cleared away and both pokemon were still standing. Thato only last a moment as Absol was the one that dropped.

"Absol is unable to battle. Spiritomb is the winner. Baraggan is the victor." The referee claimed. Ichigo ran over to Absol and he couldn't believe he lost.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be a challenge." Baraggan said. "You didn't deal with the unexpected and until you learn to, you won't be able to beat me or anyone. You opponents will make sure you don't get the chance to battle back. You need to make that chance" Ichigo couldn't believe he lost and now he has to think what he's going to do now.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Oh man." Ichigo said. After his gym battle, Ichigo brought Absol and Cacnea to the pokemon center. "That was brutal. Now I see what Nurse Joy was talking about."

"Baraggan was relentless. He didn't go easy for anything." Rukia said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Orihime asked.

"I need to figure out how to beat him. Spiritomb is powerful, but there has to be a way." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo…" Nurse Joy said as she walked over with Cacnea and Absol. "Both of your pokemon are back to full strength."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. You doing okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Cac/Sol!"

"Good. Now we can figure out what to do about beating Baraggan. I'm not giving up that easily." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, how about you try going to Lost Tower?" Nurse Joy suggested.

"Lost Tower? What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just outside the city. It's where you can catch a ghost-type of your own." Nurse Joy said.

"That could work. Ghost-types are affected by other ghost-types. Maybe having one of your own will give you some sort of advantage like fight fire with fire." Rukia said.

"Or in this case ghost with ghost." Orihime said.

"Yeah. That could work. A ghost-type might be what I need." Ichigo said. "So let's head to Lost Tower."

Ichigo may have been defeated by Baraggan, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Deciding to get a ghost-type of his own for a more even match, our heroes will head for Lost Tower. What kind of pokemon will they find there? You'll just have to wait and see for yourselves.

To Be Continued….


	11. Host Ghost

Ichigo went to challenge Baraggan, but he ended up being defeated. In hopes of getting stronger, our heroes have decided to head on over to Lost Tower so that Ichigo can capture a ghost-type pokemon of his own.

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to do this?" Orihime said as she was a little nervous about heading to a place where ghosts are.

"There's nothing to worry about, Orihime." Ichigo said. "Ghost pokemon are really no different from regular pokemon."

"I wonder what kind of pokemon we'll find." Rukia said.

"I think we're about to find out. Look ahead." Chad said. All of them looked at what's ahead of them. They saw Lost Tower, a tower that looked abandoned. The perfect place for ghost-type pokemon. Will they even come out?

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Host Ghost

Ichigo and the others stood just outside the tower. They felt pretty good about this before, but now they were pretty nervous to go inside. All except for Ichigo and Absol.

"So you guys ready to go in?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that I think about it, Ichigo, you probably don't need a ghost pokemon that badly." Rukia said.

"Don't tell me you're all scared. It's just an old and abandoned tower. Get real." Ichigo said. "Come on, Absol. Let's head on in."

"Absol." Both of them went ahead. Orihime and the others didn't really want to go in, but they couldn't let Ichigo go in alone.

"Ichigo, wait for us." Orihime said as all of them went inside after him. What they didn't notice that there were three pokemon watching them through the windows.

"Banette."

"Duskull."

"Haunter." A Banette, Haunter, and Duskull saw all of them come right in the tower and had some mischievous looks on their faces.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and the others had a look around the place and saw it was completely abandoned. If there was any chance of finding a ghost pokemon, this would be the place.

"Creepy. It's perfect." Ichigo said. "Hello?! Is there anyone home?"

"Ichigo, the place is abandoned. No one would be here." Rukia said.

"Yes there is. The ghost pokemon we came here searching for." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps, but you don't really think they're going to answer, do you? Especially if they know we're here to capture them." Rukia said.

"Oh well. It doesn't look like there's anyone home. Maybe we should go home." Orihime said.

"Yeah…" Chad said.

"We haven't even looked around the place. Quit acting like a bunch of scared little children." Ichigo said. "We've got Absol here. Dark-types like him are strong against ghost-types."

"That is true. I suppose we will be safe." Rukia said. Thinking they will be, they all treaded carefully around the place.

"Stop worrying. We'll be fine." Ichigo said, but he didn't quite see what was behind him. A blue flame floated right down. The others saw and they were all frightened by it.

"Ichigo, behind you!" Orihime said. Ichigo turned around, but it was gone.

"What? I don't see anything. Will you guys quit fooling around?" Ichigo said, but the blue flame from before came down right in front of him. Ichigo backed away from it. "What is that?!"

"It's a ghostly aura!" Orihime said. Something else was going on. Orihime didn't see it, but Haunter was right behind her. Haunter had hearts in its eyes seeing Orihime and cuddled up with Orihime. It sent cold shivers down Orihime's spine. "WAAA!" She jumped out of Haunter's hands without even knowing it. "I just felt something."

"I don't see anything." Rukia said. As for Banette, it hanged in the balconies. Banette used Screech and all of them heard the sound with three of them freaking out.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Chad said.

"Wait for me." Rukia said.

"I'm out too." Orihime said as all three of them ran out.

"Wait! Come back!" Ichigo said as he and Absol ran after them. Haunter and Duskull gathered with Banette and all three of them laughing. Chad and the girls made it outside, but Ichigo and Absol refused to come out.

"Ichigo, let's just go. You can find some other way to beat Baraggan." Rukia said.

"Yeah. You don't really need a new pokemon that badly." Chad said.

"I can't believe how scared all of them are." Ichigo said. "You guys can stay out here if you want, but Absol and I aren't coming out without a new ghost-type." Absol was in full agreement and the two of them went back inside.

….

Inside

Ichigo and Absol were on their own now. They came here to catch a pokemon and they aren't leaving without one. They kept their eyes opened for anything that could be one.

"Absol, do you think those strange things were caused by pokemon?" Ichigo asked and Absol thought so. "Do you feel something behind you?" Ichigo turned around and was met with more of those strange blue flames. "Not those again. That does it. Absol, give them a taste of Night Slash. Chase those things away."

"Absol!" Absol tried slashing around the flames and Absol made them all disperse.

"Duskull!" Both of them looked up and saw a Duskull hanging in the air.

"So you're the one who did this." Ichigo said. "Doesn't matter. I came here for a ghost type and I got one."

"Duskull!" Duskull used Shadow Ball and it landed near Ichigo and Absol with Duskull making a run for it.

"Get back here!" Ichigo called out as he and Absol chased after Duskull up the stairs. As they were running, Ichigo spotted Haunter and Banette grouping with Duskull. "A Haunter and a Banette? So it was a three pokemon job. Get back here, all of you!" Ichigo called for them, but they all just kept running. "You want to play it that way? Fine with me. Absol use Dark Pulse!"

"Absol!" Absol used his best attack. Haunter and Banette made it around a corner, but Duskull got hit and was slammed against a wall.

"Got one!" Ichigo said and got ready to make the catch, but he noticed that Duskull wasn't moving. "Uh oh! I think we overdid it!" Ichigo and Absol felt guilty with what they just did and ran to help Duskull. "Duskull… Hey. Are you hurt?" Ichigo lifted Duskull in his arms and tried to get it to wake up. Duskull was able to keep floating. "Good."

"Duskull."

"Sorry, Duskull. I guess we went a little too far." Ichigo said.

"Haunter."

"Banette." Ichigo looked down the hall and saw Duskull's buddies were standing there.

"Sorry, but you guys were causing me and my friends trouble." Ichigo said. "What was that all about? Why would you try to scare us?" Haunter and Banette weren't sure how to tell them this.

"Duskull." Duskull was the one that spoke up and was gesturing for Ichigo and Absol to follow as the three of them went down the hall and a room soon came up.

"You want me to go in there?" Ichigo questioned.

"Duskull." That's just what Duskull wanted as Duskull motioned for them to go inside. Ichigo opened the doors and saw it was brighter than the rest of the place. It looked like a playroom for little kids with toys and everything.

"What is all this?" Ichigo questioned as he and Absol were pretty confused.

"Duskull!" Duskull was swinging around on a swing.

"Banette!" Banette climbed up a small slide and went down it.

"Haunter!" Haunter grabbed a bouncy ball and bounced around with it.

"I think I'm starting to get it." Ichigo said. "You guys weren't trying to be mean. You were just trying to be playful. What's the matter? Are you guys lonely or something like that?" All three of them looked down and Ichigo could see that he was right. "So that's what's going on. You were just trying to find someone to play with."

"Absol." Both of them felt pretty sorry for them.

"That still doesn't mean you guys should just scare people." Ichigo said. Duskull flew over and tried to apologize to them. "Hey, I get it. Tell you what, Absol and I will help with one little scare." All the pokemon were excited about that.

….

Outside

The girls and Chad all continued to wait for Ichigo. They haven't heard anything yet and they were starting to get worried.

"Do you think he's okay?" Orihime asked.

"Perhaps, but he wanted to go in there." Rukia said.

"I'm sure Ichigo is safe." Chad said. At least, that's what they all like to believe.

"Help! No! No!" They heard Ichigo's voice calling for help. It sounded like he was in danger.

"Ichigo?!" Orihime said.

"No! Stay away from me!" Ichigo said. In truth, Ichigo was watching them through a window and helping with this little prank. "Someone, anyone, help me!"

"Ichigo sounds like he's in trouble." Rukia said.

"That's it. I'm going in. Ichigo needs help." Orihime said. She didn't wait another minute as she ran right inside. "I'm coming, Ichigo!"

"Orihime! Wait for us!" Rukia said as she and Chad went after her. All three of them ran back inside and were looking for Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Where are you?!" Orihime called. She tried looking for him, but Haunter showed up to her and was invisible. She grabbed her hands and danced around with her. "What's going on?"

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Chad said, but he didn't get the chance for an answer. Banette kept itself hidden and used Screech again.

"Guys! Help!" They heard Ichigo calling for help. Orihime looked up and saw it was coming from upstairs.

"This way!" Orihime said as all three of them hurried up the stairs and hurried to find Ichigo. All three of them made it down the hall and saw there was dark room in front of them. They all moved carefully and they soon saw Ichigo in there with his back turned to them and held his knees to his chest. "Ichigo! Ichigo, are you okay?"

"It… It was horrible." Ichigo said as he sounded scared. "I tried to escape, but it just kept coming."

"Ichigo, it's okay. We're right here." Orihime said. "What happened?"

"It just kept coming. It wanted something." Ichigo said. "No matter what I tried, it wouldn't stay away until it took it. It took…..my face!" Ichigo turned around and his face was replaced with a skull. All of them screamed from seeing him without his face, but Ichigo was laughing. "Nice work." Ichigo used Duskull like a mask and floated off. Absol and the other pokemon came out of hiding and they were all laughing.

"Huh?" Rukia said.

"What?" Orihime said.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Ichigo said as he kept laughing. It's always good to have a nice laugh. When the laughing was done, Ichigo and the rest of them were on their way out.

"That was not funny, Ichigo." Rukia said. "You scared us half to death. We actually thought something happened to you."

"It was a little funny." Ichigo said. "Those weren't bad pokemon. They were just a little lonely and were trying to be playful was all."

"Ichigo, you didn't catch a ghost pokemon." Orihime said. "What are you going to do about your rematch with Baraggan?"

"I don't know. I could always….scare him to defeat!" Ichigo said as he turned to them with a skull over his face again and scared all of them. Ichigo laughed again with Duskull showing itself. "Nice job, Duskull."

"Duskull!"

"Thanks for agreeing to come with us. We're going to be great friends." Ichigo said as he returned Duskull inside a pokeball.

Ichigo succeeded in catching his new friend, Duskull. With Duskull's help, perhaps Ichigo will have a chance in his rematch against Baraggan. The only way to find out is to wait and see. Ichigo's rematch is coming and let's hope he'll be ready for Baraggan this time.

To Be Continued….


	12. Reentering the Spiritomb

When Ichigo first challenged Baraggan, it ended up with him being defeated. Not one to give up, Ichigo went to the Lost Tower so that he could capture a ghost-type that could help him. He had a few laughs and he was able to catch a Duskull, as well as a brand new friend. Let's hope that this new friend can help Ichigo earn his second badge.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Reentering the Spiritomb

Ichigo and the others have returned to Agora City. All of them stood outside the gym and Ichigo was ready for his rematch with Baraggan. He had Duskull out to show it the place.

"See this gym, Duskull?" Ichigo asked.

"Duskull."

"Inside is a powerful trainer known as Baraggan. I need your help to take him down." Ichigo said. "What do you say? Are you in?" Duskull was more than ready to go in there and battle.

"Hold on for a minute, Ichigo." Rukia said. "It's important that you keep in mind that Duskull is a fellow ghost-type like Baraggan's pokemon. Duskull's ghost-type attacks will deal massive damage, but the same is true for Duskull as well."

"I know that, but I know Duskull is going to do well." Ichigo said. "This might be our first gym battle together, but Duskull has to start somewhere. So let's do this!"

"Duskull!"

"Absol!"

"He seems pretty confident." Chad said.

"Too confident. That's what we should be concerned about. Let's hope it doesn't backfire on him." Rukia said.

"I'm sure Ichigo is going to do fine. Let's go. I don't want to miss this." Orihime said as she and the others followed inside the gym.

"I'm back!" Ichigo shouted as he opened the gym doors and Baraggan was there.

"You again? Didn't you learn your lesson after last time?" Baraggan said.

"I have and I'm ready for you this time." Ichigo said.

"I will give you this much. It's brave of you to come back." Baraggan said. "Most of the trainers that I defeat don't usually come back. I hope you have learned or else I'll be disappointed again."

"Believe me when I say that I'm ready this time." Ichigo said. Both of them took their positions on the battlefield. Ichigo was ready for this battle. Baraggan was just ready to get it over with.

"The rematch between Baraggan and Ichigo is about to begin." The referee said. "The rules are the same as last time. You're only using two pokemon and only the challenger can substitute pokemon. The battle is over when both pokemon on either side can no longer battle. If you're both ready, you may begin."

"Gastly, let's go." Baraggan said.

"Gastly!"

"Duskull, it's your time." Ichigo said.

"Duskull." Duskull flew over and was ready for battle.

"So you captured yourself a fellow ghost-type pokemon? That doesn't mean you're going to win." Baraggan said.

"We'll see about that. Duskull use Will-O-Wisp!" Ichigo said. Duskull formed a ball of blue fire and tossed it at Gastly, but Gastly disappeared.

"It seems you really haven't learned." Baraggan said with him being disappointed. "Gastly, Mean Look." Gastly showed itself and its eyes glowed red with them focusing on Duskull with him disappearing again.

"You think I haven't learned? You told me to learn to adapt and that's what I have." Ichigo said. "Duskull, Night Shade all around." Duskull released a dark wave and it spread through the whole field. Gastly got caught in it and was taking damage. Baraggan was intrigued with what they just did. "Now let's give them the Will-O-Wisp they deserve."

"Duskull!" Duskull used the attack again and this time it hit Gastly with Gastly getting burned.

"Not bad. Perhaps he has learned to deal with the unexpected." Baraggan said. "It's still too early to know for sure."

"Duskull use Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said.

"Counter with your own." Baraggan said. Both pokemon used the same attack, but Gastly's burn weakened the attack a little. As the two attacks collided, Duskull's attack flew through and slammed against Gastly and Gastly was knocked right out.

"Gastly is unable to battle. Duskull is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes! Ichigo's taken the first win and Duskull hasn't really taken any damage." Orihime said.

"That is good, but the next pokemon is even tougher." Rukia said. "We've seen what Spiritomb can do and all of its attacks are powerful."

"Thanks, Duskull. You did amazing." Ichigo said.

"Duskull!" Duskull was happy with Ichigo being happy.

"Take a break. Absol would like a little payback in this rematch." Ichigo said and brought Duskull back to its pokeball.

"Not bad, boy. You did good, but the battle isn't over." Baraggan said. "Spiritomb, let's go."

"Spiritomb!"

"There it is. Absol, are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked. Absol went on the battlefield and was ready for this rematch.

"So you're using the pokemon that lost last time." Baraggan said. "Let's see if we'll have a different result."

"Things are going to go differently. Absol use Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol formed swords around himself and increased his power. "Now use Dark Pulse."

"Counter with your own." Baraggan said. Both pokemon used the same attack and they collided and caused a great explosion.

"We're not finished yet. Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped through the smoke and was going to use its attack, but both of them were surprised when Spiritomb dodged the attack by sinking in its keystone. "No way! It can dodge like that!"

"I told you that you must deal with the unexpected." Baraggan said. "Spiritomb use Ominous Wind." Spiritomb emerged out of the keystone and blasted Absol with a powerful blast of wind. "Now use Dark Pulse again."

"Spiritomb!" Spiritomb used the attack again and blasted Absol with him trying to be pushed back.

"Hang in there." Ichigo encouraged. "Let's use Swords Dance and go into Night Slash again." Absol increased his power as Swords Dance was use. Once he got stronger, Absol charged right at Spiritomb with Night Slash.

"Giga Impact." Baraggan said. Spiritomb had energy spiral around it and went on the attack. Both of them collided just like they did last time and it exploded. Both pokemon were pushed back, but both pokemon were still standing.

"Now's our chance. Now use Night Slash again!" Ichigo said. Absol ran as fast as he could and slashed against Spiritomb and slashed against Spiritomb, but it seemed like Absol's horn passed through. "What the heck?! Did it even do any damage?"

"Absol's attack had to have done something." Rukia said. "The problem is that Spiritomb doesn't really have a physical form."

"So how is Ichigo suppose to beat it?" Orihime asked.

"Have you recovered, Spiritomb?" Baraggan asked.

"Spiritomb."

"Good. Now use Retaliate." Baraggan said. Spiritomb had a faint red aura and slammed against Absol. "It might not be as powerful when used as a secondary move, but it can still deal damage. Retaliate one more time." Spiritomb charged at Absol and slammed against him. Absol was blown against the wall and collapsed.

"Absol, are you okay?!" Ichigo called. Absol tried to get back up, but Absol ended up passing out.

"Absol is unable to battle. Spiritomb is the winner." The referee said. Ichigo ran over to help Absol and to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Absol, tell me you're okay. Wake up." Ichigo said. Absol was able to open his eyes and showed he was okay. "Sorry. Looks like you didn't get that payback you wanted."

"Absol…"

"Don't worry. Just have faith in Duskull and we should be okay." Ichigo said as Rukia came over to help.

"I've got Absol, Ichigo. Go and win this battle." Rukia said.

"Thanks, Rukia." Ichigo said and went back to the battle. "Duskull, let's go one more time!"

"Duskull!"

"Duskull, it's all up to you. Are you ready for this?" Ichigo asked.

"Duskull." Duskull was ready and set to go.

"That's what I like to see. Duskull use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said. Duskull formed a dark orb and tossed it at Spiritomb.

"Now use Dark Pulse." Baraggan said. Spiritomb used the attack and it blasted through the Shadow Ball.

"Get out of there!" Ichigo called out. Duskull was able to act fast enough and just barely avoided the attack. "Now try using Night Shade!"

"Duskull!" Duskull tried its attack and Spiritomb got caught in it. It looked like Spiritomb was taking damage, but Ichigo noticed something else with the keystone. It was taking some of the attack as well.

"That's it!" Ichigo said as an idea formed in his head.

"He's distracted. Use Ominous Wind." Baraggan said. Spiritomb used that wind attack again and Duskull got hit by the attack.

"No! Duskull!" Ichigo called.

"You should know better than to get distracted in a battle." Baraggan said. Duskull took a hard hit, but Duskull wasn't beaten yet. "I think it's time to finish this."

"I think you're right. Duskull, aim right for the keystone Spiritomb is coming out of. Blast it with Shadow Ball." Ichigo said and no one was expecting that. Duskull went through with the command and shot it. It blasted against the keystone and it had an effect on Spiritomb. "Nice. It's working. Spiritomb is getting weaker. Duskull, Shadow Ball one more time on the same target!"

"Duskull!" Duskull shot the attack again and it blasted the keystone. Spiritomb couldn't handle it anymore as he shrunk into the keystone and dropped to the ground.

"Is that it?" Orihime questioned.

"I think so." Chad said.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle. Duskull is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said.

"Yes. We did it all thanks to you, Duskull." Ichigo said.

"Duskull!" Ichigo and the others were real happy with this victory. When the battle ended, Baraggan and Ichigo shook hands.

"That was a great battle, Ichigo. It's been a while since someone surprised me like that." Baraggan said.

"I figured that if you were trying to be unexpected, I had to as well." Ichigo said.

"You'll be a fine trainer." Baraggan said and pulled out the badge. "Hereis proof of your victory here. This is the Sneak Badge." This badge was purple with the face of a ghost.

"Thanks a lot, Baraggan." Ichigo said as he took the badge proudly and has now earned his second badge.

…

Outside

With his victory, Ichigo and the others were hitting the road. Ichigo stared at his two badges in his case and was loving the fact that he had two of them now.

"It's thanks to Duskull. Looks like I made a right choice in my friends." Ichigo said.

"Two down and only six to go." Rukia said.

"That's great, but it's time to shift gears around. What do you say we find you another talent star competition, Orihime, and get your first star medal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. After watching your gym battles, I just can't wait to get a hold of my medals." Orihime said and was getting fired up.

Thanks to Duskull, Ichigo was able to win his second badge. Now, they're focused on finding Orihime's talent star competition so that she can earn her first star medal. What else lies ahead of them? You'll find out as our heroes' journey through Johto continues.

To Be Continued….


	13. A Gem from the Beyond

Ichigo succeeded in earning his second badge. Another badge means he's one step closer to the Johto League. Our heroes are on the road once more. They've come across a local pokemon center and have stopped there for a break.

"Another badge." Ichigo said as he was admiring both of them. "We're getting closer, Absol."

"Absol."

"Ichigo, I get that you're excited, but don't you think it's time to start finding out where your next gym battle should be?" Rukia asked.

"You're right, Rukia, but I think we should focus on Orihime. She still needs to earn a star medal." Ichigo said.

"I guess so." Rukia said and turned to Orihime who was waiting by the desk.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy. Can you help me with something?" Orihime asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where the location for the next Pokemon Talent Star is." Orihime asked.

"Let me see." Nurse Joy said as she looked it up on her computer. "There it is. It appears there's one happening at Ramar Town."

"Ramar Town. Thank you. That's where I'm going to win my first star medal." Orihime said and she was going to make that happen.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) A Gem for the Beyond

Ichigo and the others were resting at the pokemon center, but what they didn't know was that something big was going on at the mountain not that far from them. Up on the mountain was an excavation and it was being run by a familiar organization.

"Oh my. I can't believe we have to come all the way to Johto just for a little digging. How is the excavation going?"

"Very good, Commander Gin."

"Good. Aizen is expecting progress. We can't let him or Team Transcendent down." Gin said. Team Transcendent, a mysterious organization whose goals are unknown. Ichigo and the others came across them a few times back in Unova, but now they have come to Johto for reasons that haven't been revealed.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said. "All the pokemon you have left for me are in great shape."

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Ichigo said as he and the others took their pokemon back.

"I guess we should get going." Orihime said with all of them set to leave.

"Wait. Look." Chad said. All of them looked to the door and saw Officer Jenny was walking in.

"Officer Jenny?" Ichigo questioned as they all wondered why she was here.

"Hello, there." Officer Jenny said. "Can I ask you all something? I'm right in the middle of an investigation and need some information."

"Of course. Is something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You see, I got word from the Officer Jenny all the way in the Unova region. An organization known as Team Transcendent has come here to the Johto region." Officer Jenny said.

"Team Transcendent?!" Ichigo said as he and the others were surprised to hear that name.

"Do you know something?" Officer Jenny said.

"The four of us are actually from Unova and we ran across them a few times." Ichigo said.

"They were stealing special plates, but we never did learn what their goal was." Rukia said. "We haven't seen them for a long while. You're saying they're actually here in Johto."

"Yes. In fact, I have witnesses say they saw them at the top of the mountain not that too far from here." Officer Jenny said.

"They're really here?!" Orihime said. Them being so close scared her a little.

"Officer Jenny, let us go with you. We've dealt with them before." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry, but if these people are what we heard they are, I can't place you in danger." Officer Jenny said. "I'm heading up to that mountain. For your own safety, stay here." Officer Jenny left the center and went on her own, but Ichigo and the others knew this would be trouble.

"Unbelievable." Rukia said. "I thought we left Team Transcendent back in Unova, but they ended up following us to Johto."

"I wonder what they're up to." Ichigo said as he walked towards a window and saw the mountain they might be on.

"I think we should just leave it alone." Orihime said. "Team Transcendent are bad people and getting involved with them is dangerous."

"No way." Ichigo said and they weren't expecting that. "I want to know what they're doing here. We've dealt with them before and we can't just ignored something like this."

"But Officer Jenny told us to stay here." Chad said.

"I'm not scared of those jerks and we know what to expect. I'm going." Ichigo said and ran out the building.

"Absol!" Absol was in agreement and followed him. The others were hesitant, but they knew Ichigo couldn't go alone.

"Ichigo, wait for us." Rukia said as they all gathered their stuff hurried after him.

…

Team Transcendent

Gin continued to lead his squad as they excavated through the mountain. However, it is unknown what they are searching for exactly. As they were doing their search, Officer Jenny hid behind a boulder and kept her eyes on them.

"How much longer? This is starting to become too much of a hassle for one little item." Gin said.

"We're searching as fast as we can sir."

"I know, but please do hurry. Aizen might be a patient man, but I don't think he really wants to be kept waiting." Gin said.

'So that one appears to the one in charge.' Officer Jenny thought. 'They're searching for something. The reports say that they went through a lot of trouble just to obtain a few items. What could they be after all the way out here?'

"Continue with the search….while I deal with the spy." Gin said as he turned to the direction that Jenny was in. He was aware that she was here. "Steelix, come on out."

"Uro!"

"Now use Flash Cannon." Gin said as he pointed to the boulder Jenny was hiding behind. Steelix used the attack, but Jenny jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Okay, Team Transcendent. Stop what you're doing right now or I will use force." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't take orders from you." Gin said.

"So be it." Officer Jenny said as she reached for a pokeball, but Gin acted faster.

"Steelix use Iron Tail." Gin said. Steelix's tail glowed and slammed its tail near Officer Jenny and knocked her down. "Restrain her. Don't let her interfere with our work." A few men moved in and grabbed Officer Jenny with them tying her up so she doesn't interfere. What they didn't noticed was that Ichigo and the others made it to the mountain and they saw what was going on.

"There they are." Ichigo said.

"They got Officer Jenny and look who else is here." Rukia said. "It's that guy named Gin from before."

"So what are we going to do? We can't leave Officer Jenny here." Orihime said.

"We won't, but shouldn't we try to figure out what Team Transcendent is doing here? They're after something." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps, but Officer Jenny needs some help now." Rukia said.

"Yeah. I get it." Ichigo said. "I'll keep them distracted. You guys head over and help Officer Jenny."

"Be careful, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said as he and Absol moved away from them and Jenny. While he kept them busy, the others moved carefully to get themselves in position. Ichigo and Absol waited for the right moment as they kept their eyes on Gin.

"Hopefully we won't have any other interruptions." Gin said.

"Hey, Mr. Creepy. It's been a long time." Ichigo said to get his attention. Gin looked to the side and was surprised to see Ichigo with Absol.

"You?" Gin said as he remembered Ichigo. "You're that boy who got in our way before. What are the odds we would meet each other again here of all places?"

"What are you doing here in Johto? What are you creeps up to?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid that's no concern of yours." Gin said. "For your own sake, you should go. You're not really suppose to be here. Steelix, would you please help get rid of these pests." Steelix positioned itself so it would be ready to attack. "Let's get rid of him quickly."

"Bring it." Ichigo said as they both reached for their keystones.

"Mega evolve!" Both of them said as energy traveled to their partners and into the stones they both wear. Steelix and Absol changed forms and now became Mega Absol and Mega Steelix.

"Let's get this over with. Steelix, Iron Tail." Gin said.

"Counter that with Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and clashed against each other with some serious shockwaves traveling through. As for the others, they hurried to Officer Jenny and helped her get untied.

"You kids? I thought I told you to stay back." Officer Jenny said.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't listen." Rukia said as she undid the notes while Chad and Orihime kept guard. Ichigo and Gin kept trading blows as Absol was pushed back while Steelix stood it's ground.

"Hang in there." Ichigo said, but noticed something. "Absol, jump!" Absol jumped and avoided an electrical attack. Both of them looked and saw a bunch of Magnemite surrounding Steelix.

"Looks like I have you outnumbered." Gin said.

"Do you really think that will stop us? Absol use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol unleashed his signature attack and it blasted all the Magnemite away. Gin was actually astounded.

"Oh my! He appears to be much stronger than the last time I saw him." Gin said.

"Hold it right there." Both of them looked to the side and saw Officer Jenny with the others. "I'm placing you and your whole team under arrest." Gin was starting to see this was becoming a problem.

"Commander! We found it!" One of his subordinates ran over to him and handed him over what he found.

"Aw! The fire gem! Excellent." Gin said.

"A gem? That's what he was after?" Chad questioned.

"This happened back in Unova. They stole three plates that raises a pokemon's power. That gem has similar capabilities." Rukia said.

"We have what we came for. Time to go. Steelix, cover us with Sandstorm." Gin said. Steelix spun its body around and created a sandstorm that made it hard for them to see. When the dust cleared away, Team Transcendent was already gone just like before.

…..

Gin

Gin and his men retreated to the helicopters and was making their escape. As they were flying, Gin contacted Aizen.

"I have it, Aizen." Gin said.

"Excellent work, Gin. That's one other piece of the puzzle." Aizen said.

"By the way, there's something I should mention. I came across that boy again. The one with orange hair with an Absol that can mega evolve." Gin said.

"Really? They're here too? That might make things interesting." Aizen said. What is Team Transcendent planning?

…..

The Pokemon Center

"I wish to thank you for coming to my aid despite my decline." Officer Jenny said. "I'll keep investigating this Team Transcendent and see if I can figure out what their plans are."

"We're just glad we could help." Orihime said.

"We should be hitting the road. So long, Officer Jenny." Ichigo said as he and the others were on the move. While they were leaving, they were still finding this all hard to believe. "I still can't believe Team Transcendent is out here."

"Yes and their goals aren't any clearer." Rukia said. "What could they be up to?"

"I guess we'll know when that time comes." Chad said. Everyone knew they haven't seen the last of Team Transcendent.

Team Transcendent is in the Johto region and it looks like they're still up to their mysterious tricks. What will become of our heroes if they cross paths again with them? They surely are a mysterious group, but we can only hope for the best as the journey through Johto continues.

To Be Continued….


	14. Elegance for Battle

Our heroes continue on with their journey. They are now heading to Ramar Town so that Orihime can enter the talent star that is happening there and win her first medal.

"I'm so excited. It won't be long until I get my first star medal." Orihime said.

"We'll be there soon." Rukia said.

"Hold on. What is that up ahead?" Ichigo asked. All of them stopped as they saw a fancy-looking building on the side of a lake. "Do any of you know what this place is?"

"Not a clue." Rukia said as they all walked to the front door. They saw the door opened up and saw a butler walked through.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Battle Estate." The butler said.

"Battle Estate?" All of them questioned as to what that was.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Elegance for Battle

The butler allowed Ichigo and the others to enter the building so they would have a look around the place. Once they were through the main entrance, they entered the main hall and were met with a lot of people all dressed fancy.

"I feel that we might be underdressed." Rukia said.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us more about the place?" Orihime asked.

"Of course." The butler said. "The Battle Estate is a place where many come for battle with a taste of the wealthy size."

"People battle here? Sounds like my kind of place." Ichigo said.

"Looks a little too fancy." Chad said. Orihime had a look around the place and thought it was all very nice. She saw a lot of people looking up on the upper floor and they were all looking at a woman with blonde hair and tanned skin wearing a blue elegant dress with a white boa.

"Excuse me, but who is that up there?" Orihime asked.

"That is Madam Harribel. She is one of our more famous and stronger members here." The butler said. "If you are interested to see our activities, simply look to the terrace." Ichigo and the others stepped outside and saw there was a battle going on with the battlefield on the lake.

"Mismagius use Magical Leaf."

"Jumpluff use Bullet Seed." The two pokemon battled each other and Ichigo was liking this place. While they were walking, Baraggan actually came walking in with him wearing a suit with his hair combed back. He looked to the terrace and spotted Ichigo and his friends.

"Ichigo?" Baraggan questioned. They all continued to watch the battle and it ended with Mismagius being the winner.

"This place seems pretty cool." Ichigo said.

"Hello, Ichigo." Baraggan said and got their attention with them all surprised to see him.

"Baraggan?! You're here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes. I've been a member here for a very long time." Baraggan said. "What about you and your friends here? What are all of you doing here?"

"We were passing by when we saw this place." Rukia said.

"The Battle Estate? It really isn't that much different from most country clubs." Baraggan said. "It's a place where members here can battle as much as they like, among other things."

"So I can see. I wonder if there's anyone here that I can battle." Ichigo said. "There isn't a rule here that says you can only battle other members, is there?"

"No. If a member wishes to battle, they shall." Baraggan said.

"Sweet." Ichigo said as and Absol ran back inside. "Hey, does anyone here want to battle?"

"Absol."

"Oh my!" An elegantly dressed lady said as she came over. "You're Absol is simply fabulous. I love its coat. I would be happy to have a battle with you."

"Great. Let's do this." Ichigo said. Both of them went on the field for this battle. Absol knew he was the one battling and stepped forward on it.

"Be a dear and come help me, Liepard!" The lady said.

"Liepard!"

"Here we go. Absol, start by using Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol prepped his attack and the battle was on.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

"You've got this!" Rukia said. While they were enjoying the battle, Baraggan took a seat to enjoy the battle with a butler bringing him some coffee. Someone stood next to him and saw it was Harribel.

"Hello, Harribel." Baraggan said.

"Baraggan. It's been a while. I take it that boy is the one you told me about." Harribel said.

"Indeed." Baraggan said. "He's an interesting one. He doesn't appear to be the type to quit so easily. When he's knocked down, he gets back up. His pokemon respond in a similar manner."

"Really? I might have to see for myself." Harribel said and was paying close attention to this battle.

"Absol, now use Night Slash!" Ichigo said.

"Dodge it." The lady said. Liepard jumped back and avoided Absol's attack. "Now use Hyper Beam." Liepard powered the attack and fired it. Absol got hit pretty hard by the attack and slid against the ground with him being knocked down.

"Absol, are you okay? Get up. I know you can do it." Ichigo encouraged. Absol did his best and was able to get back on his feet. Harribel was starting to see what Baraggan was talking about. "Nice work. Now use Razor Wind and let's finish this!" Absol released the attack and blasted Liepard hard with Liepard getting knocked out. "Got it! Way to go, Absol!" Absol and Ichigo headed back up to the building and they were both loving the place.

"I've got to say that this is a lot of fun." Ichigo said.

"So would you like to have membership?" The butler asked.

"I don't see why not." Ichigo said. Suddenly, he was given a stack of papers with the application.

"You'll need to fill out all these forms as well as pay the annual feed as well other services require. We also have a dress code and you must make payment or risk losing your membership." Ichigo looked over some of the stuff and it seemed a lot more than he was asking for.

"On second thought….might be a little too rich for my taste." Ichigo said wanting to back out of all that.

"It was an enjoyable battle, nevertheless." Harribel said as she came over to talk to him.

"Thanks. Your name is Harribel, right?" Ichigo asked. "They say you're a pretty good battler here."

"Indeed I am. I can see why Baraggan has some respect for you." Harribel said.

"Don't praise him all that much, Harribel." Baraggan said. "You need to be tough and firm with young men like him and not spoil them."

"I suppose we have own ways." Harribel said. "You always act like some sort of might king, but even you can be defeated."

"Is that so? Is that a challenge?" Baraggan questioned.

"Perhaps it is." Harribel said and some tension was rising between them.

"I think they're going to battle." Chad said.

"Yeah. There is some tension between the two of them." Rukia said. Baragaan and Harribel went on the battlefield just like they predicted.

"Shall we begin?" Harribel said.

"Let's. Come out, Gastly." Baraggan said.

"Gastly!"

"There's his Gastly again." Ichigo said. "I can't wait to see what this Harribel is like."

"Surge, Sharpedo!" Harribel said as she tossed her pokeball out to the water and her pokemon dived into it.

"Sharpedo!"

"Cool! She's got a Sharpedo!" Ichigo said.

"That's a Sharpedo?" Orihime said. "It's outside of the battlefield. Can she really battle like that?"

"She chose Sharpedo. It probably would be hard to battle out of water." Rukia said. "Harribel has the advantage since it's a water-type as well as a dark-type."

"Let's begin. Gastly use Shadow Ball." Barragan said and Gastly was preparing the attack, but Sharpedo dived under the water and Gastly lost track of it.

"Sharpedo, Aqua Jet." Harribel said.

"Sharpedo!" Sharpedo shot out of the water and had water surround it as it struck against Gastly a couple times and dived back under the water.

"Gastly, keep your eyes open. Sharpedo can come up from anywhere." Baraggan said and Gastly was watching out for it.

"Gastly doesn't seem to know where to attack." Rukia said.

"That's how Madam Harribel battles." The butler said. "Her pokemon don't stay in one place. They constantly moved around the water and with them hidden under it, they can attack from anywhere."

"Sharpedo use Scald." Harribel said. Sharpedo showed itself and unleashed boiling hot water and blasted Gastly with it. "I think it's time we put an end to this. Sharpedo use Crunch." Sharpedo jumped right out of the water and crushed its teeth down against Gastly. Sharpedo tossed Gastly against the ground and it was beaten.

"It looks like that's it! She really beat Baraggan!" Ichigo said. She walked over to Sharpedo by the water and petted it. Ichigo was pretty impressed with her way of battling and saw how tough she really was.

…

Later

Harribel changed into her regular clothes. She wore jeans with strapped heels. She also wore a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves reaching her elbows and wore a buttoned black vest over it. She was on her way out with the sun going down

"Harribel!" Ichigo called and stopped her from leaving. She turned to face him with the others. "That was quite a battle you pulled off. I would love it if we could battle one day."

"I'm sure that time would come." Harribel said. "I actually heard you're going around and challenging the gyms."

"Yeah. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"You see, Ichigo, Harribel is actually the gym leader of the Tibunae Gym." Baraggan said. That was a surprise to all of them.

"You're a gym leader?!" Orihime said.

"You just used a Sharpedo and with your battle style, you must specialize with water-types!" Rukia said.

"That's right." Harribel said and was on her way out. "If you wish to have that battle, I will wait for you at the gym."

"Tibune Gym…" Ichigo said.

"We are on our way to Ramar Town." Rukia said. "Once we get through there, Tibune City won't be that far. We can head there once Orihime wins Pokemon Talent Star." Everyone was in full agreement with that suggestion.

"Sounds good to me. Just you wait, Harribel. I'll be even stronger and I'll find some way to beat you and earn that badge." Ichigo said. He was looking forward to having a gym battle with her.

Our heroes caught a glimpse of a more classy-style and because of that, Ichigo has met Harribel, the next gym leader he's planning on challenging. What kind of battle will we see when they reach Tibune City? Just wait and we'll find out when that time comes out.

To Be Continued….


	15. Scyther off the Competition

Ramar Town is where Orihime is planning to compete in the Pokemon Talent Star that is happening in town. She plans on winning her first star medal and be one step closer to compete in the Ultimate Talent Star.

"Come on out, Azumarill!" Orihime said and released her pokemon.

"Azumarill!"

"So you're going to use Azumarill for this one?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Azumarill's charm and powerful attacks will be real helpful." Orihime said. "Azumarill, are you ready for this."

"Azumarill!" Azumarill was ready for this competition, but wasn't ready for what bumped against Azumarill and tripped up.

"Azumarill, are you okay?" Orihime asked as she helped Azumarill stand.

"What is that?" Chad asked. All of them looked to see a pokemon was what bumped into Azumarill.

"Scyther?"

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Orihime's voice) Scyther off the Competition

"What pokemon is that?" Orihime asked.

"That's a Scyther." Rukia said. "It appears to be male since the abdomen appears to be small."

"Azumarill." Azumarill walked over and tried to be friendly towards it, but Scyther turned its head away and gave Azumarill the cold shoulder. Azumarill was a little offended by it.

"Sorry." All of them looked and was met with a girl that had short blonde hair. She wore black pants with a white shirt that had black stripes down the side. "That's my Scyther. We were practicing and things got a little out of hand."

"That's okay." Orihime said. "Azumarill isn't hurt or anything. However, I don't think your Scyther doesn't appear to be as sorry as you are."

"Yeah. Scyther can have a little bit of an attitude problem. By the way, my name is Menoly. I'm entering the competition."

"Hi, I'm Orihime. I'm entering myself."

"Hi, Menoly. My name is Ichigo and this is Absol."

"Absol."

"I'm Rukia."

"And my name is Chad." Azumarill tried being friendly again to Scyther, but Scyther turned away again. Azumarill was getting annoyed and tried to tell it off, but Scyther stuck out it's toungue.

"Scyther, be nice." Menoly said. "Orihime, are you planning on entering with that Azumarill of yours. I'm planning on entering with Scyther."

"Yeah. Azumarill and I are hoping to gain our first star medal here from Johto." Orihime said.

"In that case, I hope we both do our best." Menoly said. Azumarill tried one more time to be friendly with a handshake, but Scyther just stuck it's tongue out again and Azumarill was getting mad. Sparks of rivalry were going between Scyther and Azumarill.

"Oh boy. Looks like Azumarill has a strong rivalry going on." Rukia said.

"That just means a battle between them is going to be even better." Ichigo said.

…

The Competition

"Greetings and salutations to all who have come here to watch." Haron said as the competition was beginning. "Welcome to Ramar Town for the Pokemon Talent Star! We're all here to see showmen and show-women perform and show off the best of their pokemon. I can hardly wait to see what is in store for us. So if all of you are ready, we can begin!" Everyone was excited to see this battle.

"This is going to be exciting." Ichigo said. "I can't wait to see Orihime in action."

"She'll do fine. I'm sure of it." Chad said.

"I'm curious to see this Menoly in action. I hope she isn't going to be too much competition for Orihime." Rukia said.

…

Orihime

The competition started and there were some who were pretty good. Orihime waited for her turn and was keeping her eye on the prize.

"Hey, Orihime." Orihime turned around and was met with Menoly and her Scyther. Menoly was now wearing a purple top with grey dress pants with heels and wore a white trilby hat.

"Hi, Menoly. You look nice." Orihime said.

"So do you, but I should let you know that I am not going easy on you." Menoly said.

"That's fine because I don't want you to." Orihime said. "I'm aiming to win that medal and I don't want any favors for when I do."

"Scyther!" Scyther was shouting at Menoly. Scyther feels like Menoly isn't taking this competition serious.

"Calm down. I know what's going on and I'm not going to be holding back. Well, Scyther and I are up. See you later." Menoly said as she and Scyther ran towards the stage. Orihime saw a new rival for her and she it's getting her more pumped.

…

The Stage

"Now let's welcome our next contestant. It's Menoly!" Haron said and showed Menoly running out on the field.

"Scyther, go!" Menoly said and Scyther came out from behind her using incredible speed as it flew around.

"Wow! An entrance without a pokeball. Scyther is also moving incredibly fast. That seems like a good way to show off its speed." Haron said. It wasn't over yet. Menoly reached for a box of rubber balls on the ground and she tossed all of them into the air.

"Scyther, go ahead and use Fury Cutter!" Menoly said. Scyther used his great speed and slashed against all the balls. Scyther landed down and it appeared like nothing happened, but all the balls suddenly burst into almost nothing.

"Wow! That is a great way to show off the speed and ninja-like abilities of Scyther." Haron said. "Let's see what the judges say." All looked to the screen and saw it dial with Menoly's score being…. "45! That's pretty good."

"She's good, but that Scyther is incredibly fast." Ichigo said.

"You're right. Orihime is going to have a hard time going against that." Rukia said.

"Now, we move on with our final competitor. It's the lovely, Orihime!" Haron said and Orihime came rushing out.

"Azumarill, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Azumarill!"

"Azumarill, let's use Bubble Beam!" Orihime said. Azumarill took a deep breath and was holding it all in. Everyone was curious as to what was going on.

"What's this? What's Azumarill doing?" Haron questioned.

"Go!" Orihime said. Azumarill released more bubbles than Azumarill has before and the whole stage was covered in bubbles. Azumarill ran around and looked like Azumarill was having some fun with them.

"Look at that. Azumarill appears to be in its natural habitat." Haron said. "Does Orihime and Azumarill have anything else for us?"

"We sure do. Now use Blizzard!" Orihime said. Azumarill created a snowstorm with all the bubbles getting caught in the wind and they were gathering around Azumarill. When the snowstorm cleared away, Azumarill was sparkling with watery eyes and just looked adorable. Everyone was loving it.

"Isn't that adorable? Judges?" Haron said and they all waited to see Orihime's score until it showed. "She got a 45 as well. That's pretty good. With that, we put the first round to a close."

…

Orihime

"Okay. You've got some skill. I didn't think we would have the same score." Menoly said.

"Thanks." Orihime said. "This might be where I want to gain my first medal here in Johto, but this isn't the first competition I've competed in. You're pretty good yourself, Menoly."

"Thanks a lot. I'm really hoping I make it." Menoly said. "Truth be told, I don't have an easy history. Back home, a bunch of punks and bullies use to make fun of me. They didn't think I was all that special. That's how I got into all this. I thought being an Ultimate Show-woman would show that I can be something special."

"Wow. Sounds like you have a real purpose." Orihime said. "I only took part in all this because I love how you can show your pokemon through more than just battling."

"That's still a good reason. I'm sure we're going to do great." Menoly said and Orihime would like to think so.

"Now we have the lucky eight competitors that are heading for the second round." Haron said. Everyone looked to the screen and the eight came with Orihime and Menoly both getting in.

"See? We're both in now!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, but I'm still not going easy." Menoly said and neither was Orihime. Azumarill and Scyther won't be going easy on each other either.

…

The Stage

"We are now in the second round." Haron said. "Our eight competitors will have to battle each other to see who wants that medal." Battles went on with Orihime and Menoly giving it their all. Both of them battled hard and they soon reached the finals. "We're in the final match. We have Menoly going against Orihime."

"Go, Orihime!" Ichigo said.

"You can take her!" Rukia cheered.

"Azumarill, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Azumarill!"

"Scyther, let's do this!" Menoly said.

"Scyther!"

"It's Azumarill vs Scyther." Haron said. "Let's see how this battles go. If you ladies are ready, you can begin."

"Let's mix it up. Scyther use Double Team!" Menoly said. Scythers made copies of himself and surrounded Azumarill. "Now use X-Scissor!" All of them flew in and slashed at Azumarill in an X-shape with no chance of escape. "Now use Quick Attack!" Scyther moved even faster and bashed against all of them.

"Scyther is striking fast like a ninja. It looks like they're not giving Azumarill a chance to counter." Haron said.

"We'll see about that. Azumarill use Bubble Beam!" Orihime said. Azumarill shot multiple bubbles and hit a few copies, but Scyther was able to dodge them.

"Now use Quick Attack again!" Menoly said. Scyther charged at Azumarill and bashed against Azumarill again.

"Scyther is just too fast. Azumarill can't get a hit." Rukia said.

"The battle just started. Orihime still has a chance." Ichigo said.

"Azumarill, try using Water Gun." Orihime said. Azumarill shot some water, but Scyther was able to dodge that attack as well.

"Now use Fury Cutter!" Menoly said. Scyther went at Azumarill again and slashed against Azumarill again. "That's good. Keep it up." Scyther kept slashing at Azumarill and Azumarill was doing its best to resist the attacks.

"Azumarill is doing its best to hold on. Bug-type attacks might not be doing that much damage, but its still damage. How long can Azumarill hold on?" Haron said.

"Nice going, Scyther. Give it another X-Scissor!" Menoly said. Scyther was getting ready for another attack.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Orihime said. Azumarill timed the attack perfectly as its tail hardened like iron and blocked Scyther's attack.

"Look at that! Azumarill was able to block Scyther's attack with its tail!" Haron said. Both tried to push the other back, but Azumarill won the struggle and slammed its tail against him.

"Don't let that stop you. Scyther, Double Team and confused them again." Menoly said. Scyther did what she said as the copies had Azumarill surrounded.

"There has to be some way to slow Scyther down." Orihime said as she tried to think and she remembered an attack that can help. "Azumarill use Blizzard! Spread it all around." Azumarill use Blizzard and released it all around the stage.

"Woo! That's cold!" Haron said. He wasn't the only one that would think so. Scyther was affected by it as well as all the copies showed itself. The copies faded away and Scyther was bothered by the cold. "Looks like the real Scyther is found and that powerful Blizzard is really getting to a pokemon that's part flying-type

"Let's finish this. Azumarill use Bubble Beam at full power!" Orihime said.

"Azu!" Azumarill shot a barrage of bubbles and blasted Scyther with it. Scyther slid against the ground and they all could see that Scyther was beaten.

"Scyther is no longer able to battle. That means that our winners are Azumarill and Orihime!" Haron said. Everyone cheered and Orihime Azumarill were so happy that they won. With their victory, they were being rewarded. "I heard this is your first medal. Congrats."

"Thank you." Orihime said as she took the medal with it having a bright blue diamond. Her first star medal of the Johto region.

…

Later

"Nice work, Orihime." Menoly said as they were beginning to part ways. "However, I'll catch up. Scyther and I are just going to work harder from here on."

"I'm looking forward to it, Menoly. I hope that we meet again." Orihime said.

"Later." Menoly said and headed out.

"A new friend and new rival." Rukia said.

"And now you have your first medal and one step closer." Chad said.

"Yeah. I only have three more to go, but now it's your turn. Right, Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he was getting excited for his gym battle. "Harribel is waiting. Next stop, the Tibune Gym."

Orihime has succeeded in earning her first star medal and has gained a brand new rival in the process. Another victory could be upon us as our heroes now head to Tibune City so that Ichigo can earn his third gym badge. You will want to stay tune for this.

To Be Continued…


	16. Over the Honedge

"I love my new medal." Orihime said as she was admiring her new star medal in her case.

Orihime succeeded in earning her fist star medal. Now, our heroes are heading to Tibune City so that Ichigo can challenge Harribel and earn his third badge.

"Careful, Orihime." Ichigo said. "If you keep looking at that medal, you're going to be seeing stars yourself."

"Ichigo's got a point. You should put that away and watch where you're…." Rukia tried to warn her, but it was too late as she walked right into a tree. "…going."

"Sorry about that." Orihime said as she pushed herself off a tree.

"Well, maybe we could use a break. I still need to figure out what to do about Harribel and her Sharpedo." Ichigo said. "She beat Baraggan and he was tough himself." All of them agreed to that and decided to stop. What they didn't know was someone was watching them.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Over the Honedge

All of them stopped for some rest and let all their pokemon out to join them. While they were fixing up some lunch, Ichigo had his pokemon think of ways for him to battle Harribel.

"Listen, guys. We'll have a tough challenge ahead of us, but we can find a way to pull through." Ichigo said and all his pokemon thought so as well. "Cacnea, Harribel utilizes water-types. That means I'm going to be counting on you."

"Cacnea!"

"So let's start with a little training." Ichigo said. "Shoot out a good Bullet Seed." Cacnea turned around and shot some seeds into some bushes.

"Ow!"

"Ow?" Ichigo questioned. All of them looked to the bushes and saw a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and wore red sweats with a white shirt came out of hiding.

"Okay. Who did that?" The girl asked.

"I did." Ichigo said as he and Cacnea raised their arms. "We weren't aware you were over there." Ichigo was confused as to who she was, but what she did was more confusing. She kicked him right in the gut.

"You weren't aware I was here? Is that all you have to say? How about an apology?" The girl said.

"I was about to when you kicked me." Ichigo said as he sat up. "What the heck was that about? Why did you kick me?"

"Because you were insensitive! You attacked me and you didn't apologize for it!" The girl said.

"For crying out loud. I didn't know you were there! Who are you anyway?!" Ichigo said.

"The name is Hiyori." She said as she pushed his head down with her foot. "Now how about you start apologizing for being an insensitive jerk AND for attacking me." Ichigo grabbed her leg and pushed her off.

"I was going to apologize, but now that you're having some temper tantrum, I won't!" Ichigo said.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Hiyori said. "Okay. Since you attacked me, how about we have a battle?"

"I attacked you by accident, but if you want to battle so badly, you got one." Ichigo said. Both of themselves got ready for a battle with the others confused as to what was going on.

"How did they sort into doing a battle?" Rukia questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure." Chad said.

"I'm ready to do this if you are." Ichigo said.

"I am and I'm taking you and your Cacnea down." Hiyori said.

"Cacnea?" Ichigo questioned with Cacnea confused. "You want me to use Cacnea? How come?"

"Idiot. You attacked me with Cacnea. So of course you should use it." Hiyori said. "Here's my choice. Let's take them down, Honedge!"

"Honedge!"

"Honedge? That's a steel-type as well as a ghost-type. I don't think Cacnea is the best choice for this." Rukia said. "No way Ichigo is going to choose a pokemon his opponent chose for him."

"What do you say, Cacnea? You want to give it a shot?" Ichigo asked.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea stepped forward and was ready for the battle. Rukia couldn't believe he actually did that.

"Let's do it. Cacnea use Pin Missile!" Ichigo said and Cacnea released the attack, but Honedge used it's blade to deflect the attacks.

"Good work, Honedge. Now use Metal Sound." Hiyori said. Honedge created a sound wave from its blade and it was hurting Cacnea's ears. "Now use Shadow Sneak!" The shadow under Honedge streteched out and attacked Cacnea.

"Using Metal Sound to distract and attack with Shadow Sneak. Very clever." Rukia said.

"Now use Brick Break!" Hiyori said.

"Counter with Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and countered each other. "Now use Needle Arm again!" Cacnea used the same attack and slammed Honedge with it.

"Don't quit, Honedge! Get in there and beat them around!" Hiyori said. Honedge tried its best to stay strong.

"That's enough. This battle is over." All of them looked to see who said that and Hiyori was pretty shocked to see who it was. This man wore sunglasses with hair shaped like a star and wore green sweats. "Hiyori, what do you think you're doing?"

"Mind your own business, Love! This is my battle!" Hiyori said.

"Love?" Ichigo questioned. "What's going on? Who is this guy?"

"Hey, stupid. You really don't know who that is?" Hiyori said. "That's Love. He's one of the Elite Four. Duh!"

"He's one of the Elite Four?!" Ichigo said as he all the others were real surprised that they're meeting one in person.

"Hiyori, you need to learn to get that temper of yours under control. I've told you before to never battle in anger or frustration." Love said. "It dulls your judgement and will cause problems for you. I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused. She has anger issues to work on."

"Shut up! I do not!" Hiyori said.

"Uh…. It's okay I guess." Ichigo said. They all invited Love and Hiyori to join them for lunch and Love was explaining their situation.

"Hiyori here is a young trainer looking to get stronger." Love said. "So I decided to take her under my wing and showed her a few things. We were doing some training around this area when you apparently attacked Hiyori."

"It was an accident!" Ichigo said.

"Let me just say that it's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia said. "We're from the Unova region and this is the first time we met a member of the Elite Four here. Could you please tell us what the Elite four and the champion here is like?"

"Sure." Love said. "There's yours truly here who specializes with fire-types. There's Lisa that uses flying-types. Mashiru uses bug-types. Finally is Hachi that uses fairy-types. Reining at the top as the current champion is Yoruichi. She strikes hard and fast. Of course, if you wish to beat her one day, you'll have to get through the four of us."

"So Yoruichi is at the top." Orihime said.

"Yes, but she isn't giving that spot up so easily." Love said. "You're name is Ichigo, right? You're aiming to enter the Johto League?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "I have two badges and we're on our way to the Tibune Gym for my third."

"You only got two? Lame." Hiyori mocked.

"Hiyori, enough." Love said. "There's nothing wrong with that. If Ichigo even wins the Johto League, he has the right to challenge the Elite Four. If he does manage to beat us, he can take on Yoruichi."

"Wow! That sounds like a big honor!" Orihime said.

"That's what I'm going for." Ichigo said.

"You do seem to have some spirit." Love said. "Ichigo, how about we have a preliminary match right now if you do managed to win."

"Hold on. You want to battle me?" Ichigo said. "Heck yeah. A chance to battle a member of the Elite Four is a chance I can't pass away."

"Hold on! That isn't fair!" Hiyori said. "You interrupt my battle and tell me to stop! So it's okay that you can battle him?"

"Just pipe down for once." Love said. "What do you say, Ichigo? Do you really want to have that battle?"

"You bet I do." Ichigo said. Both of them faced each other and was going through with the battle.

"Absol, how about you take this one? We're going against one of the Elite Four and we're going to need to go strong." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol went on the field and was ready to battle.

"Turtanator, let's rock!" Love said.

"Turtanator!"

"What is that?!" Orihime said.

"Turtanator. I've heard of it, but this is a first I've seen one. It's a fire and dragon-type." Rukia said.

"Let's do this. Absol use Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol ran straight at Turtanator, but they were ready for them.

"Shell Trap." Love said. Turanator turned its back to Absol and Absol slammed against it. As soon as Absol touched the spikes, they detonated and exploded.

"What just happened?!" Ichigo said.

"Boy, you are an idiot. You don't know that if you touch the spikes on Turtanator, they explode?" Hiyori taunted and laughed at him with Ichigo getting irritated.

"Don't pay attention to her. Pay attention to the battle." Love said. "Now use Fire Blast, Turtanator!" Turtantor unleashed a powerful blast of fire that split in five directions and it blasted against Absol.

"Stay strong, Absol. Now use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol prepped its attack and released it. It blasted against Turtanator, but Turtanator didn't even seem to feel the attack.

"Oh man. That was pathetic." Hiyori said.

"That's it! When I'm done here, you're next." Ichigo said.

"Dragon Pulse!" Love said. Turtantor unleashed a dragon-shaped blast and Absol got hit hard by the attack. "You need to focus on the battle, Ichigo. Don't let anger, frustration, or annoyance get the better of you. You need to keep a clear head." Ichigo thought about it and could see he was right.

"Yeah. Absol needs me to focus on the battle." Ichigo said.

"He's right." Chad said. "Those emotions can be a powerful motivator, but when out of control, they can be used against you."

"Ichigo has to focus on the battle and not let Hiyori distract him." Rukia said.

"That's right or you would see this coming. Focus Blast!" Love said. Turtanator powered an attack and tossed an orb of energy. Absol got hit by the attack and a great explosion was caused. When the smoke was cleared away, Absol was taken down.

"Absol!" Ichigo shouted and ran over to help Absol with his friends. "Absol, are you okay?"

"Absol." Absol took a lot of damage, but was able to stand.

"Sorry, Absol. I got annoyed with Hiyori and got distracted when you needed me to focus." Ichigo said with Absol forgiving him.

"You are a good trainer, Ichigo." Love said. "I'm sure you'll make it to the Johto League and you're going to do great."

"I doubt it." Hiyori said. "Honedge, you and I are going to get stronger ourselves. Right?"

"Honedge!"

"We should probably get going." Love said as he brought Turtanator back in its pokeball. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Let's go, Hiyori."

"Yeah. I'm coming." Hiyori said as the two of them headed off.

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" Orihime said.

"I actually hope we don't meet Hiyori again. She's got an attitude problem." Chad said.

"You doing okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ichigo said. "Battling a member of the Elite Four has shown we still got some work to do. We're going to get stronger and we'll be ready for the Johto League, right?" All his pokemon cheered and agreed with him.

Meeting on of the Elite Four has given Ichigo another valuable lesson in battling. It will also drive Ichigo to get stronger and do better. If one of the Elite Four think Ichigo can win the Johto League, perhaps he can. We'll just have to wait and see….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	17. A Trio of Feminine Beasts

Our heroes continue on with their journey as they are close to Tibune City. With his third gym battle close at hand, Ichigo can't wait. At the moment, they're stopping in a small town and will head for straight for the gym later.

Ichigo and the others walked right into the pokemon center and went over to see Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Hey, Nurse Joy. Can you make sure all my pokemon are in great shape? I've got a gym battle coming up." Ichigo said.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said as he handed over all his pokeballs and Absol went with her.

"Once we get through here, Tibune City won't be that much further." Rukia said.

"Sweet. It won't be long now until we reach the gym." Ichigo said. "Harribel better watch it because I'm winning this gym battle." As Ichigo was boasting about his upcoming gym battle, it caught the attention of three girls off in the corner and they didn't seem happy.

"Did you hear that? That guy is thinking of challenging Harribel."

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) A Trio of Feminine Beasts

"Ichigo, here you go!" Nurse Joy said as she handed over all her pokemon back. "All your pokemon are in great shape. Good luck with your gym battle."

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he took his pokeballs back. "Absol, you excited for another gym battle?"

"Absol!"

"Hold it, right there." Ichigo looked across and was met with the three girls. One had short blue hair with a leather jacket zipped and wore red pants with a spike collar around her neck. Another had wavy brown hair with her wearing a red jacket and pants with a black shirt. The third had straight green hair wearing a white kimono-like outfit. "Did we hear you right? Are you planning to challenge Harribel?"

"Yeah. Who are you three?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm Apacci. That's Mila Rose and Sung-Sun."

"We actually happen to be students of Master Harribel." Mila Rose said.

"You're her students?" Ichigo said. "She never told me about you guys."

"It's understandable with Apacci with that big mouth of hers." Mila Rose.

"Shut up!" Apacci said.

"Could you two please behave? We are in a hospital." Sung-Sun said. "It's not really lady-like of the two of you to shout in such a place for healing. You two sound like you need help."

"Shut up!" Both of them said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. We overheard you say you're going to challenge and beat Master Harribel and we're not going to let that happen." Apacci said.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked.

"You heard us." Mila Rose said. "Master Harribel is one of the greatest. You don't deserve to just challenge her." Ichigo didn't get this. They're saying he's not worthy to challenge Harribel?

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Orihime asked as she and the others came over.

"These girls are saying their Harribel's students and that I can't challenge her." Ichigo said.

"You can't? How come?" Rukia said.

"They're saying I don't deserve to challenge her. They're saying I'm not really worthy, I think." Ichigo said.

"You got that right." Apacci said.

"That's ridiculous." Rukia said. "Harribel is a gym leader. Gym leaders are suppose to accept any challenge."

"Master Harribel is an exception." Sung-Sun said.

"That's right and if you want to challenge her, you'll have to get through us first." Apacci said as she held out a pokeball. We'll speed things along with a triple battle. The three of us against you where you can use three pokemon and we'll each use one."

"I don't know what you're deal is, but I never back down from a challenge. You're on." Ichigo said. All of them went outside and found a battlefield for them to have this battle.

"Go, Stantler!" Apacci said.

"Go, Pyroar!" Mila Rose said.

"Go, Serviper!" Sung-Sun said. All three of their pokemon came out with Mila Rose's Pyroar a female.

"A Stantler, Pyroar, and Serviper. Normal, fire, and poison." Ichigo said. "Betterr be careful with ow this goes. Absol, you're in." Absol ran on the battlefield and was ready. "I'll also go with Woobat and Duskull!"

"Woobat!"

"Duskull!"

"Those are your pokemon? Talk about a joke. They don't even look tough." Apacci said. "Let's show this guy that he's way over his head. Stantler use Take Down!"

"Pyroar use Fire Fang!" Mila Rose said. Both of their pokemon ran as fast as they could with Stantler giving off some energy and Pyroar having flames around her teeth.

"Duskull, Night Shade! Woobat, Gust!" Ichigo said. Both of his pokemon used their attacks and was pushing both of them back.

"Did you forget there are three of us? Serviper use Poison Fang." Sung-Sun said. Serviper had poison cover its teeth and went to attack.

"I don't think so. Absol, meet that Poison Fang with Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol charged at Serviper and used his horn to keep Serviper back and slashed against it.

"So that's how you want it, is it? Stantler use Energy Ball on Duskull and use Stomp on Woobat!" Apacchi said. Stantler jumped and stomped down on Woobat. Stantler powered a green energy orb and blasted Duskull with it. "You don't have what it take to beat me, let alone the three of us."

"We'll see about that. Absol, help Woobat by using Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol unleashed the blade of wind and blasted Stantler with it and got Woobat free.

"You're not getting away. Pyroar use Headbutt!" Mila Rose said. Pyroar ran towards Woobat head first, but Duskull stepped in and took the attack for Woobat.

"Oh no. Duskull got hit." Orihime said.

"It's fine. Normal-type attacks have no effect on ghost-types." Chad said.

"Ichigo and his pokemon are doing surprisingly well. He's commanding all three pokemon perfectly when they're all battling at the same time." Rukia said.

"I say we should just attack him all at once. He can't avoid all three of us." Sung-Sun said.

"Good idea." Mila Rose said.

"Fine. Let's just shove this punk down. Stantler use Energy Ball!" Apacci said.

"Pyroar use Flamethrower!" Mila Rose said.

"Serviper use Venoshock!" Sung-Sun said. All three of their pokemon attacked at the same time. The attack was too wide for them to dodge. All three of them got hit by the attack and were knocked down.

"No! Are you guys okay?!" Ichigo said, but it wasn't looking good.

"Those three are pretty touch themselves. They go at it with some power and are fierce." Rukia said.

"Told you. You don't have what it takes." Apacci said.

"Come on. Get up." Ichigo encouraged. All three of his pokemon refused to stay down and tried their best to get back up.

"No way!" Mila Rose said as all three of them couldn't believe it.

"How can all of them be getting back up?" Sung-Sun said.

"That's it. This battle isn't over yet." Ichigo said.

"Yes it is." All of them looked across the field and they all saw Harribel standing there.

"Master Harribel?!" All three of the girls said.

"Harribel!" Ichigo said.

"Hello, Ichigo. It's been a while." Harribel said.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I actually came here looking for these three." Harribel said. "What is this? What are you three doing? You didn't spout some nonsense about how he's not worthy to battle me, are you?"

"That's exactly what this is about." Ichigo said.

"Good grief." Harribel complained. "I've told you three numerous times that I must accept all challenges. That's part of being a gym leader. I must accept all challenges. Now all three of you stop this nonsense at once."

"Yes, ma'am." Sung-Sun and Mila Rose said, but Apacci wasn't on the same page. She just doesn't see it like that.

"Master Harribel, I just don't understand!" Apacci said. "You're a powerful trainer. You could even be one of the Elite Four if you wanted. Why do you waste your time with challengers like this guy who isn't really worth your time?"

"Apacci, drop it." Harribel ordered and she backed down. "Let's get these pokemon treated."

"I'll feel bad since Nurse Joy just looked at my pokemon." Ichigo said as all of them went in, but Apacci still wasn't likeng any of this.

…

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo gave his pokemon back to Nurse Joy for her to look at again. While they were waiting for them, Harribel was speaking with Ichigo and the others.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Apacci and the others have caused you." Harribel said.

"It's okay. They seem to think pretty highly of you." Orihime said.

"Yes. I saw they were all struggling trainers. So I took them in and taught them." Harribel said. "I figured that any problem we have, we would solve together rather than struggling alone. I didn't think they would look at me like I was some sort of queen. Ichigo, I'm sorry for the trouble they caused. If you still wish to have that gym battle, I will accept it no matter what."

"Thanks. I was going to keep going for it no matter what." Ichigo said.

"You girls make sure to apologize yourselves. I understand your reasons, but it still did not make it right for you to interfere with a challenger." Harribel said.

"Yes, ma'am." Sung-Sun and Mila Rose said, but Harribel noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Apacci?" Harribel said.

…..

Nurse Joy

"That should do it." Nurse Joy said as she finished checking on all of Ichigo's pokemon with all of them resting. She left them to get some rest, but that was when Apacci snuck in.

"Can't battle Master Harribel if you don't have pokemon to battle with." Apacci said as she was about to swipe Ichigo's pokemon.

"Stealing another person's pokemon? I've taught you better than that." Apacci felt she was busted when she turned around and saw Harribel standing in the doorway.

"Master HArribel?!" Apacci said.

"You better have a good excuse for this and it better not be because of what happened earlier." Harribel said and Apacci couldn't come up with anything. "So that's what this is about. Apacci, I don't know why you insist I keep telling you this."

"It's just….you are so strong." Apacci said. "I don't understand why you insist on staying where you are. You're much more powerful than that. You could be one of the Elite Four. Why do you insist on taking on challengers that are weaker than you?"

"We don't really know who is strong and who isn't until the battle begins." Harribel said. "Besides, I'm nowhere near the level of the Elite Four. I do not wish to become strong simply because I want it. I want to find someone who can give me a challenge. That's why I became a gym leader. It's so I can find someone who will provide that challenge and a gym leader is suppose to push trainers to do their best. I'm not really suppose to win, but I have to push challengers. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Apacci said.

"Apacci, I took you in so you can learn to become strong. Clearly, you haven't yet." Harribel said. "Ichigo is a challenger and I have a responsibility to take challengers like him on. In fact, I'm hoping you'll become strong to face me." That was something Apacchi didn't know. "I'll wait for that day to come, but I need to be strong so I can challenge you and you need to be strong so you can challenge me. Do you get it? Become strong Apacci so that you can give me a challenge." Apacci never knew that's what her master wanted. Now that she knows, she wants to be a challenge to her master and for her master to be a challenge to her.

…

Later

All of Ichigo's pokemon were back to full strength and all of them were accounted for.

"Tibune City isn't that far from here." Harribel said as she was leaving with her students. "Ichigo, I will be waiting for your challenge."

"I'll be ready." Ichigo said.

"It won't be long now." Orihime said.

"You can say that again." Rukia said. "Your third badge will be coming soon, Ichigo."

"I can't wait. I hope you're ready Harribel because I'm going to win it." Ichigo said.

After meeting Harribel's students, Ichigo is ready for his gym battle with Harribel. Her students may have defended their teacher, but Ichigo is still going to battle her. Perhaps Ichigo will give Harribel the challenge that she is looking for. You won't want to miss this next time.

To Be Continued….


	18. Fast as a Sharpedo

Tibune City, a beautiful city that lies on the shore of a beach. This city is where Ichigo plans to win his third gym badge against Harribel.

Ichigo exited the pokemon center with Ichigo stretching out his arms and taking in the morning sun.

"The time has come." Ichigo said.

"Your gym battle is here." Rukia said.

"Ichigo, do you know what you're going to do against Harribel. We saw what her Sharpedo can do." Orihime said.

"You don't have to worry. I've got everything under control." Ichigo said. "Just you wait. That third badge will be mine before you know it."

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Fast as a Sharpedo

"Ichigo!" All of them looked down the street and saw Apacci with Mila Rose and Sung-Sun.

"Hey girls. Did you come here to show me the gym?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but don't' get any bright ideas." Apacci said. "Master Harribel may have accepted your challenge, but that doesn't mean you're going to win."

"Apacci, keep it cool." Mila Rose said. "Remember that this is Master Harribel's battle. Not ours."

"Please come with us. We'll show you where the gym is." Sung-Sun said. All three of them lead the way to the gym and it was on the shore of the beach.

"Right on the beach. Perfect for someone that uses water-types." Rukia said. All of them went on inside and they were showed the battlefield and it was pool with floating platforms on it.

"Welcome, Ichigo." Ichigo looked across and saw Harribel was there and waiting for him. "Are you ready for our battle?"

"Yeah. Nice pool. I can't even see the bottom." Ichigo said.

"That's because it's actual salt water from the ocean. The pool is connected outside." Harribel said. "Sung-Sun, could you please be the referee for this battle?"

"Of course." Sung-Sun said and took her position while the others went to the stands. Absol went with the others since he isn't battling in this one. "This battle between Mistress Harribel and Ichigo can now begin. You two can use three pokemon. It will be over when all three pokemon from one side can no longer battle. Only Ichigo is allow to switch pokemon. If you both are ready, you can begin."

"Surge, Huntail!" Harribel said.

"Huntail!"

"Cool! A Huntail. Let's do this. Woobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Woobat!"

"I'm ready, Ichigo. Bring it on." Harribel said.

"You got it. Woobat, start us off with Air Cutter!" Ichigo said. Woobat flapped its wings and shot blades of air.

"Under the water." Harribel said. Huntail dived down and avoided the attack. Woobat looked around, but couldn't see Huntail anymore.

"Woobat, get high above the water. Huntail could attack from anywhere." Ichigo said. Woobat started flying up and hope this would work. 'Since Harribel's pokemon don't stay in one place when they're in water, my only hope is to keep out of their reach.' He thought.

"Huntail, Bite." Harribel said. Huntail leaped out of the water and was about to sink its teeth in Woobat, but Woobat barely avoided it.

"Nice. Now blow it back with Gust!" Ichigo said. Woobat created a powerful gust of wind and blasted Huntail with it being knocked into the water.

"No way!" Apacci said as she and Mila Rose were surprised, but Ichigo's friends were pleased.

"Yes. If Harribel can't reach Ichigo's pokemon, she can't attack them." Rukia said.

"Even powerful attacks are worthless if they can't hit." Chad said.

"That won't stop me. Huntail use Water Pulse." Harribel said. Huntail emerged its head and shot an orb of water at Woobat. Woobat got hit from the attack and lost its balance. "Now use Screech." Huntail shrieked a horrible sound that most can't stand. Woobat could regain its balance in the air from that attack.

"Hang in there, Woobat." Ichigo said.

"Huntail use Aqua Tail." Harribel said. Huntail leaped out of the water and gathered water around its tail to attack Woobat.

"Woobat use Acrobatics to escape." Ichigo said. Woobat moved quickly with that attack and avoided Huntails attack. "Now attack before Huntail falls into the water!" Woobat circled around and tackled Huntail. That caused Huntail to fall on a platform rather than the water. "Huntail has nowhere to go. Now use Gust!" Woobat attacked again and Huntail took it.

"He can't do that!" Apacci said.

"I think he just did." Mila Rose said.

"Finish this with Air Cutter!" Ichigo said. Woobat used its attack and blasted Huntail back into the water. Huntail floated back up and was knocked out.

"Huntail is unable to battle. Woobat wins." Sung-Sun said.

"Yes. The first win goes to Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Perhaps, but it isn't over yet." Rukia said.

"Not bad." Harribel said as she brought Huntail back. "That doesn't mean this fight is over. Surge, Qwilfish!"

"Qwilfish!"

"A Qwilfish? This might be a problem." Ichigo said. "Let's take it out fast. Woobat use Air Cutter!"

"Qwilfish use Ice Beam." Harribel said. Woobat used its attack, but Qwilfish shot out a cold beam that blasted right through and hit Woobat.

"No!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes! Ice-type attacks are strong against flying-types!" Apacci said.

"Qwilfish, finish it with Bubble Beam." Harribel said. Qwilfish shot a beam of bubbles and blasted Woobat with it and Woobat was knocked out as it landed right on a platform.

"Woobat's unable to battle. Qwilfish wins." Sung-Sun said.

"That's more like it." Mila Rose said.

"I knew he didn't stand a chance." Apacci said as Woobat was brought back to its pokeball.

"I wasn't expecting Qwilfish to use Ice Beam." Chad said.

"She must have had Qwilfish learn it for grass-types." Rukia said. "Let's see how Ichigo is going to deal with that swimming pin cushion."

"Duskull, you're up next!" Ichigo said.

"Duskull!"

"We better strike fast. Duskull use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said as Duskull was readying an attack, but Qwilfish dived down without Harribel even saying in it. Duskull didn't know where Qwilfish was going to attack. "Try and focus, Duskull. Qwilfish could attack form anywhere."

"Now use Poison Sting." Harribel said. Qwilfish jumped out behind Duskull and shot poisonous needles at Duskull and hit it with them.

"Use Night Shade before Qwilfish falls into the water." Ichigo said. Duskull turned to Qwilfish and attacked it before it fell into the water. Qwilfish fell back in the water, but Ichigo knew it wasn't beaten yet.

"Come out and use Ice Beam." Harribel said. Qwilfish came out and was ready to use the attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said and pointed to where Qwilfish was. Duskull turned to there and launched the attack. Qwilfish used Ice Beam, but Duskull's Shadow Ball pushed through and blasted Qwilfish. "We can't give Qwilfish the chance to escape. Night Shade!" Duskull attacked again and blasted Qwilfish.

"Hang in there." Harribel said. "I hate to do it, but it seems like I have no choice. Get ready to use Destiny Bond."

"Let's finish this. Duskull use Shadow Ball." Ichigo said. Duskull prepped another attack and blasted Qwilfish with it. Qwilfish was knocked out from the attack, but the swirls form its eyes shot out and went over to Duskull. "We got it." Ichigo thought they won, but Duskull fainted as well.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." Sung-Sun said.

"Say what?!" Ichigo said.

"What's Destiny Bond?" Orihime asked.

"It's a move that takes the opponent out with the user." Rukia said.

"No way! Master Harribel hardly ever uses that attack!" Apacci said as she and Mila Rose were surprised.

"You're right. Ichigo must be a better opponent than we thought." Mila Rose said. Both of them returned their pokemon and it was down to one last battle.

"Not bad Ichigo, but you'll still have to win one more battle if you're hoping to get that badge." Harribel said.

"You're on Harribel." Ichigo said.

"Surge, Sharpedo!" Harribel said and called out her last pokemon.

"Sharpedo!"

"There's that Sharpedo. Beating it won't be easy, but I've got to do it. Cacnea, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Cacnea!"

"So you saved your grass-type for last. Smart, but it won't give you the victory." Harribel said.

"Cacnea use Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacnea used the attack, but Sharpedo dived under the water and avoided the attack.

"Sharpedo use Focus Energy." Harribel said. Sharpedo glowed for a moment and gathered some energy. "Now use Crunch." Sharpedo swung up and came out in front of Cacnea and was about to attack.

"No you don't! Cacnea use Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacnea had energy spiral around its arm and slammed it against Sharpedo and it did some damage.

"Yes!" Orihime said. "Sharpedo is part dark-type. Drain Punch is a fighting-type move. So it should have done some damage. Right?"

"A lot of damage." Chad said.

"Yes, but take a closer look." Orihime said. Cacnea held its arm and was in pain.

"Cacnea, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Sharpedo's ability: rough skin." Harribel said. "If you try a physical attack, poor Cacnea is going to get damaged."

"Yeah." Apacci said as she liked it. "He can't attack her like that without damaging his own pokemon."

"Darn it. That means I can't use attacks like Needle Arm and Drain Punch. We have to weaken Sharpedo first with other attacks." Ichigo said. "Cacnea use Pin Missile!"

"I don't think so. Sharpedo use Aqua Jet." Harribel said. Sharpedo surrounded itself with water and avoided Cacnea's attack and slammed against Cacnea. It slammed against Cacnea a few other times and kept Cacnea in the air. "It seems your strategy to stay above the water is over." She said as Cacnea slammed against another platform. "Now use Crunch." Sharpedo came down at Cacnea and attacked it with Cacnea being dragged down in the water by Sharpedo.

"No. Cacnea needs to get out of the water if it wants to have a chance." Rukia said.

"We've got no choice. Cacnea use Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacnea was still able to fight under the water and slammed its arm again Cacnea and got free from Sharpedo. "Now hurry and get out of the water!" Cacnea swam as fast as it could to get above the water.

"You're not escaping. Now use Aqua Jet!" Harribel said as she was starting to get serious. Sharpedo swam under Cacnea. Cacnea was shot out of the water and landed on another platform. "Now use Scald!"

"Hurry and use Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon tried attacking, but Sharpedo's Scald was stronger and blasted Cacnea with it. "No! Sharpdeo is so fast! We're not getting much of a chance to counter."

"Under the water! Keep them guessing as to where you will attack next." Harribel said. Sharpedo dived under and there was no telling where Sharpedo was going to come out from.

'Our only chance to win this is to lure Sharpedo in and slam it with a powerful attack.' Ichigo thought. 'It's risky because of Sharpedo's ability. I don't know if Cacnea can hold out after that, but it's the only chance we got.' Cacnea couldn't see where Sharpedo was and was getting anxious. "Stay calm, Cacnea. Just keep calm. Sharpedo should show itself to us." Cacnea did what Ichigo said and tried to stay calm.

"Sharpedo, it's time to end this. Crunch!" Harribel said. Sharpedo swam under Cacnea and was coming up for an attack. Sharpedo shot out of the water and was about to attack.

"Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacnea used all its strength in that last attack and hit Sharpedo hard. Sharpedo was pushed back and slammed against the water. "Please stay down." All of them waited to see what happened to Sharpedo. When they did…..Sharpedo was unconscious.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Cacnea wins and that means that Ichigo wins!" Sung-Sun said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered. Harribel's students couldn't believe, but Ichigo's friends were real happy for him. It was close, but Ichigo did it.

….

Outside

"That was an excellent battle, Ichigo." Harribel said. "It's been a while since I had a good battle. Take this as proof that you won. This is the Abyss Badge." She handed the badge that was shaped like a shark head and was black/blue.

"Thanks a lot, Harribel." Ichigo said as he gladly took the badge.

"If you're interested, the closest gym from here is in Trapadid City." Harribel said.

"Trapadid City? Why does that sound familiar?" Orihime asked.

"I remember. That's where Nel is from." Rukia said.

"Nel? Orihime's little talent star rival? That's a little interesting." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, you're competing in Pokemon Talent Star?" Harribel asked.

"Yeah. I am." Orihime said.

"In that case, how about you head over to Marsha Town? There's one happening there real soon." Harribel said.

"Sounds like a plan to us." Ichigo said. "We'll head to Marsha Town first and we'll call Nel to tell her we'll be heading for her hometown."

"Sounds good to me." Orihime said and the others were in agreement.

"Thanks for everything, Harribel. So long." Ichigo said as he and his friends were heading out again.

"Take care!" Harribel said as she and her students waved them off.

"Watch out. Now that you've beaten Harribel, you better not lose!" Apacci said.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo succeeded in earning his third badge from Harribel. Another badge earned and another one to come. Now that he has this victory, our heroes will be heading to Marsha Town so that Orihime can win her second star medal. More excitement is sure to come…as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	19. A Lit Grimmjow

Our heroes have set their sights for Marsha Town so that Orihime can win her second star medal. After that will be Trapadid City so that Ichigo will win his fourth badge. At the moment, all of them were stopping for a local break.

"Let's see. If we cut through here, we should be in Marsha Town in only a few days." Rukia said.

"That's great. Did you hear that, Orihime? It won't be long until your next competition." Ichigo said.

"I know. I'm really excited for it." Orihime said.

"Lunch is just about done." Chad said.

"Great. I'm hungry. Come and get it!" Ichigo called out. All of their pokemon gathered around for lunch, but Ichigo noticed someone was missing. "Hang on. Where's Duskull?" Duskull was separated from the group and was getting ready to pull a little joke.

"Duskull." Duskull was planning another scare for Ichigo and the others. What Duskull didn't know is that someone spotted it. With glowing eyes, it pounced and Duskull was the one that got a scare. "Duskull!"

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) A Lit Grimmjow

All of them heard Duskull call for help. They saw Duskull fall from the bushes with another pokemon keeping it pinned down.

"Duskull? What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Cute! Who is that pokemon on Duskull?" Orihime said as she was loving this pokemon.

"It's a Litleo." Rukia said. A Litleo had Duskull pinned down and it didn't seem like it was going to let Duskull go.

"Okay. Get off. Duskull doesn't seem to like that." Ichigo said as he tried to move Litleo, but Litleo growled at Ichigo. "Don't growl at me. Just get off."

"Ichigo, let me catch it." Orihime said. "That Litleo just looks so adorable. I simply must have it."

"I don't know, Orihime. It seems like it has an attitude problem." Ichigo said.

"Litleo!" Litleo heard someone calling for it. It released Duskull and ran towards a person who came out from the trees. Everyone was surprised to see it was Grimmjow. "There you are. I thought I told you to find me a powerful pokemon, not mess around."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said. Grimmjow saw all of them, but he didn't seem happy to see them.

"You guys again? Didn't think I would run into you guys for a while." Grimmjow said.

"So this is your Litleo? Aw… I wanted to catch it." Orihime said.

"So what are you losers doing out here?" Grimmjow said.

"We're on our way to Marsha Town for Orihime. After that, we're heading to Trapadid City so that I can get my fourth badge." Ichigo said.

"Fourth, you say?" Grimmjow questioned and laughed at that. "I already have four badges." That was a shock to Ichigo. "Still, a difference in badges isn't really much to go on. How about a battle?"

"You want a battle?" Ichigo said.

"Our last one left a bad taste in my mouth." Grimmjow said. "I think beating you will help. It also looks like you have a new pokemon from the last time we saw each other."

"You mean Duskull?" Ichigo said.

"Of course. I still want to see this Mega Absol of yours." Grimmjow said. "That's assuming you aren't a spineless wimp to face me." Grimmjow really knew how to get under Ichigo's skin.

"You're on. I won't have Absol mega evolve, but I will use Duskull." Ichigo said.

"Fine. I'll use Litleo for this one." Grimmjow said and both of them were ready to go.

"Do you think Ichigo will be okay? Things were pretty hard for Ichigo the last time they battled." Orihime said.

"We'll see soon enough." Rukia said.

"I'm ready to get started. Duskull use Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said. Duskull used its attack and launched it.

"Litleo use Flame Charge." Grimmjow said. Litleo had flames form around and charged at Duskull. Litleo smashed through Duskull's attack and tackled Duskull with it.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked. Duskull was able to keep going.

"Now use Work Up." Grimmjow said. Litleo roared as a red aura formed around it.

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"Litleo's attack power went up. This isn't going to look good." Rukia said.

"Now use Fire Fang!" Grimmjow said. Litleo had flames formed around its teeth and tried to take a bite out of Duskull.

"Duskull, Night Shade!" Ichigo said. Duskull used the attack and it pushed Litleo back. "Nice work. Now try using Shadow Ball again." Duskull formed the dark orb and released it. Litleo got hit and was pushed back.

"Don't take that from them! Use Work Up once more." Grimmjow said and Litleo gave itself an increase in power. "That's more like it. Now use Flame Charge!" Litleo charged at Duskull again.

"Get out of the way!" Ichigo said. Duskull was able to dodge Litleo's attack, but just barely as Duskull was still grazed by it.

"Ichigo, be careful! Litleo gets faster every time it uses Flame Charge!" Chad said.

"Too little too late. Now use Snarl!" Grimmjow said. Litleo had dark energy formed around it and snarled with it releasing a dark energy blast. Duskull got hit pretty hard by the attack and slammed against a tree.

Duskul!" Ichigo shouted as he was afraid what happened. Duskull slid against the tree and was beaten. Ichigo and his other pokemon hurried over to Duskull's aid. "Duskull! Are you hurt?"

"How pathetic." Grimmmjow said. "Is that really all you got? That Duskull of yours isn't really all that powerful."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said. "Duskull is plenty powerful. Don't talk like you know what my pokemon are really like."

"Maybe I don't, but I know a weakling when I see one." Grimmjow said and brought Litleo back in its pokeball. With his victory, he headed out on his own. Ichigo lifted Duskull and glared at Grimmjow. Someday, he is going to beat him. With the battle over, Duskull's injuries was treated and was back to his full strength.

"Are you doing okay?" Orihime asked.

"Duskull." Duskull floated in the air and was perfectly fine.

"Duskull appears to be doing just fine." Rukia said.

"More than I can say for Ichigo." Chad said. Ichigo looked pretty upset over what happened. Duskull floated over to Ichigo and got his attention.

"Hey, Duskull. Glad to see you're doing okay." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Don't tell me you're really upset about one little defeat." Rukia said.

"It's not just that. I can't believe I lost to that jerk." Ichigo said. "I just don't get what Grimmjow's deal is. Where does he get off talking like that?" Duskull saw Ichigo was pretty upset about the whole thing and was putting all the blame on itself. Ichigo could see Duskull was getting upset. "Hey. I don't blame you, Duskull. It's not your fault. We'll just get stronger for next time."

"Speaking of which, we should get going here." Rukia said.

"Poli! Poliwag!"

"Poliwag?" Chad said. They all looked over in Poliwag's direction and saw Poliwag was bouncing around on something.

"What's Poliwag jumping on?" Orihime questioned. Chad went to check it out and lifted it up to see it was a sign.

"A sign? What does it say?" Rukia asked.

"It says…. Danger! Do not battle around here or else the wild Bouffalant will come your way." Chad read.

"It says what?" Ichigo said as he was pretty nervous with what the battle he just had could have done.

"Someone must have knocked it down." Chad said.

"That can't be for real. Ichigo just battled and there's not a single Bouffalant around." Rukia said, but she just jinxed it. All of them felt the ground began to shake and a stampede of Bouffalant were heading their way. "Me and my big mouth."

"Move out of the way!" Ichigo said as he and Duskull moved in one direction, but everyone else moved in the opposite direction. The stampede ran right by them and luckily no one got hurt.

"That was close." Orihime said. "What was that all about? Why did those Bouffalant just charge and attack us?"

"This area we're in must be their territory or something." Rukia said. "All the battling must cause some sort of disturbance they don't like."

"Wait a minute. Where is Ichigo and Duskull?" Orihime asked as they all just realized that both of them were gone.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo and Duskull ran off in another direction and didn't even realize they got separated from the group. Ichigo looked behind them and just realized what was going on.

"Duskull, stop." Ichigo said.

"Duskull?"

"It looks like we're safe." Ichigo said. "Those Bouffalant aren't chasing us. Not good. I don't see Absol, Orihime, or any of the others." They weren't sure how far they got from everyone and they don't even know which way they went. "Really not good. We better start searching for them."

"Duskull." Duskull was in full agreement and they went searching for the others.

…

The Group

"Ichigo! Duskull! Where are you?" Orihime called out as she and everyone else was looking for them.

"Absol!"

"Woobat!"

"Cacnea!"

"They couldn't have gotten too far." Chad said.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Rukia said. "We just have to be careful with those Bouffalant. Obviously, they don't like there being trespassers and causing trouble in their forest."

"Uh oh. What if Ichigo runs into Grimmjow while we're out here?" Chad said. "He might try and get a rematch."

"Hang on. Ichigo wouldn't do something like that now that he knows the danger, right?" Orihime asked, but the others weren't so sure.

…

Ichigo

"Where are you guys?!" Ichigo called as he and Duskull were looking for all of them. "Where could they have gotten?" Both of them kept searching, but they heard something behind them. "What was that?"

"Bouffalant!" They turned around and saw another Bouffalant and it didn't look happy.

"Not good! Duskull, run!" Ichigo shouted as both of them ran as fast as they could and Bouffalant charged after them. Bouffalant was gaining on them and it wasn't looking good for them. Ichigo thought he was in real trouble, but a power inside of Duskull was awakened seeing Ichigo in trouble. Duskull's eye glowed blue and Ichigo was lifted into the air with Bouffalant running past them. "What?"

"Duskull…"

"Duskull? You did this? Did you just use Psychic? That's awesome!" Ichigo said and Duskull was happy Ichigo was happy.

"Flame Charge!" Ichigo looked down and saw Litleo slammed against Bouffalant and had some power behind it. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow and Litleo again. "Now use Fire Fang!" Litleo bit Bouffalant and did some damage.

"Is Grimmjow taking it on?" Ichigo said. Bouffalant took some heavy damage and was having trouble staying up.

"Go, pokeball!" Grimmjow said as he tossed a pokeball and it tapped against Bouffalant. Ichigo was lowered down as he saw Bouffalant was caught.

"Uh…thanks, Gimmjow." Ichigo said.

"I didn't do it to help you." Grimmjow said as he grabbed the pokeball and was using a pokedex to scan it and see what moves it knows. "This Bouffalant isn't half bad." He decided to keep Bouffalant and placed it away. "You couldn't handle one Bouffalant on your own? Just how pathetic can you get?"

"What is your problem with me?" Ichigo said.

"Easy, you're a loser." Grimmjow said.

"You think you're so good? Please." Ichigo said as he glared right at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't really have a good reason, as of yet, to go so against Ichigo. All that could be tell was that Grimmjow got annoyed from seeing him.

"Forget this. I'm not wasting anymore of my time." Grimmjow said as he returned Litleo and was on his way out. Ichigo continued to glare at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" Orihime and the others managed to find him, but Ichigo kept his eyes on Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo said. "I don't know what his problem is, but I'm not going to take it anymore. One day, I'm taking him down!"

And so, Ichigo's encounter with Grimmjow ends with him getting defeated in battle and needing Grimmjow's help in a situation. Tension and rivalry rises between the two and it will push Ichigo to rain harder so he can defeat Grimmjow one day. Stay tune to find out more between them.

To Be Continued…


	20. Beast of the Sea

Our heroes continue on their journey and are heading to Marsha Town so that Orihime can win her second star medal. However, they might be making another stop for some entertainment.

Ichigo and the others kept walking until they saw a building ahead.

"What's that?" Ichigo said.

"There's a sign." Chad said. All of them walked towards the sign and they saw what the place was.

"Come on and all to La Aqua. An aquarium with many water-types with a performance." Rukia read. "So this place is an aquarium as well as some sort of show."

"Sounds like fun." Orihime said. "We should check it out. It could give me tons of ideas for my next performance."

"It looks like the place is closed." Rukia said as she noticed there wasn't anyone around. She took a look at the sign and spotted the time. "It looks like the show isn't until later, but I think we can wait."

"Sounds like it could be interesting to see." Ichigo said. "Let's go check it out." All of them went to check it out, but they saw a giant blast of water shoot out from the back and it did not look friendly.

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Ichigo's voice) Beast of the Sea

"RRAAAARRRGGH!"A commotion was actually going on in the outdoor stage of the aquarium. A Gyarados was going berserk as it splashed around and was attacking almost everything.

"Gyarados, please calm down!" A man, with short blonde hair, in a wetsuit pleaded.

"Kaga!" The man turned around and saw a chubby man in a suit and a bald head with whatever was left on the back of it. "I've had enough of that Gyarados!"

"Mr. Lence, please. Gyarados doesn't really want to hurt anyone." Kaga pleaded. Ichigo and the others went inside and saw what was going on.

"What is that?!" Orihime said.

"Gyarados! One that doesn't look so happy!" Ichigo said.

"Look over there." Rukia said as she pointed to Kaga and Lence.

"That Gyarados is ruining my business! If you won't do something about it, I will!" Lence said.

"Sir, you can't threaten Gyarados or anything like that. That's only going to make things worse." Kaga said.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to deal with it anymore. Nobody really likes a pokemon like that anyway. You hear me?" Lence said as he turned towards Gyarados. "Your days here are numbered, you sorry excuse of a pokemon! You abomination!" That just made things worse as Gyarados unleashed a twister at him and it knocked Mr. Lence off his feet. "See? It's an out of control monster. It won't be around that much longer." Mr. Lence stormed off and Kaga wasn't really sure what to do.

"Gyarados…that probably didn't help." Kaga said, but Gyarados didn't seem to care.

"Excuse me." Kaga turned around and met Ichigo and the others.

"Sorry. We're not opened quite yet." Kaga said.

"We know." Rukia said. "We saw that blast of water and thought there was some sort of problem. Is everything okay?"

"Well….not exactly." Kaga said. Kaga lured them to his office and treated all of them to some drinks. "Let me start with introductions. My name is Kaga and I work here."

"My name is Ichigo and this is my partner, Absol."

"Absol."

"I'm Chad."

"My name is Rukia."

"And I'm Orihime."

"Who was that man you were talking to? The one that Gyarados attacked." Rukia asked.

"That was my boss." Kaga said. "He says that we should get rid of Gyarados. He doesn't like Gyarados being around here and having it go on a rampage."

"That seems a little unfair, but understandable." Rukia said. "He did seem pretty mad when he attacked Mr. Lence. Gyarados are vicious pokemon."

"He? How do you know it's a he?" Ichigo asked.

"The whiskers. If Gyarados was female, they would be white." Rukia said.

"Mr. Lence says that having Gyarados is bad for business, but I think part of the reason for Gyarados' bad attitude is because of him." Kaga said. "Mr. Lence has always treated Gyarados poorly. However, I have been thinking of letting Gyarados go for a while."

"How come?" Orihime asked.

"Gyarados doesn't really seem to fit in around here." Ichigo said. "Most of the other pokemon won't interact with it. Gyarados can be pretty vicious when they want to be. Most people ARE scared by them. I just don't think Gyarados belongs here anymore."

"But if people see that Gyarados isn't a bad pokemon, wouldn't that change?" Ichigo asked. He was beginning to think all of this was unfair to Gyarados.

"Perhaps, but it might be a little late in the game." Kaga said, but Ichigo didn't think so. Gyarados was just hanging at the pool and was just minding his own business.

"Hi there." Gyarados became alerted and saw Ichigo with Absol coming over. Gyarados kept his guard up as he wasn't sure who Ichigo was. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Absol and I just want to talk."

"Absol." Absol stood with Ichigo. Gyarados was starting to calm down a little.

"Sounds like you have it rough around here." Ichigo said. "It seems like you're treated unfairly and most people are afraid of you. The truth is, I know what it's like with people being hard on you, treating you unfairly. I was like that myself before."

"Absol?" Absol didn't know that. Gyarados was all ears with hearing this.

"Back when I was a kid, some people made fun of me because of my hair." Ichigo said. "People thought I was weird or some sort of freak because of it. It's not much of a problem anymore. Still, you must have it rough. I know what that's like." No one has ever really connected with Gyarados like this before. Ichigo held out his hand towards Gyarados. Gyarados lowered its head and Ichigo placed his hand on him. "You're not so bad. In fact, I think you're a pretty cool pokemon." Kaga does his best, but Gyarados hasn't met someone this nice to him before. Suddenly, Gyarados heard a sound and backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Absol!" Absol alerted Ichigo and they all looked up to see a cage being lifted over the pool. The cage dropped down and Gyarados got caught in it and was shoved to the bottom of the pool.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo said. Everyone else heard the sound and ran out to investigate.

"Ichigo! What's going on?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. A cage just dropped down and trapped Gyarados." Ichigo said.

"That should keep that pokemon under control until I can move it." All of them looked and saw Lence was back.

"Mr. Lence? What is the meaning of this?" Kaga asked.

"I told you I would take matters into my own hands. I'm getting rid of that Gyarados so it won't cause problems ever again." Lence said. "That abomination has caused enough problems in my business."

"But Gyarados isn't to blame for it." Ichigo said.

"I don't know who you are, but stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." Lence said. "That Gyarados keeps going on a rampage and I'm getting rid of it."

"Gyarados only acts that way because you treat him like garbage." Ichigo said.

"No one even likes Gyarados. So who cares what happens to it? I bet some people will be glad once it's gone." Lence said.

"No. I won't let you treat Gyarados like this." Ichigo said.

"Is that so? What are you going to do about it?" Lence said.

"I say we battle. You must have some pokemon on you if you own this place." Ichigo said. "If I win, you let Gyarados go and leave him alone."

"You're on, kid. I enjoy stepping down big talkers like you." Lence said. "The place will be opened soon and a good battle will really entertain the crowd. I might make more of a profit out of this. See you on the battlefield in twenty." Gyarados' fate lies in this battle and Ichigo refuses to lose to someone like him.

…

Later

Ichigo and Lence used the pool as their battlefield. When opening hours came, a crowd came and wanted to see the battle.

"This battle to determine the fate of the Gyarados that lies at the bottom of this pool is about to begin." Kaga said with him acting as the ref. "Only one pokemon each. If you're both ready, you can begin."

"Woobat, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Woobat!"

"Good idea using Woobat. Since none of his pokemon are use to battling in the water, battling in the air should balance it out." Rukia said.

"You don't think that flying hairball can beat me, do you? Tentacruel, go!" Lence said with his pokemon going right in the water.

"Tentacruel!"

"First attack wins it! Tentacruel use Poison Sting!" Lence said. Tentacruel emerged out of the water and tried shooting poison needles, but Woobat was flying around and was avoiding the attack.

"Woobat use Gust!" Ichigo said. Woobat created a gust of wind and hit Tentacruel with it. "Now use Acrobatics!" Woobat flew right at Tentacruel and bashed against it.

"Tentacruel use Poison Jab!" Lence said. Tentacruel's tentacle glowed purple and slammed it against Woobat. "Now grab it and squeeze it with Constrict!" Tentacruel reached over to try and grab.

"Air Cutter!" Ichigo said. Woobat used the attack and blasted Tentacruel to keep it back. "Good work, Woobat. Gyarados will be a lot happier in no time." Gyarados was watching from the bottom and was amazed at what Ichigo was doing for him.

"Not a chance. Tentacruel use Poison Jab again! Drag that Woobat in the water!" Lence said. Tentacruel slammed its poisonous tentacle against Woobat and was being pushed under the water.

"No! Woobat!" Ichigo said.

"Excellent work. Now keep attacking that Woobat and don't let it above the water!" Lence said. Tentacruel callously attacked Woobat and wasn't giving Woobat the chance to go back above the water. People were finding this hard to watch.

"Mr. Lence, stop it! Woobat can't battle underwater." Kaga said.

"I don't remember hearing anything in the rules about that being a problem!" Lence said. Tentacruel slammed its tentacle against Woobat and Woobat appeared to be in bad shape.

"Poor Woobat." Orihime said.

"That jerk. He doesn't care about playing fair. All he cares about is winning." Rukia said.

"That's it. I'm declaring this battle cancelled." Kaga said.

"That means I win. Finish it!" Lence said.

"Woobat!" Ichigo called as he dived in to save Woobat. Tentacruel slammed Woobat and sent it flying. Ichigo managed to catch Woobat and tried to swim out of there. Gyarados couldn't stand this as he thrashed around in the cage. Ichigo carried Woobat out of the water and made sure it wasn't hurt. "You okay?"

"Woobat…"

"You creep!" Ichigo shouted to Lence. "That wasn't fair."

"Life's not fair. That's how the business world works. We step on others." Lence said. Gyarados continued to thrash around. "So you still won't behave? This will teach you. Tentacruel use Poison Sting!"

"Tentacruel!" Tentacruel shot its attack against Gyarados and all Gyarados can do was take it.

"Mr. Lence, stop it! Gyarados can't defend himself in there!" Kaga said.

"Too bad. I'm taking matters into my own hands." Lence said as Tentacruel kept attacking no matter how much people were against this.

"Gyarados!" Ichigo dived backed down. Ichigo swam in front of the attack and was taking all of it for Gyarados. Gyarados was horrified seeing this.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Absol!"

"Stop it!" Chad shouted. Gyarados couldn't watch this anymore as he bashed against the cage and was able to break it. Gyarados rescued Ichigo as he placed Ichigo on his head and slammed its tail against Tentacruel and tossed it near Lence. Gyarados emerged out of the water so he could breathe.

"Gyarados? You saved me!" Ichigo said.

"No! This is my business! That Gyarados has to go!" Lence said.

"I think you're the one that has to go. Gyarados, Twister!" Ichigo said and Gyarados followed through as he created the twister from its mouth and Lence got caught in it with him being blown out of the building. Everyone cheered for Gyarados and this has been the most praise Gyarados has gotten.

….

Later

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"You did give us a scare." Rukia said.

"Sorry, but I had to do something to help Gyarados." Ichigo said as Gyarados came over and Ichigo petted it. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Ichigo…" Kaga said as he came over and was giving him a pokeball. "Take this."

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he didn't understand.

"This is Gyarados' pokeball. I was right before and I think I know where Gyarados belongs." Kaga said. "I want you to have Gyarados because Gyarados is happier with you than he is here. Please take Gyarados with you."

"I don't know what to say." Ichigo said. Gyarados pushed Ichigo forward and seemed excited to come along. "Okay." Ichigo took the pokeball and aimed at Gyarados. "Gyarados, we're going to be great friends." He held out the pokeball and Gyarados returned inside it with him now coming with Ichigo. A new friend being added to this family

Not seeing Gyarados for the beast that some see it as, Ichigo has gained a brand new friend with him on his journey. Gyarados will fine real happiness with Ichigo and his friends for they now head for Marsha Town. Stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	21. Mentor's Rival

Our heroes have finally arrived in Marsha Town so that Orihime can compete in the Pokemon Talent Star and try to win her second medal.

"Solrock, Fire Spin!" Orihime said.

"Solrock!" Solrock generated some fire and it looked great.

"Looking good, Solrock." Ichigo said as he and the others watched. "So you decided to use Solrock for this one?"

"That's right." Orihime said. "I'm really excited for this one. I can't wait to earn my second medal." Orihime kept her eyes on the prize and she's going to love this.

"Attention. Will Orihime please report to the pokemon center? There's a call for her." Nurse Joy said over a PA system.

"A call for me?" Orihime questioned and wondered who that could be.

….

The Pokemon Center

All of them went over to the pokemon center and headed for where Orihime could take this call. She went to a video phone and answered it. When she did, she was surprised to see it was Nel.

"Hi, Orihime." Nel said.

"Nel! I didn't know you were calling!" Orihime said.

"How's it going?" Rukia asked.

"Great. I called because I heard you were competing in the talent star that was happening in Marsha Town." Nel said. "That's great because my old mentor is going to be there."

"Your mentor?" Orihime questioned

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
Pokémon Johto!  
Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be  
Pokémon Johto!  
Pokémon Johto!

(Orihime's voice) Mentor's Rival

"Your mentor is in town?" Orihime questioned.

"Yes. The person who taught me about being a show-woman." Nel said. "Her name is Alexia. She should be there."

"Alexia? Why do I feel like I know that name?" Rukia said as she tried to think about it.

"My goodness!" Orihime and the others looked to the side and was met with a woman who had purple hair and it was pinned behind her. She wore a blue shirt with a teal jacket and pants. "What a lovely Solrock."

"Solrock?"

"You certainly look handsome, but may I add something to add to its charm?" The woman asked.

"I suppose." Orihime said with her confused as to who she was. The woman took out a spray and used it on Solrock with her polishing Solrock. It caused the rocks on Solrock to shine.

"This polish works well on rock pokemon. It helps them really shine." The woman said.

"Nice to see you haven't changed….Alexia." Nel said and the woman just noticed her on the phone.

"Nel! Good to hear from you again!" Alexia said.

"Wait. You're Alexia? You're Nel's mentor?" Orihime said.

"I knew it sounded familiar!" Rukia said. Everyone looked to her and saw Rukia pulled out a magazine with her turning a page that Alexia was on. "You're Alexia, the famous fashion designer and you were once a pokemon show-woman when you were younger."

"That's me." Alexia said. "Nel, are all these people friends of yours?"

"They are. That Solrock belongs to Orihime. She's competing in the talent star competition." Nel said.

"Really? As am I." Alexia said.

"You are?!" Orihime said.

"But you're a fashion designer. Why would you compete in this competition?" Ichigo asked.

"Inspiration." Alexia said. "I've been having a creative problem. I need some inspiration and this will help me do just that. Good thing I was able to squeeze it into my schedule. Orihime, you're competing? I hope you're ready. I taught Nel everything she knows." Orihime was starting to get nervous. She might have to face the same person that taught the very person she wants to surpass.

….

The Competition

"Greetings and welcome everyone to Pokemon Talent Star held in Marsha Town!" Haron said as the competition was about to begin. "I'm sure you're all excited to see all the wonderful pokemon show off their best traits. As am I. We're also going to have a special appearance here."

"Orihime is going to do great." Ichigo said with him and the others in the stands.

"No doubt about it, but I wonder how she'll compare to Alexia." Rukia said. "If Alexia really did teach Nel everything that she knows, Orihime will have a tough battle ahead of her."

"She'll do fine. Let's just have faith." Chad said.

"Since we're already, let's begin!" Haron said and it was all getting started.

…

Orihime

"Oh man. Bad time for a bad hair day." Orihime said as she was trying to fix her hair up.

"Let me help." Orihime used the mirror and saw Alexia appeared behind her with her wearing a purple dress with a slit on the side with a Dustox-design on it.

"Alexia! Thank you." Orihime said and Alexia made her hair look great in almost no time. "Amazing!"

"It was nothing." Alexia said. "I must say that I am glad to meet you, Orihime. Nel's told me about you. She thinks you have a lot of potential."

"She did?" Orihime said.

"Indeed and I can't wait to see it for myself." Alexia said.

"Alexia, I have some time before I have to take my turn." Orihime said. "Do you mind telling me how you went from a show-woman to a fashion designer and being Nel's mentor?"

"Not at all." Alexia said. "I was once like you and Nel. I was a fellow show-woman and tried to show the best of my pokemon. Sadly, I never really did make it to the Ultimate Talent Star. Along my travels, I soon found a passion for fashion. That's how I ended up where I am and I combined the two."

"You mean you make pokemon and people look good with your clothes?" Orihime said. "Does seeing and being part of these competitions make you feel inspired? Is that what you meant before?"

"Yes. Pokemon and people show off their best in battle and Pokemon Talent Star is all about showing your best." Alexia said. "As for Nel, I met her on a business trip and I saw her determination. So I took her in and showed her a few things. I'm quite pleased with how far she came and it's because of her, my dream of being the Ultimate Show-woman is still alive with her."

"Wow! Sounds like I'm going to have my work cut out for me." Orihime said.

…

The Stage

"Now for our next contestant. It's….Orihime!" Haron said and Orihime came running on the stage.

"Solrock, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Solrock!"

"Okay. Solrock, let's use Confusion!" Orihime said. Solrock gathered as much psychic power as it could. Solrock released it all at once with Orihime, Haron, and some others from the audience being lifted into the air and revolving around Solrock.

"What is all this?" Haron said.

"Solrock, time to use Fire Spin and Gyro Ball." Orihime said. Solrock spun around and formed fired around it until it formed an orb of fire that surrounded it.

"Oh! I think I see what's going on." Haron said. "Some say that Solrock is a pokemon that comes from space. Solrock is the sun and we're the planets revolving around. Ingenious! Judges?" Orihime's score dialed up and it ended up being….48.

"A near perfect score!" Ichigo said.

"She's certainly going to the next round." Rukia said.

"That was an impressive performance by Orihime." Haron said. "Now it's time for our guest of honor to show. Please welcome, Alexia!" Alexia stepped forward and the crowd loved having her around.

"Come out, my lovely Dustox!" Alexia said.

"Dustox!"

"Dustox, it's time to use Poison Powder and Gust!" Alexia said. Alexia spread a powder of poison and used Gust to spread it all around. "Now gather it all with Confusion!" Dustox used Confusion and gathed all the poison around it. The poison stuck to Dustox and it was like Dustox was covered in purple glittered.

"Whoa! That's a way to show off a poison-type. Judges?" Haron said. Alexia's score came and it revealed to be….50.

"A perfect score from that?!" Ichigo said.

"She's better than I thought!" Chad said. Orihime saw her performance, but no matter how impressive Alexia might be, Orihime isn't going to get scared or intimidated.

"That was all very impressive. Now to show the eight competitors that are moving to the next round." Haron said. Everyone looked to the screen and saw the eight that moved in….including Alexia and Orihime.

"They both made it!" Ichigo said.

"This is certainly going to be a battle to remember!" Rukia said.

…

Orihime

"Yes. I made it!" Orihime said.

"Of course you did." Alexia said as she walked over to her. "Nel was right. You've got some potential. That doesn't mean I'm going easy on you."

"I don't want you to. Bring it." Orihime said.

…..

The Stage

The battle portion has begun. Orihime and alexia with their Solrock and Dustox battled their hardest. It soon came time for the finals.

"We are now in the finals. We have two beautiful ladies going at it. We have Orihime going against Alexia." Haron said. "If both of you are ready, you can begin!"

"Solrock, I choose you!" Orihime said.

"Come, my lovely Dustox!" Alexia said.

"Solrock!"

"Dustox!"

"Let's do this! Solrock use Confusion!" Orihime said.

"We'll just use Confusion as well." Alexia said. Both of their pokemon used the power of their minds to try and push the other back. Both of them were about even and both pokemon were sent flying back.

"Both pokemon used the same attack and it looks like it's a draw." Haron said.

"Not bad, but we're just testing the waters. Dustox use Gust!" Alexia said. Dustox started flapping its wings and created a powerful blast of wind and tried to push Solrock back.

"Solrock use Gyro Ball!" Orihime said. Solrock spun around and was able to resist the wind with Dustox getting hit.

"Solrock used the power of its attack to resist that Gust. Not bad." Haron said.

"Not bad indeed, but let's see how you handle this. Dustox, Gust again and mix it with your Poison Powder!" Alexia said. Dustox flapped its wings again and the two attacks combined. Solrock got hit by those attacks and Solrock ended up getting poisoned.

"Not good for Solrock. Solrock has been poisoned by the Poison Powder." Haron said. "If this battle drags out for too long, Solrock could be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh no." Orihime said.

"Don't worry. It will be over sooner than you think." Alexia said. "Giga Drain!" Dustox flew over and attached itself to Solrock. Dustox glowed green and started to drain Solrock of power.

"Solrock's power is starting to get drained and a lot at once. If Solrock can't get out of this, there's going to be trouble." Haron said.

"Solrock, shake it off with Gyro Ball!" Orihime said. Solrock spun around with the attack and was able to knock Dustox off.

"I can't believe they were able to shake Dustox off. That Solrock has a lot of strength behind it." Alexia said.

"We better end this fast. Solrock can't hold out much longer." Orihime said. "Solrock, Fire Spin!" Solrock was starting to push itself as it shot a spiraling flame.

"Snuff those flames out! Confusion!" Alexia said. Dustox used its mind and caused the flames to disperse.

"We won't give up! There has to be something we can do." Orihime said as she tried to think of something, but Solrock was losing strength with each passing second. Orihime kept thinking and she soon got an idea that could work.

"I say it's time we finish this. Dustox, drain the last of Solrock's power with Giga Drain!" Alexia said. Dustox flew at Solrock and was going to end this.

"If Dustox makes contact, this could be the end." Haron said.

"No it isn't. Solrock, Fire Spin again!" Orihime said. Solrock generated the fire, but Dustox moved away from the flames before they could hit. "Gather some of that fire with Gyro Ball and attack!" Solrock spun around and gathered power with flames from its own attack. Everyone was amazed by that. Solrock slammed against Dustox and Dustox was knocked right out of the air.

"Dustox is no longer able to battle. Solrock wins and that means that Orihime is the winner!" Haron said.

"We won!" Orihime said. Solrock fell out of the air, but Orihime caught it. "Solrock, I love you. Thank you."

"Solrock." Alexia saw those two and was real impressed with what she saw.

"Nel was right about her." Alexia said. With the battle over, Orihime was being rewarded her medal with it holding an emerald diamond in the center.

"Orihime, here is your star medal. Congrats and we hope to see more of your performances." Haron said.

"Thank you so much." Orihime said as she gladly accepted the medal.

"With that, we come to a close and hope to see you all next time." Haron said.

…

Later

"Alexia, thank you for the battle." Orihime said as they were about to part ways.

"Thank you, Orihime. I got real inspired. As a thank you for showing me a great time, I'm going to design a special dress just for you." Alexia said. "I'll send it when it's ready."

"You don't have to do that." Orihime said.

"I insist." Alexia said. "I would love to talk more, but I have to get going. It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Alexia entered her car and drove off with all of them waving goodbye.

"She sure knows how to move." Ichigo said.

"I better give Nel a call and tell her all about it." Orihime said.

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Nel, your mentor really is something." Orihime said. All of them were at the pokemon center like Orihime said and gave Nel a call.

"Yeah. I saw the battle and saw you won your second medal." Nel said. "Nice work. So what's next for you guys?"

"We're on our way to the Trapadid Gym that's in your hometown." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's going to challenge it to gain his fourth badge." Rukia said.

"Huh? Ichigo, you're going to challenge my dad?" Nel said.

"What?!" Ichigo said as they were all surprised. "The gym leader is your dad?!"

Orihime has managed to win her second medal and beat her rival's mentor. Now, our heroes will be heading for Ichigo's fourth gym badge. With a surprising reveal as to who the gym leader is, what can we expect to see out of this scenario? We'll find out when we get there.

To Be Continued….


	22. Chad's Gemstone

Our heroes continue on their journey. Orihime managed to win her second star medal. Now, our heroes are heading for Ichigo's fourth gym in Trapadid City. Of course, they still need to get there.

"Oh man. It feels like we've been walking for days." Orihime said as all of them hiked through a forest.

"You holding up okay?" Ichigo asked. Orihime put some pep back in her step to keep up with the others.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine." Orihime said.

"We have been walking for days." Chad said.

"And we still got a long way to go." Rukia said as she looked at a map. "According to this map, we have to get over a mountain if we want to make it to Trapadid City. It's going to take us another five days to get over it and down."

"Five days?!" Orihime said.

"That does seem like a lot of hiking." Ichigo said. "Are you sure there isn't a way for us to get through there faster?" Rukia tried searching for a way, but she wasn't finding anything.

"Hold on. I just remembered something." Chad said. "There's suppose to be a cave that cuts right through the mountain."

"A cave?" Rukia said as she tried to find one. "I see it. Chad's right. If we cut through there, we should make it to Trapadid City in a day or so."

"That's a time saver. Let's go." Ichigo said. With the goal insight, they have a chance to get there faster.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Chad's Gemstone

All of them headed out and they were able to find the cave Chad was talking about. They looked inside, but it was hard to see what lies ahead of them.

"Are we really going to go through there?" Orihime said as she was a little hesitant to go inside.

"It will save us a bunch of time." Ichigo said. "Look, we'll stick together the whole way. We go in, find the exit, and make it out. We'll be fine. Besides, if there's any sort of danger, Absol can help us out. Absol should be able to sense some danger. Right, Absol?"

"Absol."

"Let's go." Chad said as he was the first one to go inside.

"With someone as big and strong as Chad around, it's hard to be scared." Rukia said. When it was settled, all of them went inside. What they didn't noticed was the wind blowing some plants out of the way and showed a sign that said "Enter at your own risk". All of them treaded carefully through the cave since it was a little hard to see anything.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." Rukia said. "We don't have a flashlight or anything. I can barely see where we're going."

"Maybe we should turn back. Five days isn't so long." Orihime said.

"Stop being scared. There's nothing to be afraid of down here." Ichigo said, but he jinxed it as they heard a strange sound.

"What about that, Ichigo? That didn't sound like a friendly sound." Rukia said.

"Everything's okay." Ichigo said as he kept walking, but Chad grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. "What was that for?"

"You were about to walk over the edge." Chad said. Ichigo didn't understand. He crawled over until he didn't feel the ground anymore.

"Whoa. Thanks, Chad." Ichigo said.

"I feel a path over to the side." Rukia said. "However, it feels a little narrow. We should all be careful." All of them carefully walked across the ledge, but it was thin and it felt like it could break at any moment. "Careful. This doesn't feel entirely secure."

"Stop saying be careful. We get the point." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just concerned for all of you." Rukia said.

"Can you two please not do this now?" Chad said as he stopped them before an argument could start. All of them kept walking until Chad heard something. "Ichigo, move!" Chad pushed Ichigo back, but Chad felt some rocks pushed against him and he fell down the chasm.

"Chad! Chad?! Chad?!" Ichigo said.

"What happened?" Rukia said.

"I think a bunch of rocks fell and pushed Chad down there. How deep? I have no idea." Ichigo said.

"I hope he's okay." Orihime said. All of them were concerned, but they have no idea what happened to him.

…..

Chad

Chad was pushed into the cave. He went through one nasty slide, but he still kept trying to get up. What Chad didn't noticed was that something was standing over him. Chad was able to look up and saw two glowing eyes staring right at him.

"What the?!" Chad said as he managed to get back up, but the creature was a lot shorter than him. Chad's eyes started to adjust and saw it was just a Sableye.

"Sableye?"

"Oh. It's just a Sableye." Chad said. "What's a small pokemon like you doing all the way down here?"

"Sableye." Sableye went off deeper into the cave. Sableye motioned for Chad to follow. Chad didn't see much of a choice since he doesn't know a way out on his own. Chad followed Sableye through the cave and he was a little curious as to where Sableye was leading Chad. Sableye soon lead Chad to where light was.

"Light?" Chad questioned. Chad went through and he was soon faced with something amazing. There were gemstones in the cave walls with a bit of sunlight shining through, but reflecting off some of the gems. "Amazing."

"Sableye." Chad looked around and saw there a bunch of other Sableye around hanging around, dancing, and actually eating gemstones.

"This must be their home." Chad said.

"Sableye." Chad looked down and the Sableye was looking at him with some curiosity.

"It's very nice down here, but I can't really stay." Chad said. "I have to find my friends. Can you show me the way out?" Sableye seemed like he was going to oblige, but they heard a strange sound and it was the strange sound that Chad heard earlier. "That sound again. What is that?"

"Aggron!" Chad looked down at another cave and saw an Aggron coming in.

"An Aggron?" Chad questioned. Chad looked around and saw the other Sableye seemed scared.

"Aggron!" Aggron used Iron Head and smashed against some of the rocks and damaged some of the Sableye.

"What's it doing?" Chad said. That Aggron went on a rampage and was attacking all the Sableye. Perhaps a battle over territory. All the Sableye were getting damaged and hurt. Chad was about to do something, but the Sableye he met earlier took a stand first. That Sableye stood between Aggron and his injured friends and was ready to defend them.

"Sableye!" Sableye tried using Shadow Claw, but Aggron countered with Metal Claw and knocked Sableye back. Aggron reached for a rock in the ground and was going to smash it against Sableye.

"Hawlucha, Karate Chop! Poliwag, Water Gun!" Chad said. Both of his pokemon came out and attacked Aggron. Hawlucha and Poliwag gathered around Sableye and wanted to protect it. Aggron was going to attack again, but Chad helped out as he actually tackled Aggron and pushed it back and get it knocked down. "Stop pushing these Sableye around."

"Aggron!" Aggron knocked off Chad and was falling back, but Chad knew what was going on. "That Aggron will be back."

"Hawlucha?"

"Poliwag?" Hawlucha and Poliwag were making sure Sableye wasn't harmed. Sableye was able to get back on its feet.

"Sableye, does that something like that happen a lot?" Chad asked. Chad could tell by the look on Sableye's face that he was right. "That Aggron will come back. You want it to stop and help your friends?" Sableye nodded its head. "So I'll help you. That Aggron will come back and you'll be ready this time." Chad is willing to help Sableye out and Sableye likes that. Chad held off searching for the others so he could train Sableye for that Aggron.

"Sableye!" Sableye went and used Knock Off, but Hawlucha was able to block the attack.

"Keep going, Sableye." Chad encouraged. "That Aggron will be strong, but you're smaller. That means you're more agile and can avoid its attacks. You just need to stay light on your toes."

"Sableye!" Sableye took Chad's advice and kept going. For a while, Chad trained that Sableye and he soon felt that Sableye was ready.

"Good. You're ready." Chad said. "That Aggron will be here soon."

"Aggron!" Aggron came back just like Chad said and it looked really serious.

"Get ready." Chad said. Sableye stepped forward with all the others supporting it. Aggron made the first attack as it used Metal Claw. "Remember your training and doge it!" Sableye moved out of the way and dodged Aggron's attack. Aggron kept going, but Sableye was more agile than Aggron and made it easier to avoid the attacks. "Sableye, try your Knock Off attack."

"Sableye!" Sableye had its claw glowed and slammed it against Aggron's head.

"Aggron!" Aggron was getting really mad now. Aggron slammed its claw against the ground and rocks rose out from it.

"That's Stone Edge. Get out of there." Chad said. Sableye jumped and moved across the rocks to avoid Aggron's attack. Sableye formed claws around its own and used Shadow Claw and slashed against Aggron. "You're doing good Sableye. Now put an end to this."

"Sableye." Aggron was getting furious as well. Aggron used Iron Head and went for a large attack so that Sableye couldn't dodge it. Sableye looked around for what to do and spotted an idea. Sableye went for the direct sunlight and waited for Aggron to get in the right position. Suddenly, Sableye used the gem from its eyes to reflect the light and temporarily blinded Aggron.

"Not bad. Now use your Knock Off again." Chad said. Sableye jumped at Aggron and slammed it against Aggron's head. Aggron couldn't take anymore and dropped down. Sableye won this battle and the others cheered. "Nice work." Sableye felt good about itself and it was all thanks to Chad. "Sableye, you did great, but can I ask for a favor. Can you show me the way out?"

"Sableye."

…

Outside

It was hard getting through the cave, but the exit soon could be found just like in any tunnel. Ichigo and the girls went through and were relief to finally find an exit.

"Thank goodness we found the exit." Rukia said.

"Yeah. That cave is a bit of a hazard zone. You think they put up a sign or something to warn people." Ichigo said. Orihime looked around, but she saw no sign of Chad.

"Guys, Chad isn't here. What if he's still in the cave? What if he's hurt?" Orihime said.

"You're right. We need to go back in and find him." Ichigo said. Ichigo was going to go back inside, but he stopped himself as he saw Chad walking out with Sableye with him. "Chad! You're okay!"

"Of course." Chad said.

"What happened?" Rukia said. Chad took the time and told them everything that happened.

"So you helped out that Sableye? That's nice of you." Orihime said.

"This is a tough Sableye." Chad said. "Thanks for helping me out. I guess we're even now. So long, Sableye." All of them were going, but Sableye wasn't ready for him to leave quite yet.

"Sableye!" Sableye hurried over and was able to catch up with them.

"What does it want?" Ichigo said. Chad looked at Sableye and it was like an instant connection was formed. Chad already knew what to do as he took out a pokeball and tossed it at Sableye. Sableye took it and went inside. It took a few seconds, but Sableye was caught and belonged to Chad.

"I have a Sableye." Chad said.

"Just like that?" Ichigo said.

"Apparently." Rukia said.

With a little help from Chad, Sableye got stronger and seems to have formed an instant connection with Chad. With Chad's new friend tagging along for the ride, our heroes will make it to Trapadid City much sooner. Ichigo's next gym battle awaits. So stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	23. The Principal's Principle

Nel and her Gogoat stood at the top of a hill and she was looking down at a close city. A place that she as happy to be in.

"Nel!" Nel turned around and saw Orihime with the others heading her way.

"Orihime!" Nel said as she was happy to see all of them. "I'm so glad you all made it here."

"We're glad to see you." Rukia said.

"When you told us that your father was the gym leader of the Trapadid City gym, we were all surprise." Ichigo said. "We had a feeling that we might meet you here."

"Yeah. I know you're excited to get your next badge, Ichigo, but don't expect it to be easy." Nel said. "Dad is a pretty tough gym leader."

"That's just getting me more excited." Ichigo said.

"I can't wait to see it. The town from where you were born." Orihime said.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) The Principal's Principle

Our heroes have arrived in Trapadid City. This is where Ichigo plans to win his fourth badge. Our heroes are excited for it also turns out that the gym leader is actually Nel's own father.

"Nel, your home looks lovely." Orihime said.

"Thanks. We always had a lot of fun here. Didn't we, Gogoat?" Nel said.

"Rrrergh!"

"So is your old man at the gym right now?" Ichigo said. "I would really like to have a gym battle with him as soon as I can."

"Probably not." Nel said. "Dad's usually a pretty busy guy. He's probably at the school."

"The school?" Ichigo questioned.

"He's actually the principal of the local school around here. I'll show you where it is." Nel said and lead the way for them to meet Ichigo's challenge.

…

The School

Nel showed them the way to the school where her father worked. When they got there, they were able to look into other classes and saw what was going on. It looked like everyone was working on different projects and assignments with pokemon by their side.

"Nel, what kind of school is this? Is it for trainers?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly." Nel said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"You are allowed to work with your pokemon here, but we don't just teach how to be trainers." Nel said. "We teach people stuff for science, history, and other subjects."

"In other words, they teach people the things they need to know if being trainer is not what they're cut out for." Chad said.

"Wow. That sounds pretty cool." Orihime said. All of them arrived at a door that said it was the principal's office.

"Here we are." Nel said as she knocked on the door. It opened up, but they were meet with something else.

"Tangrowth?"

"Tangrowth!" Nel said as she hugged him and Tangrowth hugged back.

"What is that?!" Orihime said.

"A Tangrowth. A pretty friendly one at that." Rukia said.

"Tangrowth, who is at the door?" Tangrowth moved out of the way and they were all met with a man in a black power suit with the same kind of hair as Nel. He was busy working on some stuff while Tangrowth was helping.

"Daddy!" Nel said and got his attention.

"Nel!" Her father said as he stopped all that he was doing as Nel went over and hugged him. "I wasn't expecting you over today. Gogoat. Good to see you too. How come you didn't tell me you were visiting."

"It would have been more fun as a surprise." Nel said and showed Ichigo and the others. "Daddy, I like you to meet my friends."

"Hello. My name is Curtis."

"Hello. I'm Ichigo and this is Absol."

"Absol."

"I'm Orihime."

"My name is Rukia."

"You can call me Chad."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Curtis said. "So what brings you all here?"

"That would actually be my doing, sir." Ichigo said. "We came here because I heard that you were the gym leader and I want to have a battle with you."

"I see. A challenger. We sure can be kept busy. Can't we, Tangrowth?" Curtis said and Tangrowth agreed with that. "I would take your challenge, but I'm pretty busy today. However, I will have some time tomorrow. Can it wait until then?"

"As long as I get one, okay." Ichigo said.

"It must be hard trying to run a school and be a gym leader." Rukia said.

"It certainly keeps me busy." Curtis said. "In fact, I was on my way to see the progress of a class. One that is studying on battling. How would you all like to see and take part in it? I bet it would do some trainers some good to learn from some experience trainers."

"You mean we teach a class? Sounds like fun." Orihime said.

"In that case, follow me. Tangrowth, put that stuff where I can see them so I'll remember them." Curtis said as he lead the group out of his office. Tangrowth followed through and tried to keep the office in order.

"So is Tangrowth like your assistant?" Rukia asked.

"Tangrowth has always been a big help to me. All those vines sure come in handy." Curtis said.

….

Outside

Curtis led Ichigo and the others outside and saw there was a class of trainers waiting for them. All of them noticed their principal was coming over and they all got attentive.

"It looks like everyone is here." Curtis said. "Class, we have some special guests with us today. Especially my own daughter. So be polite."

"Hello." All of them said.

"So are you a teacher and a principla?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly. The teacher of this class asked for me to step in and share some advice." Curtis said. "With me being a principal as well as a gym leader, I have much I can teach to many young and inspiring trainers. I think the best way to do that is to jump right to the fun part with a battle. Ichigo, since you came here to challenge my gym, how about you step in and battle one of my students?"

"Sure. Who wants to be my opponent?" Ichigo said. All the students raised their hands and wanted to be the one to battle Ichigo. Ichigo decided to pick one at random. "I'll go with you." He chose a random guy and he was excited for this. Both of them went to opposing sides of the battlefield.

"Okay you two. Just one pokemon each." Curtis said.

"Starly, let's go!" Ichigo's opponent said as he brought out his pokemon.

"Starly!"

"A Starly. I think I'll battle in the air as well. Woobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Woobat!"

"Woobat, start out with Acrobatics!" Ichigo said. Woobat glowed and flew around to strike Starly.

"Use Double Team!" His opponent said. Starly made copies of itself and avoided the attack.

"Very good." Curtis said. "The battle has just started and I can see both of your pokemon are already happy. They're full of energy and I can tell they're both happy. You two have obviously gotten close with your pokemon."

"Your father sounds like a good guy." Orihime said as they watched the battle go on.

"Thanks. He's always putting happiness above everything." Nel said.

"He is?" Orihime said.

"Yes." Nel said. "Dad has this one rule. You should always make your pokemon happy because the happier your pokemon is with you, the more efficient your teamwork is. Truth be told, growing up wasn't easy with him."

"It wasn't?" Rukia asked as all of them listened.

"No." Nel said. "Being a gym leader and a principal keeps you busy. As a little kid, I didn't get to see him all that much. However, he always did his best to put my happiness first. It was thanks to him that I got Gogoat back when it was a Skiddo. I may not have seen him all that much, but the times I did spend with him were always so much fun. He also had Tangrowth to help him out."

"Putting happiness of others above your own. What a nice philosophy." Rukia said. "It sounds like he's also found a way to cooperate that into his battling."

"That's right." Nel said. "Ichigo is going to have a tough battle tomorrow when he's going against my dad." Despite how nice Curtis seems, it sounds like he's going to be a real challenge for Ichigo.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Ichigo's opponent said.

"Starly!" Starly flew right at Woobat and tackled Woobat with its wings. Woobat took a hard hit and nearly hit the ground, but Woobat was still in the battle.

"Woobat, you doing okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Woobat." Woobat still looked ready to battle.

"Way to go." Ichigo encouraged. Curtis watched Ichigo and Woobat and he seemed a little impressed.

"Not bad." Curtis said. "Ichigo clearly holds a strong bond with his pokemon. Let's see if that will help him win the battle."

"Woobat, Gust!" Ichigo said. Woobat flapped its wings and created a strong gust of wind and blasted Starly with it. "Nice work. Let's finish this. Air Cutter!" Woobat unleashed its attack and blasted Starly. Starly took a hard hit and was knocked out of the battle.

"It looks like that's the end for Starly. So Woobat and Ichigo are the winners of this battle." Curtis declared.

"Awesome!" Ichigo said. "Way to go, Woobat. You were awesome."

"Woobat!" Woobat seemed happy with itself and happy with Ichigo. That was shown as Woobat started to glow.

"What's going on?" Orihime said.

"Could it be?" Chad said.

"I think it is. Woobat is starting to evolve." Curtis said. Everyone was amazed with this as they watched Woobat changed forms and evolved into Swoobat.

"Swoobat!"

"Amazing!" Ichigo said as he was glad to see that Woobat has evolved.

"Woobat really evolved! Who is it now?" Orihime said as she was amazed like everyone else was about this.

"That's a Swoobat." Rukia said. Swoobat flew over to Ichigo and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"That's incredible that you evolved." Ichigo said.

"That is a perfect example of what I was talking about." Curtis said as he walked over to Ichigo and demonstrated all this to the class.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

"Woobat evolve a little differently than most pokemon." Curtis said. "Woobat only evolved into Swoobat when they're at their happiest. When they have a trainer, most of that happiness comes from the trainer. I take it you're real close with all your pokemon. You must be pretty close with Swoobat for it to evolve." Ichigo looked at Swoobat. He never really thought about that before.

"I guess so." Ichigo said as he rubbed his finger under Swoobat's chin and Swoobat enjoyed the feeling. "Absol was my very first pokemon and we've been together since I was a child."

"Absol."

"I always knew he had a close and strong bond." Ichigo said. "Of course, that applies to all my pokemon and I've got proof of that right here on my shoulder."

"Swoobat!"

"I can't wait to see how you bring that in our battle tomorrow." Curtis said.

"Just you wait." Ichigo said as he was getting excited. "The bond I share with my pokemon is going to give me the strength we need to win that badge."

Meeting up with Nel's father, Ichigo and his friends are reminded just how important the happiness and the bond between trainer and pokemon can be. Ichigo will have to use that if he wants to win his fourth gym badge. You don't want to miss this battle. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	24. On a Thin Vine

Upon arriving in Trapadid City, Ichigo and the others were reacquainted with Nel. They also met her father, Curtis, who is also the gym leader. A pure hearted person, Curtis is expecting Ichigo to bring a challenge.

"It should be just ahead." Rukia said as all of them were on their way to the gym. Ichigo looked ahead to the path they were taking, but all he saw was a giant tree.

"This is it? It looks like a giant tree." Ichigo said.

"That's the idea." Rukia said. "What better place for a gym leader that uses grass-type pokemon."

"I can't wait to see this battle. I'm sure it's going to be lots of fun." Orihime said. All of them went on in and they were all amazed to see a battlefield right in the tree itself. On that battlefield, Nel and Curtis were waiting for them

"Welcome. Ichigo, I hope you are ready for this gym battle." Curtis said.

"I am and that fourth badge will be all mine." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) On a Thin Vine

Ichigo and Curtis took their positions on the battlefield. As for the others, they all hanged back on the side to watch the battle.

"I'm excited." Nel said. "I didn't get to see my dad face his challengers all that much. I'm excited to see how this one goes."

"Curtis' philosophy is that the stronger the happiness your pokemon are with a trainer, the more efficient the teamwork is." Orihime said. "So how is Ichigo suppose to battle someone like that if Curtis puts his happiness of his pokemon above everything? Would that mean all his pokemon are really strong?"

"I guess we're about to find out." Rukia said.

"The gym battle between the gym leader, Curtis, and the challenge, Ichigo, can now begin." The ref said. "Each side is using three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon can no longer battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. If you're both ready, you can bring out your first pokemon."

"I'm ready if you are, Ichigo. Steene, let's go!" Curtis said.

"Steene!"

"It's so cute!" Orihime said.

"Steene might look cute, but it can be tough when it wants to be." Nel said.

"Swoobat, you're up!" Ichigo said.

"Swoobat!"

"Starting out with your newly evolved Swoobat. I'm ready if you are." Curtis said.

"I'm so ready. Let's go! Swoobat, start with Acrobatics!" Ichigo said. Swoobat glowed and flew around to attack.

"Sweet Scent." Curtis said.

"Steene!" Steene twirled around and released an aroma. Swoobat inhaled some of it and loved the smell.

"Swoobat, what are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"Magical Leaf!" Curtis said. Steene formed leaves made out of energy and blasted Swoobat with it. Swoobat lost its balance, but was still standing. "Steene emits a sweet smelling aroma that flying-types love and Steene loves to spread it. It helps to throw my opponents off balance and drop their guard. You aren't the first trainer I battled with a flying-type."

"Okay. This won't be as easy as I thought." Ichigo said.

"Steene use Double Slap!" Curtis said. Steene went at Swoobat and slapped it around with the sepals on her head. "Let's keep Swoobat off balance. Sweet Scent again." Steene released more of that scent and Ichigo knew its more trouble than it looks.

"Not this time. Swoobat, blow it away with Gust!" Ichigo said.

"Swoobat!" Swoobat created the gust of wind and it was blowing the scent away and Steene got hit from it. "Now use Air Cutter!" Swoobat used the attack and blasted Steene with it. Steene was knocked out from those two attacks.

"Steene is unable to battle. Swoobat is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice going, Swoobat." Ichigo said and Swoobat was pretty happy with itself.

"So Ichigo gets the first win." Chad said.

"Yeah, but it isn't over yet. Dad is just getting started." Nel said.

"Not bad, Ichigo. Of course, just because you have the advantage doesn't mean you're going to win." Curtis said. "Now for my next pokemon. Weepinbell, your turn!"

"Weepinbell!"

"A Weepinbell?" Ichigo said. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn't stop a laugh from coming out. Everyone was a little confused as to why he was laughing. "I'm sorry. That just looks like the silliest pokemon I've ever seen."

"You think Weepinbell looks silly?" Curtis said. "Let's see if you're still saying that after this battle is over." Ichigo tried to keep himself calm and stayed focus.

"Sure. Swoobat, Gust!" Ichigo said and Swoobat was about to attack.

"Weepinbell, Vine Whip and grab Swoobat!" Curtis said. Weepinbell extended its vine and got it around Swoobat. "Now use Slam!" Weepinbell slammed Swoobat against the ground and did some damage.

"Swoobat! Try and get free." Ichigo said.

"Weepinbell, pull it in!" Curtis said. Weepinbell pulled Swoobat close in and closed its lips around Swoobat's face.

"What the?!" Ichigo said as that was the weirdest move he's ever seen.

"What's going on?" Orihime said.

"Weepinbell always did like doing stuff like that." Nel said.

"Poison Powder!" Curtis said. Weepinbell blew out a poisonous powder right in Swoobat's face. Weepinbell released Swoobat and Swoobat was badly poisoned.

"Swoobat's been poisoned. That must be a strategy he does against challengers." Rukia said. "That poison will be a problem if this drags out. Ichigo better do something fast."

"Swoobat, can you keep going?" Ichigo said. Swoobat was still willing to battle.

"I like how Swoobat is still willing to battle for you, but it won't help you." Curtis said. "Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell released razor-edge leaves and Swoobat got hit, still taking damage.

"Try and use Gust!" Ichigo said. Swoobat was still able to battle back and it did as it generated that wind and blasted Weepinbell.

"Vine Whip!" Curtis said. Weepinbell whipped its vine and smacked Swoobat. "Now use Slam!" Weepinbell had the vine wrap around Swoobat and slammed Swoobat against the ground. Swoobat couldn't take any more and passed out.

"Swoobat is unable to battle. Weepinbell is the winner." The referee said.

"Swoobat, return." Ichigo said. "That Weepinbell is tougher than it looks, but that won't stop us. Cacnea, let's go!"

"Cacnea!"

"Using a fellow grass-type? That doesn't mean you'll win either." Curtis said.

"We'll see about that. Cacnea use Pin Missile!" Ichigo said and Cacnea started firing pins and Weepinbell got hit by some of them.

"Razor Leaf!" Curtis said.

"Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and they collided against each other, cancelling each other out.

"Now use Vine Whip and pull it in!" Curtis said. Weepinbell stretched out its vine and grabbed Cacnea with it. Cacnea was pulled in and Weepinbell latched on it.

"Get it off! Try using Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacnea had spikes form around its arms and started smacking on Weepinbell, but Weepinbell won't let go.

"Poison Powder!" Curtis said.

"Weepinbell!" Weepinbell breathed out the powder again and now Cacnea was poisoned.

"Now use Slam!" Weepinbell grabbed a hold of Cacnea's arm and tossed it as Cacnea slammed against the ground.

"No. Now Cacnea is poisoned." Rukia said.

"Sorry, but as long as they keep getting poisoned, Ichigo's pokemon doesn't stand a chance." Nel said.

"Can you keep going?" Ichigo said and Cacnea was able to get back up. "That's it. Don't give up. Try using your Pin Missile." Cacnea aimed at Weepinbell and fired.

"Vine Whip." Curtis said. Weepinbell used its vine to deflect the attack and got it around Cacnea. "Now use Slam one more time!" Cacnea was lifted off the ground and slammed against it hard. The damaged mixed with the poison wasn't a good combo and Cacnea was easily taken out.

"Cacnea is unable to battle. Weepinbell is the winner." The referee said.

"I can't believe Cacnea was taken down so easily." Orihime said.

"Ichigo can't let his next pokemon get poisoned or else he's done for." Chad said.

"It's all up to you now." Ichigo said as he held out his last choice. "Duskull, I choose you!"

"Duskull!"

"So that's your last pokemon. Let's see what this one can do. Vine Whip and pull it in!" Curtis said. Weepinbell stretched out its vine and they were all worried the same thing was going to happen.

"Not this time. Duskull, send it flying with Psychic!" Ichigo said. Duskull used the power of its mind and sent Weepinbell flying into the air. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Duskull formed the dark orb and blasted Weepinbell with it and Weepinbell crashed into the wood. Weepinbell dropped to the ground and was taken out.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle. Duskull is the winner." The referee said.

"That was great. Duskull didn't even get poisoned." Orihime said.

"Just you wait. Dad isn't beaten yet." Nel said.

"I should have known that rick wouldn't have worked twice." Curtis said. "However, beating this last pokemon won't be so easy. Tangrowth, let's go!"

"Tangrowth!"

"He's finally using Tangrowth. It will be hard to beat their teamwork." Nel said.

"Doesn't matter. We're winning all the same. Duskull use Will-o-Wisp!" Ichigo said. Duskull formed blue flames and launched them at Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth, snuff it out with Vine Whip." Curtis said. Tangrowth stretched out multiple vines and knocked away all the vines. "Power Whip!" Tangrowth had its vines glow purple and smacked Duskull with them.

"Hang in there. Duskull, Night Shade!" Ichigo said. Duskull unleashed the dark energy wave, but Tangrowth was resisting. "Those vines are going to cause some problems. Duskull, get in close for Shadow Ball!" Duskull flew right at Tangrowth, but Curtis was ready for that.

"Tangrowth, keep it back with Vine Whip!" Curtis said.

"Dodge them and keep going!" Ichigo said. Tangrowth stretched out its vines, but Duskull was able to avoid all of them and get in close. "Got it!"

"Poison Jab!" Curtis said and caught them off guard. Tangrowth had poison around his hands and jabbed Duskull with it and knocked Duskull down.

"Duskull! Are you hurt?" Ichigo said. Duskull was able to get back up and keep going.

"As if I didn't expect you to get past Tangrowth's vines. Now use Ancient Power!" Curtis said. Tangrowth formed a white orb and blasted Duskull with it.

"Stay strong. Duskull use Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said. Duskull shot the orb, but Tangrowth was able to deflect it with his vine. "Oh man. How are we going to deal with those vines?"

"If you can't figure that out, you've lost." Curtis said. "Now use Power Whip!" Tangrowth shot his vines again and smacked Duskull again.

"Duskull won't last much longer at this rate." Rukia said.

"But ho is Duskull going to get past those vines?" Orihime said.

"If we're too far, we can't attack and get whipped." Ichigo said. "If we're too close, they'll use Poison Jab again. What to do?" Ichigo tried to think, but an idea soon came to him. "Duskul, charge in again."

"Duskull!" Duskull charged right at Tangrowth and all of them were confused as to why he would do that.

"Are you giving up? That's too bad. Vine Whip again!" Curtis said.

"Use Psychic and get those vines out of the way!" Ichigo said. Duskull used its psychic power and tried to keep all the vines from attacking by tying them together. That was a shocker to them.

"Didn't see that one coming, but you had to see this coming. Poison Jab!" Curtis said. Tangrowth tried jabbing Duskull again, but Duskull was able to slip out of the way.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Ichigo said. Duskull unleashed the blue flames and blasted Tangrowth right in the face. Tangrowth was pushed back and was thrown off balance.

"Pull yourself together, Tangrowth! Untie those knots and use Power Whip." Curtis said. Tangrowth tried to get lose and use the attack, but Tangrowth's aiming was terrible. "Tangrowth, what's wrong?" He asked and noticed Tangrowth's eyes were damaged. "Oh no! That Will-o-Wisp temporarily blinded Tangrowth!"

"Now is our chance. Duskull, Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said. Duskull formed that dark orb again and blasted Tangrowth. "Wrap it up with Night Shade!"

"Duskull!" Duskull released that dark energy wave and pushed Tangrowth back and Tangrowth slid against the ground with Tangrowth being taken out.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle. Duskull is the winner. Victory belongs to the challenger." The referee said.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

"Duskull!" Duskull flew over to Ichigo feeling happy.

"Nice work, Duskull." Ichigo said as he held Duskull. "You did great out there."

"He's amazing!" Orihime said.

"Another win." Chad said.

"I can't believe Dad actually lost. Oh well. Can't win them all." Nel said. The battle was over and Ichigo was being rewarded his badge.

"Congrats on an excellent battle, Ichigo." Curtis said. "As proof that you won here, accept this Vine Badge." Curtis handed over the badge and it was shaped like a vine and Ichigo proudly accepted it.

"Thanks a lot, Curtis. Thanks for the battle as well." Ichigo said.

"That makes your fourth badge. You just need four more." Orihime said.

"You were excellent out there, Ichigo." Nel said. "I'm glad I got to see it. By the way, Orihime. Are you still looking for another talent star competition? There's one that will be happening in Harfin City. You should check that one out."

"Harfin City? Sounds good. I'll get my third metal there." Orihime said.

"Harfin City is on the way to Bruhil City. That's the city with the closest gym from here." Curtis said.

"Really?! Sounds like we have our next stops." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you should be interested to know that Harfin City has an annual pokemon tournament." Curtis said. "You and your friends should consider competing. It will be lots of fun."

"A tournament?" Rukia said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. They better watch out." Ichigo said. "Orihime's going to win her medal and we're heading for that tournament."

It was a tough battle, but Ichigo was still able to pull through. Now they have their next destinations in mind. They'll be heading to Harfin City so that Orihime can win her third star medal. After that, our heroes might compete in the annual pokemon tournament. More excitement is to come….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	25. Pins and Needles

Ichigo succeeded in earning his fourth badge to enter the Johto League. Now, our heroes have their sights set for Harfin City. Not just so Orihime could compete in the Harfin Talent Star, but they also plan on entering Harfin City's annual pokemon tournament. However, they are about to receive a surprise on the way.

"Come on. How about a little dinner?"

"I don't think so." Ichigo and the others were just passing through a small town, but they all spotted someone that looked familiar.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ichigo said. They saw a man talking with a woman. The woman had black hair in a braid with glasses and was wearing a sailor's uniform.

"You need to take no as an answer."

"It's just one dinner with a pretty girl like yourself."

"Shunsui? Is that you?" Ichigo said. Both of them took notice of them and the man was Shunsui, a gym leader from Unova.

"Ichigo!" Shunsui said. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Great." Ichigo said.

"It's good to see you again. What are you doing here in Johto?" Orihime said.

"Just taking a little vacation." Shunsui said.

"You know these people?" The woman asked.

"Sure do." Shunsui said. "This young man challenged my gym back in Unova and won. Everyone, please say hello to an old acquaintance of mine. This is Lisa. She's one of the Elite Four here in Johto."

"The Elite Four?!" All of them said as they were all a surprise. They were in the presence of another member of the Elite Four.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Pins and Needles

"No way!" Rukia said. "You're Lisa of the Elite Four? We were told about you from Love."

"So you met Love have you?" Lisa said.

"Ys, we did. I can't believe we actually got to meet another member of the Elite Four." Orihime said.

"So you two know each other?" Chad asked.

"That's right. Lisa and I have known each other for a while now." Shunsui said. "I was quite proud of her when she became a member of the Elite Four. Ichigo, I take it you're going to enter the Johto League."

"I am. I managed to get four badges." Ichigo said.

"Don't expect it to be easy." Lisa said. "The Johto League will be a real challenge. You are going to have to give it all that you have."

"I know all that." Ichigo said. "I like to think I got some strong pokemon. Shunsui, since you are here, how about a battle? I got some new pokemon that I would like to show you."

"Sure. I always enjoy a good battle." Shunsui said. Both of them managed to take their positions and were ready for a battle.

"Leave it to Ichigo to challenge a gym leader when there isn't a reason to." Rukia said.

"Shunsui told me about this guy." Lisa said as she kept her eyes on him. "Let's see what this guy is really all about."

"Ready to go, Ichigo? Shiftry, let's go!"

"Shiftry!"

"There's Shiftry!" Ichigo said as he remembered the last time he battled Shunsui at his gym and Shiftry was his toughest pokemon.

"Absol." Absol stepped forward and was ready for battle.

"Hang on, Absol." Ichigo said. "I want to show Shunsui some of my new pokemon." Absol understood and backed down as Ichigo was going with someone else. "Cacnea, I choose you!"

"Cacnea!"

"Cacnea!" Shunsui said. "Not a bad choice. Let's see what it can do. Shiftry, how about we get this battle started? Shiftry, Leaf Blade!" The leaves on Shiftry's arms sharpened and went on the attack.

"Counter that with Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacnea's and Shiftry's attacks collided and both were blown back from it. "Cacnea use Pin Missile!"

"Double Team!" Shunsui said. Shiftry made copies of itself and was able to avoid Cacnea's pin attacks. "Now use Leaf Tornado."

"Shiftry!" Shiftry formed a green tornado and Cacnea got caught in it as it was being blown around.

"Now use Hurricane!" Shunsui said. Shiftry flapped its arms around and created a powerful gust of wind that combined with Shiftry's other attack. Cacnea was taking serious damage as it was being blown around and slammed against the ground.

"Cacnea!" Ichigo shouted. When the dust cleared away, Cacnea was already beaten. Ichigo ran over to Cacnea and tried to make sure Cacnea was okay.

"Sorry. I guess we overdid it." Shunsui said.

"Ichigo, is Cacnea okay?" Orihime said.

"I think so. Cacnea, you holding up okay?" Ichigo said. Cacnea was able to pull itself together and stand on its legs again.

"So that's it? Not really all that impressive." Lisa said.

"Hey. Cacnea is strong." Ichigo said. "We just got hit by a powerful flying-type move. Cacnea's a grass-type. That attack did a lot of damage."

"It shouldn't matter." Lisa said. "There might be some attacks that can deal a lot of damage, but your pokemon should be able to take it."

"Lisa, be nice." Shunsui said.

"I will say this. You did a fine job of raising that Cacnea." Lisa said. "I can tell just by looking at it that your Cacnea is close to evolving."

"It is?!" Ichigo said as he and Cacnea was a little amazed by that fact.

"That does sound good." Shunsui said. "In the meantime, how about we get some lunch and get Cacnea treated at the pokemon center." All of them liked that idea.

…

The Pokemon Center

After making sure Cacnea was fine and well, all of them grabbed some lunch. Ichigo could not stop thinking about Cacnea and how close it could be to evolving.

"It's so cool that Cacnea will evolve soon. Just look." Ichigo said. Cacnea was thrusting its arms repeatedly as it was trying to get better and stronger. "Cacnea is pretty excited about evolving."

"What do Cacnea evolve into?" Orihime asked.

"Cacturn. They're grass-types as well as a dark-type." Rukia said.

"Cacnea, it seems like you're ready to do some training." Ichigo said. Cacnea was excited for this. If Cacnea is close to evolving, it's ready to do some training.

…..

The Woods

Ichigo took Cacnea out in the woods to do some training. If Cacnea wants to evolve, Ichigo is going to help it out.

"Okay, Cacnea. If you are going to evolve, we have to do some training to help you get stronger." Ichigo said. "The stronger you get, the closer you get to evolving. So what do you say? Let's do this."

"Cacnea!"

"Absol, want to help?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol."

"Good. Cacnea use Needle Arm and Absol use Night Slash." Ichigo said. Both of his pokemon used their attacks and the two of them collided. The three of them trained together and helped both of them become stronger. As they were training, Lisa was watching them in secret.

"There you are." Lisa turned around and saw Shunsui come up behind her. "What are you doing? Why are you watching Ichigo?"

"Just curious." Lisa said.

"You're always curious. You know what they say about curiosity." Shunsui said.

"I just want to see if he actually has what it takes to actually get his Cacnea to evolve." Lisa said. "I bet he'll get tired eventually and call it quits soon. Most trainers do and just rely on chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Ichigo just might surprise you." Shunsui said and left her alone. Lisa stayed there and just kept watching Ichigo trained.

"Cacnea, now use Pin Missile!" Ichigo said.

"Cacnea!" Cacnea unleashed the pins, but Absol was able to dodge the attack. Hours have passed and Ichigo kept his training going with Cacnea and Absol.

'He's still going. Not bad.' Lisa thought. She was having some doubts about Ichigo. She didn't think he was a serious trainer after seeing how badly Cacnea got beaten, but perhaps she was wrong.

….

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo has been training for hours with Cacnea. Cacnea kept battling hard and was getting stronger little by little with the thought that it was going to evolve soon. The only time Ichigo and his pokemon took a break for dinner with the others. Cacnea was stuffing as much food as it can.

"Slow down, Cacnea. You don't want to choke." Rukia said.

"Cacnea sure is excited." Chad said.

"Yeah. We're refueling to keep our training going." Ichigo said. "Cacnea seems ready to evolve and I'm helping it with that." Ichigo and Cacnea finished up their meals and were ready to go. "Let's go, Cacnea."

"Cacnea." Both of them hurried out of the place and went to get in as much training as they could. Lisa saw that and was a bit impressed.

"He's still going at it?" Lisa said.

…

The Woods

"Cacnea, try out your Drain Punch." Ichigo said. Cacnea used the attack and slammed it against a tree. As the two of them got back to training, Lisa continued to watch them.

"Perhaps I was wrong about this guy, but why is he so set on this?" Lisa said. She continued to wonder about Ichigo as he and Cacnea continued on with their training.

…

The Next Morning

Ichigo and Cacnea have been at it all night. The two of them even fell asleep outside in the woods. Ichigo soon woke up as he smelled something.

"What?" Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Lisa with some tea.

"Here. This should warm you up." Lisa said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he took the cup.

"Have you been training all night?" Lisa asked.

"Sort of." Ichigo said. "Cacnea looked so pump to evolve. I didn't want to let it down."

"Is that you pushed yourself and Cacnea like that?" Lisa asked.

"I guess so." Ichigo said. "It didn't really matter to me if Cacnea evolved or not, but Cacnea was looking forward to it. Either way, this training will be a big help."

"I was wrong about you, Ichigo." Lisa said. "I thought you were all talk, but clearly you're not. In fact, I was once similar myself."

"You were?" Ichigo said.

"Indeed." Lisa said. "I went up against many opponents that had powerful attacks that were super effective. I always wondered what to do about that, but I soon realized that there are times you won't be able to avoid them. So I trained harder and harder and learned to take those attacks. Even if there are some attacks that are super effective, if you learn how to handle them, you can still win a battle. Seeing you now reminded me all of that."

"I get it. Just because the opponent has the advantage doesn't mean a victory." Ichigo said.

"So how about we test Cacnea's strength now?" Lisa asked and Ichigo was curious as to how.

….

A Battle

"Is he seriously going to take on one of the Elite Four?" Rukia said.

"Looks like it." Shunsui said. Ichigo and Lisa faced each other as they got ready for their own battle and Ichigo was going with Cacnea.

"I'm ready, Lisa. Who will you be using?" Ichigo said.

"Here's my pokemon. Go, Yanmega!" Lisa said.

"Yanmega!"

"A Yanmega?! Lisa specializes with flying-types, but it's a bug-type as well. Ichigo is at real disadvantage with this one." Rukia said.

"That doesn't mean he's going to lose. Let's see what happens." Shunsui said.

"Cacnea, start with Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Cacnea shot some pins at Yanmega, but Yanmega took it.

"You'll have to do better than that. Yanmega, Sonicboom!" Lisa said. Yanmega used its wings and created a soundwave that blasted Cacnea. "Now use Steel Wing!" Yanmega turned its wings as hard as steel and charged right at Cacnea.

"Here it comes. Get it with your Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacnea pulled back its fist and had energy spiral around it as Cacnea met Yanmega and the two attacks collided. The result ended with both of them being pushed back.

"You're doing well. Now let's really test that." Lisa said. "Yanmega use Air Slash!"

"Yan!" Yanmega unleashed blades made out of air and Cacnea got blasted pretty hard by them.

"Cacnea! Are you okay?" Ichigo said. Everyone thought that would have been it for Cacnea. Cacnea proved them wrong as Cacnea was able to get back up. "Can you go on?"

"Cacnea!"

"You go, Cacnea." Orihime said.

"Cacnea sure is tough." Chad said. Everyone was seeing that.

"Okay. That's enough." Lisa said as she was satisfied with what she was seeing. "You are a tough one, Ichigo."

"He sure is and his pokemon are excellent as well." Shunsui said. "He's a great trainer. He's sort of like how you were once before."

"You hear that, Cacnea? You're awesome." Ichigo said. Cacnea felt good as well and that's what caused a sensation to course through it with Cacnea glowing. "Is it happening?" All of them saw Cacnea evolve and was able to become a Cacturn.

"Cacturn!"

"You did it! You're a Cacturn now!" Ichigo said. All of them were real happy for Cacturn and Cacturn sure felt great. The time came where they had to say goodbye and part ways.

"It was great seeing all of you again." Shunsui said.

"Same to you." Orihime said.

"Ichigo, best of luck to you in the Johto League." Lisa said.

"Thanks. With Cacturn, I know I'll do great." Ichigo said.

"Cacturn!" With that said, all of them left with Ichigo and his friends setting out.

After meeting with Lisa from the Elite Four, Cacnea is now a Cacturn. Taking all that training and all new power with them, our heroes continue on with their journey. I doubt all that training will be for nothing as they head for Harfin City….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	26. Practice for the Big Show

"Scyther! Scyther!" A Scyther was running around the forest and was looking around for something. This Scyther seemed uneasy about something. Scyther kept running until it ran through the bushes and saw Ichigo and his friends.

"Check it out. It's a Scyther." Ichigo said.

"Is everything okay with it? That Scyther looks like it's in a panic." Rukia said. Scyther seemed to have known them and was pointing the way to something.

"What's with that Scyther?" Ichigo said.

"Hold on. That Scyther looks familiar." Orihime said. Scyther ran off and was waiting for the rest of them to follow. "Something must be wrong. I think we should follow that Scyther."

"Good idea." Ichigo agreed and all of them followed that Scyther through the forest. Scyther led the way and showed them to a familiar face.

"Menoly!" Orihime said.

"Hey, guys." Menoly said with her with a Kricketune, but she was holding her leg. Something happened and it doesn't look good.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Practice for the Big Show

"I thought that was your Scyther." Orihime said as she went over to help her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I tripped and injured my leg. So I had Scyther go out and get a little help." Menoly said. "I don't have anything that could help out."

"Let's have a look." Rukia said as she and Orihime tried to help her out. "I know a thing or two about first aid. Orihime, you can help me out."

"Right." Orihime said.

"Tune…"

"Don't worry, Kricketune. I'm sure I'll be okay." Menoly said while Rukia and Orihime helped with her leg.

"So you got yourself a Kricketune?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Menoly said. "I heard Kricketune play a beautiful melody and sung with a nice voice. So I decided to catch it."

"Makes sense." Orihime said.

"So how is the leg?" Chad asked.

"It doesn't look bad. She should be fine by tomorrow." Rukia said.

"That's good." Menoly said as she could relax easily now. "I'm lucky you guys came around. So how have you been, Orihime? Got any new medals since the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah. I have two medals currently. Hey! I know." Orihime said as she reached out for her pokeballs. "Azumarill, come out and say hello." She let out Azumarill.

"Azumarill!"

"Azumarill, look who it is." Orihime said.

"Hi, Azumarill." Menoly said. She might have looked happy to see Azumarill, but Scyther didn't look so happy. Azumarill tried to be friendly, but Scyther just gave Azumarill the cold shoulder.

"Orihime, why did you bring out Azumarill?" Rukia asked. "Don't you remember that Scyther and Azumarill don't really get along all that well?"

"I thought they became friends when that competition was over." Orihime said.

"Oh boy." Rukia said as she thought Orihime can be really naïve sometimes. Azumarill tried to talk to scythe, but Scyther was giving Azumarill some attitude and Kricketune was trying to get them to stop.

"Knock it off. Save it for the Harfin competition." Menoly said.

"Does that mean you're entering the Harfin Talent Star Competition?" Ichigo said. "We were on our way there so that Orihime could compete herself."

"Yeah. If I win, I'll get my third star medal." Orihime said.

"Is that so?" Menoly said. "Well, you better be ready. I plan on entering with Scyther and Kricketune. These two together will be a strong combo."

"Hold on. You're entering with both of them?" Orihime said.

"You mean you don't know?" Menoly asked. "They decided to make the competition something like a practice run for the Ultimate Talent Star. You can use any amount of pokemon for the first stage and it will be a double battle for the second."

"Oh man. It's a good thing we ran into you like this then." Rukia said. "Orihime, you haven't prepared for a performance like that."

"You're right. I wasn't aware of any of this." Orihime said.

"Well, no time like right now." Menoly said.

"Right Come on out, everyone!" Orihime said as she released all of her pokemon.

"Wow! Orihime, all of these pokemon are yours? They all look great." Menoly said.

"Thank you." Orihime said. "Listen up. We got some extra work to do. I just learned the next competition will be just like the Ultimate Talent Star. So we have a lot of training to do and not a lot of time." All of her pokemon cheered and were ready for this. "Sylveon, try your Fairy Wind!"

"Sylveon!" Sylveon twirled her ribbons around and released a sparkling wind. Roselia was working on her dancing for the competition.

"All of them are looking good." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Orihime's getting really excited for this one." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as she watched her train with Azumarill and Solrock. "I wonder if it has anything to do with last time."

"Last time?" Menoly said.

"Orihime actually competed in the Ultimate Talent Star back home in the Unova region." Ichigo said. "Sadly, she lost that one."

"You might be onto something, Ichigo." Chad said.

"You're right." Rukia said. "Orihime was so excited when she competed back then. It's possible that she's reliving those memories. Maybe if Orihime wins this next competition, it might give her some confidence." Menoly was amazed by all of that and thought Orihime might be better than she thought.

"Okay. You're all looking well." Orihime said.

"Hey, Orihime." Menoly said. "You are aware that you will have to double battle as well. So how about a practice battle. You and me."

"Really?" Orihime said. "Sounds great. Who wants to have a battle?" All of her pokemon looked excited for a battle and wanted to go through it.

"Orihime, heads up." Rukia said. "Both Scyther and Kricketune are bug-types. So that might help with your decision."

"Bug-types…" Orihime said. "I believe fairy-types aren't affected much by bug-type attacks." She looked to Rukia to confirm that and she nodded her head on that. "In that case, I'll go with Azumarill and Sylveon."

"Azumarill!"

"Sylveon!"

"So let's do this." Menoly said. Both of them took their positions and were ready to start their practice battle. "Ready?"

"All set." Orihime said.

"Kricketune use Silver Wind!" Menoly said.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Orihime said. Both pokemon used shining wind-like attacks. The attacks collided against each other and cancelled each other out. "Azumarill use Bubble Beam!"

"Azu!" Azumarill shot out multiple bubbles and was aiming for both of them.

"Kricketune use Slash to pop those bubbles!" Menoly said. Kricketune moved quickly and slashed through all those bubbles and stopped all of them.

"Looks like Menoly has learned a few new tricks." Chad said.

"Yeah. Menoly's improved since the last time we've seen her." Ichigo said.

"Kricketune and Scyther, double X-Scissor!" Menoly said. Both of her pokemon went in and slashed against both of Orihime's pokemon.

"Are you two okay?" Orihime asked. Both of them were able to shake off those attacks.

"We're not done yet." Menoly said. "Kricketune use Silver Wind! Scyther use Quick Attack!" Kricketune unleashed its wind-like attack again and both of Orihime's pokemon got hit by the attack. Scyther moved with the wind and bashed against both of her pokemon and pushed them back.

"We're not beaten yet." Orihime said. "Sylveon, push back with your own Quick Attack!" Sylveon moved quickly and slammed against Scyther. "Now let's try Attract!" Sylveon winked and unleashed some hearts that hit Scyther. Scyther now became infatuated with Sylveon.

"Sylveon knows Attract?!" Menoly said.

"Azumarill, Iron Tail!" Orihime said. Azumarill's tail became iron and slammed it against Scyther. "Sorry. I know Scyther is distracted, but it is a battle. Right?"

"Uh… Yeah." Menoly said. "Kricketune, cover Scyther. Slash!" Menoly said. Kricketune slashed against Azumarill and pushed Azumarill back.

"Azumarill, Blizzard!" Orihime said.

"Kricketune, Silver Wind!" Menoly said. Both pokemon used their attacks. The two forces clashed against each other and created a powerful twister and it caused the two to be cancelled out. "Orihime, how about we stop there?"

"Really?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. All our pokemon look great, but they're getting exhausted." Menoly said.

"That's a good idea." Chad said.

"You don't want your pokemon all tired out before your biggest competition." Ichigo said. Orihime understood that.

"You're right. Sylveon, Azumarill, thank you for your hard work." Orihime said. Menoly pulled out both her pokeballs and brought her pokemon back.

"You're doing great, Orihime. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Menoly said.

"Worry about? What are you talking about?" Orihime said.

"Your friends told me about the time you entered Ultimate Talent Star back in Unova." Menoly said. "I heard how you lost. Aren't you a little nervous about this upcoming competition?"

"Yeah. Orihime, you just learned what's really going on with this talent star." Ichigo said.

"I guess….. I guess I am a little anxious." Orihime said. "I decided to become a pokemon show-woman not that long ago back home. I couldn't believe it myself when I managed to get all four medals and was able to qualify, but I did. It was an amazing feeling."

"I'll take your word for it." Menoly said. "Once I get all four star medals, it will be my first time competing as well."

"It was all incredible." Orihime said. "Even the friends I made while I was competing made it, but I was sad when I lost it. I worked so hard and it felt like it was all over. Especially since I lost to the one person I wanted to reach the most."

"You mean Rangiku?" Rukia said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. "Rangiku was the one that got me going. She was the one that pushed me, driven me to do better."

"Yeah. Having a rival can do that to you." Ichigo said.

"I thought I finally had a big chance when I was going against her." Orihime said. "However, I lost. Rangiku was the person I wanted to face and beat the most and I failed. It was even harder to believe that she lost herself. After that, it felt like it was all over. At least until I came here to Johto and learned it was happening here. That's why I'm looking forward to the talent star competition that's happening in Harfin City."

"You are?" Menoly said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. "It will feel like I'm reliving those old memories and I know what to expect. Not only will it be great practice for when the real thing shows up, but if I win it, it will be a big help for me. It will show me that I will be ready for when I get all four medals. I'll know I can win the Ultimate Talent Star and become the Ultimate Show-Woman when I win it."

"I'm sure it would be, but it's not like I'm just going to let you have it." Menoly said. "I'll be aiming to win it myself."

"Even if you don't win in Harfin, Orihime, we know you'll do great." Ichigo said.

"That's right." Rukia said. All of Orihime's pokemon gathered around her to show that they were with her as well.

"Thanks guys." Orihime said as she felt good about herself. Once everything was settled, Orihime and the others were getting ready to go.

"I'll see you guys in Harfin once my leg feels fine." Menoly said.

"You got it." Orihime said. "Menoly, let's both do our best in Harfin and the Ultimate Talent Star."

"That's a promise." Menoly said and they parted ways.

Feeling good about what's to come, Orihime continues on with confidence in her abilities. Once she wins at Harfin City, she believes she can win the Ultimate Talent Star. We'll have to wait and see if that will come true. Don't miss a moment of it when that time comes.

To Be Continued….


	27. A Harfin Acceptance

"There it is!" Orihime said. All of them hurried over to where Orihime was and could see a city just ahead of them. "There it is! We made it to Harfin City!"

"That's where your third medal!" Ichigo said.

Our heroes have arrived in Harfin City. Our heroes have come here for Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad to take part in Harfin City's annual pokemon tournament. Before that, they're here to see Orihime compete in Pokemon Talent Star so she can get her third star medal.

"Orihime, are you ready for this?" Rukia asked. "Remember what Menoly told us. This will be a prelude to the Ultimate Talent Star. That means it's going to be a tough one."

"I know, but winning won't just get me my third medal. It will also show that I'll be ready for the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said as she was fully confident that she is going to win this.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Orihime's Voice) A Harfin Acceptance

Now that they've made it to Harfin City, Ichigo and the others had a look around the city.

"This place is huge! I can't wait to see what the tournament held here will be like." Ichigo said.

"Focus, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Before the tournament, Orihime is going to register and compete in Pokemon Talent Star."

"There's the entrance hall." Chad said as he pointed ahead and they could see the building.

"Great! Let's go!" Orihime said as she ran straight for the building with full excitement. Orihime was running for the doors until she saw Nel come out from the door. "Nel!"

"Orihime!" Nel said as she was happy to see Orihime again. "I had a feeling I would see you here." She noticed Ichigo and the others show themselves as well. "Hey, guys. Great to see you again."

"It's great to see you again, Nel." Ichigo said.

"We should have known we would see you here. After all, we heard about this place from your father." Rukia said.

"With you here, this will be really exciting." Orihime said. "I can't wait to see more of your pokemon. Only this time, if we happen to face each other, I'm going to win."

"Maybe you will, but I don't plan on loosing myself." Nel said. "Are you guys also planning on entering Harfin City's annual pokemon tournament when this is over?"

"You got it. Right now, we're just going to give our support to Orihime." Ichigo said.

"That's fine, but I'm not going to make it easy for her." Nel said.

"The same goes for me." All of them looked around and spotted Menoly was able to make it to Harfin City as well.

"Menoly! You made it!" Orihime said as she was glad to see that she did.

"Like I was going to miss this." Menoly said.

"What about your leg?" Rukia asked.

"It's fine. I was able to make it here after all." Menoly said. "Orihime, don't expect this to be easy. I'm the one who is aiming to win it."

"Isn't anyone going to introduce me?" Nel asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Orihime said as she felt a little silly. "Nel, I like you to meet Menoly. She's a show-woman just we are. She's planning on entering the competition as well. Menoly, this is Nel. We met her back in the first Pokemon Talent Star I entered here in Johto."

"Nice to meet you." Nel said as she walked over and held out her hand. Menoly reached out and shook it.

"Same here. I've actually seen you battle a little. You're pretty good." Menoly said. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great one." Orihime saw her competition and she was feeling the same as they were.

"I can't wait for it to get started." Orihime said.

"Orihime, you might want to get yourself registered first." Rukia reminded her. Orihime felt silly as she hurried inside and hurried to get registered.

…

Later

Before the competition begins, Orihime and the others decided to get some brunch. All of them were excited for this, but Orihime was pretty nervous.

"Both Menoly and Nel will be competing." Orihime said. "I thought it be challenging enough with it set the way that it is, but this makes it more challenging."

"That just means it will be all that much better when you win." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"We get that it seems pretty scary, but you'll do fine, Orihime." Rukia said. "Just keep calm and everything should work out."

"We know you'll do great. Just don't let Nel and Menoly get to you." Chad said.

"Thanks guys. This will be like a preview of what's to come at the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said. "I am feeling a little nervous, but I guess it will all be okay. I didn't come this far just for it all to be stopped by nerves."

"Exactly. You'll do fine." Ichigo said. All of them believe in Orihime and Orihime believes in herself. How could things really go wrong for her?

…

The Competition

"Welcome, everyone! Welcome to Harfin City to come and see Pokemon Talent Star!" Haron said. Everyone cheered and it was pretty big crowd for this one. "I see we have quite crowd for this one and I don't blame you. This is a very special talent star. This one is set just like the Ultimate Talent Star. That means that trainers can use any pokemon they like as well as however many they like for the first stage and it will be a double battle for the second stage." Orihime, Nel, and Menoly got themselves dressed up and waited in the backroom as they watched. "We're in for quite a show. I don't want to waste your time with my silly rambling, but that's part of my job. Are you ready for the show to begin?" Every in the stands cheered and they were ready for this show.

"I'm getting pumped." Ichigo said. "I can't wait to see what Orihime has in store for everyone."

"If they're able to use multiple pokemon, I'm sure she'll put on a really good show." Rukia said.

"Let's get started here. Here comes our first entry!" Haron said and showed Nel was first.

"Awesome! Nel's going first!" Ichigo said.

"This should be good." Chad said.

"Gogoat and Ampibom, let's go!" Nel said.

"Rrreeerrgh!"

"Ampibom!"

"An Ampibom?!" Ichigo said.

"Never knew she had that pokemon." Rukia said.

"Gogoat, Take Down! Ampibom, block it!" Nel said. Gogoat charged and Ampibom was ready. Ampibom held out her two tail hands and blocked the attack with a powerful shockwave that a lot of people felt.

"Wow! If you have seen this Gogoat, you know that it has a lot of power when it charges like that." Haron said. "The fact that Ampibom was able to stop it is most impressive."

"It's time. Gogoat and Ampibom, let's go!" Nel said. Gogoat jumped at Ampibom and Ampibom started using her tails to juggle Gogoat. "Gogoat, Double Team!" Gogoat made copies of itself and Ampibom appeared to be juggling all of them.

"Wow! That Ampibom must be quite strong to juggle the real Gogoat and must be a real juggler." Haron said.

"Time for the finish!" Nel said. Gogoat was tossed in the air and landed perfectly with all the copies entering it. Everyone loved it.

"What a way to show Ampibom's strong arms and juggling abilities as well as Gogoat's power and perfect balance. It be hard for anyone to stay up right after that." Haron said. "Let's see what the judges say." Everyone looked to Nel's score and she got…..45. "A forty-five out of fifty. Very good."

….

The Backroom

"Wow! She's good." Menoly said.

"That's Nel for you." Orihime said as she was amazed herself. "Gogoat seems even stronger than I remember and I never saw that Ampibom before."

"Just wait until you see me out there." Menoly said. Orihime knew this wouldn't be easy, but she's not going to let that get to her.

….

The Stage

Other competitors went on. They all used multiple pokemon and some of them gave off some pretty good. It soon came time for Menoly to go up.

"Scyther and Kricketune, let's do this!" Menoly said and released both her pokemon.

"Scyther!"

"Tune!"

"It's Kricketune and Scyther. I wonder what show we'll see from this one." Haron said. Menoly clapped her hands and four wooden poles showed up on the stage forming a square. "What is all this?"

"Kricketune, Silver Wind and go into Sing." Menoly said. "Spin, Scyther." Kricketune released the shining wind and it blew around the whole field. Kricketune crossed its arms and started playing a beautiful sound as music notes emerged from it. Scyther started spinning around.

"What a lovely sound Kricketune is making and that Silver Wind is causing it to echo through the entire stage." Haron said. "What about Scyther? It's just spinning around."

"Let's do this, Scyther. Scyther use Fury Cutter!" Menoly said.

"Scyther!" Scyther took off in the same direction as the wind and sliced right through all of wooden poles perfectly.

"Impressive." Haron said. "She showed off Kricketune's lovely voice and Scyther sliced right through those wooden poles as if there was no problem at all. Excellent ways to show off a beautiful voice with great sword capabilities. Judges?" All of them looked at Menoly's score and showed it ended up being….42. "A forty-two. Not a bad score."

"Both Nel and Menoly looked pretty good." Rukia said.

"Just wait till they see Orihime." Ichigo said.

"It's now time for our final entry. Please welcome Orihime." Haron said and Orihime showed for her turn.

"Sylveon, Roselia, and Azumarill, let's go!" Orihime said as she released all three of them.

"Orihime is using three of her pokemon. Perhaps we're in for a really good show." Haron said.

"Start dancing, Roselia." Orihime said. Roselia started dancing around like a ballerina. "Sylveon, Quick Attack! Azumarill, Bubble Beam!" Azumarill shot out a ton of bubbles that Sylveon hopped around on the bubbles.

"This looks like a good start." Haron said.

"Roselia, let's use Stun Spore!" Orihime said. Roselia spun around and released the spores and it looked dazzling. "Now Sylveon use Fairy Wind and Azumarill use Blizzard!" Sylveon and Azumarill used their attacks and they combined into a sparkling twister. It all looked well, but that's when it went bad. Roselia jumped, but it was too close to the twister and Roselia got caught in it. "Roselia!" Roselia hit the floor and that put the great show to a disappointing ending.

"I don't think that was part of Orihime's performance." Haron said and everyone felt sorry for her. "Judges?" All of them looked to see what Orihime got and all she got was a 31.

"Thirty-one? That's it?" Orihime said.

"That's not good." Chad said.

"You never know. Maybe she'll still make it." Ichigo said. That's what they all hoped, but it wasn't looking good.

….

Orihime

As soon as the first stage ended, all of Orihime's friends gathered around her. Her pokemon felt bad about their performance. Orihime went in feeling good, but not anymore.

"It will be okay, Orihime." Nel said.

"You still looked great out there." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"Except for the end." Orihime said. "I could still make it to the second round. I could. Right?" All of them tried being supportive for her, but it wasn't easy.

"We now have our lucky eight competitors that are moving to the next round." Haron announced. All of them looked to the screen as the eight showed themselves. Nel and Menoly made it in. When there was only one spot left, Orihime hoped luck was on her side. It wasn't as someone else got it instead.

"Orihime, we're sorry." Rukia said.

"You tried. It was just an accident." Menoly said.

"Yeah." Orihime said, but she wasn't really listening. She just got up and ran off. Ichigo wanted to go after her, but Chad held him back thinking Orihime needs some time alone. The competition went on with Nel and Menoly battling out there. As for Orihime, she was left alone and with everyone away from her, Orihime was free to cry.

….

The Pokemon Center

The competition soon came to an end. When night came around, Orihime was out on a balcony with Nel. Orihime was still upset about the outcome.

"Menoly is one tough competitor. I'm lucky I got the star medal." Nel said as she stared at her new medal.

"Yeah. Sorry, I missed your battle." Orihime said.

"I know it's not easy when you fail to make it to the second round." Nel said. "You know, I'm always scared that I won't make it myself."

"Really?" Orihime said as she found that surprising.

"Yes. That's part of the competition." Nel said. "It's always good not to go in too confident because you have to expect you won't make it and you'll have to accept that. When you're feeling down, being there with your pokemon helps. Your pokemon are probably blaming themselves for the failure. I know it won't be easy, but maybe you'll do better next time." Orihime would like to think so, but now she's having trouble believing that.

"Orihime…." Orihime looked behind her and saw her friends were there.

"We all wanted to make sure you're okay." Rukia said.

"Thanks. I'll be okay." Orihime said, but she didn't sound convincing.

"I think I know what might take your mind off this." Nel said. "How about you enter the tournament with Ichigo and the others. I was thinking of entering."

"Really?" Orihime said. Maybe she just might.

Although Orihime's try at Pokemon Talent Star ended in failure this time, she's thinking of entering the tournament with the rest of her friends. She might win that or one of our heroes might. I guess the only way to know is to stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	28. A Union Rivalry

Orihime's attempt to win Pokemon Talent Star in Harfin City has ended in failure, but that's not stopping our heroes. They all plan to compete in Harfin City's annual pokemon tournament with Nel.

"There's the arena." Rukia said as they were able to find the arena for the tournament and where some others plan on competing.

"Here we are. Orihime, you sure you want to enter? You weren't planning on it before." Ichigo asked.

"Since things didn't go well during the competition, my pokemon are well enough to battle." Orihime said.

"It will be good for her." Nel said. "I hope all of you are ready. This will be a tough tournament with some powerful opponents."

"That isn't stopping us." Ichigo said. "A battle is a battle and I plan on giving it my all in this battle and win."

"Absol!"

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A Union Rivalry

All of them entered through the main doors and were looking for registration. When all of them entered, Ichigo was pretty shocked as he spotted someone. That someone was none other than Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said and Grimmjow just noticed them.

"You guys again? Don't tell me you're actually thinking of entering this tournament." Grimmjow said.

"We are. We didn't know you were going to be here." Ichigo said. "Actually, I'm glad that you are. That way, we can battle again and when we do, I'm the one who is going to win."

"Don't count on it. A loser like you doesn't stand a chance." Grimmjow said and walked away from him and got under Ichigo's skin again.

"Who was he?" Nel asked.

"Grimmjow. He's Ichigo's rival." Orihime said. "Those two have battled before and it didn't exactly go well for Ichigo. Grimmjow can also be pretty rude sometimes."

"Are you ready to face him again?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said. Ichigo wasn't planning on losing to him again. What none of them noticed was someone was watching them. A tall thin man with long black hair. He wore a white vest to show his chest and wore white pants with his shoes curving and had a chain hanging off his waist. The scary part was that he had an eyepatch over his left eye.

"How cute. These weaklings actually think they can win." The menacing looking man said and chuckled.

…

The Battlefield

Ichigo and the others got themselves registered. Once they did, they headed straight to the battlefield. They and other trainers have come to take part in it.

"Welcome, everyone. This is Harfin City's annual pokemon tournament. I happen to be the mayor of this fine city." The mayor was an elderly and jolly man who was acting as the MC. "We hold this tournament once every year to see many great battles. I see many fine trainers here and I'm sure we can't wait to see what they all got." Everyone felt the same as they all cheered for that. "Now let me show you the grand prize for our winner. The winner of this tournament will receive a year supply of pokemon food from a five star restaurant."

"That sounds like it could be a good prize." Rukia said.

"So if one of the four of us wins, we'll get that and it will be real helpful for all our pokemon." Chad said and they all agreed to that.

"I also have a special guest joining me here." The mayor said. "Please welcome the gym leader who came all the way from Bruhil City. Here's Zommari."

"The gym leader?!" Ichigo said as that had his attention. Zommari stepped out and stood with the mayor. He was a bald man with skull earrings. He wore a mandarin-style white piece of clothing and baggy pants. "So that's him."

"Thank you for joining us, Zommari." The mayor said.

"It is my pleasure to be here." Zommari said. "As a gym leader, I always keep my eyes open for the potential and unity of pokemon and trainer. I'm looking forward to this tournament."

"Now let's see the matches for our sixteen trainers who have entered here. Trainers will compete against each other and can only use one pokemon." The mayor said. "The first match will be between Orihime and Joseph."

"I'm in the first match?!" Orihime said as she was surprised by that.

"Looks like it." Rukia said.

"The second match will be Candice vs. Betty." The mayor said. "The third match is between Reese and Nancy. The fourth match will be between Nel and Ichigo."

"How can I already be going against Ichigo?" Nel said.

"I don't know, but I know it will be a great battle." Ichigo said.

"The fourth match is between Nnoitora and Grimmjow." The mayor said.

"Who?" Grimmjow said.

"Over here." Grimmjow looked to the side and spotted the menacing looking guy from before. "This won't take long." Grimmjow could tell that was an insult to him and he was going to make him pay for that.

"The sixth match is Marin vs. Rukia." The mayor said.

"So I'm in the sixth match. That's fine." Rukia said.

"The seventh match is between Dome and Billy. The final match will be between Nelson and Chad." The mayor said. "If our trainers are ready to go, we can begin!"

"That means you're up, Orihime." Rukia said.

"Just stay calm and you're going to do great." Nel said.

"I hope you're right." Orihime said.

"Don't act like you lost before you even battled. Just go out there and do the best that you can." Ichigo said. "We all know you can do this."

"Absol." Orihime felt better hearing Ichigo support her like that. So she went out and the battle with Joseph got started. Orihime was using Sylveon while Joseph was using Shuckle and this Shuckle was a tough one.

"Sylveon, Quick Attack!" Orihime said. Sylveon charged right at Shuckle fast and slammed against it, but Shuckle hardly took any damage.

"Sylveon seems to be doing well, but Shuckle is part rock-type and attacks like that won't do much." Zommari said.

"Shuckle, Sludge Bomb!" Joseph said.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle shot sludge from the holes in its shell.

"Dodge it!" Orihime said. Sylveon was running around and doing her best to avoid the sludge.

"Can't run forever. Use Wrap!" Joseph said. Shuckle jumped and was going to wrap itself around Sylveon.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Orihime said. Sylveon twirled her ribbons around and Shuckle got caught in the attack. "Moonblast!" Sylveon shot the pink orb and blasted Shuckle out of the air and was taken out.

"Shuckle is unable to battle. Victory goes to Orihime!" The referee said.

"And Orihime becomes our first winner." The mayor said. Orihime was already starting to feel better about herself.

"I really won!" Orihime said as Sylveon ran into her arms.

"I knew this would help. She's already feeling better." Nel said.

"Yeah, but the tournament is just starting." Rukia said and the matches continued. Candice's Ninetales blasted its flames against Betty's Furret.

"Furret is unable to battle. Ninetales is the winner." The referee said. The third match came with Reese's Raichu zapping Nancy's Corsola. "Corsola is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner."

"With that, we move on to the fourth match. It's Nel from Trapadid City going against Ichigo who came all the way from Unova." The mayor said and the two of them went on the field.

"We know Nel's got Gogoat and Ampibom, but I wonder who else she has." Rukia said.

"I'm curious as to who Ichigo will use." Chad said. Grimmjow on the other hand thought this was going to be a short match.

"No hard feelings when I win, Ichigo." Nel said.

"None because I'm winning." Ichigo said.

"Let's see if you can even get past this guy. Come out, Heracross!" Nel said and brought out her new pokemon.

"Heracross!" The shape on Heracross' horn indicated that this one was a male.

"Nel's using Heracross. It's a fighting-type as well as a bug-type. A strong pokemon." The mayor said.

"Another new pokemon. I wonder who Ichigo is going to use against it." Rukia said.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"RRRAAARRGH!" Gyarados came out and everyone was surprised by Ichigo's choice.

"Ichigo is using a Gyarados." Zommari said. "A powerful pokemon as well. The one who will win will be the one to use the right attacks."

"Let's win, this Gyarados." Ichigo said and Gyarados was in full agreement.

"That Gyarados looks powerful, but we're not backing down." Nel said. "Let's do this, Heracross! Mega Horn, let's go!" Heracross flew right at Gyarados with his horn glowing.

"Blow it away with Twister!" Ichigo said. Gyarados released a powerful twister and Heracross got caught in it with it being blown away. "Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados had cold energy form around its teeth and was going in for a bite.

"No you don't. Heracross use Focus Punch!" Nel said. Heracross avoided Gyarados' teeth and focused energy around its arm and gave Gyarados a powerful hit. "Now use Megahorn!" Heracross charged at Gyarados and slammed its horn against Gyarados' head.

"Right on the nose. That had to have done some damage." The mayor said.

"Yes, but Gyarados doesn't appear to be beaten yet." Zommari said.

"Can you keep going?" Ichigo asked and Gyarados was still battling.

"So you want some more? Okay. Heracross, Throat Chop!" Nel said. Heracross had dark energy form around its horn and went on the attack again.

"Use Twister!" Ichigo said. Gyarados released the twister again and tried pushing Heracross back.

"Switch to Focus Blast!" Nel said. Heracross focused its energy again and shot out an orb of energy with Gyarados getting blasted again.

"Gyarados won't hold out much longer at this rate. We need to get Heracross to stay still and I think I know how." Ichigo said.

"Let's wrap this up. Focus Punch!" Nel said and Heracross was going to land another strong attack.

"Gyarados, time to use Whirlpool!" Ichigo said. Gyarados formed a large whirlpool in front of him and released it with Heracross got caught in it. Nel and the others weren't expecting that.

"What is this?" The mayor asked.

"That's Whirlpool." Zommari said. "It traps the opponent in a powerful whirlpool and constantly deals damage.

"Let's wrap this up. Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Gyarados unleashed a powerful blast of water and Heracross couldn't escape from it. Heracross took the full power of that attack and it was knocked out.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner. Ichigo is the victor!" The referee said. Everyone was impressed that Ichigo was able to beat Nel.

"Ichigo is the winner of the fourth match. What an impressive battle." The mayor said.

"Nice work, Gyarados. You were awesome." Ichigo said as he petted Gyarados' head and Gyarados was glad it could help.

"Heracross, return. You were awesome yourself." Nel said and brought Heracross back in its pokeball. "That was a great battle, Ichigo. That Gyarados of yours is pretty tough."

"Thanks, Nel. Heracross was great as well." Ichigo said.

"I can't believe Ichigo was able to beat Nel." Orihime said.

"Yeah. I admit that he sometimes surprises me." Rukia said.

"He just got lucky." Grimmjow said.

"That was a great battle, but now we have the fifth match to get through." The mayor said. "It's Grimmjow against Nnoitora." Both of them went on to the field and people could tell this wasn't going to be a friendly battle.

"Nnoitora?" Nel said.

"Is something wrong?" Chad asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about that guy." Nel said.

The Harfin Tournament had an impressive start with Orihime and Ichigo advancing to the second round. As they advance to the fifth match, it will be a battle with an unsettling feeling. Just who will win and who will emerge the victor of this tournament. Will it be one of our heroes? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	29. A Beating We Will Go

Our heroes have decided to enter the Harfin Tournament. Nel decided to enter as well, but so did Grimmjow. Not only has Ichigo seen the gym leader, but he and Orihime have moved to the second round. Ichigo battled hard against Nel and her Heracross and was able to win. Now, we will see who will be moving to the second round as well. Will it be Grimmjow or the mysterious Nnoitora?

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A Beating We Will Go

"Zweilous, take them down!" Grimmjow said.

"Zweilous!"

"Zweilous?!" Ichigo said as he was surprised to see one.

"It's got two heads!" Orihime said.

"That Zweilous must be the Deino you went against in your first battle against him, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Scizor, crush them!" Nnoitora said.

"Scizor!"

"A Scizor!" Chad said.

"He has a slight advantage with that." Rukia said. "Scizor is a bug-type, but it's also a steel-type. All of Zweilous' dragon-type attacks will only be half effective."

"It's Zweilous vs Scizor in this battle. Let's see how this one is going to go." The mayor said. The battle was about to begin, but Ichigo noticed a collar around Scizor's neck with a particular stone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ichigo said.

"It's going to go with me walking away as the winner. Zweilous, Dragon Breath!" Grimmjow said. Zweilous breathed out its attack, but Scizor and Nnoitora didn't flinch or anything.

"Metal Claw." Nnoitora said. Scizor dodged the attack and charged at Zweilous with unbelievable speed. Scizor had its claws became as hard as metal and slammed them against Zweilous with Zweilous being pounded to the ground.

"I can't believe how fast it is!" Grimmjow said.

"Now use Night Slash." Nnoitora said. Scizor's claws glowed purple and slammed them against Zweilous and it looked like some more damage than average was dealt.

"Night Slash is a dark-type attack. It wouldn't be much effective against a dark-type like Zweilous, but it looks like it did a lot of damage." Zommari said. "It shows that Scizor has been trained to be a powerful pokemon."

"That's how you want to play? Fine with me. Zweilous, Zen Headbutt!" Grimmjow said. Zweilous fought back with both heads glowing blue and bashed both heads against Scizor. The strangest thing was that Scizor didn't even seem to feel it.

"Oh my! Scizor wasn't bothered by that attack at all." The mayor said.

"You'll have to do a lot more than that if you want to beat my Scizor." Nnoitora said. "A weakling like you obviously doesn't stand a chance against me."

"A weakling?!" Grimmjow said. "We'll see about that. Zweilous use Crunch!" Zweilous was able to bite down against Scizor and tried to deal damage, but Scizor was resisting it.

"Metal Claw." Nnoitora said. Scizor slammed its pincers against Zweilous again. He hit them against Zweilous again and being pushed until they slammed against the wall. "Keep going. Crush that Zweilous." Scizor had Zweilous pinned to the wall and kept smashing against Zweilous and it looked brutal. Poor Zweilous didn't seem like it was going to last much longer. "Finish this with Hyper Beam." Scizor held one of its pincers close to Zweilous and fired a powerful beam at such a close range.

"Zweilous!" Grimmjow shouted as that attack looked bad. The smoke cleared away and Zweilous was beaten.

"Zweilous is unable to battle. Scizor is the winner." The referee said.

"That means Nnoitora is the fifth winner and is moving to the second round." The mayor said.

"Is it just me or did that seem brutal?" Nel said as she was suspicious about Nnoitora.

"Yeah." Rukia agreed. "Those Metal Claws alone were dealing a lot of damage to Zweilous. That Hyper Beam seemed unnecessary. Especially when it was used like that." Everyone was suspicious about Nnoitora and were going to be cautious around him. Even though that was a hard battle, the tournament kept going with Rukia going against Marin. "Dewgong, Brine!"

"Dewgong!" Dewgong shot a blast of water and was able to beat Marin's Mightyena.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Dewgong is the winner." The referee said. Billy went against Dome and his Manetric and zapped Billy's Haunter. "Haunter is unable to battle. Manetric is the winner." That just left Chad's battle against Nelson

"Hawlucha, Flying Press!" Chad said.

"Hawlucha!" Hawlucha slammed against Nelson's Kingler and took it down as well.

"Kingler is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner and Chad wins." The referee said.

"That brings an end to the first round of the Harfin Tournament." The mayor said. "We have our eight lucky competitors who will battle it out until we have four."

"The tournament will resume tomorrow." Zommari said. "For now, our trainers should have their pokemon get some rest. We will see you for the second round."

…

The Pokemon Center

"Excuse me, Grimmjow. It took some time, but you're Zweilous is doing better. It's still going to need some rest." Nurse Joy said as she handed him Zweilous' pokeball.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said as he took the pokeball and was on his way out.

"Grimmjow!" Grimmjow stopped as he saw Ichigo. "You're leaving already?"

"What's the point in staying if I can't battle?" Grimmjow said. "Zweilous got beat and that just means we got to get stronger."

"I guess I can see your point. I was hoping we could have another battle." Ichigo said. "I say we do the next time we see each other."

"We'll see if you're even worth it." Grimmjow said. He was on his way out, but he stopped for a moment. "Watch out for that Scizor and that trainer it belongs to." Ichigo was surprised that Grimmjow actually warned him. "Those two don't mess around." When Grimmjow said what he needed, he decided to leave and Ichigo was a little impressed.

"Wow. I guess he has some morals." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see Absol and the others.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Ichigo said.

"We want to talk." Rukia said.

"It's about that Nnoitora and his Scizor." Nel said.

"That's interesting. Grimmjow just warned me about him." Ichigo said. "He said that those two don't mess around."

"That's exactly our point." Nel said. "We all saw his battle with Grimmjow. It was a little brutal. A little too much if you ask me."

"His battling did seem a little harsh from what Nel said." Chad said.

"Ichigo, what did you think about it?" Orihime asked. Ichigo took a moment to think about it.

"He is pretty strong and he's obviously not your friendly trainer. That Scizor of his is also really fast." Ichigo said. "His battling did seem brutal as he had his Scizor repeatedly beat on Zweilous and used a Hyper Beam that close. Of course, since he's in the tournament, we'll be bound to battle him at some point."

"That's why all of you need to be careful. This guy means business." Nel said.

"Don't worry about us, Nel." Ichigo said. "He might be strong, but he's got to be beaten at some point. We'll be ready for him. Right, Absol?"

"Absol!"

….

Nnoitora

It was the middle of the night. Some people would have been asleep, but Nnoitora wasn't. He was still training with his Scizor. The two of them were on an exercise field and were finishing up.

"Good, Scizor. Now use Metal Claw on that punching bag" Nnoitora said as he pointed at the target.

"Scizor!" Scizor moved incredibly fast as it used the attack. Scizor slashed against the bag. It didn't appear to have done anything, but it suddenly burst and all the stuffing inside fell right out of it. Nnoitora chuckled from seeing that.

"Good work." Nnoitora said. "With this kind of power, none of those weaklings stand a chance." Nnoitora continued to chuckle and it turned into a sinister laughter. Nnoitora and Scizor are a dangerous pair.

…..

The Next Day

"Welcome back. The second round is about to begin." The mayor said. The time for the second round has begun and those still in the tournament are aiming to win it. "We will now show the matches for the second round." All of them looked to the screen as the cards showed up and revealed who will be facing who in the second round. One of the matches was a surprise. It was Rukia against Chad.

"I'm going against Chad?!" Rukia said.

"It looks like we're in the second match." Chad said. "I hope there are no hard feelings for whoever wins."

"Of course not. Our battle is all in the name of good fun." Rukia said.

"Guys, you might want to look at who is battling in the first match." Ichigo said. They had another look at the screen and that one was a bigger shocker. It was Nnoitora again, but he was going against Orihime.

"It's me against him?" Orihime said as she was a little scared.

"What's the matter, little girl?" Nnoitora said. "Too scared? This isn't a place for wimps. If you aren't up for it, just back out right now." Orihime was nervous about this one and was actually considering it after what she saw with Grimmjow.

"Don't let him get to you, Orihime." Nel said.

"Nel's right." Ichigo said. "You might be able to take him. Don't let him psyche you out."

"Right." Orihime said as she was trying to bring up the courage to do this.

"Better get Nurse Joy ready for your pokemon." Nnoitora taunted.

"Okay. It's time for the first match to begin." The mayor said. "This first match is between Nnoitora and Orihime." Both of them stepped out and were ready for this battle.

"Azumarill, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Azumarill!"

"Scizor, crush them!" Nnoitora said.

"Scizor!"

"Orihime is going with Azumarill and Nnoitora is reusing his Scizor. We've already seen what that Scizor can do, but we'll learn if Azumarill can handle it." Zommari said.

"Does Azumarill even have a chance?" Chad said.

"It's a pretty even match since Azumarill is a water-type as well as a fairy-type." Rukia said. "It all really depends on what attacks they use, but that is no ordinary Scizor."

"If both sides are ready, this battle can begin!" The mayor said.

"Azumarill, Bubble Beam!" Orihime said. Azumarill used the attack, but Nnoitora didn't flinch and neither did Scizor. What Scizor did do was deflect each one of those bubbles with its pincers. That surprised some people.

"Is that all you got? How disappointing." Nnoitora said.

"Don't listen to him, Azumarill. Try and use Blizzard." Orihime said. Azumarill unleashed its blizzard and it seem to have made contact.

"That's a little better, but not by much." Nnoitora said. "Let's show them how they pale in comparison to us. Scizor, Metal Claw!" Scizor flew right through the blizzard and struck Azumarill with its attack. Azumarill was sent flying and smashed against the wall.

"Azumarill, are you okay?!" Orihime said. Azumarill took a hard hit and was having a hard time getting back up after that.

"Azumarill seems to have taken a hard hit." The mayor said.

"Indeed. Scizor is powerful and it looks like its barely even trying." Zommari said.

"Azumarill, can you keep going?" Orihime said. She was worried, but Azumarill was able to keep the battle going. "Try your Iron Tail." Azumarill charged right at Scizor with the tail hardening. Azumarill slammed it against Scizor, but Scizor didn't even seem to feel it. People were shocked at how strong Scizor appeared.

"This is just plain boring." Nnoitora said. "Let's just end it already. Push it back and use Guillotine." Scizor pushed Azumarill out of the way with Azumarill hitting the floor. Scizor jumped into air and had its claw glowing with it coming straight down at Azumarill. This wasn't looking good at all.

The first round of the tournament may have ended, but this Nnoitora and his Scizor are a dangerously powerful pair. Can Orihime even get out of this battle or is this as far as she goes? Stay tune to see the tournament continue.

To Be Continued…..


	30. All Around the Whirl

As we entered the second round of the Harfin Tournament, we find our heroes in trouble with a trainer named Nnoitora and his Scizor. A powerful and dangerous trainer. Orihime was the one who ended up going against him in the second round and it isn't looking good for her at all.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) All Around the Whirl

Scizor came down at Azumarill with Guillotine. There was no time to dodge and Azumarill took the attack and crashed into the ground.

"Azumarill!" Orihime shouted as she was afraid of what happened. The dust cleared away and they all saw Scizor holding Azumarill by its claw and showed that Azumarill was beaten.

"Azumarill is unable to battle. So Scizor wins and victory goes to Nnoitora!" The referee said.

"That is all. Guillotine is a powerful move that knocks the opponent out in one hit when it makes contact." Zommari said.

"So Nnoitora is the first of our four finalists." The mayor said.

"How pathetic. Get rid of that trash." Nnoitora said. Scizor gave Azumarill a powerful hit and sent Azumarill crashing into the wall. No one could believe they did that when the battle was already over.

"Azumarill!" Orihime shouted as she ran to help Azumarill. Nnoitora actually looked satisfied with what he's done here.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted and got his attention. "What the heck is your problem?! Why did you do that?! The battle was already over!"

"Simple. Weaklings need to be reminded that they're weak." Nnoitora said. Nnoitora left things at that and left a devastated Orihime. Orihime went back with her friends and she felt worse than she did before.

"I'm sorry." Orihime said as she felt like she let Azumarill and the others down.

"Don't apologize. It's Nnoitora that's the bad guy here." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's right." Nel said. "You did your best, but he's obviously a strong trainer. It's going to take a lot to bring those two down."

""Weaklings need to be reminded they're weak"? Where does he get off saying something like that?" Rukia said.

"Let's worry about it later. Rukia, our battle is up next. We better not keep them waiting. We'll come back for Orihime." Chad said.

"Right." Rukia said. No matter how awful that little incident was, they need to continue with the tournament.

"It's now time for the second match of the second round." The mayor said. "It's Rukia going against Chad. Let's see how this battle is going to go."

"Poliwag, go!" Chad said.

"Poliwag!"

"Let's go, Cryogonal!" Rukia said.

"Cry!"

"It's Poliwag vs Cryogonal in this battle. This is sure to be an interesting one." The mayor said.

"Poliwag, Double Slap!" Chad said. Poliwag was the first to attack as it went at Cryogonal with the tail ready to attack.

"Rapid Spin!" Rukia said. Cryogonal spun around and flew right at Poliwag. Cryogonal ended up being the stronger one in this charge.

"It looked like was a collision, but Cryogonal was the one that won this." The mayor said.

"Now use Aurora Beam!" Rukia said. Cryogonal released a multicolored beam and Poliwag got blasted from it.

"Poliwag, are you okay?" Chad said, but Poliwag was able to get back up and was able to keep battling. "Try using your Water Gun." Poliwag shot some water and it hit, but it doesn't appeared to have done that much damage.

"Come on, Chad. You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat Cryogonal." Rukia said. "Cryogonal, Rapid Spin!" Cryogonal spun around again and slammed against Poliwag.

"Poor Poliwag keeps getting beaten around." The mayor said.

"Poor Poliwagis right. None of Poliwags attacks seem to be working that well." Nel said.

"But there isn't much more Chad can do." Ichigo said.

"Cryogonal, now use Confuse Ray!" Rukia said.

"Poliwag, look away." Chad said. Poliwag closed its eyes as Cryogonal unleashed some golden orbs, but since Poliwag couldn't see them, they weren't really bothering Poliwag.

"Big mistake. Now use Rapid Spin again!" Rukia said. Cryogonal spun around and slammed against Poliwag again. Poliwag slid against the ground and it wasn't looking that great.

"Poliwag has taken one attack after the next. Can it take much more or is this where the battle ends?" The mayor said. Everyone was wondering what was happening. Is Poliwag beaten or not?

"Don't give up, Poliwag. Don't give it up." Chad said. "I know you can still win this. I know you can. So stand up." Poliwag tried to stand back up. As Poliwag tried to get back up, a light surrounded it.

"Is that what I think it is?!" The mayor said.

"I believe it is." Zommari said as everyone was amazed with what they were seeing.

"I don't believe it!" Nel said.

"Poliwag is…." Orihime said and didn't finish as it stood up and in a new form.

"Poliwhirl!"

"Incredible!" The mayor said. "Poliwag has just evolved into a Poliwhirl. This might change the tide of the battle." Poliwhirl held up its fist and something was happening as it started glowing.

"What's happening?" Orihime said.

"It looks like Poliwhirl is gathering energy." Ichigo said. People wondered what was happening and Rukia and Chad were the first to figure it out.

"Not good! I think that's a new attack!" Rukia said.

"I know this attack! Poliwhirl use Focus Punch!" Chad said. Poliwhirl went at Cryogonal and pounded it hard with a lot of force behind it.

"It would seem that upon evolving, Poliwhirl has also learned Focus Punch." Zommari said.

"A super effective fightint-type attack against an ice-type like Cryogonal." The mayor said. "Cryogonal isn't looking that good." Cryogonal tried to stand back up, but it just took a lot of damage.

"Hang in there, Cryogonal. Stand up and use Blizzard." Rukia cheered.

"I don't think so. Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Chad said. Poliwhirl jumped in the air and released a beam from its belly that hit Cryogonal. When that happened, Cryogonal fell right asleep.

"Tough luck for Rukia." The mayor said. "That hypnosis worked and Cryogonal is just sleeping away."

"Get up, Cryogonal! Wake up!" Rukia said.

"Time to finish this. Focus Punch!" Chad said. Poliwhirl gathered energy in its fist again and went at Cryogonal. Poliwhirl slammed its fist against Cryogonal and it showed that Cryogonal was taken out.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle. Poliwhirl is the winner!" The referee said.

"Chad pulls off a great comeback and now he's our second finalist! The mayor said.

"It would seem that Poliwag heard its trainers pleads and found the strength within that allowed it to evolve." Zommari said.

"Great work, Poliwhirl." Chad said.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl was feeling pretty proud of itself after this battle.

"You did your best, Cryogonal. I thought you were great. Now get a good rest." Rukia said as she brought Cryogonal back in its pokeball.

"That's impressive that Poliwag was able to evolve." Nel said.

"Yeah, but we're not done. Chad's not the only one who is moving to the semi-finals." Ichigo said.

"Absol!" The second round of the tournament went on with Ichigo's match against Candice being next.

"Cacturn, now use Needle Arm!" Ichigo said.

"Cacturn!" Cacturn went at the opponent and slammed its arms against Candice's Raticate and beat it.

"Raticate is unable to battle. Cacturn is the winner." The referee said. That left just one battle with Reese against Dome and Reese's Grimer used Body Slam against Dome's Houndour and beat it. "Houndour is unable to battle. Grimer is the winner."

"We now have our four semi-finalists!" The mayor said. "Now that we have, we will shuffle up the matches to see who will be going against who in the next round. All of them looked to the screen and saw the matches. Ichigo would battle against Reese in the first match, but Chad will be against Nnoitora in the second.

"It looks like it will you against that nutcase." Ichigo said.

"Be careful, Chad. That Nnoitora won't go easy on you." Orihime said.

"I'll be okay. I'll stop him." Chad said.

"Good luck. Even that won't save you." All of them looked to Nnoitora. Nnoitora held a smirk on his face while the others just glared at him. This is one trainer none of them want to see win.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Eat up." Chad said as he gave some pokemon food for Poliwhirl as a reward for it evolving and its victory in battle.

"It's so great that Poliwag was able to evolve." Orihime said.

"How are Cryogonal and Azumarill?" Nel asked.

"Don't worry about them. Nurse Joy says they'll both be fine. They just need some rest is all." Rukia said.

"You ready to take that Nnoitora on?" Ichigo said to Chad. "He'll try a bunch of brutal attacks and has a bad attitude. That alone is bad enough, but Scizor also has the power to back it up."

"I know." Chad said. "He won't be someone that won't play fair and will be cruel, but someone has got to stop him."

"So let's both do our best and make it to the finals." Ichigo said as he held out his hand and Chad took it. The two of them agreeing to face each other in the battles. Ichigo and the others were in agreement about Nnoitora needing to be beaten. Nnoitora is a trainer that can't be allowed to win like this.

…..

Nnoitora

"That's it, Scizor. Keep it up." Nnoitora said as he continued with training Scizor. Scizor trained and trained all of the attacks it could. Scizor finished another round of training, but Scizor seemed exhausted as it was trying to catch its breath. "What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you actually need Nurse Joy."

"Scizor." Scizor was saying it doesn't need any rest or anything. Scizor can keep going.

"Good. This tournament is filled with weaklings. You don't need Nurse Joy or any treatment." Nnoitora said. Nnoitora is pushing Scizor pretty hard, but how far can Scizor go?

…

The Next Day

"Welcome back!" The mayor said as the third round of the tournament was coming. "We have only four trainers left as we have made it to the semi-finals. We'll have this year's tournament winner soon enough."

"There have been some promising trainers." Zommari said. "It will be interesting to see which one will be the one to come out on top."

"It's time we start the first match of the semi-finals. This match will have Reese against Ichigo." The mayor said. Ichigo and his opponent came out to the battlefield and they were both ready to go.

"Go, Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

"Absol!"

"You better not lose!" Rukia said.

"Good luck out there!" Nel said and this battle was about to begin.

"Beedrill, let's go!" Reese said.

"Sptree!"

"Duskull, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Duskull!" Both pokemon were out and they were ready to battle. Ichigo's friends had no doubt that Ichigo was going to win this one. The real battle will be between Chad and Nnoitora.

The Harfin Tournament has entered the semi-finals with Chad and Ichigo the only two of our heroes to have make it this far. We're drawing closer and closer the ending. Who will be the one left standing? Will it be one of them or not? The only way to find out is to stay tune and see.

To Be Continued….


	31. A Fight for What's Right

The semi-finals of the Harfin Tournament has arrived. Ichigo and Chad have made it to the third round, but so have Nnoitora. Neither of them wish to back down.

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said.

"Duskull!" Duskull shot the attack and it blasted Reese's Beedrill. After a hard fought battle, Duskull ended up winning the battle as Beedrill was knocked out of the air.

"Beedrill is unable to battle. Duskull is the winner and victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"Ichigo has won. That means he'll be moving to the finals." The mayor said as everyone cheered for him. "Now we will see who his opponent will be. Will it be Nnoitora or Chad?"

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A Fight for What's Right

"Way to go, Ichigo." Orihime said as he met back with the others.

"Thanks guys. Duskull great." Ichigo said. "Although, I'm a little worried about this battle. Chad's going against Nnoitora." Everyone was worried about Chad, but they are hoping that he'll win. Both trainers were coming out for their battle.

"Here come our two trainers for the next round." The mayor said. "Our first trainer is Nnoitora, a trainer that battles hard on a whole new level." No one was really happy to see him out there.

"No fans? Oh well." Nnoitora said as he didn't care for any of them.

"Next, we have the strong and large Chad all the way from Unova." The mayor said. Chad came out and it was clear he was the fan favorite in this battle. "Now, we await our trainers to bring out their pokemon.

"Scizor, crush them!" Nnoitora said.

"Scizor!"

"Nnoitora continues to use Scizor." Zommari said. "He must have a lot of confidence in Scizor if he continues to use it. So who will Chad use in this battle."

"Sableye, let's go!" Chad said.

"Sableye!"

"It looks like it will be Scizor vs. Sableye in this battle. Let's see how this one turns out." The mayor said.

"Sableye use Shadow Sneak!" Chad said. Sableye's shadow stretched out and connected with Scizor. Then, the shadow started slashing against Sizor.

"A smart start by Chad. Shadow Sneak is an attack that can be difficult to avoid." Zommari said. "It's always the attack that lands first."

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" Nnoitora said. Scizor pushed against the shadow and slammed its claw against Sableye.

"Sableye, Shadow Claw!" Chad said. Sableye pushed through Scizor's attack as a shadow formed around Sableye's claw. Sableye slashed against Scizor and got some distance between the two of them. "Now use Knock Off!" Sableye went at Scizor again and slammed its claw against Scizor.

"You know, Chad might actually be able to beat that Scizor." Nel said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"Scizor's best attacks are Hyper Beam and Guillotine." Nel said. "Two powerful attacks that are normal-type attacks. They will have no effect on a ghost-type like Sableye."

"So all Scizor has is Metal Claw and Night Slash." Ichigo said as that sounded like good new to him.

"True, but Scizor does have some speed and still holds a ton of power." Rukia said. "Chad needs to make his attacks work or else Scizor could still overwhelm Sableye." It was still anyone's match, but Ichigo and the girls are hoping for the best.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Nnoitora said.

"Sableye, Shadow Claw!" Chad said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks. The two of them collided, but Scizor was able to overpower Sableye.

"Now use Night Slash!" Nnoitora said. Scizor used the other attack and smashed Sableye to the ground.

"This battle doesn't appear to be over yet." The mayor said.

"Scizor's speed and tremendous power appears to give them the edge. If Chad and Sableye can't learn how to handle all of that, this battle won't end well for them." Zommari said. Sableye tried to stand back up, but it doesn't look like Sableye can take much more.

"Hang in there, Sableye. We can't lose to them." Chad said.

"I think it's time we put an end to this." Nnoitora said as he believes he can see victory ahead. "Scizor, finish this with Night Slash!" Scizor was getting ready to attack and was moving fast.

"Sableye, Shadow Sneak!" Chad said. Sableye acted fast and its shadow stretched out and reached Scizor before Scizor could reach Sableye. Then, it started slashing against Scizor and stopped Scizor's attack.

"Yes! Shadow Sneak always lands first!" Rukia said as all of them were seeing things were looking well for Chad.

"Now use Shadow Claw!" Chad said. Sableye went right at Scizor and slashed against Scizor. Scizor felt some pain in its side from where Sableye attacked and a scratch could be seen there. Scizor dropped to one knee. Nnoitora was surprised, but everyone else look thrilled.

"Scizor isn't looking that well. We might be seeing the end of the battle right here." The mayor said.

"It looks like Scizor can't hold out much longer!" Orihime said.

"Hurry, Chad! Now is your chance to finish this!" Ichigo said.

"Sableye, it's now or never! Finish this with Power Gem!" Chad said. Sableye fired a beam and it looked like this could be it.

"I don't think so!" Nnoitora said. "I will not be defeated! Do you hear me?! I will not be defeated!" Scizor found some strength inside and was able to deflect the Power Gem. No one was expecting that. "Metal Claw! Beat those losers to the ground!" Scizor moved incredibly fast and got right in front of Sableye. Scizor took its claw and slammed it against Sableye. Scizor didn't stop there, but just kept pounding away at Sableye and it was hard to watch.

"Sableye, no!" Chad said as he was afraid Sableye was getting hurt. Scizor stopped the beating and held Sableye by the head in its pincer. It didn't look pretty

"Sableye is unable to battle. Scizor is the winner." The referee said. That was one victory no one was happy about.

"It would seem that's the match, but no one seems happy about it." The mayor said.

"No one would be." Zommari said.

"Not yet!" Nnoitora said. "It's not over yet!" People wondered what he meant, but they saw Scizor tightening its grip on Sableye and was hurting Sableye.

"What are you doing?!" Chad said.

"Teaching you what happens to those who oppose me!" Nnoitora said. "You're weak and pathetic, but you actually thought you can beat me. This is a reminder of how weak you are!" Scizor was hurting Sableye even though the battle was already over and it was horrible for people to watch.

"Someone please make him stop!" Orihime pleaded.

"That creep! He already won, but it's not enough for him." Rukia said.

"Stop it! You're hurting Sableye!" Chad said, but Nnoitora didn't seem to care. He was actually taking pleasure in hurting another. Chad was about to run out and do something, but someone beat him to the punch.

"Razor Wind!" An attack was shot at Scizor and blasted Sccizor's arm. It was forced to release Sableye and Absol came between Sableye and Scizor.

"Ichigo!" Chad said as he came out on the field.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Ichigo shouted at Nnoitora. "You already won the battle! There's no reason for something like that!"

"Mind your own business." Nnoitora said. "It's his own fault for being so weak."

"Weak?!" Ichigo said. "None of them were weak. You're the weak one! You feel like you have to put others down just to feel good about yourself!"

"Say what?" Nnoitora said as he glared right at Ichigo. "You're going to pay for that one and you happen to be next. I'll see you for the finals."

"That's it folks." The mayor said. "Our two finalists will be Nnoitora against Ichigo. I'm sure this will be one intense battle. We'll take a break for both trainers to get themselves ready, but we'll come back for this battle."

"I'll also make sure he loses the will to battle." Nnoitora said as he and Scizor walked away. Ichigo won't forgive Nnoitora for what he did to his friends. This is one battle he and Absol refuse to lose to.

"We're winning." Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

…

The Pokemon Center

Chad left Sableye in Nurse Joy's care. As she was taking care of Sableye, Ichigo and Absol were fueling up and getting ready for their battle.

"You okay, Chad?" Rukia asked.

"I'll be fine. Sableye is the one I'm worried about." Chad said.

"Don't worry, Chad." Ichigo said as he was eating. "No way I'm going to lose that jerk. He's going to pay for what's he done."

"Ichigo, you might want to take this moment to come up with some sort of strategy." Nel said.

"Knowing you, you'll probably want to use Absol, but Absol doesn't stand much of a chance against a Scizor." Rukia said.

"Maybe, but Absol's my best pokemon and is the only one that can stand up to that Scizor." Ichigo said.

"I hope so. I don't want to see Absol get hurt like our pokemon did." Orihime said.

"Let's go over what we know about Scizor." Nel said.

"Scizor can use these moves: Metal Claw, Night Slash, Hyper Beam, and Guillotine." Rukia said. "All those attacks are really powerful. So it seems like Nnoitora focuses solely on power."

"Yeah, but there's more. Haven't you guys noticed?" Ichigo said. All of them looked at him and wondered what he was talking about. "That thing around Scizor's neck was a mega stone. That Scizor can actually mega evolve." All of them were shocked to hear about that.

"No! If that Scizor can mega evolve, it will be even stronger!" Rukia said.

"So you have to use Absol. Absol can mega evolve as well." Orihime said.

"Exactly. Beating them won't be easy, but this is the only way." Ichigo said.

…

Nnoitora

"Hurry up." Nnoitora said as Scizor was eating as fast it could to regain some strength. "I'm not losing here. So get some strength back and get ready." Scizor finished eating and tried to stand, but felt a little pain. "Don't tell me you're hurt."

"Scizor." Scizor shook it off and Nnoitora never noticed the scratch that was on Scizor from Sableye. He thought it was nothing.

…

Ichigo

"Ready to go, Absol?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol." Absol and Ichigo were ready for this battle and they were on their way.

"Ichigo." Ichigo was surprised to see Zommari met up with him.

"Zommari?" Ichigo questioned as he wondered why he was here.

"I just wanted to say that I'm quite impressed with how you stepped in to help that other trainer." Zommari said.

"Of course I would have done that." Ichigo said. "That Nnoitora has to learn he can't push people around and treat others like that. Someone has to stop him and that's going to be me."

"Be careful." Zommari said. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you. If you focus too much on one thing, you'll miss other things around you."

"I'll be fine. Just watch because once this tournament is over, I'll be heading for your gym." Ichigo said and he and Absol kept going. This is one battle they refuse to lose and they don't plan on that happening.

It all comes down to Ichigo. He and Nnoitora have made it to the finals, but Ichigo goes in with a strong resolve. With the desire to get payback for his friends driving him and Absol, Ichigo heads into this battle. Will be able to win this one? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	32. When Push Comes to Shove

The semi-finals did not go well for our heroes. Ichigo may have won his battle, but Chad lost his against Nnoitora. Nnoitora has proven to be a dangerous trainer who has beaten Grimmjow, Orihime, and Chad. Now, if Ichigo wants to win the tournament, he has to defeat Nnoitora, but Nnoitora plans on completely crushing Ichigo. We'll have to hope for the best.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) When Push Comes to Shove

"This is it, folks! Many talented trainers have battled through this tournament, but now only two are left standing." The mayor said. "We'll soon have our winner this year. Zommari, any final thoughts you like to share?"

"As a gym leader, I watch for the potential of trainer and pokemon. Both trainers have shown to have a lot." Zommari said. "I am interested to see what kind of battle this will be."

"So let's get on with it." The mayor said. "We have the trainer that is ruthless and seems to know no limits. We have….Nnoitora!" Nnoitora came out, but everyone sounded like they were against him. You can't really blame them from what they've seen so far. "His opponent has come all the way from Unova. An inspiring young man who has made it to the top. Welcome….Ichigo!" Ichigo stepped out with Absol and everyone was cheering for him.

"You can do this, Ichigo!" Orihime cheered.

"We're with you! Win this and take that jerk down!" Nel said.

"Get a few good hits for us as well!" Rukia said with all of his friends by his side.

"I'm surprised you made it this far. I'm hoping you won't be disappointing. Show me some real strength." Nnoitora said.

"I'll show you how strong I am. I'm taking you down for my friends that you've hurt." Ichigo said.

"If both trainers are ready, they can bring out their first pokemon and we can begin." The mayor said.

"There's only one pokemon I'm winning this with. Absol, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol ran out on the field and was just as ready as Ichigo.

"Scizor, crush them!" Nnoitora said.

"Scizor!"

"Ichigo is going with Absol and Nnoitora continues to go with Scizor." The mayor said.

"A match like this would show that Scizor has the advantage, but type alone doesn't decide a battle." Zommari said. "Scizor has also been battling a lot. We'll see if it still has some fight in it."

"When both trainers are ready, they can begin!" The mayor said.

"I'll get this party started. Absol, let's start out with Night Slash!" Ichigo said.

"Counter with your Night Slash!" Nnoitora said. Both of their pokemon used the same attacks and clashed against each other, but Scizor was the stronger one and pushed Absol back.

"Both pokemon used the same attack, but Scizor won that collision." The mayor said. "That isn't good for Ichigo."

"The battle has only just begun." Zommari said.

"We're far from beaten. Absol, Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol reared his head back and unleashed the blade attack. Scizor crossed its arms and blocked the attack, but Scizor was still slid back a little.

"This is bad." Rukia said. "Absol's Razor Wind and dark-type attacks won't do that much damage against a bug and steel-type like Scizor. That Scizor doesn't have that problem. If Ichigo doesn't figure out how to win this fast, he's in trouble." His friends were starting to worry about this battle, but Orihime notices something strange.

"Hey. Doesn't it look like Scizor's getting tired already?" Orihime said. All of them looked and saw Scizor breathing a little hard.

"You're right!" Rukia said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Nnoitora around the pokemon center."

"You're right and Scizor has been battling a lot." Chad said.

"He hasn't been leaving Scizor with Nurse Joy!" Nel realized. "Scizor must be at its limit. If that's the case, Ichigo might have a chance!"

"Absol, Night Slash again!" Ichigo said. Absol charged right at Scizor and slammed his attack against Scizor, but Scizor was able to brush it off.

"Is that the best you can do? I was expecting more." Nnoitora taunted. "Now use Metal Claw!" Scizor pounded Absol pretty hard and caused Absol to slide back.

"That Scizor is powerful, but it has to have a weakness." Ichigo said. He tried to take Zommari's advice and see things besides what his goal is. It soon came to him as he saw a scratch on Scizor and it came from the last battle against Sableye. "There, Absol!" He said as he pointed right at it. "Use Razor Wind!" Absol went through with the attack and shot it and it hit right where they wanted it and caused some pain to Scizor.

"What?!" Nnoitora said.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it seems like Scizor took a lot of damage from that attack." The mayor said. Zommari saw what happened and was quite pleased.

"You'll pay for that one. Scizor, Hyper Beam!" Nnoitora said. Scizor powered its attack and shot it right at Absol.

"Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol formed swords and they spun around Absol. At the same time, they blocked the attack and those who haven't seen that were impressed. It also gave Absol some extra power.

"Wow! Swords Dance used as a defensive move! Genius!" The mayor said.

"Now use Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol went at Scizor again and slashed his horn against Scizor. Scizor was pushed back, but it refused to go down.

"Darn it. Scizor is already losing power?" Nnoitora said. "I guess I have no choice, but to use this." Nnoitora reached for the chain on him and pulled on it to show the keystone was in it.

"Here it comes. We can play that too!" Ichigo said as he held out his keystone. Both of them grabbed a hold of it and energy was being transferred to both their pokemon.

"Mega evolve!" Both of them said and their pokemon began to change forms. Energy coursed through both of them and they became Mega Absol and Mega Scizor.

"What is this?!" The mayor said.

"Both pokemon have mega evolved." Zommari said. "It's a phenomena that occurs when a pokemon and their trainer's hearts are one. Some pokemon are capable of it and now both have even more power.

"So that Scizor CAN mega evolve." Chad said.

"Let's hope it didn't turn the tide of the battle in Nnoitora's favor." Rukia said.

"So you can mega evolve too. Let's see if it will pay off." Nnoitora said.

"Use Night Slash!" Both of their pokemon used the same attack again and it was another collision with a powerful shockwave. The only difference is this one was a stalemate and they were both pushed back.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said. Absol released a beam of multiple dark rings and Scizor got blasted by it.

"Don't take that! Metal Claw!" Nnoitora said. Scizor flew right at Absol and pounded Absol again with Absol sliding against the ground. Absol was looking a little wobbly, but refused to fall. Both pokemon were taking a lot damage, but neither one of them were backing down.

"Hang in there, Absol. You can do it." Ichigo said.

"Stay strong or else." Nnoitora said. Ichigo glared at Nnoitora as he was seeing he wasn't being merciful to his own pokemon.

"Will you knock it off?!" Ichigo said. "Can't you see Scizor can't hold out much longer? What is your problem anyway? It's like you go into battle saying that failure isn't an option."

"That's because it isn't for me." Nnoitora said. "Whenever I lose a battle, I feel like everyone gives me pity. I hate that feeling! So I will be the strongest! I will crush anyone until they can't feel anything! Scizor, end this now! Guillotine!"

"Scizor!" Scizor jumped into the air and was getting ready to attack.

"Not this time. Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords as Scizor came down with the attack. Scizor tried to smash its way through, but the swords were blocking the attack.

"Why won't you go down?!" Nnoitora said.

"Because there is no way we are ever going to lose to someone like you who doesn't care who he hurts just so he can keep winning. No wonder people feel pity for you. You are pitiful." Ichigo said and that really got under Nnoitora's skin. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Absol released the attack at such a close range and blasted Scizor away. "Let's finish this! Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Absol used the attack again and it blasted right at Scizor's injury. It caused an explosion and everyone was hoping that would be the end of it. When the smoke cleared away, Scizor changed back.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Absol is the winner and victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said.

"It's all over!" The mayor said and everyone cheered. "This year's winner is Ichigo! Congratulations!"

"We did it, Absol!" Ichigo said as Absol changed back. Ichigo ran to Absol and held Absol in his arms. Nnoitora brought Scizor back to its pokeball and just walked off. Ichigo and his pokemone were being rewarded with the trophy and the pokemon food.

"Let's hear it for Ichigo, our winner this year." The mayor said. "As promise, he has earned a year supply of pokemon food from a five-star restaurant."

"Thank you so much." Ichigo said as everyone cheered for him once more. "Check it out, guys. We won this because of you." All his pokemon were happy, but they won because they had a great trainer to guide them.

"With that, we put another Harfin Tournament to a close." The mayor said. "Thank you to all of you for joining us here."

…

Later

The sun was going down and the tournament has come to an end. That means the time has come for Nel to part ways with the others.

"Nice work out there, Ichigo. You've really earned it." Nel said.

"Thanks, Nel. It was a lot of fun having you around as well." Ichigo said. Nel was glad she took part in this. She turned her attention to Orihime.

"Orihime, I really hope this tournament helped you." Nel said. "I know you'll do great at the next talent star. I hope to see you in another one."

"Thanks, Nel." Orihime said. She put on a brave face, but she was still having some doubts.

"So long, guys." Nel said and she hit the road with all of her friends waving her off. Ichigo felt good of his win, but he spotted Nnoitora.

"Nnoitora?" Ichigo said. All of them looked and were a little worried about what he was going to do.

"The next time I see you, I'm going to crush you." Nnoitora said and just walked off.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him….sadly." Rukia said.

"Think he'll ever learn his lesson?" Chad said.

"I doubt it. A Kecleon can't change its colors entirely." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." All of them turned around and they were surprised to see Zommari was there as well. "A nice battle out there."

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"I understand you wish to challenge my gym. I'll be waiting for you there." Zommari said and walked away.

"You can count on it." Ichigo said. "First, we won this tournament. Now, we'll be winning that next badge."

"Absol!"

Now that the Harfin Tournament has come to a close, our heroes now have their sights set for Bruhil City, as well as Ichigo earning his fifth badge. What kind of battle will we see between him and Zommari? The only way to find out is to stay tune and see….as the journey through Johto continues.

To Be Continued…..


	33. State of Champion Mind

"Medicham, Force Palm!"

"Medicham!" A Medicham charged at a Turtanator and pressed her palm against it. She unleashed a force from the attack and blasted Turtanator. Turtanator was taken out from that attack.

"The battle is over!" The MC said. Down at a local pokemon center, this was being viewed by trainers on a television and a few of those heroes were Ichigo and his friends. "Love's challenge ends in defeat. Our champion still stands as Yoruichi!" The television showed a dark skin woman with purple hair wearing an orange top with black tights.

"So that's the champion." Ichigo said as he already had respect for her.

"Too bad Love lost, but that Yoruichi is powerful." Orihime said.

"What do you expect someone who is the champion?" Rukia said. "Anyway, if we're going to make it to Bruhil City, we should get going

"Rukia's right." Ichigo said as they gathered their stuff together and got going.

Our heroes continue on their journey as they head for Bruhil City. They were amazed to see a battle of the famous Yourichi, but what they don't know is that they're about to be met with something more exciting.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) State of Champion Mind

"Yoruichi looked so cool as well as pretty." Orihime said.

"She might have, but that's not as important as her strength." Chad said.

"Chad's right. Yoruichi is one powerful trainer." Rukia said.

"I would find it really cool if we could meet her." Ichigo said.

"Yeah right." Rukia said as she found it unbelievable they would actually meet her. "Get real, Ichigo. How could we possibly meet her?"

"We met two members of the Elite Four. So why not?" Ichigo said. "Besides, we might once I win the Johto League."

"Ha. That would be a day of luck." Rukia said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo said and an argument between the two was going off again. As the two of them were arguing, Absol sensed something and ran off. "Absol? Absol, where are you going?" Ichigo and the others followed Absol to see where they were going. Absol ran through the woods until he came to a stop. "Absol. Why did you run off like that?"

"Absol." All of them looked to where Absol was looking at and they couldn't believe their eyes. Sitting in the middle of the woods was the champion herself: Yoruichi. She sat there in a meditative stance with her Medicham.

"I don't believe it!" Rukia said.

"There she is!" Ichigo said. "I can't believe the champion is there in the flesh!" This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Yoruichi and Medicham stayed in that position until they both sensed something coming.

"Medicham, block it." Yoruichi said. Medicham saw a Meowth coming at them using Iron Tail, but Medicham was able to block the attack and deflected it.

"A Meowth?" Chad questioned as they all wondered why one would just attack like that, but Ichigo and Absol were thinking differently.

"I think I know that Meowth." Ichigo said. Yoruichi and Medicham stood to face this Meowth, but they saw it was returned to a pokeball. All of them looked to see who it was and saw it was none other than Grimmjow. "I knew it."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Yoruichi said.

"You're the champion. The real champion, aren't you?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood to sign autographs at the moment." Yoruichi said.

"I don't want an autograph. I want a battle." Grimmjow said. Ichigo and his friends were a little surprised, but Yoruichi wasn't fazed. "I attacked you like that to show you how serious I am about going through with this. I want to see how I measure up to someone like you."

"You certainly are bold and I don't see the least bit of doubt or hesitation in you." Yoruichi said. "Very well. If you feel that way about battling me, I'll humor you. I'll even let you use any pokemon you want. Medicham is all I'll use."

"Fine with me. I'll just use one." Grimmjow said as they were getting ready. "Fearow, tear them apart!"

"Fearow!"

"A Fearow?!" Orihime said.

"That Fearow must be the Spearow from when he first battled Ichigo." Rukia said. "Grimmjow does have the advantage with that, but I think it might take more than that to beat Yoruichi."

"Let's do this!" Grimmjow said. "Fearow, get in there with Aerial Ace!" Fearow came at Medicham and it was coming in fast.

"Dodge it." Yoruichi said. Medicham jumped at the last second and was able to avoid Fearow's attack. They couldn't believe Medicham could dodge something that fast. "Now use Calm Mind." Medicham cleared the mind and was given extra power.

"Medicham just gained some power." Rukia said. "Although, I doubt she's going to need it."

"Let's not be so sure." Ichigo said.

"Now use Fury Attack!" Grimmjow said. Fearow had its beak glowed and tried to peck at Medicham, but Medicham was just out of reach with each strike.

"I can't believe how fast Medicham is." Chad said.

"Fearow can't seem to keep up with it." Ichigo said.

"Now use Force Palm." Yoruichi said. Medicham placed its hand against Fearow and released a blast of power that sent Fearow flying back. "Now use Thunder Punch." Medicham disappeared and suddenly reappeared right behind Fearow. Medicham had some electricity around its fist and hit Fearow right in the back. Fearow hit the ground hard and was already taken out.

"No!" Grimmjow said.

"Were you putting all your hopes on Fearow?" Yoruichi said as Grimmjow brought Fearow back in its pokeball. "Even if you have the type advantage, that doesn't mean you're going to win. You need to be flexible in battle, find a way to catch your opponent off guard. I'm sure our little audience sees that too."

"What?" Grimmjow said. Both of them looked to the bushes and Ichigo and the others felt busted. Seeing no choice, but to come out, they stepped out and Grimmjow was surprised.

"You guys!" Grimmjow said.

"Friends of yours?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not even close." Grimmjow said.

"We're sorry for intruding." Orihime said.

"My Absol sensed you, Yoruichi, or maybe it was Grimmjow, and ran off in this direction." Ichigo said. "It's a pleasure to meet the champion of the Johto region."

"Please, just call me Yoruichi. We're all friends here." Yoruichi said.

"I just said these people aren't my friends." Grimmjow said.

"Don't be stubborn." Yoruichi said. "Pokemon battles are all about connecting with people and in the end, you make a new friend." Grimmjow wasn't really seeing it like that. All of them gathered together since it was a rare opportunity to meet the actual champion of the region.

"May I ask why you're out here, Yoruichi?" Rukia asked.

"Of course." Yoruichi said. "I was out here doing some training of my own. Sharpening the mind as well as the body."

"But why do you need to train? You're the champion." Orihime said.

"How do you think I became the champion?" Yoruichi said. "I have to guard my title. You can't expect me to just hand over my position. Whoever wins the Johto League has to beat me and actually earn the title, assuming that person can even beat the members of the Elite Four."

"Yoruichi, I'm actually planning on entering the Johto League." Ichigo said.

"Are you, Ichigo?" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah and I plan on winning it as well." Ichigo said. "I already managed to get four badges, but once I win the league, I will be aiming for you."

"Ha." Grimmjow said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"You think you can actually win the Johto League?" Grimmjow said. "There's no way a loser like you can win it if you can't even beat me."

"I can't, can I?" Ichigo said as he was irritated. "I actually won the Hafin Tournament when you were taken out in the first round. I even beat that Nnoitora guy who you lost to." That got under Grimmjow's skin a little.

'I heard about all that and I heard how he used mega evolution to do it.' Grimmjow thought. 'He used it against him, but not me?' Grimmjow felt like Ichigo was saying he wasn't worth it when he won't battle him with mega evolution.

"Calm down, both of you." Yoruichi said. "Nothing wrong with some friendly competition, but do try to keep it under controlled. What about the rest of you? Are any of you entering as well?"

"No. I'm actually entering the Ultimate Talent Star." Orihime said. "I still need to get two more medals to compete."

"That's good." Yoruichi said. "So you wish to show off what makes your pokemon special, show the world how special your pokemon can be. There's more than one road in the pokemon world. What about the rest of you?"

"Well, my brother is actually a gym leader back in Unova." Rukia said. "One of the strongest. Some say he could become a member of the Elite Four. I wish to be as strong as him one day."

"So you wish to become like the person you admire." Yoruichi said. "Many trainers follow a path just like that one. Chad, what about you? Do you have any goals or dreams?"

"Actually, no. I haven't found anything like that really." Chad said.

"That's fine. Lots of trainers are like that." Yoruichi said. "That's what a journey is for as well. It can help you find such things. As long as we keep going for our goals and keep our minds set on those goals, one day we shall achieve them."

"You're right." Ichigo said as all of them were in agreement with her.

"Off course, you probably have a long way to go." Grimmjow mocked. Ichigo and Grimmjow were getting on each other's nerves.

"Settle you two. Grimmjow, you were itching for a battle." Yoruichi said. "Since you and Ichigo are both competing for the Johto League, how about you battle each other?"

"Forget it. I already know the outcome." Grimmjow said.

"You mean you know you're going to lose?" Ichigo said and that convinced him.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Grimmjow said. The two of them faced each other and were ready for another battle. "Bouffalant, tear them apart!"

"Bouffalant!"

"That Bouffalant again!" Rukia said.

"I remember it and it was strong." Chad said.

"Cacturne, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!"

"Cacturne? So you had that Cacnea of yours evolved." Grimmjow said.

"Wait until you see how much stronger it's become. Cacturne, start out with Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacturne shot some seeds, but they just sank into Bouffalant's afro-like fur. "Nothing? We'll try Needle Arm instead!" Cacturne went at Bouffalant and used its attack against it, but it seemed like Bouffalant didn't even feel it.

"Why isn't Cacturne's attacks working?" Orihime said.

"Haven't you figured it out? Your grass-type attacks are only making Bouffalant stronger." Grimmjow said.

"Of course! Bouffalant's ability must be Sap Sipper!" Rukia said. "That ability makes grass attacks powerless and increases Bouffalant's attack power!"

"Let me show you how much you helped me, fool." Grimmjow said. "Bouffalant use Strength!" Bouffalant charged right at Cacturne with a red aura and rammed against Cacturne with a lot of power.

"Cacturne has more than just grass-type attacks. Now use Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacturne had energy spiral around its arm and slammed it against Bouffalant and drained some of Bouffalant's energy. "That's it. Now use Pin Missile!" Cacturne shot some pins and blasted Bouffalant.

"Push through and use Strength again!" Grimmjow said. Bouffalant pushed through Cacturne's attack and was charging at him again.

"Cacturne, get out of the way!" Ichigo said. Cacturne jumped out of the way and avoided Bouffalant's attack. "Now use Pin Missile again!" Cacturne was running in circles around Bouffalant and was blasting Bouffalant from all directions.

"You think you can run around?" Grimmjow said. "I don't think so. Bouffalant, Rock Slide!" Bouffalant generated rocks out of energy and had them fall around Cacturne and Cacturne soon found itself trapped by the rocks.

"Oh no!" Ichigo said as Cacturne didn't have a way out.

"Focus Energy!" Grimmjow said. Bouffalant focused its power as a white aura formed around it.

"Not good!" Rukia said. "Focus Energy makes it easier to land a critical hit! He must be planning to end this now!"

"Cacturne, get out of there!" Ichigo said.

"Too late! Head Charge!" Grimmjow said. Bouffalant charged right at the rock pile that had Cacturne trapped. Cacturne had no way to dodge it as Bouffalant smashed right into the rock pile and slammed against Cacturne. Cacturne was sent slamming against a tree and was defeated in this battle.

"Cacturne!" Ichigo called as he ran over to help Cacturne with his friends.

"Told you so." Grimmjow said as he had Bouffalant return to its pokeball.

"I'll just get you next time." Ichigo said as he looked right at Grimmjow and Grimmjow got annoyed.

"So long." Grimmjow said as he turned away and left.

"Man. I just can't figure that guy out." Ichigo said.

"That's why you should keep battling him." Yoruichi said, but Ichigo didn't understand. "The more you battle each other, the more you'll understand each other. He can act tough all he wants, but I bet deep inside he respects you. I'll be looking forward to a great battle between the two of you in the Johto League. You two might be influencing each other more than you think."

"Me and Grimmjow?" Ichigo said as he never thought of things that way.

And so, meeting the champion was a great chance for our heroes. Sadly, Ichigo has lost another battle against Grimmjow, but some wise words from the champion may have Ichigo see Grimmjow in a new light. What kind of future battles can we expect from those two? The only way to know is to stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued….


	34. Ask You Shall Receive

Down at a local pokemon center in a town, Nurse Joy was in the middle of some work. However, she had to stop as she heard an alarm go off. Nurse Joy knew what that was the alarm to and she ran as fast as she could to a storage unit. She got it opened and saw a bunch of opened boxes with food all around.

"Not again." Nurse Joy said.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Ask You Shall Receive

Our heroes are on their way to Brhuil City. Ichigo plans to challenge Zommari for a gym battle and earn his fifth badge. Right now, they're just stopping in small town for a break.

"We should probably head for the pokemon center." Rukia said. "Once we get there, we can stock up on a few supplies we need."

"Good idea. I want our pokemon to be in top shape once we reach Bruhil City." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol came to a stop and looked to the side about something.

"Absol, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Take a look." Chad said as he pointed in the same direction. They all had a look and saw Officer Jenny investigating a storage unit with Nurse Joy close by.

"This again?" Officer Jenny said.

"I'm afraid so." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy?" Ichigo said and got their attention. "Is something going on?"

"Yes." Nurse Joy said. "Lately, someone has been breaking in the storage unit and has been eating up some of the food that I keep in here."

"A food thief?" Orihime said.

"The strangest part is that we can't seem to figure out who is doing it because no one has gotten in except Nurse Joy." Officer Jenny said. "Nurse Joy is the only one with a key to this place and the lock hasn't been messed with."

"I wonder how they're doing it." Rukia said. Ichigo took a peek inside and he saw something out of the ordinary.

"Hey, look at this." Ichigo said as he went inside. He moved a couple boxes and showed a ventilation shaft and it was left partly opened. "Someone must have gotten in through here. Does this shaft lead anywhere outside?"

"Yes." Nurse Joy said.

"But that shaft is too small for a person to get through." Officer Jenny said. "However, it might be big enough for a pokemon."

"So the thief is probably just a hungry pokemon." Rukia suggested.

"I'll look into it." Officer Jenny said. Since they could leave this to Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy helped take care of Ichigo's pokemon and all of them were settling in for the moment.

"Why would a pokemon steal food?" Orihime said.

"It's probably just a wild pokemon that's hungry." Rukia said. "Some people and pokemon do stuff like that when they're desperate for something like that."

"I just hope that pokemon is okay out there." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo…" Nurse Joy said and he went over handing over his pokemon. "All the pokemon you left me are in great shape."

"Thanks." Ichigo said. Ichigo took all his pokeballs back, but an alarm suddenly went off.

"There it goes again!" Nurse Joy said. "That's the alarm for the food storage."

"It must be that little thief again." Ichigo said. "Guys, you head over to the storage and try and catch that little pokemon. Nurse Joy, can you show where that ventilation shaft leads outside?"

"Yes." Nurse Joy said. She handed over the key to Rukia. All of them split up and went where they were told to catch this thief.

…

The Storage

Chad and the girls moved as fast as they could to the food storage. Rukia pulled out the key and was able to get it unlocked. Chad lifted up the door, but they didn't see anyone inside of there.

"There!" Rukia said as she saw the vent moved and there was a strange sound in it. Rukia was able to move it, but she couldn't really see who the mysterious pokemon thief was.

"Fast little guy." Chad said.

"Let's hope Ichigo can catch it." Ichigo said.

….

Ichigo

"There!" Nurse Joy said. Nurse Joy led the way as she showed where that vent came out of. "The end of the vent should be behind those bushes." Ichigo was going to look, but they saw the bushes move around and something was using them to keep cover.

"There it is. Cacturne, help us catch that thief!"

"Cacturne!" As soon as Cacturne was released, Cacturne and Absol moved as fast they could to catch the mysterious pokemon. Both of them jumped at it, but a sudden explosion went off and stopped the two of them.

"Absol! Cacturne!" Ichigo called as he ran over to the two of them. "Are you two okay?" Absol and Cacturne were able to get up and shook off the damage they took, but the mystery pokemon was able to escape. When they failed to stop the pokemon, they all regrouped.

"So it managed to slip away." Chad said.

"This can't go on. We need some way to get that pokemon." Ichigo said.

"Guys, if this pokemon is just stealing food, why don't we just use some to lure it out of hiding?" Orihime said.

"That's not a bad idea." Rukia said. "If food is all it wants, we can use some to try and lure it out. Once we know what pokemon we're dealing with, we can figure out a plan." All of them agreed to it and got moving.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo left Absol and Cacturne out as backup. When they agreed on a plan, they all spread out and laid out some pokemon food to lure out the thief.

"Keep your eyes open for anything." Ichigo said as both pokemon were ready. Both of them became alert of something and Ichigo kept his eyes open. He saw something grab the pokemon food and was taking it away. "It must be onto us. Get it!"

"Cacturne!"

"Absol!" All three of them ran after the thief. They could see the food, but they couldn't quite see what it was.

"We can't let it escape this time." Ichigo said.

"Cac Cacturne." Cacturne told Absol an idea and Absol went with it. Absol got behind Cacturne and used Razor Wind. Cacturne was given a boost from that attack and tackled the little thief.

"Nice wok, guys. Now let's see who has been behind all this." Ichigo said and saw this pokemon was a…..

"Axew!" The pokemon was an Axew, but it looked scared and had something tied around its tusks. It had its tail glow and it grew longer with scales and tried to fend it off, but Cacturne was able to hold on and held Cacturne like it was comforting Axew.

"Nice work, Cacturne." Ichigo said. Cacturne held Axew and had Ichigo take a look at it. "Wait. I know this pokemon. It's an Axew. It's a dragon-type. So this is the mystery thief."

"Axew…" Axew still seemed scared, but Ichigo noticed the thing around its tusks.

"Is that a rope? What's that doing around your tusks?" Ichigo said. Ichigo reached for it, but Axew bit his hand. "Yeow! What was that for?"

"Cacturne." Cacturne was trying to help Axew to calm down.

"The poor thing must be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Ichigo said. He reached out again and was able to get the rope off of Axew's tusk. "There we go. Come on. We got to clear this up with Nurse Joy." Axew was pretty nervous, but Cacturne carried it and went with it.

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Any luck?" Orihime asked.

"No." Chad said. All of them regrouped, but none of them had any luck.

"Sorry, Nurse Joy. Maybe Ichigo had some luck." Rukia said.

"It's okay." Nurse Joy said.

"Hey!" Ichigo called as he made it back with Axew in Cacturne's arms. "I managed to get the thief."

"You did?" Rukia said.

"Yeah. It turns out it was this Axew here the whole time." Ichigo said as he pointed to it. "This Axew seemed so scared and it had this rope hanging on its tusks."

"So it was this little one the whole time." Nurse Joy said and she actually recognized it. "Wait a minute. I know this Axew."

"You do?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. This Axew belonged to another trainer." Nurse Joy said. "Not that long ago, that trainer decided to just abandon Axew. When Axew wouldn't let him leave, that trainer decided to tie Axew up and left."

"Someone just tied Axew up?!" Ichigo said.

"That would explain the rope." Rukia said.

"Axew was able to break itself free when I went over to help it, but poor Axew was so sad and scared that it ran off." Nurse Joy said. "I've been worried about Axew and hoped it was okay."

"The poor thing. That's awful." Orihime said.

"So Axew was just trying to survive. Axew must have thought its trainer was still around here and didn't know where else to go." Rukia said. "So what do we do now? It's not Axew's fault this happened." Ichigo reached over for Axew and held it in his arms.

"Let's have Nurse Joy take a look at Axew first and actually give it something to eat." Ichigo said. "It never caused any harm. Axew's just hungry."

"Good idea. Come inside." Nurse Joy said. All of them went back inside. Axew was nervous, but Ichigo helped Axew out. Soon, Axew was able to calm down and was able to get some food in it without any problems.

"There you go, Axew. Feeling a lot better?" Ichigo asked.

"Axew!" Axew went from fearful to joyful. Cacturne walked over and patted Axew's back.

"That's sweet. Cacturne is acting like an older sibling." Orihime said.

"I guess so." Rukia said. "So what are we going to do? We can't just leave Axew here. I'm sure Nurse Joy would take great care of it, but we need to find something that better suits, Axew."

"Actually, I think I know what to do. Axew…" Ichigo said and got Axew's attention. "Would you like to travel with us?"

"Axew?!"

"Ichigo, are you serious? Are you saying you want Axew to be your pokemon?" Rukia said.

"Axew seems like a great pokemon and shouldn't have been abandoned the way it did." Ichigo said. "It just be until we find that trainer that did this to Axew and convince him to take him back."

"But Ichigo, we don't even know who Axew's trainer is." Rukia said as she wanted Ichigo to be sure about this. "Axew's old trainer could be anywhere. How would we even convince that trainer to take Axew back? What if he doesn't want Axew back?"

"Then, Axew has a new home with us." Ichigo said. "What do you say, Axew? You want to come along with us?" Absol and Cacturne agreed with Ichigo on this. Axew thought about and it was nice of Ichigo to offer something like. Axew also wants to be able to find its old trainer.

"Axew!" Axew happily accepted Ichgio's offer.

"That's great." Ichigo said as he held out a pokeball for Axew. "In the meantime, we'll have a great time together." Axew thought so as well. Axew tapped itself against Ichigo's pokeball and was able to go inside it. The ball shook around in Ichigo's hand until it came to a stop and Axew became Ichigo's newest pokemon. Once that whole thing with Axew was settled, Ichigo and his friends were getting ready to hit the road again.

"Thank you for your help." Nurse Joy said. "I'm so glad that Axew will be a lot happier. I do hope you take great care of it."

"I will. Axew will have nothing to worry about with us." Ichigo said.

"Maybe a thing or two with you as its trainer." Rukia said with Ichigo shooting an annoyed glare.

"Let's just go." Ichigo said as he already went ahead.

"Bye, Nurse Joy." Orihime said as all of them left with him.

"Bye and good luck in your gym battle!" Nurse Joy said as she waved farewell.

Simply by opening up and wanting to help, all it took was for Ichigo to ask and he received a new pokemon and friend in Axew. With Axew coming along for the journey, our heroes now set out for Bruhil City. Ichigo's gym battle is coming up. So stay tune for more to come.

To Be Continued….


	35. In the Right Set of Mind

Our heroes have arrived in Bruhil City. This is where Ichigo is planning to win his fifth badge and be one step closer to entering the Johto League.

"The Bruhil Gym shouldn't be that much further." Chad said.

"Great. That badge will be ours soon." Ichigo said.

"Don't get too excited, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Zommari had the opportunity to study your battle style and your strategies back at the Harfin Tournament. He might be ready for whatever you throw at him. He knows what to expect out of you and that could make things more challenging."

"I'm not really all that worried." Ichigo said. "Absol and I will be able to handle it. Right, Absol!"

"Absol!"

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) In the Right Set of Mind

All of them went straight to the gym. When they got there, the outside of it looked similar to a dojo.

"So this is the gym." Ichigo said.

"Do any of you know what kind of pokemon Zommari even uses?" Orihime asked.

"We'll find out when we get there." Ichigo asked. They heard the door open and saw a man looking like a monk came out.

"Welcome to the gym. Are you a challenger?"

"That's me. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Aw! Zommari has been expecting you. Right this way." The monk said and led the way through the gym. They all made it to the battlefield and they saw Zommari on the other end meditating under a waterfall.

"What's he doing? Isn't get getting cold?" Orihime said.

"He's meditating under a waterfall. It's a good way to sharpen the body as well as the mind." Rukia said. Zommari opened his eyes and noticed them.

"Welcome, Ichigo. I've been waiting for you." Zommari said. He flipped a switch and the waterfall closed with Zommari standing and taking his position on the battlefield. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I am." Ichigo said. He and Absol took their positions with the others going to the stands.

"The gym battle between Zommari, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger is about to begin." The monk said acting as the referee. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. If you both are ready, you may begin!"

"Here is my first pokemon. Come out, Kadabra!" Zommari said.

"Kadabra!"

"A Kadabra! I guess that means he specializes with psychic-type pokemon." Rukia said.

"So Absol and Cacturne would be the smart decision since they are both dark-types." Chad said.

"So Ichigo has the advantage!" Orihime said as it was already looking good for him.

"Cacturne, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!"

"Coming at me with a dark-type. It won't be enough for you to win this battle." Zommari said.

"Let's find out. Cacturne, get them with your Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacturne had needles around both his arms and went on the attack.

"Kadabra, Psybeam on the ground near Cacturne." Zommari said. Kadabra fired a psychic beam and it blasted the area around Cacturne. "Now use Psychic on the rocks." Kadabra used the power of his mind and had the rocks attack Cacturne and stopped Cacturne from attacking.

"What?! You can do that?!" Ichigo said.

"I believe I told you not to focus entirely on one objective." Zommari said. "The direct approach won't work so well on me. Now use Signal Beam!" Kadabra fired another beam and blasted Cacturne with it. Cacturne slid against the ground after that attack.

"Signal Beam is a bug-type move! That did a lot of damage against a pokemon like Cacturne." Rukia said. It seemed good for Ichigo, but not anymore. Luckily, Cacturne was still able to keep going.

"That's it. Don't give up. Cacturne, Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacturne shot some of the seeds and hit Kadabra with it. "Now use Pin Missile!" Cacturne shot out a series of pins at Kadabra.

"Psychic and send them back." Zommari said. Kadabra used the power of its mind and sent those pins back at Cacturne.

"Get out of there!" Ichigo said.

"Don't let them escape." Zommari said. Cacturne tried moving as fast as it could, but Kadabra's psychic powers was allowing the pins to follow it around.

"Cacturne, charge right at Kadabra!" Ichigo said. Cacturne went right at Kadabra.

"I told you the direct approach won't work." Zommari said, but Ichigo smirked.

"Turn around and use Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacturne turned like Ichigo said and used the attack. It collided with the Pin Missile and caused an explosion. "Now's our chance! Needle Arm!" Cacturne was really close to Kadabra and slammed the attack against him. "Needle Arm again!" Cacturne used the same attack and it did some real damage against Kadabra that it knocked him out.

"Kadabra is unable to battle. Cacturne is the winner." The referee said.

"Not bad, but this battle isn't over." Zommari said. "Come out, Metang!"

"Meta!"

"Metang? It's a psychic-type as well as a steel-type." Rukia said. "Cacturne has already taken a lot of damage. Ichigo could be a real problem."

"It will be okay. Ichigo will find a way to win in the end." Orihime said.

"We better strike while we can. Cacturne, Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacturne charged right in, but Zommari just closed his eyes.

"Zommari isn't doing anything." Chad said.

"What's he waiting for?" Rukia said. Metang and Zommari didn't react as Cacturne got closer and closer until Zommari opened his eyes.

"Meteor Mash!" Zommari said. Metang held out its claw and slammed it against Cacturne. Cacturne was blown back and hit the wall with him being taken out.

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Metang is the winner."

"In one hit?" Orihime said.

"Cacturne just took too much damage." Rukia said.

"What amazes me is what they just did." Chad said. "Zommari waited for the perfect moment and countered them perfectly. Very different from before."

"Ichigo better be careful or he could be in real trouble." Rukia said.

"Duskull, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Duskull!"

"So you're using a ghost-type this time. It still won't help you." Zommari said.

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said. Duskull formed the dark orb and shot it.

"Meteor Mash." Zommari said. Metang used the attack and shot through the Shadow Ball and bashed against Duskull.

"Duskull, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Duskull was able to shake off the attack. "Now use Night Shade!" Duskull released the dark wave and it was pushing Metang back.

"Now use Flash Cannon." Zommari said. Metang fired a glimmering beam and it blasted Duskull. "Now use Rock Polish." Metang had blue sparks form from its body. "Meteor Mash again." Metang moved much faster and smashed against Duskull and knocked Duskull out of the air.

"What happened? How did Metang moved much faster?" Orihime said.

"Rock Polish can increase a pokemon's speed." Rukia said.

"Duskull, can you keep going?" Ichigo said. Duskull tried to get back up and keep the battle going. Suddenly, Duskull began to glow. "No way!"

"It's happening!" Rukia said as all of them were amazed to see Duskull grew much bigger and became a new pokemon.

"Dusclops!"

"Duskull just evolved into a Dusclops!" Ichigo said as he was happy his pokemon evolved.

"I did not see that coming." Zommari said. Dusclops surprised them some more as he shot a shadow in the form of a fist and it hit Metang. "Or that."

"What attack was that?" Orihime said.

"Shadow Punch! A powerful attack that never really misses! Super effective against a Metang." Rukia said.

"That's what I'm talking about! Metang use Shadow Punch again!" Ichigo said. Dusclops was getting ready to attack again, but Zommari acted first.

"Flash Cannon again." Zommari said. Metang released the attack and blasted Dusclops, but Dusclops acted as well as it used the attack again and hit. Both pokemon were knocked down and both were taken out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"That attack was practically perfect in timing!" Ichigo said. "He attacked right when Dusclops was vulnerable. How did you do that?"

"When one clears his mind and keeps their eyes open, your senses become sharpen. Draw out all distractions and you shall take control of the battle with perfect timing in counter attacks." Zommari said.

"I see. That explains earlier." Chad said.

"Yeah. Zommari was clearing his mind and was completely focused on Cacturne's and Dusclops' attack." Rukia said. "No wonder this guy is a gym leader. He knows how to counter whatever his opponent throws at him. Now they both have only one pokemon left."

"It's all okay because Ichigo is still going to win." Orihime said.

"Now we reach our final battle." Zommari said. "Come out, Gothitelle!"

"Gothitelle!"

"So it's a Gothitelle. Absol, are you ready?" Ichigo said. Absol was all set and ran to the field. "Now use Night Slash!" Absol charged right at Gothitelle and was getting ready to strike.

"Miracle Eye." Zommari said. Gothitelle's eyes glowed and released a light that blinded Absol for a moment. "Now use Psyshock." Gothitelle shot a purple beam from its hands and Absol actually got blasted by it and was pushed back.

"What?! What's going on? Psychic-type attacks shouldn't work on Absol!" Ichigo said.

"That's the power of Miracle Eye. It makes psychic-type attacks work against dark-types." Zommari said. "Gothitelle has more than that. Now use Power-Up Punch." Gothitelle went at Absol with energy around its fist and was going to attack Absol.

"Absol, dodge that!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped and was able to avoid Gothitelle's attack. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol reared his head back and used the attack with Gothitelle getting hit. Gothitelle was pushed back, but was still standing.

"Psyshock." Zommari said.

"Gothitelle!" Gothitelle released another psychic blast and hit Absol and Absol was pushed back.

"That attack seemed stronger." Orihime said.

"Ichigo, be careful!" Rukia said. "Even if Power-Up Punch doesn't connect, Gothitelle's attacks will get stronger and stronger."

"Now use Flatter." Zommari said. Gothitelle waved its hands around and created an energy wave. Absol got caught in it, but nothing happened.

"Absol are you okay?" Ichigo said and Absol seemed fine. "Absol seems okay. Night Slash!"

"Absol!" Absol didn't really listen. Instead, Absol ran right for the wall and bashed against it.

"Absol, what are you doing?!" Ichigo said.

"That's the effects of Flatter. I was gracious enough to give Absol some extra power." Zommari said. "However, nothing is ever truly free in this world. In exchange, Absol has become quite confused and will hurt itself. The battle is still going on. Psyshock." Gothitelle released another psychic blast and Absol got hit.

"Absol!" Ichigo said as he was afraid that Absol might be hurt. Absol came running at Ichigo as he was still confused. "Absol, stop!" Ichigo intercepted Absol's path and Absol ended up tackling Ichigo, but Ichigo had his arms around Absol. Zommari was quite surprised with this. "Its okay, Absol. I've got you."

"Absol?" Absol could hear Ichigo's voice and was able to snap out of it.

"That's better. You okay?" Ichigo asked and Absol felt like himself again.

"Impressive. I don't know many trainers who might have done that." Zommari said.

"Well, you said so yourself to focus on more than just one objective." Ichigo said. "Most probably would have tried to continue the battle, but Absol and I are different. So let's get back in this battle."

"Absol." Absol was ready to keep battling, but Ichigo needed a plan.

'Of course, we need something.' Ichigo thought. 'If we don't do this right, they'll counter our attack perfectly and could be a problem.' Ichigo closed his eyes and was trying to clear his mind to find an answer.

"I see you're trying to clear your mind, but let's see if you can react fast enough." Zommari said. "Gothitelle, Power-Up Punch." Gothitelle went right at them, but Ichigo tried to keep his mind clear for an answer and he got it.

"Absol use Dark Pulse right on the ground!" Ichigo said. Absol used the attack and blasted the ground and created a dust cloud and Gothitelle couldn't see anymore.

"What is this?" Zommari said.

"Can't counter what you can't see. Absol, Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped through the dust and appeared right in front of Gothitelle and slashed against Gothitelle. "Finish this with Dark Pulse!" Absol blasted Gothitelle before it had the chance to recover and was blown away. When everyone could see again, they saw Gothitelle was against the ground.

"Gothitelle is unable to battle. Absol is the winner and Ichigo is the victor!" The referee said.

"Yes! Way to go, Absol!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" When the battle came to an end, Zommari and Ichigo shook hands.

"That was a well fought battle, Ichigo." Zommari said. "You focused on more than just victory. You focused on how to obtain it."

"Thanks, Zommari." Ichigo said.

"So here is proof that you won here." Zommari said as he handed him a badge that looked ike a black sun. "This is the Meditative Badge."

"Thanks again." Ichigo said as he gladly took it and that makes his fifth badge.

"Only three more to go." Orihime said.

"Yeah. Duskull's evolved and now I have five badges. I can't wait for my next badge." Ichigo said.

Ichigo has succeeded in his counters against Zommari and because of that he has earned his fifth badge. Now, he's only three badges away from entering the Johto League. What kind of battles will we see in the future? You'll find out….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	36. The Confidence to Advance

Ichigo has succeeded in earning his fifth badge and now only needs three more to enter the Johto League. At the moment, our heroes are still in Bruhil City and are trying to decide where to go next.

"So where's the nearest gym?" Ichigo asked as they were looking over a map at the pokemon center while all of their pokemon were eating.

"I'm looking." Rukia said. "It looks the closest gym from here is….here! It's in Lahusa City. That city has a great research facility that studies on extinct pokemon and the fossils."

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo said. "Orihime, what about you? We do need to find your next talent star competition. You still need to get two medals." Orihime was aware of that, but she wasn't sure what to do now after what happened at Harfin City.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) The Confidence to Advance

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh…nothing." Orihime said. All of her pokemon looked at her and seemed concern.

"We need to find you your next competition." Ichigo said. "We all know you're going to do great in this one." Ichigo might think so, but Orihime is having trouble believing it herself.

"I'll catch you guys later. I need to be somewhere." Orihime said as she stood up and tried to leave. Her pokemon tried to go with her. "I need to be by myself!" She left without her pokemon and all of them were pretty concerned about her.

"Was it something I said?" Ichigo said.

"Isn't it always?" Rukia said. "Ichigo, Orihime is still upset about what happened at Harfin City. The fact that she didn't make it past the first round. She's probably lost her confidence."

"You saying stuff like that probably didn't help. You didn't seem to notice how she was feeling." Chad said.

"Oh man." Ichigo said as he was starting to feel like an insensitive jerk.

…

Orihime

Orihime was just roaming around the city. She wants to compete again, but now she doesn't think she can do it anymore. She doesn't seem to have the confidence to get on the stage anymore. She stood in front of a window and stared at a piece of star jewelry and was wondering what to do.

"I think you should go with the one shaped like a heart. It goes better with your outfit." Orihime was surprised. She turned around and was met with another girl. She sandy brown hair in a tail and wore a white blouse with black tight pants with heels and carried a yellow bag over her shoulder. She also looked a few years older. "Sorry. I thought you were trying to find the right accessory."

"No. I was just thinking about something else." Orihime said. The mystery girl could tell something was bothering Orihime.

"Something's bothering you. You want to talk about it?" The girl asked, but Orihime wasn't sure. "I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Clarissa."

"Hi, I'm Orihime."

"I can see that you have a lot on your mind, Orihime. Do you want to talk about it?" Clarissa asked. "I know we don't know each other, but you'll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest."

"Well….something is bothering me." Orihime said, but she wasn't sure if she could really talk about it.

"How about you come with me? We'll break the ice and hang out together." Clarissa said. Orihime went along with it. Clarissa does seem like a nice person if she's willing to help a complete stranger. Both of them started by going in the store and was having a look around.

"Wow. All this looks so cute and lovely." Orihime said.

"I know. Right? This is the best jewelry store in the whole city in my opinion." Clarissa said. "So what were you thinking about as you stared at the window?"

"Okay." Orihime said as she decided to let it out. "I'm actually a pokemon show-woman. I compete in Pokemon Talent Star."

"Really?! I love that! Have you got any medals?" Clarissa said.

"I actually got two." Orihime said. "The thing is, I competed in the one held in Harfin City and it went badly. I didn't even make it past the first round."

"You didn't? I imagine that wasn't easy to handle." Clarissa said.

"It never happened to me before. Everyone is trying to help me, and I appreciate that, but I just don't know if I have what it takes to get back on that stage." Orihime said. Clarissa heard her out and she thinks she knows how to help her.

"Orihime, have a look at this." Clarissa said as she held out a baby blue bracelet and a fuchsia bracelet with both of them looking the same. "Which one of these two would you pick?" Orihime looked at the two of them, but didn't really know what Clarissa would ask that.

"I guess I would go with the blue one." Orihime said.

"I think it looks great too." Clarissa said. "However, the other one looks great as well. Maybe people would like it better. The fact is: you never really know how things go until you take a chance." Orihime was able to get what Clarissa was saying. Orihime should just try before she decides if she can really keep going. After a little shopping, Orihime and Clarissa went to a restaurant for a meal and Orihime was telling her what happened. "I understand. It was hard not moving to the second round and now your confidence is weakened."

"Exactly." Orihime said. "You want to know what I'm most afraid of? I'm afraid of what my pokemon must be feeling."

"You're pokemon?" Clarissa said.

"All of them worked so hard and this has never happened before." Orihime said as she was getting upset. "I feel like I let them all down. I use to think I wasn't cutout to be a trainer and maybe I was right. Maybe they won't want to perform with a failure."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Clarissa said. "It might really be the other way around. I bet your pokemon feel that they let you down. No pokemon likes to feel that about their trainer. All of them are special to you, aren't they?"

"Of course." Orihime said.

"Your pokemon will help you through this. As long as you have them by your side, you can keep pushing each other to move forward." Clarissa said. "I know when it seems like you fail, it's hard to keep going, but that's why you have friends to help you. Don't you think that if you're feeling down, your pokemon might be thinking it's their fault?"

"That's the last thing I want them to feel." Orihime said.

"So I think you should let them know that." Clarissa said. Orihime thought about it and was thinking that is just what she needs to do.

….

The Pokemon Center

"It's getting late." Ichigo said as they saw the sun was going down and Orihime wasn't returned yet. Her pokemon were starting to get worried about her. "Orihime isn't back yet. Do you think we should go and look for her?"

"Maybe we should give her a little." Rukia said.

"Here she comes." Chad said as they saw her coming back with Clarissa.

"Hey, guys!" Orihime said.

"Hey. We were starting to get worried about you." Ichigo said as her pokemon went over to her. Orihime dropped to her knees to talk to them.

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys." Orihime said. "After what happened at Harfin City, I just haven't been sure what to do. I know it must be hard on all of you as well, but perhaps we can help each other get better." All of her pokemon liked the sound of that.

"So these are all of your pokemon? They all look happy with you." Clarissa said. "You know, there is one way to help you get back in the saddle, Orihime."

"There is? How?" Orihime asked.

"How about you and I have a battle?" Clarissa said. Orihime thought that might do the trick and she needs to do this. Orihime and Clarissa went on a battlefield and they both got ready. "Since the Harfin Talent Star is the one you were knocked out of, let's make this one a double battle."

"Okay." Orihime said.

"Is Orihime sure she wants to do this?" Ichigo said.

"She thinks so if she wants to get her confidence back. I say we just sit back and watch." Rukia said.

"I'll use Roselia and Sylveon." Orihime said as her two pokemon showed themselves.

"I'll use these two." Clarissa said and tossed out her pokemon: A Typhlosion and a Vivillon with a Marine pattern.

"Ty!"

"Vivi!"

"A Vivillon and Typhlosion and they look powerful." Rukia said.

"Come on, Orihime. You can have the first shot." Clarissa said.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind and Roselia use Posion Sting!" Orihime said and both of her pokemon attacked.

"Vivillion, Light Screen!" Clarissa said. Vivillion formed a barrier out of light and was able to block both attacks. "Typhlosion, Flame Wheel. Vivillion, give it a boost with Gust!" Typhlosion turned into a flaming wheel and started rolling. Vivillon flapped its wings and gave Typhlosion a boost with the flames becoming stronger.

"Get out of there!" Orihime said. Roselia was able to avoid the attack, but Sylveon got hit by it.

"You're going to use better combination attacks." Clarissa said. "I'll have you know that I'm actually a show-woman myself."

"You are?!" Orihime said as all of them were surprised.

"I guess I should have mentioned this. I also won the Ultimate Talent Star." Clarissa said and Orihime felt nervous again. "That's right. I raised Typhlosion here ever since it was an adorable Cyndaquil and we won together. So I'm hoping to see what you got."

"So I have to go at her as if this was the same kind of battle." Orihime said. "Roselia, Magical Leaf! Sylveon, Fairy Wind again!" Roselia shot her attacks with Sylveon and the two of them combined, but the attacks hit Light Screen again.

"Light Screen will last for a while and attacks like that will only be half as effective." Rukia said.

"Sylveon, try Quick Attack on Vivillon!" Orihime said. Sylveon charged at Vivillon and it was a clean strike.

"Typhlosion, Brick Break!" Clarissa said. Typhlosion drove its fist against Sylveon and Sylveon was knocked back.

"Roselia, help Sylveon with Stun Spore. Slow them down." Orihime said. Roselia released the spores and they were reaching for Typhlosion.

"Blow it back with Gust, Vivillon!" Clarissa said. Vivillon intercepted the attack and blew it away. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Typhlosion breathed out a powerful flame and it was heading straight for Roselia and Orihime seemed paralyzed. Luckily, Sylveon acted.

"Sylveon?!" Orihime said. Sylveon use Fairy Wind without a command and was blocking the attack. "Sylveon intercepted the attack without even being told!" Orihime couldn't believe Sylveon did that. Orihime looked in Sylveon's eyes and saw the bravery in it and Orihime needs to be that brave. "I understand."

"Huh?" Clarissa said.

"It's not just Sylveon, all my pokemon are doing their best." Orihime said. "They try their hardest for me and I have to do the same for them." That's how all her pokemon feel and that's what she needs to do. "Let's do it, you two!"

"Sylveon!" Sylveon pushed through and caused the flames to disperse with it sparkling and Clarissa was impressed.

"Sylveon, Moon Blast!" Roselia, Poison Sting!" Orihime said. Both of her pokemon used their attacks, but Light Screen was blocking both attacks. However, they were still having some effect as both were being pushed back. "Sylveon, Quick Attack!" Sylveon charged in with Roselia keeping her attack going. Sylveon smashed right through the Light Screen and slammed against Typhlosion with Vivillon getting hit by Poison Sting.

"Light Screen doesn't work on physical attacks!" Clarissa said.

"Magical Leaf and Fairy Wind!" Orihime said. Both of her pokemon used their attacks again and they were able to land against both of them.

"That's it!" Clarissa said. "It looks like you got your confidence back, Orihime. So how about we call it there?"

"Really?" Orihime said.

"She's right." Ichigo said as he and the others came over. "You looked real confident back there. Orihime, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't consider how you were feeling. It's only because I know you're a great performer and the rest of the world will know that."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Orihime said as she blushed.

"He's right." Clarissa said as she walked over. "You are a great show-woman, Orihime. Don't ever lose faith in yourself. In fact, you might be interested to know that there's another talent star happening in Brocha Town. It's not far from here."

"Really? I think I will enter." Orihime said. "Thank you, Clarissa. I think I am ready to get back up there." She said now that she believes in herself again and her pokemon are happy about it.

Now that her confidence has been restored, Orihime is feeling good about herself and is ready to perform again. With her given information about another talent star location, she plans to enter. I'm sure you can't wait to see her get her third medal. Neither can we….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	37. Shine to Evolution

After his gym battle at Bruhil City, our heroes hit the road once more. They're planning on heading to Brocha Town so that Orihime can compete in the Pokemon Talent Star and earn her third star medal.

"Once we get through this valley, we'll be in Brocha Town soon." Rukia said.

"You ready, Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get that third medal." Orihime said.

"Hold on. What's that?!" Ichigo said. All of them looked towards the valley and saw there was a strange gold light reaching to the sky. What could be causing that?

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Shine of Evolution

"It's beautiful!" Orihime said as she was amazed by all of it.

"It might look beautiful, but where is that gold light coming from?" Ichigo said.

"Look. There's a pokemon center just up ahead." Rukia said as she pointed to one. "Maybe Nurse Joy can tell us something about that light." All of them went on inside and met with Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." Ichigo said. "Nurse Joy, we were hoping you can help us with something. We saw this strange gold light coming from the valley. Do you know what that is?"

"You saw it? I suppose it's that time of the year once again." Nurse Joy said.

"Time of the year?" Rukia questioned.

"Is it Christmas already?" Ichigo said.

"Absol?"

"No. Not that." Nurse Joy said. "You see, once every year, that light comes from the valley and it lasts for about three days. When that light shines, certain pokemon go into the valley and head towards that light. That light is why this place is known as the Shining Valley."

"I wonder what's causing that light." Chad said.

"Maybe we should go and check it out." Ichigo said.

"I don't think that's really a good idea." Nurse Joy said. "Many humans have tried to investigate, but the pokemon that live around here won't let them through. What's more is that the pokemon that go in that light, don't come back as the same."

"That sounds a little scary." Orihime said. "I really hope none of our pokemon go to that light if they don't really come back the same."

"Nurse Joy, you said that "certain" pokemon go to that light. What pokemon go there?" Rukia said.

"That would be Togetic, Floette, Minccino, and Roseila." Nurse Joy said.

"Did you say Roselia?! That's one of my pokemon!" Orihime said.

"It is? Let me see." Nurse Joy said. Orihime pulled out Roselia's pokeball and let her out.

"Rose!"

"Roselia, are you feeling okay?" Orihime said. Roselia looked and felt fine, but Orihime still had concerns.

"Roselia seems fine." Ichigo said. "We'll just rest here, keep an eye on Roselia, and we'll make sure Roselia doesn't head towards that strange light."

"Absol."

"Agreed." Rukia said and Chad was in agreement as well. Roselia was a little confused, but just went along with it seeing how nervous Orihime was.

….

Later

Orihime and the others stayed at the pokemon center and kept an eye on Roselia the whole time. Roselia didn't seem to act any different than how she usually does. Roselia soon fell asleep and it seemed like there was nothing to be worried about the whole time.

"See, Orihime? Roselia is fine." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. I guess I did worry for nothing." Orihime said.

"Everything's fine. So tomorrow, we'll hit the road again." Rukia said. "No sense in going after that gold light if the pokemon in this area won't even let us go and see."

"Let's all get some sleep." Ichigo said as they all went to a bed.

"Good night, guys." Orihime said as all of them began to drift off to sleep. All of them soon fell asleep when it seemed like they had nothing to worry about….or so they think. Roselia woke up in the middle of the night and sensed something. Roselia went over to the window and opened it up to see other pokemon heading for the valley. Roselia could hear other pokemon calling her to join them. Roselia decided to go along and jumped out the window.

"Someone close the window. It's getting cold." Ichigo said. Absol woke up for the window, but saw Roselia was gone.

"Absol!" Absol jumped off the bed and shook Orihime around to get her to wake up.

"Absol? What is it?" Orihime asked. It didn't take long for her to notice that Roselia was gone. "Roselia? Roselia?!"

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Chad said.

"Roselia is gone!" Orihime said.

"Look! The window is open! Roselia must have went through there." Rukia said.

"Oh no. What if Roselia doesn't come back?" Orihime said as she was starting to get scared.

"Don't worry, Orihime. We're going to get Roselia back." Ichigo said and that means they have to go where humans aren't really able to reach.

….

The Valley

Ichigo and the others got their stuff together and ran for the valley to find Roselia. They moved through the forest and were heading in the direction they saw the gold light from earlier.

"Are you sure Roselia will be heading for that light we saw earlier? We don't even know where that is." Orihime said.

"It's the only place Roselia could have gone." Rukia said.

"Looks like some pokemon left a trail. If we follow it, we'll find Roselia soon, and maybe that light we saw earlier." Ichigo said.

"Lookout!" Chad said as he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him back before Poison Sting. All of them looked in the trees and saw a bunch of Weedle and Beedrill blocking their path. They also didn't look friendly.

"Weedle and Beedrill. Remember what Nurse Joy said. The pokemon around here don't allow humans to get through." Rukia said.

"Thanks for the save, Chad." Ichigo said.

"What do we do? We need to get to Roselia." Orihime said.

"They want a battle? They got one." Rukia said as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Wait." Ichigo said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "We can't hurt them. We're really the intruders here. They're just protecting their home or something like that."

"So are we suppose to do if they won't let us through?" Rukia said.

"We'll make our way. Absol use Razor Wind and clear a path for us." Ichigo said. Absol reared his head back and used the attack. The Weedle and Beedrill moved out of the way of the attack and all of them ran through the opening.

"I don't understand. Why don't they want us to go through?" Orihime said.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe we'll find the answer once we find Roselia." Ichigo said. All of them kept running. Absol spotted something ahead and stopped them from going any further. "Absol, what is it?"

"Foongus!" All of them saw Foongus were ahead and there were tons of them.

"What are those?" Orihime said.

"Foongus. Careful. They breathe out poisonous spores." Rukia said. "I don't think we'll be able to force our way through."

"Behind us." Chad said. They all looked back and they saw the Weedle and Beedrill coming at them again.

"What do we do?" Orihime said. Ichigo looked around and noticed a cave hidden behind a rock.

"There! Absol, Night Slash! Get that rock out of the way!" Ichigo said. Absol slashed against the rock and smashed through. "Come on!" All of them ran for the cave and it expanded deep in the cliff. "Hopefully, we'll lose them in here."

"I just can't imagine why they would attack us." Chad said.

"Right now, I'm curious as to where this leads." Rukia said. They traveled through the cave and tried to find an exit.

"Does anyone even know where we are?" Ichigo said.

"You're asking us. We're following you." Rukia said. "Without sunlight, it will be much harder to find an exit."

"Absol!" All of them saw Absol and spotted he found an opening on higher ground.

"Nice work, Absol." Ichigo said. All of them climbed out and found themselves back outside, but there was more than they expected. They saw all kinds of pokemon like the ones Nurse Joy told them about, but there was something more. All of them saw a giant crystal that they all gathered around it.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for." Rukia said.

"But what is it? What is that giant crystal and why have all the pokemon gathered here?" Ichigo said.

"Where's Roselia?" Orihime said. She saw a bunch of Roselia, but she didn't see hers. Orihime didn't pay attention and slipped off the ledge.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called. He reached and grabbed her, but ended up slipping as well. The others did the same and ended up falling all together.

"Smooth moves." Rukia complained. When all of them pulled themselves together, they saw they were surrounded by the pokemon and none of them looked happy. "It looks like we will have to fight our way out."

"Roselia!" All of them heard a call and saw Roselia jumped into the air and used Magical Leaf to keep them all back and joined with Orihime and the others.

"There you are, Roselia! We were worried about you." Orihime said.

"Look! The sun is coming up!" Rukia said as she pointed through the valley and they all could see the sun starting to rise. Once sunlight passed through, it went right through the giant crystal and the mysterious golden light from before was starting to shine.

"I guess that explains where that light came from." Ichigo said, but something else was happening. Roselia stepped forward as the light shined across all the pokemon and all of them began to glow. Roselia embraced the light and she began to glow as well.

"What's happening?" Orihime said.

"Is Roselia evolving?" Chad said.

"All of them are!" Ichigo said. Roeslia grew taller and the flowers changed and Roselia became a Roserade.

"Roserade!"

"Roselia?" Orihime said.

"It's not Roselia anymore. It's a Roserade!" Rukia said.

"But how did they all evolve?" Ichigo said. Rukia took a look at all the pokemon and the giant crystal.

"I think that's a giant shine stone!" Rukia said. "It's an evolution stone that allows some pokemon to evolve like Roselia to Roserade. That must have been what Nurse Joy meant when she said they don't return the same."

"But why did they attack us?" Ichigo said.

"Look at all the pokemon. It's like a pokemon goldmine. They were all probably afraid we caused trouble or something." Rukia said.

"Roserade, this is incredible! I hope you don't mind." Orihime said.

"Roserade!" Roserade was actually really happy about her evolution.

…

The Pokemon Center

After seeing Roserade's amazing evolution with all those other pokemon, Orihime and the others got back to the pokemon center and told Nurse Joy everything.

"I thought that's what happens around there, but I never thought there would be a giant shine stone." Nurse Joy said. "Now you have a Roserade, Orihime."

"I know. It's incredible. That's why I'm going to use Roserade in my next competition." Orihime said.

"We should get going then. Brocha Town isn't that far." Ichigo said and Orihime agreed with all of them leaving.

"Bye! Take care!" Nurse Joy said.

After seeing a marvelous show of evolution, Orihime now has a new Roserade. With evolution comes new powers. What kind of powers does Orihime's new Roserade possessed? You'll just have to wait and see. Next stop is Brocha Town and Orihime's next Pokemon Talent Star

To Be Continued….


	38. Weather You Like It or Not

Our heroes have arrived at Brocha Town. It is here that Orihime plans on winning Pokemon Talent Star. On a bright sunny day like today, it seems like a good sign for Orihime to win her third medal.

"Are you ready, Roserade?" Orihime said. "This is going to be your debut since you evolved. Let's make it a good one."

"Roserade looks ready go." Ichigo said.

"Roserade wants to make things up to Orihime after what happened last time." Rukia said.

"Either way, Roserade is going to do great. Right?"

"Roserade!"

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Weather You Like It or Not

"Okay, Roserade. Give me a twirl." Orihime said. Roserade jumped into the air and twirled around and was about to land down, but something tripped her up. Roserade looked up and saw it was a Scolipede in her way.

"Roserade." Roserade was trying to apologize to Scolipede, but Scolipede whacked Roserade with its tail.

"Scolipede." Scolipede appeared to have insulted Roserade and Roserade was mad from saying that. Roserade jumped and formed an orb out of light and tossed it at Scolipede, but Scolipede formed a barrier around itself and blocked the attack.

"Roserade, stop!" Orihime said as she grabbed Roserade and stopped Roserade from doing any more damage. "Roserade, what was that attack?"

"I'm not certain, but it looked like Weather Ball." Rukia said.

"What about this pokemon? Who is it?" Orihime said.

"That's a Scolipede. I wonder who that belongs to," Ichigo said.

"Scolipede!" All of them spotted a girl heading their way. The girl had black hair in pigtails. She wore a sleeveless white top and skirt. She wore black arm bands and black leggings. "What's going on here? What are you people doing to my Scolipede?"

"I'm sorry. It would seem my Roserade had some sort of disagreement with Scolipede." Orihime said. The girl had a look at Orihime and seemed to have seen her before.

"Wait a minute. I know you." The girl said. "You're Orihime, aren't you? You competed in Ultimate Talent Star back in Unova. You also competed in Cherry Town, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm flattered you actually know me." Orihime said.

"Don't be." The girl said. "I saw how you completely flunked the Ultimate Talent Star and in Cherry Town. To be honest, I find it completely ridiculous that someone like you even made it past the first round."

"Excuse me?" Orihime said.

"Listen, this is Johto. Not Unova. You might think you're some sort of big shot, but don't." The girl said. "You see, I actually competed in Cherry Town, but I didn't make it through the first round. I saw your performance and you did. I couldn't believe it. I say you got just what you deserved."

"What?! Orihime did her best and she's won many other competitions. Who are you to say something like that?" Ichigo said.

"My question exactly. Who are you?" Rukia said.

"My name is Loly and this beauty is Scolipede." Loly said. "So are you actually going to compete in this competition, Orihime? How many medals do you have?"

"I only have two so far." Orihime said.

"What a coincidence. That's how many I have." Loly said. "I don't plan on losing this one. You might think you're some sort of big shot, princess, but I will be happy to knock you off your throne."

"What is her problem?" Chad said.

"Sounds like someone is just jealous of Orihime." Rukia said. "Don't let her get to you. You can do this, Orihime."

"Thanks, guys. Let's do our best. Right, Roserade?"

"Roserade!"

….

The Arena

"Hello and welcome to the warm and always sunny Pokemon Talent Star in the sunny Brocha Town!" Haron announced as the competition was starting. "It's a pleasure to be here once more. Since it's usually warm and sunny here and Brocha Town, we're letting the sun shine in and join us." The roof was opened and letting bright sunlight in.

"This is going to be awesome." Ichigo said.

"You can say that again." Rukia said. "That bright light could be a benefit to Roserade."

"It's always good to be here and we have lovely trainers and lovely pokemon here with us." Haron said. "So what do you say we get started with our first pokemon show-woman? Here's Orihime!" Orihime came out and was excited for this.

"Sweet! She's going first!" Ichigo said.

"Knock them dead!" Chad said.

"Roserade, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Roserade!" Roserade came out and twirled around with a perfect land.

"Stun Spore!" Orihime said. Roserade twirled around like the elegant ballerina she is. As she twirled around, she released the spores and they showered around. "Now use Magical Leaf!" Roserade released the magical-like leaves and they spread the spores around. As this went on, Roserade danced around with such elegance and beauty.

"Poetry in motion." Haron said. "That Roserade really knows how to move and those beautiful dances can really show it."

"She's doing great." Ichigo said.

"I say that evolving has made Roserade an even better dancer." Rukia said. Roserade looked amazing with her dances and her movements with the dancing coming to an end.

"A lovely dance. Let's see if our judges think the same." Haron said. They all looked to the screen and saw Orihime's score dial up to be…. "47! That is an impressive score to start out with."

"That's our girl!" Rukia said.

"That's sure to help Orihime's and Roserade's confidence after last time." Ichigo said.

"Excellent work, Roserade. You were incredible." Orihime said.

"Roserade!"

…

The Trainer's Room

Loly was waiting for her turn. Loly was in a lavender dress and watched Orihime's performance. She was the only one that didn't seem all that impressed with her show.

"She wasn't all that." Loly said. The performances went on and there was some tough competition, but Orihime really was a tough act to follow.

"All of them look amazing." Orihime said as she enjoyed some of the shows.

"Nervous?" Loly said as she walked up behind Orihime.

"Not really." Orihime said.

"Oh please." Loly said. "I'm not buying this sweet and innocent act of yours. You think you're some big shot since you competed in the Ultimate Talent Star while most of us here have not."

"That's not true. I don't think that." Orihime said.

"Fine. Deny it all you want." Loly said as she didn't really believe any of that. "Listen, I'm winning this one and there isn't anything you can really do about it."

"We'll see about that. I'm not going to give up so easily." Orihime said. She doesn't understand why Loly thinks those things about her, but she isn't going to let that stop her from winning this.

…

The Stage

"Now, for our final performance. We have….Loly!" Haron said as Loly stepped on the stage with her taking her turn.

"Scolipede, let's show them how it's done!" Loly said.

"Scolipede!"

"Let's go, Scolipede. Toxic, just like we practiced." Loly said. Scolipede started shooting out globs of poison and shot it all around the stage. The stage was getting covered in that poison.

"What is going on?" Haron said as all of them were wondering the same thing. Everyone watched Scolipede keep shooting that poison around until it added the finishing touch. "Let me see here." Haron said as he tried to get on higher ground. "My word! Scolipede made a flower like it was painting! This Scolipede's an artist!" He was right as the poison really made a flower like a painting. "That is quite unique. Judges?" Loly's score dialed on the screen and it ended up being the same as Orihime's. "She gets a forty-seven as well."

"What's wrong with these people? I should have gotten more than that Orihime." Loly whispered.

"She's got some skills." Chad said.

"Who would have thought something like that could actually paint." Ichigo said.

"Orihime might have some competition after all." Rukia said. Everyone waited for the results on who might be going to the second round. Those results came in and everyone was excited.

"We now have the eight competitors that are moving to the second round. Here they are!" Haron said as he showed them and Orihime and Loly were among the two.

"Yes! She made it!" Ichigo said as he and his friends were really happy for Orihime.

….

Orihime

"Yes! We made it, Roserade!" Orihime said.

"Roserade!"

"Don't get too comfortable." Orihime and Roserade turned back around and saw Loly standing there. "I'm the one that is going to win this because my Scolipede is obviously better than your Roserade."

"Your Scolipede is great, but I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be winning this one." Orihime said.

"Don't bet on it." Loly said. She might be jealous of Orihime, but there is no way Loly is going to let Orihime get the better of her. Orihime isn't going to give up either.

….

The Stage

The second round went on with Orihime and Loly battling with their Roserade and Scolipede. Both of them battled well and they soon found each other to be in the final match of the competition.

"We've reached our finals." Haron said. "It's the two lovely ladies: Orihime and Loly. One of these two lovely ladies will be walking away as the winner."

"This won't be so easy." Rukia said. "Scolipede is a bug-type and a poison-type. Roserade's attacks won't deal that much damage."

"All that can really get in there is that new move: Weather Ball." Ichigo said.

"Roserade, let's go!" Orihime said.

"Roserade!"

"Scolipede, let's take them down!" Loly said.

"Scolipede!"

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!" Orihime said. Roserade started this battle by unleashing the attack.

"Scolipede, Poison Tail!" Loly said. Scolipede had poison flow through its tail and beat the attack away. Scolipede also went on the attack and smacked Roserade with it. "That's good. Now use Double-Edge!" Scolipede charged at Roserade and smashed against her.

"Roserade, Poison Sting!" Orihime said. Roserade fought back by shooting out poisonous needles, but they did little to nothing against Scolipede.

"Please. You really think you can beat Scolipede with poison?" Loly said.

"This battle does not look good for Orihime. None of Roserade's attacks seem to be working." Haron said.

"What to do?" Orihime said as she tried to think of something. "Wait a minute. There's still that new attack. Roserade, Weather Ball!" Roserade formed a shining orb and it blazed like fire. That was a surprise to a lot of people. Roserade tossed it at Scolipede, but Loly acted fast.

"Protect!" Loly said. Scolipede formed a barrier around itself and was able to block the attack. "That was close."

"What was that? Weather Ball looked like a fire-type move." Ichigo said.

"How? It looked different from before." Chad said.

"It's the sun." Rukia said as they stared at the open ceiling. "Weather Ball changes depending on the weather. Since the sun is clear and out like that, it became a fire-type move. That would be great if it weren't for Protect."

"Is that all you got?" Loly said. "I knew you weren't all that special. I'm going to enjoy this. Scolipede, Double-Edge and make it hurt!" Scolipede charged and smashed into Roserade again.

"This is interesting. Roserade can't hurt Scolipede so Scolipede is hurting itself." Haron said. "Double-Edge can cause recoil damage. Loly better know what she's doing."

"Poison Tail!" Loly said and Scolipede went on the attack again.

"Roserade, aim for Scolipede's legs with Magical Leaf!" Orihime said. Roserade shot the attack again and was able to stop Scolipede in its tracks. 'I've got to figure out how to get past that Protect if Weather Ball is going to work.'

"You can't stop us! Poison Tail again!" Loly said and Scolipede proceeded with the attack. Suddenly, Orihime got an idea.

"That should slow Scolipede down. Roserade, Stun Spore!" Orihime said. Roserade unleashed the spores and it hit Scolipede with its body starting to go numb. Loly couldn't believe she fell for that.

"Not good for Loly. Stun Spore has paralyzed Scolipede." Haron said.

"Now is our chance. Weather Ball!" Orihime said. Roserade formed the fireball and tossed it again.

"Protect!" Loly said. Scolipede formed the barrier and was able to block the attack again. "Good work! Now use Poison Tail!" Scolipede tried to move, but it was having trouble. Scolipede swung its tail, but Roserade avoided it.

"Weather Ball again!" Orihime said. Roserade used the attack again and it was at close range. The ball blasted Scolipede and was knocked out from that attack.

"Scolipede no longer appears to be able to battle. That means Roserade and Orihime are the winners!" Haron said. Loly couldn't believe it and Orihime was thrilled.

"Roserade, you were incredible!" Orihime said as she jumped into Orihime's arms. With her victory, Orihime was being rewarded her medal.

"Cheers to Orihime and Roserade for their victory and here is their star medal." Haron said as he handed the medal with a bright green diamond in it.

"Thank you so much." Orihime said as she gladly took her medal and loved having three now.

…..

Outside

"Way to go, Orihime." Rukia said.

"We knew you could do it." Chad said.

"Now you have only one more to go." Ichigo said.

"Thanks. It's so exciting." Orihime said. All of them were about to leave, but Orihime spotted Loly and Scolipede leaving as well with her looking back at them. "Loly?"

"You won't get any compliments out of me. Next time, I'm beating you." Loly said and she and Orihime went on their ways.

"That girl has some issues." Rukia said.

"You'll beat her next time as well." Ichigo said.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn to get your sixth badge." Orihime said. Ichigo liked that. Orihime won her medal and Ichigo will win his badge.

Orihime succeeded in winning her third medal. Now she's only one away from entering the Ultimate Talent Star. Now they are off for Ichigo to win his sixth gym badge. This journey is far from over and you don't want to miss a moment of it….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	39. Derail the Mystery

"Hurry! This way, guys!" Rukia said. All of them were running as fast as they could and could see a train station ahead. "We're just going to make it." All of them were able to make it to the station and were able to get their tickets to get on. They were able to make it just as the train was going.

"Just made it." Ichigo said.

"This was a great idea, Rukia." Orihime said. "We'll be able to make it to Ichigo's gym battle a lot faster this way."

After Orihime won her third star medal, our heroes are now heading Lahusa City so that Ichigo and earn his sixth gym badge. They've decided to take a train that leads directly to Lahusa City. It should be smooth riding from here.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) Derail a Mystery

"This train will lead us straight to Lahusa City and save us a lot of time." Rukia said.

"Good call." Chad said.

"Yeah. It's a nice change of style from how we're usually riding." Ichigo said as he petted Absol. "So how long until we reach Lahusa City."

"It will take a little time." Rukia said. "Once we cross a lake, we'll be halfway there."

Wow! Look at everything go!" Orihime said as she stared out the window and saw everything go by. "I can't wait to see what it's like to cross the water."

'Man, sometimes Orihime can act like a kid.' Ichigo thought and he actually liked it. Absol became alerted about something. All of them looked down and saw it was Officer Jenny heading their way. "Officer Jenny is here?"

"Officer Jenny, is there some sort of problem on the train?" Rukia asked.

"No, not really." Officer Jenny said. "I was just assigned here for security purposes. I'm here to make sure everything is running okay. You never really know when something might happen."

"I suppose." Ichigo said and it seems like they got what they wanted. Suddenly, the train was coming to a stop. "What's going on?"

"We've stopped? Why?" Orihime said.

"I'll go see." Officer Jenny said as she was heading to the conductor's cart. Ichigo and his friends decided to go with her.

….

The Train Conductor

"This is very strange." The conductor said. He doesn't really see any problems as to why he had to stop the train, but something is very strange. He heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." Officer Jenny let herself in with Ichigo and the others joining in.

"Sir, is there some sort of problem?" Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah. How come the train isn't moving?" Orihime asked.

"There's nothing wrong with the train and I don't see a problem with the tracks." The conductor said. "The thing is that this red light is on." He pointed to a post out on the tracks and saw a red light was on. "When that light is on, it means that we have to stop and there might be a problem with the tracks."

"How long until it changes?" Rukia said.

"I don't know. I already radioed in, but they say there is no problem with the tracks." The train conductor said.

"Maybe the light itself is broken?" Orihime said.

"No. At least I don't think so." The train conductor said. "Either way, until that light goes off, I'm not allowed to have the train move any further. I'm afraid we're stuck here until we're all clear."

"This is very strange." Officer Jenny said. "I think I'm going to head out to investigate to see if there's a problem with the tracks, I'll find out what it is."

"Officer Jenny, is it okay if we go as well?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure." Officer Jenny said.

"We'll be okay. We've dealt with problems that seem far worse than this." Ichigo said. "Besides, if it ends up really being nothing, how can we really be in any danger?"

"Very well, but do be careful." Officer Jenny said.

"Ichigo and I will go." Rukia said. "People are going to get annoyed and frustrated if this train doesn't get going soon. Orihime and Chad, how about you two stay back and try to keep calm."

"Sure." Chad said.

"Be careful out there." Orihime said.

"We'll be fine." Ichigo said. When it was settled Ichigo, Absol, Rukia, and Officer Jenny jumped off the train and went to investigate.

"Our first stop is figuring this light out." Officer Jenny said as she went to take a look. "It's powered by the central station. The people that worked there keep an eye on all the tracks, but if they say nothing is wrong, why is it on?"

"There must be some reason for that." Rukia said. Officer Jenny had a look around and she soon spotted something unusual.

"What's this?" Officer Jenny said. She noticed a small box on the post and it didn't looked like it belonged there. "This looks like some sort of jamming device. It's interfering with the way the light works and leaving it constantly on."

"Someone had to have put there." Ichigo said.

"Obviously, someone doesn't want us to pass through." Rukia said. "I think whatever it is we're looking for, we'll find it somewhere along the tracks."

"You're right. Let's get going." Officer Jenny said. All of them agreed and got moving to find what was happening ahead on the tracks.

…

Further Down

Ichigo and the others continued to search for anything that was out of the ordinary, but they haven't come across anything so far.

"Nothing? I don't get it. If someone jammed that light, why isn't anyone here?" Ichigo said.

"That is the only light for a few miles." Officer Jenny said. "So whoever did this would have to be somewhere between that light and the next one."

"Is there anything in between the two lights?" Rukia asked. Officer Jenny tried to think about that.

"Nothing really, but the lake that the train crosses over on a land bridge is right where that second light is." Officer Jenny said.

"Wait!" Rukia said. "What if that's it?" Rukia said. "There could be something going on at the lake. Whoever is behind this could be there and wanted to be sure that no one interferes with whatever is going on."

"That would make sense." Officer Jenny said. "If people are working at the lake, I doubt they would want a train to come through. So the lake is our first place to investigate. Let's get going." When they all agreed as to where they should.

…..

The Lake

Something strange actually was going on at the lake. People were diving under the water and it looked like there was an investigation going on. No one can tell who because the diving suits they're all wearing kept their whole bodies covered.

"Keep searching." They are all searching for something in the water and was holding up the train line to do that. Ichigo and the others were able to arrive, but they didn't have a clue as to what is going on.

"What is all this?" Ichigo said.

"No clue, but these people shouldn't be here." Officer Jenny said.

"Take a look at some of the equipment they're using." Rukia said. They looked around and saw some diving equipment and some computers they were using. "Either they're studying the water or there's something down there that they are looking for."

"No matter what the reason is, they're holding up a train and they can't do that." Officer Jenny said and stepped out. "Excuse me!" She called and got their attention. "You are creating gridlock and I'm afraid you can't uphold this area. I insist that you clear out at once." It was hard to tell what they were thinking, but it didn't seem like they were going quietly. The ones on land released a pokeball and they all called out for a Magnemite.

"Magnemite, Sonic Boom!"

"Magnmite!" All of them attacked, but Officer Jenny moved out of the way and tried to avoid the attacks.

"I guess they don't want to come quietly. Absol, help out with Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol used his attack and blasted some of the Magnemite out of the way.

"Go, Growlithe! Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny said as she called out her partner.

"Growlithe!" Her Growlithe breathed out flames and pushed some of the Magnemite away.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol used the attack again and hit some of the Magnemite. Just when it seemed like things were going well for them, something emerged out of the water and it was a bunch of Tentacruel.

"A group of Tentacruel?! Where did they come from?!" Rukia said. All the Tentacruel attacked with Water Gun and hit Growlithe and Absol. "That's enough! Dewgong, Signal Beam!"

"Dewgong!" Dewgong came out and fired a beam that blasted the Tentacruel.

"Ichigo, there's probably more of them under the water. See if you can get them to come out." Rukia said.

"I'm on it." Ichigo said as he ran for some diving equipment. Ichigo shoved one of them out of the way and grabbed some diving equipment and ran for it once he got it on. "Gyarados, help me out!"

"RRRRAAARRGH!" Ichigo jumped right on Gyarados and dived under the water. Gyarados and Ichigo moved around the water and saw more of the mysterious people searching around the bottom of the lake.

"Who are these guys?" Ichigo questioned. "This can't be good if they have to hold a whole a train like this. Gyarados, get their attention with Hydro Pump!" Gyarados used the attack and blasted around them and was able to get their attention. The mysterious people called out more Tentacruel and had them go and attack. "Now use Twister!" Gyarados fought back against all the Tentacruel. Ichigo and the others don't understand what's going on, but they can't let this go on. They need answers.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam!" Rukia said. Dewgong released the cold beam and blasted some of the pokemon with them freezing. Absol joined in the fight with Night Slash and slashed against some of them.

"Growlithe, Flamethrower again!" Officer Jenny said. Growlithe released more flames and that brought down the last of the pokemon. "Now for the rest of you." The mysterious people didn't know what to do as they appeared to be surrounded. As for Ichigo, he and Gyarados continued to fight them all underwater.

"Gyarados, let's flush these guys out with Whirlpool!" Ichigo said. Gyarados generated the whirlpool and their enemies got caught in it as they were all taken for a spin. "Great work. Now let's go get some answers." Ichigo and Gyarados was going to apprehend them, but something strange was happening. The current in the water was too strong even for Gyarados and they were being pulled back. "What?! What's going on?!" It wasn't just under the water. The whole lake water was being shot in the air and it was so strange.

"What is this?!" Officer Jenny said.

"Can't be good!" Rukia said. The water bend around and came at them with all of them being washed away. Ichigo and the others were washed up on shore and it was not an enjoyable ride.

"Is everyone okay?" Officer Jenny said.

"I think so." Ichigo said.

"But those guys are gone." Rukia said. They looked around and all trace of those mysterious people were gone. "What was going on? Who were they?"

"I'm not sure, but if they're not here, we can get the train going again." Officer Jenny said. It was a strange encounter, but at least they got what they originally came to do.

….

The Train

The train was going again and was passing over the lake. As the train passed over, Rukia and Ichigo finished telling Orihime and Chad about what happened.

"That sounds a little scary." Orihime said.

"It certainly was strange and we have no idea who they were." Rukia said. "They really covered their tracks. There weren't any clues as to who they were or what they were after."

"Ichigo, you went under the water. Did you see anything?" Chad said.

"Not really." Ichigo said. "I don't know who those guys were, but I know nothing about that was good." All of them thought about it, but was coming up with nothing. The train passed by and they missed a real clue at the lake: Aizen, leader of Team Transcendent with his Alakazam.

"So that boy with his friends will continue to get in the way." Aizen said. "So be it. It should make things more interesting. They failed to stop us anyway." He held out what he came searching for. "The water gem is now mine like the fire gem. They have no idea what is to come in the future."

They may have gotten stalled, but it would seem our heroes are on the road once more. They're on their way to Lahusa City for Ichigo's next gym battle. What's to come out of all this? You'll find out eventually….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	40. History Relives

Our heroes have made it to Lahusa City. This is where Ichigo plans to win his sixth gym badge and be another step closer to the Johto League.

"Here we are!" Ichigo said as all of them had a look around Lahusa City. "Time for that sixth badge. Absol, are you excited for this?"

"Absol!"

"So where's the gym?" Orihime asked.

"Not that far from the research facility that this city is known for." Rukia said. "I'm interested to see what kind of gym this would be. They say this gym isn't like most gyms. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm curious enough to find out."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go have a look." Ichigo said as he was excited for his next gym battle.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) History Relives

All of them made their way to the gym. This was where Ichigo plans to win his next badge and be one step closer to the Johto League.

"This is it." Ichigo said.

"Good luck, Ichigo." Chad said.

"He doesn't need it. We know Ichigo is going to win this one." Orihime said.

"You've got to be kidding me. You guys are here too?" All of them turned around and they were all surprised to see Grimmjow was there as well. "How many times am I going to be running into you guys?"

"Grimmjow… So you're here for a gym battle as well." Ichigo said. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer. I got here first and I'm the one who is going to challenge the gym."

"I don't remember taking orders from you." Grimmjow said. Things were already getting tense between Ichigo and Grimmjow, but things were stopped when they heard a door open up and saw a female scientist step out.

"Hello there. Are you challengers for this gym?" The lady asked.

"Yeah. I'm Ichigo and I came here to challenge the Lahusa gym leader. So did the blue haired one over there, but I got here first." Ichigo said.

"I see. I'm sorry, but you can't have a gym battle right now." The lady said. "I'm afraid Szayelaporro isn't here."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Szayelaporro. He's the gym leader of this gym." Ichigo said. "If you want to go see him, you can. Szayelaporro is the head researcher at the facility and they are in the process of digging out some new fossils."

"That's right. The research facility studies extinct pokemon and uncovers fossils up in the mountains." Rukia said.

"So let's go have a look." Ichigo said. "I want to meet this Szayelaporro and see if I can get a gym battle." All of them agreed since they wanted to have a look at the facility as well. Grimmjow hanged back for a second, but he decided to tag along since he really had nothing better to do.

…..

The Research Facility

A van just pulled up to the research facility. Ichigo and the others didn't have to move very far to get to the facility. They saw people getting to work at once and unloaded some fossils they discovered.

"Look at those fossils!" Rukia said. "It's a little hard to imagine that those are all that's left of pokemon that existed millions of years ago."

"That does seem interesting." Orihime said.

"Who cares? They look like a bunch of rocks to me." Grimmjow said.

"Who invited you?" Ichigo said.

"I go wherever I want." Grimmjow said.

"Here's the last of it."

"Good work." A man said as he stepped out. He wore a white top with a long jacket that reached all the way to his ankles with white pants and had a grey cloth hanging around his waist. He also wore glasses and had pink hair. "Get to work on those fossils."

"You got it, Szayelaporro."

"Szayelaporro?! That's him?!" Ichigo said. Now that Ichigo knows who he is, he went over to speak with him.

"It looks like we found some good ones." Szayelaporro said as he had look at his findings.

"Excuse me." Ichigo said and got his attention. "Are you really Szayelaporro? The gym leader back at the Lahusa Gym."

"I am. Who are you?" Szayelaporro asked.

"My name is Ichigo. I came here to challenge your gym." Ichigo said. "When I heard you weren't at the gym, I came here so I could see if we could have that battle."

"I see." Szayelaporro said. "I'm sorry, but I'm very busy today. I have a lot of work to do on these fossils we uncovered. However, I am free tomorrow. Our battle will have to wait until then."

"Fine." Ichigo said. He was hoping to have a gym battle, but since Szayelaporro is busy, there isn't much he can really do.

"Cradily!" A Cradily came out and handed a few supplies to Szayelaporro. Rukia was pretty surprised to see one.

"Thank you, Cradily." Szayelaporro said.

"I don't believe it! A real Cradily!" Rukia said. "How is that even possible?! They're suppose to be extinct! How can there be one?!"

"No need to cause a scene." Szayelaporro said. "If you would like, I be glad to give you a tour of the facility. You can see it for yourself and any questions you have can be answered there."

"I would love one!" Orihime said.

"Same here." Chad said.

"I like to see how an extinct pokemon is here today." Rukia said.

"I guess since we can't have a gym battle, there's no harm in it." Ichigo said and Absol was in agreement.

"What about you? You're free to join us as well." Szayelaporro said to Grimmjow.

"Sure." Grimmjow said since he really didn't have anything better to do. When all of them agreed to take the tour, Szayelaporro showed them around.

"This facility is designed to research fossils since fossils are the remains of pokemon that have existed years ago." Szayelaporro said. "We can learn a lot from the past. As they say, those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it." They had a look around and Rukia spotted a room where they were working on the fossils.

"What are they doing in there?" Rukia asked.

"They're cleaning the fossils." Szayelaporro said. "When we have visitors, we have some of the fossils on display. Have a look." He showed a few display cases that showed some of the fossils that have been uncovered. "We want the fossils to look their best when they are displayed. So we clean out any dirt and other such unnecessities that shouldn't be in there. It's also useful for getting a proper analysis on them"

"So what do you learn from fossils?" Orihime asked.

"Much like what habitat they lived in and what kind of pokemon there once was." Szayelaporro said. "In fact, some say that there were some that can mega evolve."

"Mega evolve….?" Grimmjow said.

"How could they mega evolve without a human being around to aid in it?" Ichigo asked.

"That's a mystery even I haven't been able to unlock yet." Szayelaporro said. He took a look at them and spotted Ichigo's keystone with Absol's pendent. "So you dabble in mega evolution as well?"

"Yeah, but I only use it when my opponent can mega evolve as well. Otherwise, it feels like I have an unfair advantage." Ichigo said. "At least, that's how I see it."

"A very noble quality. Perhaps that like a knight who would never attack an unarmed opponent. Most wouldn't have let that stopped them." Szayelaporro said.

"Pointless if you ask me." Grimmjow whispered.

"I still like to know how that Cradily of yours is here today." Rukia said.

"I'll show you." Szayelaporro said. He led the way and showed them a lab with a giant machine in it. "Pay close attention to this machine and you're about to see what it can do." A few scientist took a fossil that they discovered and placed it in the machine. The doors closed around it and a humming sound was going on.

"What's happening" Chad asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Ichigo said. They waited for a while until they heard a ding sound and the doors opened up and they were all surprised to see what was in it.

"Omanyte!" A living breathing Omanyte was standing right where the fossil was.

"I don't believe it!" Rukia said as they were all amazed by what they have seen. "That fossil turned into an Omanyte! You somehow brought a pokemon back to life."

"Yes." Szayelaporro said as he petted Cradily. "That's how I was able to obtain this Cradily and had it become my partner. Put this Omanyte with the others."

"Others?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Would you like to see?" Szayelaporro said. They would be fools if they did not. Szayelaporro led through the facility with one of the scientist carrying Omanyte until they came across a large door. Szayelaporro input a code and the doors opened up. When they did, Ichigo and the others were all amazed. There was a forest actually inside the facility and it held prehistoric pokemon.

"Unbelievable!" Rukia said. "Pokemon that actually lived millions of years ago! You actually brought them back to life!"

"Yes." Szayelaporro said. His fellow scientist placed the Omanyte down and let it go off into the forest with all the other extinct pokemon. "We built this to help them adjust to this time. By observing and studying them in the habitats like this, we learn much from the pokemon from prehistoric times. We also help them adjust to the new world here and trainers can help."

"How so?" Orihime asked.

"We've had a few trainers come here with fossils they have uncovered themselves." Szayelaporro said. "In doing so, we allow them to keep the prehistoric pokemon. Since they are pokemon, they have as much right to be trained and raised like any other pokemon around in these modern times."

"Incredible!" Ichigo said.

"You can say that again." Rukia said. "Pokemon that have lived once before are back and can be trained and raised by trainers. This place is amazing."

"You're helping them be brought back to this world!" Orihime said.

"Thank you." Szayelaporro said. All of them were amazed with what they have seen, but Grimmjow has other thoughts.

'So if we find a fossil, they will bring it back to life as pokemon and we get to keep it.' Grimmjow thought as he was forming some sort of idea.

"This is all beyond belief!" Ichigo said as he had a look around the forest.

"Ty!"

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"Sounds like a pokemon in pain." Szayealporro said and ran into the forest with all of them following. They followed the cries through the forest and they soon discovered the source was a Tyrunt and it appeared to be in pain.

"A Tyrunt, but what's wrong with it?" Rukia said.

"I'll see." Szayelaporro said. He tried to take a step closer to see, but Tyrunt flailed around and it seemed risky to get close.

"Be careful." Orihime said.

"I'll be fine." Szayelaporro said and reached out for Tyrunt. "Now let's see what the problem is. I'm only here to help you." Tyrunt kept its guard up, but Tyrunt ended up trusting Szayelaporro as it open its mouth. "I see the problem." He reached inside and was able to pull out a fruit cord. "There we go. This was stuck in its teeth."

"Wow! He was able to get the problem so easily." Rukia said. "He has prehistoric pokemon and can connect with them. He might be a real challenge." That didn't matter to Ichigo. He was looking forward to this one.

"Now, about that gym battle tomorrow, I understand both of you want to challenge me." Szayelaporro said to both Ichigo and Grimmjow. "I can only challenge one of you tomorrow. So who will be first?"

"Ichigo can go first." Grimmjow said. Ichigo was shocked that Grimmjow would allow that. "I've got other things in mind."

"More important than a gym battle?" Ichigo said. "Oh well. You can come and see my gym battle and watch me win it."

"Watch you lose? That would be enjoyable." Grimmjow said. Ichigo was offended, but he has no intention of losing this battle.

What an unforgettable experience our heroes have. They've learned a lot about the ancient world of pokemon. It is sure to be an interesting gym battle between Ichigo and Szayelaporro. Stay tune to find out how this gym battle is going to unfold.

To Be Continued….


	41. From Past to Clash

Ichigo is finally able to challenge Szayelaporro, the gym leader at the Lahusa Gym. Amazed by the fact that ancient pokemon have been brought back to life by his research. Now we're about to see what kind of gym battle this is going to be.

"Ichigo, are you ready?" Rukia said.

"You better believe that I am." Ichigo said. All of them waited just outside the gym and were ready for this.

"You think you can actually win. It will be laughable when you lose." Ichigo and the others turned around and spotted Grimmjow was there.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." Ichigo said.

"Use your head. I'm planning on challenging this gym too. It's just smart to see Szayelaporro's battle style so I know how to counter it." Grimmjow said.

"Come up with any excuse that you want, but I'm winning this and you're free to watch." Ichigo said. Brushing Grimmjow aside, they all went on in and Szayelaporro was waiting for them.

"Hello, Ichigo. I hope you're ready for a challenging gym battle." Szayealporro said.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) From Past to Clash

"The gym battle between Szayelaporro, the gym leader, and Ichigo, the challenger, will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon can no longer battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. If you are both ready, you may begin."

"Brace yourself for you've never faced a gym like mine. Go, Omastar!" Szayelaporro said.

"Omastar!"

"An Omastar?!" Rukia said. "That's a pokemon that is also considered extinct."

"It makes sense." Chad said. "He's probably found dozens of fossils he brought back to life. Of course he would have some of the pokemon for himself."

"So that's why this gym isn't like most." Orihime said.

"Most extinct pokemon are considered rock-types." Rukia said. "However, they usually have another type to go with it. Ichigo better be smart on how he uses this one."

"Gyarados, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"RRRAAARRRGGH!"

"Ooh! That is a fierce Gyarados you have there." Szayelaporro said. "Let's see how it measures up in battle."

"I'll gladly show you. Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Ichigo said. Gyarados had cold energy form around his teeth and was going in for a bite.

"Iron Defense." Szayelaporro said. Omastar ducked inside its shell and it became as hard as iron with it blocking Gyarados attack. "Now use Spike Cannon!" Omastar fired spikes from its shell and blasted Gyarados with Gyarados being pushed back. "That's good. Now use Shell Smash."

"Omastar!" Omastar looked like its shell smashed to pieces, but started glowing as well.

"What's Shell Smash?" Orihime said.

"It raises attack power and speed, but at the same time, it lowers defensive power." Rukia said. "Ichigo better be careful, but if he can get a good attack in, he can still win this round."

"Give me a break." Grimmjow said as he didn't see that.

"Gyarados, Twister!" Ichigo said. Gyarados formed the twister and it hit Omastar, but Omastar was trying to handle it.

"Omastar, Spike Cannon!" Szayelaporro said. Omastar started shooting the spikes again and blasted Gyarados with it with Gyarados getting hit pretty hard. "Now let's confuse it a little." Omastar did just that. With its increase in speed, Omastar was moving around from one area to the next and Gyarados couldn't really tell where the next attack was going to come from. "Now let's use Bubble Beam." Omastar kept moving around as it shot bubbles around and Gyarados was getting blasted. "Even if Bubble Beam doesn't do that much damage, it will add up."

"That doesn't scare us." Ichigo said and Szayelaporro believed he had something planned. "Use Whirlpool and spread it all around!" Gyarados created the whirlpool and released it all around him and Omastar got caught in it with Omastar trapped. "There it is! Hydro Pump!" Gyarados blasted a large volume of water at Omastar and Omastar was blown against the wall and was knocked out.

"Omastar is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner!" The referee said.

"Yes! He got the first win!" Orihime said.

"It's a little early to celebrate." Grimmjow said. "He's still got two battles to win and I doubt they'll all be easy."

"Not bad." Szayelaporro said as he returned Omastar. "Of course, this battle is far from over. I still got two other pokemon who can win. So Ichigo, let's see how you handle this one. Go, Kabutops!"

"Kabutops!"

"So it's a Kabutops this time. It's a water-type as well as a rock-type just like Omastar." Rukia said.

"Gyarados has already taken some damage. Let's see how this one goes." Chad said.

"We'll win this one too. Gyarados, Twister!" Ichigo said. Gyarados released the twister and it hit Kabutops, but Kabutops was able to hold against it.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet!" Szayelaporro said. Kabutops surrounded itself in water and was flying. Kabutops slammed right into Gyarados, but it doesn't seem like much damage was dealt.

"You'll need more than that." Ichigo said.

"How's this? Slash." Szayelaporro said. Kabutops slashed against Gyarados and that did some real damage against Gyarados.

"I see. He only used Aqua Jet to get close enough to use Slash. Clever." Rukia said.

"Now use Sandstorm." Szayelaporro said. Kabutops created a sandstorm and it was powerful as it spread through the whole field and it was difficult to see anything.

"Where is it?" Ichigo said as he was struggling to see anything. "Kabutops is like camouflaged in this. I can't see where it is."

"Now use a combination of Slash and Aqua Jet!" Szayelaporro said. Kabutops formed water around itself and attacked using both moves. Kabutops bashing and slashing against Gyarados and was causing some real damage.

"I can't see anything." Orihime said. "Gyarados can't see where Kabutops is. So shouldn't Kabutops have a hard time too seeing Gyarados?"

"No because Kabutops isn't bothered by the sandstorm." Rukia said. "On top of that, Gyarados is getting damaged from all those attacks and the sandstorm itself."

"No fair." Orihime complained. The battle kept going and Gyarados kept taking damage.

'If we don't do something, Gyarados is going to get taken out. How can we fight if we can't see?' Ichigo thought as he tried to think of a way out of this and it soon came to him. "Gyarados use Hydro Pump on the ground!" He said. Gyarados followed those orders and blasted the ground. When he did, it cleared the storm away and they were all surprised by that. "Now use Ice Fang!" With Gyarados able to see Kabutops, Gyarados had cold energy come through his teeth and bit down on Kabutops with Kabutops being smashed against the ground and was taken out.

"Kabutops is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner!"

"That's two in a row!" Orihime said as things were looking good for Ichigo.

"Yeah, but Gyarados has to be near its limit." Grimmjow said. "He hasn't won yet." Szayelaporro returned Kabutops and was impressed.

"Not bad, Ichigo. You're giving me a run for my money, but you still have one more battle to win." Szayelaporro said. "Go, Cradily!"

"Cradily!"

"I thought his last choice would be that Cradily. We better take it out fast." Ichigo said. "Gyarados probably doesn't have that much left. Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Gyarados went in for the attack, but Szayelaporro didn't seem concerned.

"Ancient Power." Szayelaporro said. Cradily formed a glimmering white orb and it blasted Gyarados right in the face.

"Gyarados!" Ichigo shouted as he didn't like the looks of this. Gyarados was knocked right out of the battle.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Cradily is the winner." The referee said.

"Told you so." Grimmjow said as they felt sorry for Ichigo. Ichigo returned Gyarados, but the battle wasn't over yet.

"We're not beaten yet. Cacturne, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!"

"So now you're coming at me with a grass-type. I'm afraid that won't be enough." Szayelaporro said.

"Let's find out. Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Cacturne launched pins at Cradily and they blasted against it.

"Sludge Wave." Szayelaporro said. Cradily fought through the pins and unleashed a wave of poison. It washed the pins away and Cacturne was washed against it with a lot of damage being dealt.

"Oh man. Cacturne, are you okay?" Ichigo said. Cacturne tried to stand back. Despite all the poison that soaked him, Cacturne could keep going. "That's it. Let's get some strength back. Cacturne, Drain Punch!" Cacturne had energy spiral around his arm and went on the attack.

"Cradily, Flash." Szayelaporro said. Cradily emitted a bright light and Cacturne couldn't see anymore. That allowed Cradily to get in close to Cacturne. "Now use Constrict." The petal-like structures around Cradily's head wrapped around and closed around the top of Cacturne and had him trapped. It was like a flower closed around Cacturne and Cacturne couldn't get out.

"What's happening?!" Ichigo said.

"Ancient Power." Szayelaporro said. Cradily used the attack and it caused an explosion right where Cradily was standing.

"Cacturne!" Ichigo shouted as he was worried what happened. Cradily released Cacturne and showed that Cacturne was beaten.

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Cradily is the winner!" The referee said.

"Clever. He used Flash as cover and used Constrict so that Cacturne couldn't get away." Rukia said. "Cacturne already took a lot of damage from that Sludge Wave. Poor Cacturne didn't stand a chance with an attack that close."

"Now Ichigo only has one pokemon left." Chad said.

"Who does he have left that can go against that Cradily?" Orihime said.

"Swoobat would be at a big disadvantage, but the rest of his pokemon would have an even match against it." Rukia said. All of them watched to see who Ichigo would choose next.

"Axew, let's go!" Ichigo said.

"Axew!"

"He's got an Axew? Not bad, I guess." Grimmjow said.

"So we've reached the final battle and you pull out a dragon-type." Szayelaporro said. "Let's see what this little one can do."

"Axew, be sure you don't get caught by Cradily." Ichigo said. "Let's start out with Dragon Rage!" Axew fired a blue blast from its mouth and blasted Cradily with it. "That's good. Now get in there and use Rock Smash!" Axew charged right at Cradily to attack.

"I don't think so. Cradily, Constrict!" Szayelaporro said. Cradily let Axew get close, but wrapped Axew up before it could land the attack.

"Not this time. Dragon Tail and get out of there!" Ichigo said. Axew's tail gathered energy and Axew was able to slam it against Cradily with Axew able to slip out. "That's great! Now use Dragon Rage!" Axew released that energy attack again.

"I don't think so. Sludge Wave!" Szayelaporro said. Cradily created the poisonous wave again and sent it towards Axew. It completely stopped Axew's Dragon Rage and Axew got washed up by it again.

"Axew!" Ichigo shouted. Axew was knocked around, but wasn't beaten yet.

"Now use Flash." Szayelaporro said. Cradily emitted the bright light and Axew was blinded just like Cacturne and can't see.

"Axew, be careful. Cradily is going to get close to you and grab you." Ichigo said.

"Too late." Szayelaporro said as Cradily was already in position. "Now use Constrict." Cradily closed its petals around Axew and had Axew trapped. "One more attack should finish this." It looked bad and it looked like it could be the end for Axew, but Ichigo formed an idea at the last minute.

"Axew, Dragon Rage right now!" Ichigo said. Axew used the attack while Cradily was holding Axew and it caused an explosion with Cradily forcing to let Axew go.

"Oh my!" Szayelaporro said as all of them were surprised by what Ichigo just did.

"Now use Rock Smash!" Ichigo said. Axew's paw glowed a bright orange and beat around Cradily's head. "Great work! Now use Dragon Tail!" Axew twirled around and slammed it against Cradily.

"Fight back, Cradily! Try and use Ancient Power!" Szayelaporro said. Cradily tried to gather the strength to battle back.

"Dragon Rage!" Ichigo said.

"Axew!" Axew released the energy blast and it blasted against Cradily with a great explosion going off. Cradily was knocked out from that attack and the battle was now over.

"Cradily is unable to battle. Axew is the winner and victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said as he and Absol were real happy. Axew ran over to Ichigo and Ichigo lifted Axew in the air. "You did great, Axew! Amazing!"

"Axew!"

"He's amazing!" Orihime said.

"Now he has six badges!" Rukia said. His friends were amazed by all this, but Grimmjow acted casual about this whole thing. With the battle, Ichigo was being rewarded his badge.

"A very impressive battle that was, Ichigo." Szayelaporro said and handed the badge with it looking like a fossil. "Here is proof of your victory here. This is the Ancient Badge."

"Thanks a lot." Ichigo said as he proudly took his badge and now that makes six badges.

…..

Outside

When the battle was over, Grimmjow was on his way out. Ichigo and the others thought he was going to challenge Szayelaporro, but he decided to leave instead.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called and got his attention. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to challenge Szayelaporro?"

"Not yet. I've got things to do first." Grimmjow said. "You may have six badges, but that doesn't mean much to me. You still can't beat me."

"We'll see about that. I suppose we'll settle this in the Johto League." Ichigo said.

"That's assuming you even make it that far." Grimmjow said and started moving again.

"I wonder where he's going." Orihime said as they all saw him off.

"I bet when we see him again, he'll be stronger." Chad said.

"Maybe, but so will I." Ichigo said. "The next time I battle him, I'm not going to lose to him."

Ichigo has succeeded in winning his sixth gym badge. As for Grimmjow, he's heading elsewhere rather than challenge the gym himself. Where will our heroes go from here? You'll just have to wait and see. So stay tune for more to come.

To Be Continued….


	42. A Flu Switcheroo

Ichigo succeeded in winning his sixth badge. When he did, our heroes have hit the road once more. Along the way, Ichigo was challenged by a local trainer.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol went at the trainer's Drapion and slashed against it.

"Go, Drapion! Cross Poison!" The opponent said. Drapion had poison flow through Drapion's pincers and slashed against Absol with Absol sliding next to Ichigo. "Drapion, now use Venoshock!"

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said. Drapion shot globs of poison, but Absol dodged it. However, a few explosions hit near Ichigo. "Razor Wind!"

"Venoshock again!" The opponent said. Both pokemon used a powerful attack and it resulted in an explosion that both pokemon got caught in. Ichigo was near the explosion himself and was blown back and fell into the river.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called. The smoke cleared, Drapion was beaten, but Ichigo was in the river. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle. Great work, Absol." Ichigo said. Absol was proud of itself as well. Orihime seemed amazed herself about the battle as she thought Ichigo and Absol were simply incredible.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) A Flu Switcheroo

The next day after that battle, Chad was working on breakfast with Rukia looking over a map and Orihime training with Sylveon. Seeing as how she just needs one more medal, she wants to be at the top of her game.

"Is Ichigo still asleep? It's almost time for breakfast." Rukia said. "We also need to figure out where to go for Orihime's next competition and for his next gym battle."

"It's okay, Rukia." Orihime said. "There's still some time before the Ultimate Talent Star. No need to hurry on my account."

"Don't be so modest. He shouldn't sleep in so late anyway." Rukia said. "Ichigo, wake up already! We've got to talk about where we're going next!" Ichigo came out of the tent with Absol, but something seemed off with Ichigo. Ichigo walked right over to Orihime and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said. Ichigo acted stranger as it looked like he was holding her close to him. "Ichigo?!" Orihime was starting to feel embarrassed and got the attention of the others.

"Ichigo?" Chad said.

"What are you doing?" Rukia said.

"I…. I…" Ichigo was trying to say something.

"What?" Orihime said.

"I feel…." Ichigo said.

"You feel what?" Orihime said as she was starting to blush as she felt like Ichigo was going to reveal hidden feelings. Suddenly, Ichigo got weak in the knees and was about to collapse, but Absol and Sylveon acted fast and held him up. "Ichigo!" Now they all knew something was wrong as they all ran over to him. Rukia placed her hand on his forehead and felt some heat.

"Whoa! He's burning up." Rukia said.

"He must have caught a cold from falling in the river." Chad said.

"Or from being so close to that Venoshock from that battle." Rukia said. "Let's get him inside." Chad and Rukia helped Ichigo back to the tent, but Orihime seemed like frozen since what she thought was going to happen didn't. "Orihime…."

"Huh?" Orihime said and snapped out of it. "Oh right!" Orihime ran over to help him. They got Ichigo back in bed and tried to help him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It looks like just a simple cold, but we don't have any medicine." Rukia said.

"So what do we do?" Chad said. Rukia took out the map and looked around for something that might be able to help.

"Here we go." Rukia said. "There's a town with a pharmacy. Chad and I will head over and get the medicine. Might be a good idea to stock up on supplies as well. Orihime, you and Absol should stay behind and take care of Ichigo."

"Okay." Orihime said.

…

A Trainer

"Rock and Roll!" A trainer dressed like a rocker in black leather and messy black hair roam around the woods and had his own Absol by his side. "Yeah. We're the rocking team, aren't we?"

"Absol!" His Absol was different from Ichigo's Absol. It had a wild look in its fur and was constantly grinning.

"I'm telling you. That Absol was powerful." The rocker and his Absol looked and spotted the trainer that Ichigo battled the other day talking to some other trainers. "I've never seen an Absol as powerful as that one."

"Hey!" The rocker called and got their attention. "What's this about a powerful, Absol? My Absol is the best. So what Absol is stronger than mine?!"

…..

Orihime

Rukia and Chad left to get the medicine and that left Orihime with Ichigo. Ichigo was fast asleep and Orihime was doing her best to take care of him.

"Absol."

"Sylveon." Orihime looked and saw concern on the pokemon, but it seemed more to her than to Ichigo.

"I'm okay." Orihime said. "I'm just hoping Rukia and Chad hurry so Ichigo can get better." Orihime ran a wet cloth over Ichigo's head to keep his fever down. As she was doing that, she appeared to be admiring Ichigo's face as she slid her fingers over his face. "Seeing Ichigo like this makes me realize…..just how handsome he is." All of a sudden, it's like Orihime stopped thinking as she began to lower her face to him.

"Absol!" Absol shouted and snapped Orihime out of this.

"Wait. What was I doing?" Orihime said and was going into a frantic. "I can't do that while he's sleeping! Ichigo needs his rest! I could wake him up! Plus, I could get sick. Not that I've gotten sick before, but that doesn't mean I can't get sick. Does it?" Orihime's brain was going like a mild a minute. Absol thought she was being crazy and Sylveon thought Orihime was just being silly.

"Yo!" Someone was calling and Orihime could hear the sound of an electric guitar.

"What's going on?" Orihime said as she stepped outside and saw the rocker with his Absol. "Hello?"

"Yo! Do you know where I can find a trainer with a rocking Absol?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Orihime said.

"My name is Shen and this is MY Absol!" He started playing his guitar with him and his Absol rocking to it.

"Stop that. Please." Orihime said as she was afraid all that noise was going to wake Ichigo up when he needs to sleep. "It's nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a strong trainer with a strong Absol." Shen said. "I'm here to challenge that Absol and battle with my Absol."

"Absol!"

"I think my Absol is one of the best and when I hear about trainers with their own Absol, I can't help it. I want to battle them." Shen said.

'A powerful Absol? He must be talking about Ichigo and Absol.' Orihime thought.

"That's why I'm here. I want to battle this powerful Absol right here, right now!" Shen said. Shen started playing again with him and his Absol going. Orihime needed to stop him from making all this noise.

"Stop. Stop." Orihime said as she grabbed his guitar and stopped him from playing.

"Yo! No one tells me to keep it down!" Shen shouted, but Orihime shushed him.

"I know who you're talking about." Orihime said. "I'll go get that Absol. Just please keep it down. I have a friend who needs to sleep."

"You mean it, chick?! Great!" Shen said. Orihime ran back to the tent. Absol and Sylveon saw something was wrong and seemed concerned.

"We got a problem." Orihime whispered. "There's a trainer outside that wants to battle you and Ichigo, Absol." Absol didn't like the sound of that given the circumstances. "What are we going to do? I know Ichigo will want to battle, but he needs to sleep. It also doesn't look like that Shen will just leave. What do we go?" All of them tried to think of something that will allow Ichigo to get some rest. It suddenly came to Orihime. "Wait a minute. He doesn't know Ichigo is Absol's trainer."

"Absol?"

"I have an idea, but Absol, I need you to trust me." Orihime said. Absol may have been with Ichigo for a lot longer, but he trusts Orihime enough for whatever it is she has planned.

…

Rukia and Chad

Rukia and Chad were able to make it to a town's pharmacy and get the medicine that Ichigo needs as well as a few other supplies.

"This should be the last of it." Chad said.

"Great. We better get back. I sure hope Ichigo is doing okay." Rukia said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Chad said. "Orihime is there taking care of him. What's the worst that can happen?" If they only knew.

…

Shen

Shen and his Absol were waiting patiently for Orihime to come back. He saw the tent open up and saw Orihime come out with Absol.

"About time. Is that the Absol I was hearing about?" Shen asked.

"That's right. This is my Absol." Orihime said. She was pretending Absol belonged to her so that Ichigo could try and get some rest. "So you want to battle, Absol, right?"

"Yeah. We're ready to walk!" Shen said as his Absol stepped forward and was ready for battle.

"Go, Absol!" Orihime said as Ichigo's Absol stepped forward. It was Absol vs. Absol in this one. "Let's begin, Absol! Razor Wind!"

"Counter with your Razor Wind!" Shen said. Both of them used the same attack and it was an even match.

"Now use Night Slash!" Orihime said and Absol charged right in with the attack.

"Absol, Quick Attack!" Shen said. Shen's Absol moved quickly and avoided the attack. Shen's Absol didn't stop there as it kept bashing against Ichigo's Absol. "Now let's really rock! Thunder!"

"It knows Thunder?!" Orihime said. Shen's Absol build some electricity and have it crash down on Absol in a powerful bolt. "Absol!" Absol took a hard hit, but was able to keep the battle going.

"Yeah!" Shen said. "My Absol rules with wicked attacks! Watch what else we got! Fire Blast!" Orihime was a little nervous since she never battled with Absol before.

'Think. What would Ichigo do?' Orihime thought and she soon remembered what Ichigo would do. "Absol, Swords Dance!" Absol knew what Orihime wanted to do. Shen's Absol released a powerful flame that split in five directions. However, Ichigo's Absol generated the swords and was able to block the attack.

"No way! You can use Swords Dance like that?!" Shen said.

"It's handy for support and defense. Absol, Dark Pulse!" Orihime said. Absol released the dark rings and blasted Shen's Absol with it. "Now use Night Slash!" Absol charged at his opponent and slashed against Shen's Absol.

"This chick and her Absol do have some moves." Shen said. As the battle was going on, Rukia and Chad made it back, but they could see the battle going on.

"A battle?" Rukia said.

"Isn't that Orihime battling with Absol?" Chad said and none of them could believe it.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Orihime said. Absol used the attack and blasted Shen's Absol with it. "Yes!" Orihime was having a lot of fun battling with Absol.

"Orihime?" Orihime's fun was ruined when she saw that Rukia and Chad returned. "What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Uh…. Time out." Orihime said as she stopped the battle and went to talk to them. Shen and his Absol were a little confused as to what was going on. Orihime explained the whole thing to Rukia and Chad so Shen couldn't hear them.

"Okay. I think I get it." Rukia said.

"What about the medicine?" Orihime said.

"We got it." Chad said.

"Good. Go help, Ichigo. I'll just keep Shen occupied until he leaves." Orihime said. Rukia and Chad agreed and went on in to help Ichigo. Sylveon was trying her best to take care of Ichigo and was glad to see Rukia and Chad came in and helped him. "Okay. Back to the battle."

"Is everything okay?" Shen asked.

"Sorry about that. Everything is fine." Orihime said.

"Good. Quick Attack!" Shen said. His Absol charged in and smashed against Ichigo's Absol, but Absol refuses to surrender.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Orihime said. Absol slashed against Shen's Absol and pushed back. "Now use Swords Dance and give yourself some power." Absol generated the swords again and gained some power.

"I think it's time we ended this. Fire Blast!" Shen said.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Orihime said. Both Absol used their attacks and they both clashed against each other. It seemed even, but the added boost from Swords Dance gave Razor Wind some extra power and it pushed through the flames and blasted Shen's Absol.

"Absol!" Shen shouted. The smoke cleared away and showed that his Absol has lost.

"Yes! We won!" Orihime said.

"Nice. Not bad." Orihime and Absol turned around and saw Ichigo was moving again.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"Absol!" Both of them were really happy to see him up again.

"Ichigo, you're better?" Orihime said.

"Not entirely, but I'm feeling much better. Seems like you two made a great team." Ichigo said.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Shen asked and Orihime thought it was time to come clean.

"I'm sorry. This Absol really belongs to Ichigo here." Orihime said. "Ichigo wasn't feeling well. So I pretended to be Absol's trainer so you could have your battle."

"You did that? That's actually pretty cool for you helping out others like that." Shen said.

"So you came here to battle me, but got Orihime instead." Ichigo said. "If you want, after your Absol and myself get some strength back, I'll take you on in a real battle. In the meantime, you want to join us for some lunch?"

"Yes. Please join us." Orihime said as she smiled and Shen blushed a little from her beauty.

"Thanks, Orihime. That sounds nice." Shen said. With Shen joining them and Ichigo feeling a little better, all of them set up for some lunch.

"That was pretty cool, Orihime." Ichigo said. "You and Absol seem to have made a great team."

"You think so?" Orihime said.

"I always did thought there was something about you since Absol like you when we first met. You're really something special." Ichigo said. When he said that, Orihime started to blush again.

It was an interesting battle with it being Absol vs. Absol, but Orihime stood in as the trainer instead. Still, it was a great battle with Orihime and Absol making a great team. Once all is said and done, they'll be back on the road….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	43. The Flower and The Sword

Our heroes continue to hit the road, not entirely sure where they are heading to next. At the moment, they stopped for a little break and do some training.

"Absol, Night Slash! Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Ichigo said. Dusclops launched the attack, but Absol used the attack and slashed right through the attack. "Nice work, guys. You're both looking great. Say, Rukia, have you found the closest gym from where we are?"

"I'm looking." Rukia said as she looked over a map. "If I'm reading this right, it looks like the closest gym is in Glonery City. Hey! Some of the best restaurants are around there."

"That's great. We can get a bite to eat and Ichigo can get his gym battle." Orihime said.

"Works for me. In the meantime, we need to keep training. Dusclops, Will-o-Wisp! Absol, deflect it with Night Slash!" Dusclops unleashed the blue flame, but Absol used the attack and deflected it with it going off.

"Florges!" All of them were surprised to see a Florges with a red flower-design used Safeguard and blocked the attack. Where did that Florges come from?

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Ichigo's voice) The Flower and The Sword

"Florges!"

"Beautiful! Who is that pokemon?!" Orihime said as she loved that pokemon.

"That's a Florges." Rukia said. "I wonder why it seems so upset and why did it use Safeguard to block that attack."

"Florges was just trying to protect nature." All of them looked and saw a big chubby guy in a green suit and had short pink hair with a mustache. "Florges saw the attack was going to hit these." He pushed the bushes aside and showed some flowers.

"Flowers? That's it?" Ichigo said.

"Nature can be beautiful and should be preserved." The man said. "My Florges was simply doing just that. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hachigen, but you may call me Hachi."

"Hey. I'm Ichigo and these two are my pokemon. This is Absol and Dusclops. Sorry about that flame."

"Hi. I'm Orihime."

"My name is Rukia."

"And I'm Chad."

"Hachi? Where have I heard that name before?" Rukia said as she tried to remember and it soon came to him. "Hold on! Are you Hachi?! The same Hachi from the Elite Four?!"

"The Elite Four?!" All of them said as they were just as surprised as Rukia was.

"Indeed I am. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Hachi said.

"Hachi! Where did you go?!" Someone called out.

"I'm over here!" Hachi called.

"Wait. That voice sounds familiar." Ichigo said.

"Hachi!" Somebody jumped out, but Ichigo and the others couldn't believe it when they saw it was Hiyori. "What's the big idea of having Florges run off like that?"

"Hiyori?!" Ichigo said. Hiyori looked around and couldn't believe her eyes herself.

"Ichigo and his friends? This is a surprise." Hiyori said. "I wasn't expecting to see all of you again."

"Hiyori, do you know these people? Are they friends of yours?" Hachi said.

"Not exactly, but I have met them before." Hiyori said.

"What are you doing here, Hiyori?" Orihime said. "I thought you were training with Love, another member of the Elite Four."

"I was, but Love thought it would be beneficial for me to learn under a different member of the Elite Four." Hiyori said. "So he sent me to Hachi here. What are all of you doing out here?"

"We were just doing a little training." Ichigo said. "We just decided to head for the Glonery Gym to get my next badge."

"Really?" Hiyori said as she found that interesting. "You know, I'm actually planning on entering the Johto League myself. That way, when I win, I am clear to challenge the Elite Four and really know where I stand in strength. I already hold five badges." She said as she felt proud of herself.

"Five? I managed to get six." Ichigo said.

"So?" Hiyori said. "What? Just because you think you have more badges than me, you think you're better and stronger than me?"

"What?" Ichigo said as he was a little confused. "I didn't say that? Did anyone here me say that?"

"Hiyori, remember what Love and I have taught you. Do not let your temper get out of hand." Hachi said. Hiyori found it annoying, but she just looked away. "So you're planning on entering the Johto League as well, Ichigo? I take it that means you're training here to be ready for it."

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"That's great, but you should remember to have some respect for nature. Take in the scenery and use nature's power to help your pokemon and have them help each other." Hachi said, but Ichigo was a little confused. "I'll show you. Please follow me."

"Wait. We're really going to let them join in our training session?" Hiyori said.

"Of course. There's always room. You can never have too many people." Hachi said and led the way. Hachi led them through the forest and brought them to a flower field. "Here is a good place to start."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"You'll see. If you have any grass, bug, or fairy-type pokemon, please let them out and just let them enjoy themselves." Hachi said. Ichigo and the others thought it was a little strange, but they went with it.

"Cacturne, come on out!" Ichigo said.

"Roserade, Azumarill, and Sylveon, let's go!" Orihime said. They both released those pokemon and just let them enjoy themselves out in the flower field.

"So what's the point?" Ichigo said.

"Just look at them." Hachi said. "Do you see how happy all your pokemon are? It's because they are in a natural environment for them." Ichigo and the others had a look around and saw that Cacturne and the others did seem a lot happy. "A pokemon's happiness is essential. The happier they are, the more efficient they can become."

"I suppose that makes sense. It is rather nice around here." Rukia said.

"It's just a bunch of flowers. No big deal." Hiyori said.

"It is a very big deal." Hachi said. "Pokemon are more in tuned with nature than we humans are. It is their home and we should respect that. Pokemon have the power of nature flowing through their bodies and if we can harness that power, our pokemon can become stronger and happier."

"But how do we harness that power?" Ichigo said.

"That is for each of us to discover by connecting with our pokemon." Hachi said. "Nature can be beautiful and powerful. It can surprise you."

"This all sounds amazing!" Orihime said.

"I think I get it." Rukia said. "It's all about opening our hearts and feeling what's all around us."

"Oh please." Hiyori said as she was having a hard time believing all that. "How can any of that really help in a battle? I'll tell you how. It can't."

"Hiyori, it can be most useful if you open your heart." Hachi said. "Perhaps you all could try and learn it for yourselves. Hiyori, you wanted to battle Ichigo earlier. Perhaps this battle will allow both of you to see what I'm talking about."

"I'm gained for a battle." Ichigo said.

"Fine. I'll win either way." Hiyori said. Both of them took their positions for the battle and were ready.

"We never did get to finish our last battle. So I'll use Cacturne for this one." Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!"

"Here's my pokemon. Go, Doublade!" Hiyori said.

"Doublade!"

"Doublade?! Her Honedge must have evolved." Ichigo said.

"Battle as much as you like, but please try not to damage the flowers too much." Hachi said.

"Let's get this started. Doublade use Shadow Sneak!" Hiyori said. Doublade's shadow stretched out and started to slash against Cacturne.

"Shake it off and use Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Caturne fought through the attack and used the attack with it blasting against Doublade. "Good! Now use Bullet Seed!" Cacturne started shooting seeds and Doublade was getting hit by all of it.

"You'll need to do better than that. Doublade, Gyro Ball!" Hiyori said. Doublade started spinning around in an orb and slashed against Cacturne. "Great work. Now use Gyro Ball again!" Doublade was going at Cacturne again, but Ichigo was a step ahead.

"Dive into the flowers!" Ichigo said. Cacturne dodged the attack and dived under the flowers and Doublade lost sight of him.

"Where did he go?" Hiyori said for she had no sign of Cacturne.

"Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacturne emerged out of the flowers behind Doublade and landed a powerful hit. "One more time! Needle Arm!" Cacturne landed the attack again and it knocked Doublade right out.

"It looks like that's the end of the battle." Rukia said.

"Very good, Ichigo." Hachi said. "When you told Cacturne to dive into the flowers like that, you harnessed the power of nature Cacturne has, even if it was for a second."

"I did? I didn't really feel anything. I just told Cacturne something that came to me." Ichigo said.

"That's perfectly fine. Everyone has their own way of seeing things." Hachi said. As for Hiyori, she brought Doublade back in its pokeball and still seemed upset.

"Aw! Forget this!" Hiyori said and just ran off.

"Hiyori…" Ichigo said.

"Please. Allow me." Hachi said as he went after her.

…

Hiyori

Hiyori ran until she reached a river. She sat by the river and was just sulking about her lost. She just wasn't getting what Hachi was saying, but he claims that Ichigo did.

"Florges, Aromatherapy." Hachi said. Florges released a sweet and relaxing aroma. Hiyori wasn't having any of it as she tried to brush it away.

"Hachi, cut it out." Hiyori said.

"I just thought it might help you relax." Hachi said. "Losing is always frustrating, but you must not allow anger and hatred to get the better of you when it happens."

"I don't get it. You claim all that stuff about nature and you say Ichigo can do it and he won." Hiyori said. "How can any of this be of any use?"

"So you do not understand. Let me show you." Hachi said.

…

The Flower Field

Hachi was going to show this to everyone. He found a swarm of bug-type pokemon as well.

"Just simple watch how beautiful and powerful nature can be when you harness it." Hachi said and everyone had their eyes peeled. "Petal Blizzard, Florges, if you please."

"Florges!" Florges created petals and sent them scattering around like a blizzard. Florges had the petals scattered around in the wind. Some of the actual petals from the flowers picked up and some of the bug pokemon started flying around with the wind. It started to look beautiful. The beauty of flowers merged with the force of a storm in it and the pokemon don't appear to be afraid.

"Beautiful!" Ichigo said.

"Like watching something from Pokemon Talent Star!" Orihime said as they were all amazed as to what they were seeing.

"This is what I'm talking about. Nature is beautiful and powerful." Hachi said. "I believe we are all capable of wielding that power if we open our hearts." It all settled and all of them were amazed by it.

"I'm not sure if I still get what you're teaching me, but I think I want to keep learning." Hiyori said as she was seeing things in a brand new light.

"That's good." Hachi said and turned to Ichigo and the others. "I hope all of you will take this with you as well. Orihime, did you compare what I did to Pokemon Talent Star? Are you competing?"

"Yes. I only need one more star medal." Orihime said.

"Is that so? Then, you should enter the one in Springer Town. It's not that far from here and it's on the way to Glonery City." Hachi said.

"That's great! Orihime can win her fourth medal and we'll be on our way to my seventh gym battle." Ichigo said.

"So Springer Town is our first stop." Orihime said. "I'll do my best to use what I've learned here."

Yes. Nature can be quite amazing. We might have a hard time seeing it, but it's there. Our heroes will take what they've learned here for future battles. Now that they have their next destinations at hand, there is more amazing times to come ahead.

To Be Continued….


	44. A Faithful Last Minute

Our heroes have arrived in Springer Town. This is where Orihime plans to win her fourth and final star medal. When she wins, she will be eligible to enter the Ultimate Talent Star.

Orihime and the others arrived and saw many other showmen and show-women training with their pokemon for the big event.

"Look at all the competition, Orihime. Are you ready for this, Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"You better believe I am." Orihime said and took out all her pokeballs. "Come on out, everyone!" Orihime released all her pokemon. "Look around, gang. This is where we're going to win our final star medal. After that, it's off to the Ultimate Talent Star." All her pokemon were getting excited for this one and Orihime was excited herself.

"Orihime, watch out!" Rukia said.

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) A Faithful Last Minute

Orihime saw an attack that looked like Water Pulse. Absol grabbed a hold of her and got her to move out of the way before it hit her.

"I'm so sorry about that." That apology sounded sarcastic. All of them looked and were surprised to see Loly was there and she had a Purugly with her.

"Loly!" Orihime said.

"Orihime! I'm surprised to see you here. What a coincidence." Loly said. Remembering how things went the last time they met Loly, they weren't exactly happy to see her. Neither did they believe that attack was an accident.

"Hi, Loly. It is surprising to see you here." Orihime said. "I take it you're entering the competition as well."

"That's right. Last time I saw you, you won your third medal. Don't tell me the little princess doesn't have all four medals yet." Loly said.

"No. I'm planning on entering and winning the competition here and winning my fourth medal here." Orihime said.

"Another big coincidence. I'm going for number four as well and I'm winning it." Loly said. "My Purugly here is going to help make sure that happens."

"Purugly."

"So she got herself a Purugly." Ichigo said as he wasn't exactly fond of how Purugly looks. "I think that's a fitting pokemon for you."

"So are all these pokemon yours, Orihime?" Loly said as she had a look at all of them.

"Yeah. They are." Orihime said.

"Well, it should be interesting. That's assuming a loser like you will make it, princess." Loly said as she turned away with Purugly, but she had a sneaky smirk on her face.

"What is that girl's problem?" Ichigo said.

"She's just jealous of you, Orihime." Rukia said. "She knows you're a better performer than her and it drives her crazy."

"Thanks, but I don't really think I'm that much better than her." Orihime said. "I'll deal with Loly on the battlefield. In the meantime, we all should get ready for the competition." All her pokemon agreed to that and they were ready.

"Absol, how about you and me help her out with some training?" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol was more than happy to help Orihime out. All of them went out on an open area for Orihime to do some training and Ichigo and Absol were helping them out.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind! Roserade, Magical Leaf!" Orihime said. Both of her pokemon used their attacks, but Absol was able to dodge all of them, but he was certainly keeping on his toes. "Azumarill, Iron Tail! Solrock, Gyro Ball!" Both of their pokemon went on the attack. Absol tried to avoid them, but he did get nicked by Solrock.

"Looking good." Rukia said.

"Keep up the pressure." Chad said.

"They're right. You're doing great, Orihime. Keep it up." Ichigo said.

"Thanks guys. I can just feel it." Orihime said. "That fourth medal will soon be mine. Let's keep going, guys!" All her pokemon were just as pumped as Orihime was, but something happened. A powerful soundwave came out of nowhere and all of her pokemon were getting caught in it. "What's going on?" Suddenly, purple globs were shot out and it was hitting around the area.

"What is all this?" Ichigo said. The globs hit around Orihime's pokemon. Then, the soundwave focused right on all her pokemon and caused some damage. Everything finally settled down and it was all very strange.

"What was all that?" Orihime said.

"I'm not really sure." Ichigo said.

"Orihime, you're pokemon!" Rukia called. All of them looked and saw that all of Orihime's pokemon were down and were in pain. "Sylveon, Azumarill, and Solrock have all been poisoned." All of them didn't look all that well.

"What about Roserade? Roserade is a poison-type." Orihime said.

"No good. Roserade looks badly damaged." Chad said. He was right. Roserade didn't look that much better than the others. "We better get them to the pokemon center." All of them agreed to it and hurried as fast as they could while they carried her pokemon. What none of them noticed was that Loly behind some bushes with Purugly and Scolipede.

"Let's see her compete now." Loly said.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Nurse Joy, how are all my pokemon?" Orihime asked. All her pokemon were brought to Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy got to work on helping all of them. "Are any of them able to compete? The competition is in a couple hours."

"I'm afraid not." Nurse Joy said. "Roserade is in no condition for battling. As for your other pokemon, I'm afraid they aren't much better. I'm all out of antidote and my fresh supply won't arrive until during the competition."

"But if all of Orihime's pokemon are out, how is she going to compete?" Rukia said.

"I'm sorry, Orihime. If these are all of your pokemon, I won't be able to get any of them ready for the competition." Nurse Joy said.

"That means Orihime can't compete." Ichigo said. This was bad for Orihime. Without any of her pokemon, there's no way she can compete and there's no way she can get her fourth medal. "Orihime, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Orihime said. "It's not their fault. It's not like they asked this to happen. Nurse Joy, just please do what you can." Orihime turned away and just left the room. She was trying to keep on a brave face, but Absol could see things differently.

…

Orihime

Orihime walked into the lounge and no one was around. She sat in a seat and hid her face in her hands and cried. She was looking forward to winning her fourth medal, but now all her hopes have been dashed. She knew it wasn't her fault or her pokemon's but it still hurts when she was all ready for this and now it's all ruined.

"Absol." Orihime moved her hands and saw Absol right in front of her.

"Hi, Absol." Orihime said.

"So Absol was right." Orihime looked up and saw Ichigo as well. "I'm sorry, Orihime."

"Don't' be. It's no one's fault." Orihime said.

"No one's fault?! Someone obviously attacked you to make sure you couldn't compete." Ichigo said. "Orihime, surely there must be something we can do."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it's hopeless." Orihime said. "I can't compete now. I was looking forward to earning my fourth star medal. All my pokemon were very excited for this. I might get another chance, but I believed this would be the one." Orihime was really upset that she lost her big chance and now her pokemon won't be able to compete as well. Absol could see Orihime was really upset about all of this and couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Absol!" Absol spoke up and got their attention.

"Absol? What is it?" Ichigo asked. Absol walked over and stood next to Orihime. Absol looked right in Orihime's eyes and was trying to tell Orihime something. Absol moved around like he was battling or something, but Orihime couldn't really figure it out.

"Wait a minute. I think Absol is saying that it wants to step in and be your pokemon so you can compete." Ichigo said and Orihime was surprised by that.

"Is that true?" Orihime asked and Absol confirmed it was.

"Absol…that's really nice of you." Ichigo said. "Absol understands how important this is to you. So do I. Orihime, if you want to use Absol, its fine with me."

"I don't know. Its last minute." Orihime said. "I'm not really sure if I can perform with Absol when I never used Absol before."

"Orihime, you want that medal, right?" Ichigo said. "Absol's been watching you train. I'm sure he's picked up a thing or two. Absol is willing to put himself through this. He'll do it if you say that it's okay." Orihime looked to Absol and thought about this. She may not have used Absol for this before, but if there's a chance to earn her fourth medal, shouldn't she take it?

"I'll do it." Orihime said.

…

The Stage

"Welcome, everyone. It's time for the Springer Town Pokemon Talent Star!" Haron said as the competition was starting and everyone was excited. "We're all glad to be here as we have many people competing here today to earn themselves another star medal. I'm sure you're all excited for this one and so am I." Everyone in the stands couldn't wait to see this one. Ichigo and the others took their seats, but they were pretty nervous for Orihime.

"So Absol is really stepping in for Orihime?" Rukia said.

"Yeah. Absol understands this is important to Orihime and is willing to go through with it." Ichigo said.

"I'm not sure about this." Chad said.

"Me either. Orihime might be good, but I don't know if she's good enough to use a pokemon she never has before." Rukia said. "Can Absol even perform?"

"Absol is willing to go through this, even if it means he'll end up being humiliated." Ichigo said. "However, I know Absol isn't going to let that feeling reach Orihime. He's going to do his best. So what are you all worried about?"

"He's your pokemon." They both said and Ichigo felt a little insulted.

…..

Orihime

Orihime was backstage with all the other trainers in the waiting room and was brushing Absol. She wanted to make sure Absol would be at the top of his game for this competition.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Absol. Let's both do our best in this." Orihime said.

"Absol." Absol was happy to do it since it was for Orihime. Loly came walking in with her Purugly, but she was surprised to see Orihime was in there.

"What?! She's still in this?! I thought I got all her pokemon." Loly said. She wondered how Orihime could be in this until she saw she was going to compete with Absol and was getting irritated. "Wait a minute. That's not one of her pokemon. That little princess. She thinks she can compete with any pokemon? I'll show her."

…..

The Stage

"Now, it's time for us to begin our first round. This is where trainers try to show off a quality of their pokemon. Let's see what we've got!" Haron said as he let the show begin. One after another, trainers with their pokemon performed and some were pretty good. "Up next is….Loly!"

"Thank you! I'm sure you're all happy to see me." Loly said as she came out on her stage.

"There she is." Chad said.

"I've been thinking. Do you think it was her who put all of Orihime's pokemon out of commission for this competition?" Rukia asked.

"You really think she would go that low?" Ichigo said.

"It's possible." Rukia said.

"Okay, Purugly, your time to shine!" Loly said and released her pokemon.

"Pur!"

"Now, I'll show you just how powerful and intimidating my Purugly can be." Loly said. "Release your tail and jump!" Purugly released its tail and used it like a spring to jump into the air.

"What is this?!" Haron said. "Purugly was able to jump high into the air with a body like that?! That only is good!"

"Now use Body Slam and go into Hyper Voice when you crash down!" Loly said. Purugly crashed down against the ground and released a powerful soundwave from its throat and it spread through the whole field and shook people to their core. It almost felt like the vibrations of an earthquake.

"Wow! That is powerful and a little frightening." Haron said. "Let's see what our judges think." All of them looked to the screen to watch Loly's score dial and it ended up being….. "44. That's not bad."

"Not bad?! That's all I get? My Purugly is better than that." Loly whispered, but she accepted the results and moved on.

…..

Orihime

"We're up next, Absol." Orihime said. "Are you ready for this?" Absol was all set to go. Both of them were on their way out, but they come across Loly.

"Hello, Orihime. I wish you good luck, but even that won't help you." Loly said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime said.

"I know that Absol doesn't belong to you. You probably think you're some hot stuff using any pokemon you want, but you're not." Loly said. "Even if you do make it past the first round, I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Loly walked past Orihime and purposely bumped her shoulder against her. Absol was ready to attack, but Orihime held him back.

"Save it, Absol. She can think whatever she wants. I won't let that stop me." Orihime said. She's not going to let Loly get to her and Absol walked out with her.

"Now for our final show-woman. Here's, Orihime!" Haron said and Orihime came running out on the stage with everyone cheering.

"Absol, let's do this!" Orihime said as she held out her arms and Absol jumped right over her and made it a perfect landing.

"An entrance without the pokeball. Let's see how this one goes." Haron said. The pressure was on now.

It's Orihime's chance to win her fourth star medal, but she has to use Absol for this one. Loly sabotaged her, but she's going to keep going and she's not going to let the pressure stop her. Will Orihime be able to win her fourth star medal? You'll just have to stay tune and find out for yourselves.

To Be Continued…..


	45. Absol-lute Victory

Orihime attempted to win the talent star competition taking place in Springer Town, but so did Loly. Orihime was ready to go, but Loly sabotaged her by damaging all her pokemon. With no pokemon left to compete with, Absol volunteered to step in and help her. Orihime has a chance to win her final star medal, but can Absol pull it off?

Rise if you're prepared for the challenge  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Rise if you're a champion at heart  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Take my hand, we'll train as one  
And triumph together  
(Rise to the challenge)  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Stronger and stronger we'll  
Rise to the challenge of  
Life  
Pokémon

(Orihime's voice) Absol-lute Victory

The time came for Orihime to take her turn on the stage. Absol was all set to go, but since Absol never performed like this before, her friends were pretty nervous. Nevertheless, Orihime stayed calm and went with it.

"Let's show them what you can do, Absol!" Orihime said as she put all of her faith in Absol. "Absol, Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Absol used the attack and launched it to the audience and it was going in circles around the audience. People could feel the shockwaves from the attack.

"Now let's try Swords Dance!" Orihime said. Absol jumped in front of the attack and used Swords Dance like a shield and people were amazed by it as Absol also gained some power. "Finish it with Dark Pulse!" Absol launched the attack straight into the air and burst into a giant explosion. People were amazed by all of it.

"That is quite the way to show Absol's control over its power." Haron said as everyone cheered for them.

"She knocked them dead!" Rukia said.

"Absol was great as well. You never would have guessed this was their first time together." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Let's see what Orihime's score ended up being." Haron said. All of them looked at the screen and waited for her score to dial up. When it showed, some were a little surprised. "43. That's not too bad."

"That's all?" Orihime said as she felt like she could have done better. Absol was a little displeased himself, but Loly was happy that she got more points than her.

"I guess Orihime thought she was going to get more." Ichigo said.

"It's still a good score. She might still be able to make it to the second round." Rukia said. All they can do was hope for the best.

…..

Orihime

Orihime went in the back room with Absol. Absol seemed upset with himself since he couldn't really do much better than he thought he could have. Orihime didn't want to see Absol like this.

"Cheer up, Absol." Orihime said. "There's still a chance for us. We can still make it to the second round. Even if we don't it still means so much to me that you were willing to do this just for me. Thank you."

"How touching." Orihime looked behind her and saw Loly and Loly looked like she already won. "However, all the hope in the world can't help if you really don't make it to the second round. You should have known better than using a pokemon that isn't really yours."

"I didn't have a choice. All my other pokemon weren't able to compete today." Orihime said. "Besides, Absol insisted on performing with me. It's not like I forced Absol to."

"If you ask me, you should have just sat this one out." Loly said. "It's better than humiliating yourself with a defeat with a pokemon that isn't yours. Actually, now that I think about it, I'll actually enjoy that."

"Absol!" Absol jumped between them and looked ready to attack Loly and gave her a good scare.

"Absol, don't. It's okay." Orihime said as she didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. Absol calmed down, but still had his guard up around Loly.

"Whatever. I'll see you in the second round….or not." Loly said as she walked away. Orihime can't let Loly get to her. It's just what Loly wants. As long as Orihime stays calm, everything should be okay.

"It's now time for us to reveal the eight showmen and show-women that are moving to the second round." Haron announced. Everyone looked to the screen and everyone kept their eyes on it. One by one, the lucky eight were shown and Loly was able to make to it herself. When it showed just one spot left, Orihime and her friends hoped it would be her. Loly was sure it wasn't going to be. All of them were surprised to see…..Orihime DID make it.

"We're in!" Orihime cheered as she and Absol were so happy about this and she hugged him.

"What?! That little princess made it?! No fair!" Loly shouted.

…..

The Stage

"She did it!" Rukia said as her and all of Orihime's friends were happy to see she made it.

"And she's going to keep on winning." Ichigo said. "That medal will be hers in almost no time." All of them had full confidence now that Orihime can win this.

"We now move to the second round, the battle round." Haron said. "Our eight remaining competitors will battle with their pokemon until there is only one left standing. I'm sure we're in for some great battles. Now let's see who will be going against who." The pictures were shuffled and all the matches were set at random with them revealing who is going against who.

"Too bad. It looks like Orihime won't take on Loly until the finals." Ichigo said. "I hate to admit it, but that Purugly Loly has is strong. I was hoping Orihime would take her out right away."

"Don't worry." Chad said.

"Chad's right. Our girl is going to be just fine." Rukia said.

….

The Pokemon Center

"Sylveon?" All of Orihime's other pokemon were at the pokemon center. They may not have felt that well, but they were awake.

"We are now entering the second round of the competition." All of them looked to see a television was on and it was a live fee of the competition. "Orihime and her Absol are in the first round against Mitch and his Staravia." All of them were surprised to see Orihime battling there with Absol. When all of them saw that, they weren't taking their eyes away from this one.

…

Orihime

Orihime was battling in the first match with Absol and things appeared to be going well. Staravia came at Absol with Wing Attack, but Absol jumped over Staravia and avoided the attack.

"Absol, Dark Pulse!" Orihime said. Absol released the attack and blasted Staravia and took Staravia out.

"Staravia is no longer able to battle. So that means Orihime wins and is advancing." Haron said.

"Yes! Nice going, Absol." Orihime said. Now that the battle was over, Orihime went to the back and waited for her next battle. "You're doing great, Absol."

"Orihime!" Orihime looked and saw her friends were arrived.

"Orihime, you're doing great out there!" Rukia said.

"Thank you, but I owe it all to Absol. I'm even here because of Absol." Orihime said.

"Orihime, it's a two-way street." Ichigo said. "Absol is simply following your commands. You both make a great team." Orihime was feeling a lot better with her friends helping her out.

"That's it!" Haron announced and they all looked to the screen. "Loly wins and advances as well."

"Figures." Chad said.

"Don't lose to her of all people." Ichigo said.

"I won't. I have my eyes on the prize. Ready, Absol?" Orihime asked.

"Absol." Absol was all set to go.

….

The Stage

Orihime and Loly continued to battle. They both fought their way through and they soon arrived at the finals.

"We've made it to the final match of our competition. It's Orihime against Loly." Haron said. "We'll soon see which of these lovely ladies will win it."

"I'm surprised you made it this far, but I'm not losing it." Loly said.

"I won't lose myself." Orihime said.

"Whenever you two are ready, you may begin!" Haron said.

"Purugly, let's take them down!" Loly said.

"Purugly!"

"Absol, do it!" Orihime said.

"Absol!" Absol ran out on the field and Loly got right to work.

"Absol use Night Slash!" Orihime said.

"Fake Out!" Loly said. Absol was going to attack, but Purugly clapped her paws and released a sonic wave that stopped Absol's attack and did some damage. "Fake out can keep an opponent from attacking when it's used as our first attack. Water Pulse!" Purugly formed an orb of water and blasted Absol with it.

"Loly isn't waiting around for this battle." Haron said. "She starts out with a strong and powerful attack."

"I'm not even warmed up. Now use Body Slam!" Loly said. Purugly jumped into the air and slammed its body against Absol and had Absol pinned down.

"That Purugly is stronger than I thought!" Rukia said.

"She's not giving Absol or Orihime the chance to fight back." Ichigo said.

"Absol, try and use Razor Wind! Aim straight for the sky!" Orihime said. Absol was able to use the attack and it went straight up for it to come down and blasted Purugly and got Purugly off. "Now use Night Slash!" Absol's horn glowed and went on the attack.

"Purugly, Hyper Voice!" Loly said. Purugly used the sonic attack and blasted Absol before Absol could reach Purugly. "That's good! Don't give them the chance to fight back! Now use Water Pulse!" Purugly used the water attack again and blasted Absol again with Absol being pushed back.

"Loly is really putting on the pressure. She's not giving Orihime and Absol the chance to battle back." Haron said.

"Absol, can you keep going?" Orihime asked. Absol shook off whatever he was feeling and wanted to keep going.

"It won't help you!" Loly said. "Now use Water Pulse again!" Purugly used the same attack and it hit Absol again, but it was worse this time. Absol acted all dizzy and could barely think straight.

"Oh no!" Chad said.

"Wait. What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Sometimes Water Pulse can cause confusion and that's just what happened." Rukia said. "If Absol doesn't snap out of it soon, they'll be in real trouble."

"Perfect. Now use Hyper Voice!" Loly said. Purugly unleashed the powerful sonic attack and blasted Absol again. Absol was thrown against the ground and was banging his head against it.

"Absol, please! You need to snap out of it." Orihime said, but Absol was still confused.

"Perfect. It's about time I ended this." Loly said. "Purugly, release your tail and get ready for a big Body Slam!" Purugly launched itself into the air and released its tail so its real figure will come out. It will make this Body Slam stronger.

"Absol! Snap out of it and use Dark Pulse before it's too late!" Orihime pleaded, but it didn't seem like it was going to make it. "Absol!" Absol heard her and snapped out of it.

"Absol!" Absol used the attack and blasted Purugly before the attack could hit and knocked her down.

"What?!" Loly said.

"Just in the nick of time, Absol snaps out of the confusion and saves itself!" Haron said. "This battle isn't over yet."

"I don't get it. How can it still keep going?" Loly said as she was hating this. "How is this happening?"

"Absol understands." Orihime said. "Absol understands that this is important to me. That's why Absol is here and fighting so hard. That's why I won't give up and why I will win. Show them, Absol and use Razor Wind!" Absol reared his head back and released the attack with Purugly getting blasted.

"I don't' want to lose to her, Purugly! Use Water Pulse and confuse them again!" Loly said. Purugly used the attack again and released it.

"Not this time. Night Slash!" Orihime said. Absol used his own attack and slashed right through the attack. He didn't stop there as he kept charging and added some extra power to the attack. Absol charged at Purugly and gave it a powerful slash. That knocked Purugly right out and ended the battle.

"Purugly is no longer able to battle! That means Absol and Orihime are the winners!" Haron said. Everyone cheered for them and Orihime couldn't believe that she really won.

"We did it, Absol!" Orihime said as she ran over to Absol and hugged him.

"I lost?" Loly said as she couldn't believe it. "I hate her." With it now all over, Orihime was being rewarded the star medal with it having a lavender diamond in it.

"Congrats to Orihime for winning. I heard this is your fourth medal. So we're looking forward to seeing you at the Ultimate Talent Star." Haron said.

"Thank you so much." Orihime said as she gladly took the medal. She now has all four and have been so happy and she has Absol to thank.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Orihime, I have great news. All your pokemon are back to full health." Nurse Joy said as she showed all her pokemon were well again.

"I'm so glad all of you are much better." Orihime said. "I'm really sorry. I used Absol in the competition, but I was able to win my fourth medal." All her pokemon didn't care she used Absol. They were all just happy for her.

"Now you can enter the Ultimate Talent Star." Rukia said.

"Nice work." Chad said.

"Nice work to you too, Absol." Ichigo said as he petted Absol's head.

"It's true." Orihime said as she went over to Absol. "This is thanks to you." Orihime actually kissed Absol on the cheek for this and Absol got all red.

"Look at that. He's embarrassed." Ichigo said and they all laughed with Absol trying to act like it didn't bother him.

Thanks to Absol, Orihime has all four star medals. That means she can now enter the Ultimate Talent Star. It will be a fierce competition for when the time comes, but Orihime will be ready. You should as well. So stay tune for more to come.

To Be Continued….


	46. The Thunder Master

"I love it." Orihime said. She kept staring at her four star medals and she loved all of them.

Our heroes continue on their journey. Orihime has managed to get all four star medals. Now she's qualified to enter Ultimate Talent Star. At the moment, they've all stopped for a small break by a lake.

"Orihime, stop staring at your medals. You Dugg't want your lunch to go to waste, do you?" Rukia said as all of them and their pokemon were enjoying their lunch. Orihime snapped back to reality and felt silly.

"Right. Sorry." Orihime said and joined them.

"It is great you managed to get all four medals." Ichigo said. "Now it's my turn. I just need to get two more badges and I'll be able to enter the Johto League."

"Of course, we need to find where your next gym battle will be." Rukia pointed out.

"We'll be ready. Right, guys?" Ichigo said to his pokemon and they all agreed with him. As they were all eating, there was something watching them in the water and it had a glint of mischievous.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge everytime

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): The Thunder Master

As all of them were enjoying their lunch, none of them were aware there was something swimming under the water and it was getting closer. It was right near Gyarados' tail and something on it glowed from its head. It unleashed electricity and Gyarados was getting hurt from the attack. Being a water-type and a flying-type, it had great effect on him.

"Gyarados!" Ichigo called as they all saw Gyarados getting hurt. The electricity stopped, but Gyarados looked like he was in pain as they all came over to him. "Are you okay?"

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"Some sort of electric attack, but where did it come from?" Rukia questioned.

"Lanturn." All of them looked at the water and saw a Lanturn come out and was laughing.

"That's a cute pokemon." Orihime said.

"Not cute if that's the one that attacked Gyarados." Rukia said. "That's a Lanturn and they're electric-types as well as water-type."

"You little punk! Dugg't go zapping my Gyarados!" Ichigo said, but Lanturn kept laughing. "Is that thing mocking us?" Gyarados got annoyed y Lanturn himself. He used his tail and smacked Lanturrn and tossed it aside. "That should teach it. Crazy pokemon."

"Lanturn!" All of them were surprised to see that Lanturn has a trainer. The trainer was a boy with an orange shirt and brown pants with brown hair combed back. "Are you okay?"

"Lanturn…" Lanturned appeared to shake off what Gyarados did to it.

"What's the big idea?!" The guy said to Ichigo and his friends.

"Us? Your Lanturn attacked my Gyarados for no reason." Ichigo said. "Why did it attack Gyarados like that in the first place?"

"Simple. It was suppose to be funny." The guy said.

"That isn't funny. That's just mean." Orihime said.

"So what? What's wrong? Gyarados couldn't handle it? I guess that means it's a weak pokemon." The guy said and Gyarados and Ichigo felt insulted.

"Care to say that again?" Ichigo said.

"I'll say it as many times as I like." The guy said. "Lanturn is the best and pathetic losers should know that."

"This guy has a mouth on him." Chad said.

"You can say that again. Who are you anyway?" Rukia said.

"The name's Dugg and Lanturn and I are the best. Want me to prove it? Who wants to have a battle?"

"I'll take you. Gyarados would like to teach you a lesson. Right?" Ichigo said and Gyarados was ready to go.

"Ichigo, be careful. Lanturn are capable of using electric-type attacks." Rukia warned.

"I get that, but I'm not backing down." Ichigo said. Both of them took their positions for this battle. "Let's get started. Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Gyarados had cold energy form in his mouth and went to take a bite out of Lanturn.

"Moron." Dugg said. "Lanturn, Thunderbolt!" Lanturn shot electricity from its antenna and blasted Gyarados with it. "You were warned about our electric-attacks and you still chose to get close. Not very smart."

"Try this. Gyarados use Twister!" Ichigo said. Gyarados launched the twister attack and Lanturn got hit by the attack. As this battle was going on, someone stayed behind the trees and watched the battle unfold.

"You'll have to do better than that. Signal Beam!" Dugg said. Lanturn fired a multi-colored beam and blasted Gyarados right in the face.

"Hang in there. Let's try using Whirlpool!" Ichigo said. Gyarados created a whirlpool and Lanturn got caught in the attack.

"Even that won't help you." Dugg said. "Lanturn, Thunderbolt on the water!" Lanturn used the attack again and blasted the water. Gyarados got caught in the attack and was electrocuted again with Lanturn getting free from the whirlpool. Gyarados was in bad shape and could barely hold together.

"Gyarados, hang in there." Ichigo encouraged.

"Gyarados looks like he's in bad shape, Ichigo. You better stop the battle now. It looks just about over." Rukia said.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo said.

"Thunderbolt again!" Dugg said. Ichigo and the others were surprised to hear him call out another attack. Lanturn used the attack again and zapped Gyarados. Gyarados couldn't hold on and collapsed on the land and was hurt badly. "I guess that's it."

"What was that?!" Ichigo said with much anger. "Gyarados could barely stay up anymore. You didn't had to use the attack again."

"He should have fainted sooner." Dugg said. "Doing that would have ended the battle, but since Gyarados was still standing, it wasn't officially over."

"That jerk." Rukia said with all of them feeling the same. Dugg brought Lanturn back in its pokeball and was leaving.

"Later, loser." Dugg said as he walked away.

"Why that…" Ichigo said as he wanted so much to get back at him now and his other pokemon felt the same.

"Forget him right now. Gyarados needs some help." Chad said. Ichigo realized Gyarados was really hurt and needed some medical attention.

"What do we do? There's not a pokemon center for miles." Ichigo said.

"I can help." All of them noticed a man with white hair and wore a cloak over him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as the elderly man came over and looked at Gyarados.

"My name is Zemen." He introduced himself as he looked over Gyarados. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a couple oran berries. "Here, Gyarados. Try eat these to get your strength back." He tossed them in Gyarados' mouth and he was able to eat them. When Gyarados was able to swallow them, he was able to get some strength back.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"How about you come with me. My cabin isn't that far." Zemen said. "You want to be able to defeat that boy, do you?" This seemed like it could be interesting and Ichigo does want to get a rematch with Dugg. So they gathered their stuff and went with Zemen.

…..

Zemen's Cabin

They followed Zemen to his cabin and Ichigo decided to leave Gyarados out. Zemen continued to help Gyarados and they were all curious as to what Zemen can do to help them.

"Poor, Gyarados. You aren't the first to suffer from that team." Zemen said.

"Do you know him?" Orihime asked.

"Sort of." Zemen said. "That boy's just a bully. He brings others down just to feel good about himself. He challenges other trainers and their pokemon, especially ones he knows he can win against, and beats them badly. He's been around here a lot."

"We've noticed with how he acts." Rukia said.

"He's nothing, but a punk. Next time I see him, I'm going really let him have it for what he and his Lanturn did to Gyarados." Ichigo said. Gyarados was feeling the same way Ichigo was.

"You really want to beat him?" Zemen asked. "I think I might know a way to do that. I'm hoping that when he's finally beaten, he'll learn his lesson."

"How can you help?" Ichigo asked.

"I use to be a bit like a teacher." Zemen said. "I use to help trainers and their pokemon learn new attacks that could help them in their future battles. If you're interested, I can do the same with you and Gyarados."

"Really?! That would be great, but what move can Gyarados learn that could help?" Ichigo said.

"Just like the analogy, fight fire with fire, you'll fight lightning with lightning. I can teach your Gyarados how to use Thunder."

"Really?!" Ichigo said as that was a real shock to him.

"Thunder is a powerful attack. Can a Gyarados really learn how to use Thunder?" Chad questioned.

"I think so. That would be a help in other battles as well." Rukia said.

"But isn't Lanturn and electric-type as well? So wouldn't it be not bothered by it?" Orihime questioned.

"Neither that or Lanturn's ability will be a problem." Zemen said. "So what do you say?" Ichigo did seem tempted to go through with it.

"Absol." Ichigo looked towards Absol and could get a feeling of what Absol was saying.

"You're right. I should see if Gyarados wants to go through with this. Gyarados, what do you say? Do you want to do it?" Ichigo asked. Gyarados howled and was saying he wanted to. He wants payback just like Ichigo does. "We'll do it."

"Good." Zemen said. Zemen began training Ichigo and Gyarados to learn a powerful electric-type attack. He started by grabbing two cables connected to a box and attached them to Gyarados' tail out of the water. "We'll start by having Gyarados learn to store the electricity in its body and learn how to release it.

"Got it. Ready, Gyarados?" Ichigo asked and Gyarados is all set.

"I'll have it on a mild setting so Gyarados doesn't get hurt too badly." Zemen said as he turned on the box. Electricity travelled through the cables and Gyarados was getting slightly shocked. Being a water-type as well as a flying-type, it wasn't enjoyale.

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked out of concern of Gyarados' wellbeing.

"I promise that I won't hurt Gyarados." Zemen said. "Gyarados, try and store the electricity around your body and release it at once." Gyarados tried doing just that, but it was hard for it to hold in all that electricity. "You can do it. You need to be able to build your own electrical charge for this attack to work."

"Come on, Gyarados. Stay strong." Ichigo encouraged. Gyarados was doing the best he could and when he couldn't hold it back anymore, some of the electricity came out in a small does. When seeing that, Zemen turned off the power and Gyarados was breathing hard.

"It's a start at least." Zemen said.

"Don't worry, Gyarados. We'll get this." Ichigo said and Gyarados was thinking so as well. As they were all working on the move, Ichigo's friends just sit back and watch.

"Is this really a good idea?" Orihime asked.

"Learning a new move can be difficult. Especially since they're dealing with a type that's like the opposite of what Gyarados is." Rukia said. "Once Ichigo made up his mind, there is no going back. All we can do is hope for the best." That's exactly what they're doing as Ichigo and Zemen continued to work. It was hard on Gyarados, but some progress was being made.

"It looks like it's going good. Thanks a lot for doing this." Ichigo said.

"Of course." Zemen said. "I could see you care for your pokemon's feelings. You're the opposite of another student I had."

"What other student?" Ichigo questioned.

"He wanted me to teach him powerful attacks all so he could keep winning. He's abusing what I'm teaching him." Zemen said. Ichigo had a thought as to who that other student might have been. Gyarados let out a noise and appeared to be in pain. "Gyarados, I got you!" Ichigo didn't wait a minute as he placed his hands on Gyarados for comfort, but Ichigo was getting electrocuted as well. Zemen was about to turn off the electricity. "Don't turn it off."

"Ichigo, you're not suppose to get hurt like this." Zemen said.

"I can take it if Gyarados can. Do it, Gyarados. Try and use Thunder." Ichigo said as he handled the pain. Gyarados followed his trainer's lead and unleashed more electricity. Zemen was impressed and liked what he saw.

…

Later

Night came and Zemen allowed Ichigo and his friends to stay with him. Chad and the girls were asleep in beds, but he saw Ichigo and Absol were outside with them sleeping by Gyarados. Zemen admired how much Ichigo cared for his pokemon and is doing this for their sake.

….

The Next Day

Ichigo and Zemen continued to work with Gyarados. As Gyarados took more and more electricity, he was able to use the move more and more. That was until they hit the point they were satisfied with.

"It's ready." Zemen said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he and Gyarados liked this.

…

Dugg

Dugg was asleep by the lake with Lanturn near him. Both of them were instantly awaken when they felt some water splashed against both of them.

"What the heck?!" Dugg said. They both noticed Ichigo and his friends with his Gyarados. "You again. Let me guess. You want a rematch. Wasn't one beating enough for you?"

"It won't be like last time." Ichigo said. "Gyarados learned a new trick." Dugg didn't get it, but he spotted Zemen and put the pieces together.

"Zemen. I see now. Let's see what my old teacher taught you." Dugg said.

"You were his old student? I had a feeling." Ichigo said.

"Until I got bored. If you want a rematch, you got one." Dugg said as he accepted the challenge. Both of them faced each other and were ready. "Let's soften them up with Bubble Beam!" Lanturn used the attack and launched a barrage of bubbles.

"Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Gyarados launched a large volume of water and pushed through Lanturn's attack and blasted Lanturn. "Great work. Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados went in with the attack again.

"Moron. Thunderbolt!" Dugg said and Lanturn was getting ready to attack.

"I don't think so. Switch to Thunder!" Ichigo said and Dugg was surprised. Both of them used their electric attack, but Gyarados was stronger as it pushed through and blasted Lanturn. Dugg couldn't believe this was happening.

"Lanturn, fight back! Use Signal Beam!" Dugg said.

"Whirlpool!" Ichigo said. Gyarados was able to land the attack first and Lanturn got caught in it. "Give them a taste of their own medicine. Thunder right in the water!" Gyarados used the attack and blasted the water. Lanturn got caught in the attack and couldn't handle it anymore. Lanturn floated on the water and was beaten.

"He won!" Orihime said as all of them were happy. Dugg couldn't believe it, but he took his defeat as he brought Lanturn back in its pokeball.

"I'll remember this." Dugg said as he ran off. Gyarados and Ichigo felt proud of themselves and Zemen enjoyed what he saw. The time soon came for them to part ways.

"Thanks for all your help." Ichigo said. "Gyarados learned a great and powerful move because of you."

"Of course. I'm glad there's decent trainers out there. Best of luck in your battles." Zemen said. Ichigo really appreciated what he did and they all went back on the road again.

Thanks to the teachings of a wise man, Gyarados is stronger and learned a new and powerful move because of it. I'm sure it will come in handy in Ichigo's future battles, as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	47. Everyone's a Food Critic

Our heroes have arrived in a new city. It's called Glutera City. It's home to several restaurants and each one is great in their own way.

"Look at this place." Rukia said as all of them had a look around the place.

"So many food options." Orihime said as she was going over all of her choices. "Maybe ramen with wasabi and honey. How about pasta with chocolate and veggies." As she was going over all of her food options, Ichigo and the others were a little disgusted.

"Where does she come up with something like that?" Ichigo said.

"I don't think we want to know." Chad said.

"Ichigo, can we try one of the restaurants. Pretty please." Orihime pleaded.

"Only if you promise we don't get to try anything you come up with." Ichigo said. They say you are what you eat. So what is Orihime?

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Everyone's a Food Critic

Ichigo and the others to decide to try one of the restaurants. They were able to get a seat, but the wait for their orders was pretty long.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't it have been here by now?" Ichigo asked.

"You think a city with lots of restaurants would have the waiters more free." Orihime said.

"Here we go." The waitress said as she handed each one of them their food and gave Absol some pokemon food. "I'm terribly sorry for the wait. It's been a little anxious since we have a special guest and we want to have a good impression."

"A special guest? Who would that be?" Rukia asked as they all tried to enjoy their food.

"That would be him over there." The waitress said as she pointed to another table. All of them noticed the strange attire this person was wearing. He wore a white robe-like attire with a mask over the person's face. They couldn't really see anything about his actual body. No hair color, no eyes, nothing. He also had a pokemon with him and it was a Swalot.

"Who is that?" Chad asked.

"His name is Aaroniero. He is one tough food critic." The waitress said. "He takes a sample of everyone's dishes and takes a taste of it. He evaluates it and sees if the restaurant is still good. His word can have an effect on a whole restaurant."

"He's that big around here?" Ichigo said. They watched him as he took what was left of his food and gave it for Swalot to eat.

"He also has a Swalot with him. Judging from the size of its whiskers, it's a male. I guess that pokemon is perfect if he is what the waitress says he is." Rukia said.

"On top of that, he also happens to be the gym leader of Glutera City." The waitress said. All of them were really surprised to hear that.

"There's a gym in this city and he's the gym leader?!" Ichigo said. He was looking for a place to have his seventh gym battle and it looks like he found it. Ichigo and Absol had some of their food and went over to talk to him.

"Ichigo, wait. I don't think you should bother him." Rukia said, but Ichigo wasn't listening. Aaroniero took some notes on the food he had.

"Did you enjoy it, Swalot?" Aaroniero asked.

"Swalot." Swalot did seem to enjoy it.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said as he made it over.

"What do you want? I'm a little occupied right now." Aaroniero said.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I just heard you're the gym leader of this city. I want to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Absol." Ichigo was hoping for him to say yes. Aaroniero appeared to be staring at him, but Ichigo couldn't tell what he was thinking with that mask over his face.

"Idiot!" Rukia said as she smacked him on the head as she and the others came over. "You can't just ask him like that. You're causing a scene and could disturb the other customers. Can't it wait until another time for you to ask?"

"It's fine." Aaroniero said as he continued his work. "You wish to have a gym battle? I will take your challenge, but it will have to wait. I have another appointment to keep at another restaurant. Swalot, do you have room for more?"

"Swalot."

"As I even need to ask." Aaroniero said.

"You know, his Swalot looks a little cute." Orihime said.

"Swalot are capable of swallowing anything." Chad said. "I guess what it thinks of food is important for a food critic like Aaroniero to know."

"Swalot is a poison-type. That must mean that he specializes with poison-types at his gym." Rukia said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aaroniero?" All of them looked to see the manager come by. "Did you enjoy your meal? Have you made your evaluation?" He seemed a little anxious as to what he would say.

"The taste and texture was exquisite as usual." Aaroniero said. "However, there seems to be too much pepper in the mashed potatoes. You must be able to find the right balance of condiments, seasoning, and such. As for Swalot, Swalot doesn't seem to have any complaints. For the service as well, I shall give your restaurant an eight out of ten."

"Thank you." The manager said as he was glad to hear that. "I promise we'll do our best and next time will be better."

"He got an eight out of ten. That doesn't seem so bad." Orihime said.

"Wouldn't you try to do better than that in your performances? Even if you got a good score?" Ichigo said and Orihime can see his point.

"We should be going now." Aaroniero said as he placed his money on the table. "Come along, Swalot."

"Swalot." Swalot followed Aaroniero as they were making their leave.

"Wait." Ichigo said and the two of them stopped. "Is being a food critic really all that?"

"Indeed. Would you like to see for yourself?" Aaroniero said.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"I would love to." Orihime said and Chad would like to as well.

"Guys, we barely ate and we still have to pay." Rukia said. They didn't realize that until she said so.

"It's fine. We don't mind waiting. They're not expecting us for about another hour." Aaroniero said. So he and Swalot decided to wait and allowed them to eat. Once they were all done eating, they were on their way to Aaroniero's next restaurant. "Are any of you still hungry?"

"No thank you. You don't have to pay for any of our meal." Rukia said.

"We're just tagging along to see what your job is like." Chad said.

"Is it a great job?" Orihime asked.

"Of course." Aaroniero said. "It allows you to try different kinds of food. Each dish can be just as good as the last and I take notes so I know what to compare it to."

"And you allow Swalot to try some as well?" Ichigo asked. "Wouldn't a Swalot swallow just about anything?"

"Yes, but Swalot should enjoy it himself and it makes sure that none of that good food goes to waste when I can't have it anymore." Aaroniero said. "Pokemon should be allowed to have an opinion as well."

"That does make sense. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to waste so much food." Rukia said. "Having Swalot eat some of it is a guarantee that no food will."

"Here we are." Aaroniero said as they arrived at the other restaurant and it appears to be a little fancy.

"I feel a little underdressed." Ichigo said.

"This restaurant might be a little fancy. It has four stars, but it is good." Aaroniero said. "Don't be shy. Let's go on inside." Aaroniero and Swalot went on in with Ichigo and the others following. They were showed to a round table, but Aaroniero was the only one who ordered any food.

"So do you eat at places like this all the time?" Ichigo said.

"Sort of." Aaroniero said. "It's not like I eat for free, but it can be quite rewarding." Aaroniero's food was brought and was given a nice looking steak with a soup on the side. "It does look nice, but looks can be deceiving." Aaroniero reached for his silverware and started to cut a piece of the stake off. "Let's see how it tastes." He lifted the piece up and Ichigo realized something.

'Wait. He's got to take his mask off to eat it.' Ichigo thought and he watched carefully as Aaroniero was about to eat it. 'Let's see what he looks like under that mask.' They were all about see Aaroniero's face, but he really covered his face with his arms and they couldn't see him eating. All of them practically fell out of their chairs from seeing him do that. "Seriously?"

"Absol."

"Why is he even wearing that mask? What does he have to hide?" Ichigo said. Aaroniero continued to eating the steak and had some of the soup and none of them were able to see his face.

"How is it?" Orihime asked.

"Pretty good." Aaroniero said as he took some notes. "It's my first call, might change, but I say this restaurant is as good as usual. The food here seems to hold a great balance of nutrition with great flavor. It's important to understand that when you're me. Most people tend to overlook it."

"Are you serious? I'm not paying this!" One customer was complaining about the food and was starting to cause a scene. "The food was terrible and you expect me to pay. Not happening."

"Sir, please calm down. You're disturbing the other customers." The waiter said.

"So get me a decent meal!" The man complained as he tossed the plate of food on the floor. He was creating a scene and Aaroniero wasn't going to put up with it as he made his way over.

"You shouldn't really waste food like that." Aaroniero said.

"Mind your own business." The man said. Aaroniero took a look at the food with it splattered on the ground. Aaroniero reached down and grabbed a piece of meat. He still kept his face hidden, but it sounded like he ate it.

"Eew!" Some people say as they couldn't believe he actually ate food off the floor.

"That's gross." The man said.

"I think it's quite delectable. It holds a lot of flavor and holds the right balance of nutrition." Aaroniero said. "That's the problem with people these days. They just don't know how to appreciate good food. They don't have a significant taste. Swalot, how you have a taste of it."

"Swalot!" Swalot was able to eat the splattered food and cleaned the spot.

"That's unhygienic." The man said.

"People went through a lot of trouble to make this food for you, no matter how spoiled you might be." Aaroniero said. "You should show some respect and have some of it. That way, most of it doesn't go to waste."

"Look, go sit down and just mind your own business." The man said as he refused to listen.

"I'm sorry, but someone like you shouldn't really be here." Aaroniero said. "Swalot, could you please escort this man out of here." Swalot made his way over to the man and swallowed him whole.

"No way!" Orihime said. "He just ate that man alive!"

"Wait for it." Rukia said. Swalot went over to the door and spat the man out as he rolled right out the door.

"Pay no attention to that man. Your food is quite delicious." Aaroniero said. People were impressed with what Aaroniero has done.

"Aaroniero's actually quite insightful." Rukia said.

"Yeah. He sure has a way with words and food." Chad said. "If he's a gym leader, he might know how to test you. This gym battle of yours could be a tough one."

"So be it. I'll be ready." Ichigo said as he was looking forward to this gym battle. Once Aaroniero was done, all of them stepped outside.

"I do love my job. Now for my second job." Aaroniero said. "Ichigo, if you still wish to battle me, I will take your battle tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me and I can't wait." Ichigo said. His seventh gym battle is insight and Ichigo is excited for it.

Meeting Aaroniero was a delicious meeting. Ichigo and his friends got an insight to being a food critic and now they'll see what kind of gym leader he is.

"Just one thing, Aaroniero. How come you wear that mask?" Ichigo asked.

"Good question. Well…" Aaroniero explained how he got his mask and it was a real shock to all of them.

To Be Continued….


	48. Poisonous Course Meal

Upon arriving in Glutera City, our heroes met Aaroniero. Not only is he food critic, but he is also the gym leader. So Ichigo has decided to challenge him and earn his seventh gym badge.

"Welcome, Ichigo." Aaroniero said. Ichigo and the others arrived at the gym and the time has come for his seventh gym battle. "I hope you are ready for a tough gym battle."

"I am and I'll be winning that seventh badge." Ichigo said.

"I can't wait to see what kind of gym battle this is going to be." Orihime said.

"We'll see if Aaroniero is a good gym leader as he is with a food critic." Rukia said.

"The gym battle between Ichigo, the challenge, and Aaroniero, the gym leader, is about to begin." The referee said. "Each side is allowed to use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon can no longer battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon."

"Let's get started, Go, Skuntank!" Aaroniero said as he released his first pokemon.

"Skun!"

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): Poisonous Course Meal

"Skuntank. That's a poison-type, but it's also a dark-type. So should I use against it?" Ichigo questioned.

"Absol!" Absol was volunteering to go first.

"Okay. If you really want to. Let's go, Absol." Ichigo said. Absol ran out on the field and was ready for a battle. "Let's get started. Absol, start out with Razor Wind!" Absol pulled his head back and used the slash attack with it hitting Skuntank and Skuntank being pushed back.

"Starting out strong? You should always start with an appetizer." Aaroniero said. "Skuntank, Night Slash!"

"Counter that with your Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon used the same attack as they jumped at each other and cancelled each other out. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat my Absol."

"In that case, let's add a little spice to it. Skuntank, Flamethrower!" Aaroniero said. Skuntank breathed out some flames and Absol got hit by that attack and was being pushed back. "Now use Night Slash again!" Skuntank went at Absol and slashed against him.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Ichigo said, but Absol wasn't moving. "Absol, what's wrong?"

"Why isn't Absol moving?" Orihime said. Absol actually looked a bit scared.

"It's Skuntank's ability." Aaroniero said. "It's called Stench. When Skuntank deals damage, there's a chance our opponent will flinch."

"Are you serious? Absol, you've got to try and shake it off." Ichigo said. Absol heard him that time and was able to shake it off.

"Skuntank, Flamethrower!" Aaroniero said. Skuntank breathed out his flames again, but Ichigo was ready this time.

"Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol formed swords around him and used them to block the attack and increased Absol's power.

"Not bad. I think it's time we moved to the first course." Aaroniero said. "Skuntank, Toxic!" Skuntank stood on his front legs and shot out liquid poison. It landed around Absol and became a poisonous cloud that he got caught in.

"Absol, no!" Ichigo called as he was concerned what happened to him. The cloud cleared away and Absol was poisoned. "No. He's been poisoned. Absol, you've got to fight through it." Absol was doing his best to stay strong, but it wasn't looking that good.

"Absol might be tough, but he won't be able to hold out through this entire battle." Rukia said.

"So what are they going to do?" Chad questioned.

"Now use Venoshock!" Aaroniero said. Skuntank unleashed more poison and it splashed against Absol and Absol was being damaged even more. "There's the added effects of Venoshock. It deals more damage when the opponent is poisoned."

"Can you keep going, Absol?" Ichigo said and Absol was still able to go.

"I believe it's time we finished this first meal. Skuntank, Flamethrower!" Aaroniero said.

"I don't think so. Absol, Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon launched their attacks and they collided. It seemed even, but Razor Wind pushed through and it blasted Skuntank.

"Skuntank!" Aaroniero called as he feared the worst and he was right. Skuntank was knocked out.

"Skuntank is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go, Absol. That's our first win." Ichigo said. Absol felt good, but Absol couldn't hold on and collapsed. It was a shock to Ichigo and the others.

"Absol is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Absol was taken out already?" Orihime questioned as she couldn't believe it.

"Those attacks did some real damage. I guess the poison was a little more potent than he thought." Rukia said. Ichigo carried Absol back over and let him rest.

"Don't worry, Absol. I can handle the rest." Ichigo said.

"That was a good way to start. Now let's move to the next course, shall we?" Aaroniero said as he pulled out his next chose. "Come on out, Toxicroak!"

"Toxicroak!"

"Toxicroak? That pokemon actually looks a little scary." Orihime said as she was getting the creeps from it.

"It might be a poison-type, but it's a fighting-type as well. I wonder who Ichigo is going to go with this one." Chad said.

"Swoobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Swoobat!"

"Swoobat! Perfect!" Rukia said. "Swoobat's flying-type attacks will deal lots of damage and Toxicroak's fighting-type moves won't do much."

"Swoobat, time to use Gust!" Ichigo said. Swoobat flapped his wings and created a strong wind and it hit against Toxicroak and tried to push him back.

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Aaroniero said. Toxicroak shot sludge from the mouth and blasted against Swoobat with them exploding. "Now use Mega Punch!" Toxicroak had power course through its fist and went to attack.

"Dodge it with Acrobatics and attack!" Ichigo said. Swoobat moved fast and was able to avoid the attack with Swoobat bashing against Toxicroak. "Good work. Now use Air Cutter!" Swoobat used the attack and it blasted against Toxicroak, but Toxicroak wouldn't go down. "It won't go down. That Toxicroak is strong."

"I raised Toxicroak's defenses very well." Aaroniero said. "Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" Poison flowed into Toxicroak's stingers and kept trying to stab Swoobat, but Swoobat was staying out of Toxicroak's reach.

"That's it, Swoobat! You're doing good!" Ichigo said. "Now use Gust!" Swoobat flapped its wings again and created a strong gust of wind with it hitting Toxicroak. "Now use Acrobatics!" Swoobat flew right in as Toxicroak was distracted. Swoobat smashed right into Toxicroak and Toxicroak was knocked right down and couldn't handle all those flying-type attacks.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle. Swoobat is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes. That's two wins. One more and Ichigo will get his seventh badge." Orihime said.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy." Rukia said. All of them knew who Aaroniero's last pokemon would be. He brought Toxicroak back in its pokeball and waited for him to make his last choice.

"Very impressive, Ichigo." Aaroniero said. "You really know how to bring out the best of your pokemon. So let's see how you deal with the final course of this battling meal."

"Bring it on." Ichigo said.

"Swalot, let's go!" Aaroniero said.

"Swalot!"

"So his final pokemon really is Swalot." Chad said.

"All that time we were with them the other day and we haven't really seen what Swalot can do." Rukia said.

"It doesn't matter. Ichigo is going to win either way. Go, Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"Swoobat, are you ready?" Ichigo said and Swoobat was ready to battle. "Now use Air Cutter!" Swoobat used its attack, but Aaroniero and Swoobat didn't seem worried.

"Do it. Eat up." Aaroniero said. Swalot opened his mouth nice and wide and the attack flew inside. Ichigo and the others couldn't really believe it.

"Did I really just see that?!" Rukia said.

"It….ate it!" Chad said.

"What the heck?! How did it do that?" Ichigo said.

"I trained Swalot to do that. It's a good way for defend against attacks." Aaroniero said. "Now use Sludge Bomb!" Swalot opened his mouth again and fired a barrage of sludge attacks.

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said. Swoobat was doing its best to avoid the explosive sludge. "Now use Acrobatics!" Swoobat flew in and went at Swalot, but Swalot opened its mouth again and was able to swallow Swoobat as well. None of them could believe what Swalot just did. Swoobat tried to get out of there, but Swalot wasn't letting go.

"Good work, Swalot. Now let's add the finishing touch. Now use Hyper Beam!" Aaroniero said.

"While Swoobat is still inside?!" Ichigo said. Swalot opened its mouth as it fired the beam and Swoobat got blasted at point-blank range. Swoobat was blown back from the beam and hit the wall. Swoobat fell off the wall and was knocked right out of the battle.

"Swoobat is unable to battle. Swalot is the winner." The referee said. Swoobat was beaten and now both sides have only one pokemon left.

"That Swalot is tricky. Talk about having a big mouth." Ichigo said as he had to figure out how to get around that. "If Swalot swallows just about anything, maybe we should try something too big for him to swallow. Gyarados, let's go!"

"Rrraaaarrgh!"

"Gyarados… Certainly an interesting choice." Aaroniero said.

"Wait till you see what we can do. Try and swallow this! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Gyarados unleashed a powerful blast of water.

"Swalot, drink up!" Aaroniero said. Swalot opened its mouth and tried to take in the attack, but it was a little too much for Swalot to handle and was being pushed back.

"Yes. I knew Swalot couldn't handle Gyarados' size. Now use Ice Fang!" Ichigo said. Gyarados had cold energy run through his teeth and went to attack.

"Swalot, Bullet Seed!" Aaroniero said. Swalot shot a barrage of seeds from its mouth and hit Gyarados right in the face and was keeping Gyarados back.

"That won't stop you. Gyarados use Thunder!" Ichigo said. Gyarados used its new attack and Swalot got zapped from the attack and was hard for Swalot to withhold against it.

"So Gyarados can use Thunder. That's good to know." Aaroniero said. "It's always nice to share ingredients. Swalot, Mimic!" Swalot's body glowed and it used the same attack with Gyarados getting blasted.

"Swalot can use Mimic?!" Ichigo said as all of them were surprised by what just happened.

"What's Mimic? Didn't Swalot just used Thunder like Gyarados?" Orihime said.

"Mimic is a move that copies the last attack your opponent used." Rukia said. "Aaroniero kept an ace up his sleeve until he found the right attack to use." Gyarados was able to withstood the attack, but took a lot of damage.

"Gyarados, can you keep going?" Ichigo asked. Gyarados may have taken a lot of damage, but he refused to give up the fight.

"Impressive, but it won't be enough. Swalot, Sludge Bomb!" Aaroniero said. Swalot launched a barrage of sludge and it all exploded against Gyarados.

"Not good. Gyarados won't be able to take much more. We've got to end this fast." Ichigo said.

"I'm afraid this IS where the battle ends. Swalot, Hyper Beam!" Aaroniero said. Swalot was powering the attack and Ichigo needed to think fast.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump. It's all we've got that might be able to hold that off." Ichigo said. Both pokemon used the attack and they collided against each other. "Hold. Hold!" Ichigo was hoping that the Hydro Pump won't break. Both attacks kept trying to push the other back and the results ended with an explosion. "Now's our chance. Hydro Pump again!"

"Already?!" Aaroniero said as he wasn't expecting that. Gyarados used the attack again, but Swalot opened its mouth and took in all that water. "That's it, Swalot. Hold on!" Gyarados kept the attack going, but Swalot was holding against it.

"Now might be our only chance." Ichigo said. Aaroniero was confused with what he meant. "Thunder, let's go!" Gyarados used the attack while still using Hydro Pump. The electricity came right through the water and Swalot was being hit by both attacks. Swalot was blown across the field and slammed into the wall. All of them looked to see what the results were. When the dust cleared…..Swalot was down.

"Swalot is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner and that means that victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered with his pokemon.

"He did it!" Orihime said as she and the others were happy for him.

"Ingenious. While Swalot was stuck like that, he used an electric attack travel through the water and both those attacks together dealt a lot of damage." Rukia said. "Ichigo might be a little thick headed, but when it comes to battle, his real genius shows." The battle was over with both sides shaking hands.

"Very well done, Ichigo. That was an exceptional battle." Aaroniero said. He pulled out the badge and it looked similar to a purple skull. "Here is proof that you won here. This is the poison badge."

"Thanks a lot, Aaroniero." Ichigo said as he gladly took his badge. "We did it, Absol. We got our seventh badge."

"Absol."

"Seventh, you say. So that means you only need one more." Aaroniero said. "Do you know where your next gym battle will be at?"

"No. Not yet." Ichigo said.

"In that case, why don't you head over to Ira City?" Aaroniero said. "The gym leader there is a tough one. Perhaps he'll be your cup of tea."

"Ira City? Sounds good to me. Just one more badge to go and I'll be able to enter the Johto League." Ichigo said as he can't wait.

Ichigo has succeeded in winning his seventh gym badge. Only one more to go now. After that, it will be off to the Johto League. So stay tune.

To Be Continued…..


	49. A Fractured Heart

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" Ursaring, Slash!" A double battle was going on at a town's local pokemon center and the two pokemon went at their opponents. Scizor smashed its pincers against one opponent and Ursaring slashed against another. It knocked both of them down instantly. The trainer of the opponent looked like he was about to cry. "Are you going to cry? What a weakling." Ichigo and the others were paying a visit at the pokemon center and went to check out the battle.

"Looks like it's already over." Ichigo said.

"That trainer is brutal."

"Not to mention rude. He didn't show any mercy."

"Sounds like it was a hard battle." Orihime said. Ichigo and the others weren't aware what was going on since they just arrived, but Rukia gasped in surprise.

"Look who it is." Rukia said. All of them took a look at who was battling and were surprised to see it was someone they knew and was not happy to see.

"Nnoitora?!" Ichigo said.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): A Fractured Heart

"No way. Nnoitora is here." Ichigo said. They remembered the last time they saw Nnoitora and how hard and brutal he is in battle. Nnoitora looked to the side and spotted them. "It's you losers again."

"We're surprised to see you too." Rukia said. Nnoitora turned to Rukia, Chad, and Orihime.

"Who the heck are you three?" Nnoitora said. When he asked that, all three of them felt offended.

"You don't remember us?! We met before and you said you recognized us!" Rukia said.

"Easy, Rukia. This is someone you don't want to make mad." Chad said.

"I don't remember the names of losers." Nnoitora said. He looked over at Ichigo and there was tension between them. "I do remember you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I remember how you beat me and I'll be wanting a rematch."

"I'll take you on anytime." Ichigo said. He had no problem putting guys like Nnoitora in their place. Scizor and Ursaring stepped forward and were ready to battle. Scizor and Absol also remembered their battle and they looked ready for round two.

"Not yet." Nnoitora said as he brought the two of them back in their pokeballs. "I do want to battle you and get a rematch, but not right now. I've battled so many boring battlers that I'm almost asleep. I'll deal with you once I wake up some." Nnoitora walked past him and purposely bumped himself against Ichigo.

"That creep. He hasn't really changed." Ichigo said.

"You're right. I wonder why he's so mean." Orihime said.

"Who cares? Ichigo, you better be careful when you battle him." Rukia said. "You remember what he's like."

"Yeah. I don't need you tell me that. Come on. Let's get something to eat." Ichigo said as he and the others went back inside. All of them went in the pokemon center and had something to eat with all their pokemon.

"Here we go." Chad said as he placed their food on the table and they helped themselves.

"Ichigo, are you really going to battle Nnoitora again?" Orihime said out of concern. She once battled Nnoitora herself and she remembers what he was like.

"I'm not going to back down from that creep. A battle is what he'll get if he wants one." Ichigo said. "You hear me, guys? I'm going to need you all at your best. Nnoitora will be unlike any trainer we've battled before." All his pokemon understood that and were ready.

"Speak of the creep." Rukia said as she pointed across the room and they saw Nnoitora eating as well. Axew looked over in the same direction as they were, but Axew seemed excited.

"Axew!" Axew ran over and stopped at Nnoitora. Nnoitora looked down at Axew.

"What do you want?" Nnoitora questioned.

"Axew? That's my Axew, but what are you doing?" Ichigo said. They were all confused as to why Axew seemed so excited to see Nnoitora. It took a moment, but Rukia might have figured it out.

"Guys, do you remember when we met Axew?" Rukia said. "Nurse Joy from back then said that Axew was abandoned." When Rukia said that, all of them were able to see it.

"No way. Don't tell me he use to Axew's trainer." Ichigo said. He couldn't believe it. Nnoitora was Axew's previous trainer? Axew seemed happy to see Nnoitora as Axew hugged Nnoitora's leg, but Nnoitora didn't seem happy.

"No way. You're really that same Axew. Well, let go." Nnoitora said. He kicked Axew off his leg with Cacturne hurrying over and helping Axew up.

"Nnoitora, I want the truth." Ichigo said. "When I caught Axew, it was abandoned with a rope around it. Did you really abandon and leave it?" All of them wanted to know as they all felt bad for Axew.

"Yeah. I did." Nnoitora said as he didn't seem to regret it.

"Why would you do that to poor Axew?" Orihime said.

"Simple. That Axew is weak." Nnoitora said. "I got no need for a weak pokemon." Axew couldn't believe Nnoitora said that. Neither could any of the others.

"Axew is stronger than you think. You're saying you don't care for Axew anymore? Just look. Axew still seemed happy to see you." Ichigo said.

"Why should I care?" Nnoitora said. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. You want that battle, you got one." Ichigo said. "I'll prove that you're wrong by using Axew in this battle." Axew seemed pretty shocked that Ichigo would really do that.

"Fine with me. An easy win, but I have to get some excitement out of this." Nnoitora said. "How about we make it a double battle? We both use two pokemon."

"Sure. Just as long as I get to use Axew." Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!" Cacturne stepped forward and was siding with Ichigo.

"Cacturne, you want to battle too?" Ichigo asked. He knew that he and Axew do have a strong connection. "You got it. My team will be Axew and Cacturne."

"Fine with me. I'll use Scizor and Ursaring to crush you." Nnoitora said. "So shall we get started?" Ichigo wasn't backing down from this battle. All of the others were with him, but Axew didn't seem so sure about this.

…..

The Battlefield

All of them moved to the battlefield with all of Ichigo's pokemon watching to support Axew. Cacturne was ready to go, but Axew was a little anxious about this.

"You'll be fine, Axew. Don't let Nnoitora get to you." Ichigo said. Axew wanted to stay strong, but he hasn't forgotten his old trainer.

"Scizor and Ursaring, crush them!" Nnoitora said and released both of his pokemon.

"Scizor!"

"Ring!"

"Let's get this started. Hit them hard and fast." Ichigo said as he was ready to go. "Cacturne, Pin Bullet Seed on Ursaring! Axew, Dragon Rage on Scizor!" Cacturne jumped up to attack, but Axew was hesitant. Cacturne shot seeds, but Nnoitora acted like that wasn't a bother.

"Ursaring, Stone Edge!" Nnoitora said. Ursaring slammed its claw against the ground and caused rocks to come right out of the ground. Not only did it stop Cacturne's attack, but it seemed like it was going to hit Cacturne. Cacturne was smart as he kicked off from the rocks and avoided the attack. "You can't escape that easily. Scizor, Metal Claw! Ursaring, Hammer Arm!" Both of his pokemon went to attack.

"Dodge them!" Ichigo said. Cacturne avoided Scizor's attack, but Axew didn't even budge and got slashed by Ursaring. "Axew!" Axew slide over to Ichigo and Ichigo tried to help him stand

"Why didn't Axew move?" Orihime said.

"I think Axew hasn't forgotten Nnoitora. Axew must still feel something." Rukia said. All of them felt so bad for Axew. Even when Nnoitora abandoned Axew, Axew hasn't forgotten him.

"What a weakling." Nnoitora said.

"Say what?" Ichigo said as he was plenty angry with Nnoitora already.

"That's why I got rid of it. Axew's weak." Nnoitora said and was hurting Axew's feelings. "You need to take everything you have and crush your opponent with it. You need strength for that. Anything less is not a pokemon battle at all in my opinion!"

"I've had it." Ichigo said. "Axew, we have to prove him wrong." He wants Axew to battle, but it seems like Axew doesn't even have the will to battle.

"Let's get rid of it. Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Nnoitora said. Ursaring held out is claws and was gathering power and was aiming right at Axew.

"Cacturne, Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacturne moved fast and hit Ursaring with some of Ursaring's energy being drained. Cacturned turned to Axew and was trying to convince Axew to battle, but Axew still couldn't. "Axew, you've got to battle. Cacturne can't handle this alone." Ichigo felt bad, but he doesn't want to force Axew to battle. However, Axew still refused to even budge. "Cacturne, you're just going to have to battle until Axew is able to."

"Cacturne." Cacturne was more than willing to battle for Axew.

"Now use Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Cacturne used the attack and blasted both of them with it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nnoitora said as both of his pokemon were able to brush off the attack. "Ursaring, Slash! Scizor, X-Scissor!" Both pokemon went in and attacked Ursaring.

"You've got to dodge them, Cacturne!" Ichigo said. Cacturne was able to avoid Ursaring, but Scizor was still able to slash against Cacturne and knocked him down. "No!" Axew was having a hard time watching this.

"Time to finish this. Ursaring, Hammer Arm!" Nnoitora said. Ursaring went at Cacturne and was ready to finish him. Axew couldn't watch this anymore.

"Axew!" Axew charged right at them to try and stop this.

"That's more like it, Axew! Rock Smash!" Ichigo said. Axew used the attack and smashed it against Ursaring and pushed Ursaring back. "Perfect. Now use Dragon Tail on Scizor!" Axew used the attack and slammed its tail against Scizor and pushed Scizor back. "That's great work, Axew. That's what I like to see."

"You still can't win." Nnoitora said.

"We'll see about that. Use Dragon Rage and Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Axew blasted the blue dragon energy against Scizor and Cacturne slashed against Ursaring.

"So you want to play rough? Fine with me. Stone Edge!" Nnoitora said. Urasaring had stones come right out of the ground and slammed against both of them. "Now to finish the weakling! Scizor, Guillotine!"

"Scizor!" Scizor went right at Axew and held a claw out. It seemed like it was the end for Axew, but Cacturne moved quickly and pushed Axew out of the way.

"Cacturne!" Ichigo called as Cacturne took the attack and was knocked out.

"Poor Cacturne." Orihime said.

"Cacturne!" Ichigo called and helped him stand. "You did great. Get some rest." Cacturne still tried to stand up and Ichigo could feel it. "You want to stay out for Axew, don't you? Axew, it's your time to shine."

"Axew…" Axew looked around and saw everyone giving support. Axew could feel it and does not want to be seen as a weakling anymore. "Axew!" Axew was unleashing all that power and started to glow.

"Axew?!" Ichigo said as they all saw Axew was starting to evolve. Axew grew bigger and changed forms.

"Fraxure!"

"You evolved!" Ichigo said as all of his friends were amazed by that.

"It's Fraxure now!" Rukia said.

"It actually evolved?" Nnoitora said as he didn't think that could happen. "Big deal. It still can't take both my pokemon."

"You don't know what Fraxure can actually do." Ichigo said. Fraxure went ahead and proved Ichigo right. Fraxure had energy formed around its claws and slammed both of them against both Nnoitora's pokemon.

"That was Dual Chop." Chad said.

"That's a strong dragon-type move." Rukia said.

"That can't stop us. Scizor, Hyper Beam! Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Nnoitora said. Both of his pokemon used their strongest attacks and they combined into one.

"Show Nnoitora you're no weakling! Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Fraxure formed the tail again and slammed it against the combined attack. Fraxure was being pushed back, but was able to deflect both attacks.

"What?!" Nnoitora said as he couldn't believe it.

"Now finish it with Dragon Tail again!" Ichigo said. Fraxure went at both pokemon and swung his tail with full might and smashed it against both of them with Scizor and Ursaring both being knocked down.

"They won!" Orihime said. All of them were realy happy and proud of Fraxure.

"See, Nnoitora? Fraxure is no weakling. Way to go." Ichigo said. Nnoitora returned Ursaring and Scizor and was hitting the road again, not even caring what they did. All he cared about was that he lost. "Oh well. Who cares what he thinks anyway. You were great."

"Fraxure!" Fraxure sure felt proud of itself and because he had a trainer that believed in it.

Axew has become Fraxure and it's all thanks to Ichigo. Now that Fraxure has evolved, things might be looking up for our heroes. So stay tune to see what will happen from here.

To Be Continued….


	50. Royal Switcheroo

Our heroes continue to Ira City so that Ichigo can get his eighth badge. As they head for there, they pass through Klata Town. They also have a sight to behold.

"Check it out. Pokemon Talent Star is happening here." Ichigo said.

"But Orihime already has all four star medals. So there's really no reason to enter." Rukia said.

"That might be true, but it could still be fun to watch." Orihime said. "It might give me some ideas for when the Ultimate Talent Star begins."

"Good idea." Chad said. All of them went to go check it out, but a fancy dressed lady stood in there way.

"Excuse me, but are you Lady Orihime?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"My name is Charisse. We would like to make you our princess." When she said that, all of them were really surprised and confused. Orihime becoming a princess?

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice): Royal Switcheroo

It was rather strange. Charisse was saying that they want Orihime to become their princess. They were brought over to a mansion and that was where they met the actual princess of Klata Town. She wore an elegant blue dress and the scary part was that she looked just like Orihime.

"Greetings. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Lady Annala."

"Wow. I've never met a real princess before." Ichigo said.

"It's freaky. She looks just like Orihime." Chad said.

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with Orihime becoming princess if your people already has one?" Rukia said.

"Of course. I'm sure you're all aware that Pokemon Talent Star is happening here." Charisse said. "Lady Annala has always been a big fan, but she's never been able to compete. Her responsibilities here prevent her from doing so."

"That was until I saw you perform, Orihime." Annala said. "I saw how much we looked alike and I had an idea in hopes that you would come here."

"I get it now. You want to switch places with Orihime for the competition." Rukia said. "Since you two look the same, Orihime would pretend to be you and you would pretend to be Orihime."

"Yes. In fact, I have my own pokemon that I would very much like to compete with." Annala said as she took out her pokeball. "Come out, Swanna!"

"Swanna!"

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Orihime said.

"Swanna loves to perform as well." Annala said. "Orihime, would you please consider this offer?"

"Of course!" Orihime said as she didn't hesitate in the answer. "I know how much it means to compete and I always pretended to be a princess when I was little. When would I get to become one in real life? I'll gladly do it."

"You will? Thank you so much!" Annala said as she was so happy about it.

"Should have seen that one coming." Ichigo said as they all knew it was going to happen. Once the agreement was made, Orihime and Annala switched clothes. You couldn't even tell that they switched at all.

"I feel like a real princess." Orihime said as she twirled in the dress.

"I'm glad you like it." Annala said. "I must admit that your clothes are rather adorable, but it feels a little drafty."

"Very convincing. You do look great, Orihime." Ichigo said and it caused Orihime to blush.

"Well, if you're going to enter as Orihime, we better get going." Rukia said.

"We'll be there to support you." Ichigo said.

"Thank you so much." Annala said. Once the switch was made, another loyal servant entered the room with Charisse showing Ichigo and the others out with the princess slipping by and he didn't even notice.

"Princess, are you ready? Your duties await." The servant said.

"Right. Of course." Orihime said.

"That is not the proper way to speak, Princess Annala." The servant said. This might be hard for Orihime than she thought.

….

Pokemon Talent Star

"You're all set, Loly. Good luck." The receptionist said. Loly was entering this competition. She was all set to go, but as she was leaving, she spotted Ichigo and the others and fell for the trick.

"Orihime? What's she doing here? No way she's entering. She already has four medals." Loly questioned.

"I can't believe I'm really here." Annala said.

"Easy. As far as these people know, you're Orihime and Orihime has one this before." Ichigo said. Annala understood and was doing her best to keep up the act.

…

Orihime

Orihime was trying to keep up the illusion that she was Princess Annala. She had to meet and greet all kinds of people from different lands and businesses. Orihime felt like this was dragging on.

"Excuse me, but how many more people do I have to meet and greet?" Orihime asked.

"Seventy-six." The servant said and Orihime couldn't believe she had to meet that many.

"And of course, when we're done here, there is all the paperwork you must do." Charisse said.

"Paperwork?" Orihime said as she didn't like the sound of that. She motioned for Charisse to come closer. "This isn't really turning out like I thought."

"I wouldn't think so." Charisse said as she gave an innocent smile. "I'm afraid being a real princess isn't like it is in fairy tales or those princess movies." Orihime was starting to see that now.

….

The Competition

"Greetings, one and all to Klata Town and to Pokemon Talent Star!" Haron said as he was hosting the competition. It went on like every other competition. Annala was able to enter under Orihime's name and remained in Orihime's clothes with her in the waiting room. While she was in there and waited for her turn, Loly spotted her.

"What?! She's actually here? That spoiled princess. She's trying to get more medals when she already has four? Not to mention she's going in her regular clothes. I'll teach her." Loly said as she went right over. "Hey!" Annala turned around and was met with her.

"Hello. I remember you. You're Loly." Annala said.

"Yeah. What are you even doing here?" Loly said. "You already have four star medals. So there's no reason you should even be here."

"Please do not fret about that. This is all in good sport." Annala said. Annala was trying to be nice, but Loly never really did like the real Orihime in the first place.

"You know what, it doesn't' matter. I'm getting my fourth medal and eve you won't be able to stop me." Loly said. She's determined to beat Orihime, even if that isn't the real Orihime.

…

Orihime

Orihime got done with meeting and greeting all the people. That alone had her exhausted. Of course, she knew she had a lot more to do.

"You said I have paperwork I need to do? What exactly do I need to do?" Orihime asked.

"You just need to sign some papers. That's all." Charisse said.

"That's all? That doesn't sound so hard." Orihime said. Orihime thought she just needed to sign a few papers, but she was wrong. Some servants of the princess came in and carried stacks and stacks of paper. "I have to sign all of that?!"

"I'm afraid so." Charisse said. Orihime couldn't believe this was happening to her. Being a princess is nothing like what she thought.

…..

The Competition

"That was a great performance by Loly. She scores a grand total of 47." Haron said as Loly and her Scolipede just got done with their performance.

"Never would have guessed Loly was here." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"She hasn't earned that fourth medal yet." Chad said.

"Pay no attention to her. That girl is nothing, but trouble." Rukia said.

"Now for our next show-woman. It's….Orihime." Haron said with Annala coming out. This was the moment she's been waiting for.

"Swanna, come out!" Annala said.

"Swanna!"

"Swanna, Aqua Ring please." Annala said. Swanna formed rings of water around itself. "Now use Bubble Beam please." Swanna launched a barrage of bubbles and surrounded itself with them. "Now use Aerial Ace please." Swanna flew around and popped all the bubbles with that attack. There was such beauty and grace. It was a great sight.

"What a splendid display of the beauty and grace of Swanna." Haron said. "Let's take a look at what our judges think." They all watch the score dial up and saw it was….49 "A near perfect school! That is impressive."

"Wow! Not bad for a first timer!" Ichigo said as all of them loved it. All except for Loly. Since she thought that was the real Orihime, it made her resentment towards her even greater.

…

Orihime

Orihime was signing paper after paper and was making sure she signed it in Annala's name. She wasn't so sure how much more of this she can take.

"There. That should be the last one." Orihime said. She took a deep breath as she was practically exhausted from all this. "My wrist is cramped from all that signing. I can't believe Annala has to go through all this."

"Now you see why she couldn't compete before." Charisse said. That was when the male servant stepped in.

"Please no more. I need a break." Orihime said.

"I'm afraid there is no time for a break. You have another task that you must attend to." The servant said. Orihime wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

…

The Competition

"As we move on to the battle portion of our competition, we will have Loly going against Orihime." Haron said. The battle part of Pokemon Talent Star has begun with the two facing each other. "Before we begin, we have a special guess for all of you. Please welcome Princess Annala." Every looked to the stands and saw Orihime as Princess Annala up there.

"Check that out. Orihime is actually here." Ichigo said.

"How funny is that? She would have ended up here anyway." Rukia said. Orihime was doing her best to keep up the act and waved to the crowd.

"I guess I ended up seeing the competition after all." Orihime said.

"What was that, Princess?" The servant asked, but Orihime was acting like she didn't hear anything.

"So let's get started." Haron said. "Orihime and Loly, if you two are ready, you may begin your battle."

"And I'm the one who is going to win this. Scolipede, let's take them down!" Loly said.

"Scolipede!"

"Swanna, come out!" Annala said.

"Swanna!"

"Swanna should have the advantage in this battle." Ichigo said.

"You would be right, but Loly has always been tricky." Chad said.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!" Annala said. Swanna flew right in and was going to attack and it seemed like it was going to hit.

"Protect!" Loly said. Scolipede formed a barrier around itself and was able to block the attack. "Now use Poison Tail." Scolipede had poison flow through its tail and slammed it against Swanna.

"Swanna!" Annala said. Swanna took some damage, but was able to shake off the attack. "Try using Bubble Beam."

"Toxic." Loly said. Swanna launched the bubble attack, but Scolipede shot some poison and the two attacks cancelled each other out. "Now use Double Edge!" Scolipede charged right in a yellow aura and tackled Swanna.

"This is not looking good for Orihime. None of Swanna's attacks are working." Haron said as Loly took psychotic pleasure in this.

'Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I'm not cut out for this.' Annala thought as she could see that she was losing this battle.

"Don't give up!" Annala heard someone call. She looked towards Orihime. "You worked hard for this. You can't just give up. You owe it to yourself and Swanna. So keep battling until it is over."

"Princess, stop this!" The servant said as he tried to get her to calm down.

"A surprise words of encouragement from the princess." Haron said.

"What happened to being royally impartial?" Loly said.

"Orihime…" Annala said as she was touched by what she said and it gave her some strength. "She's right. It's not over yet. Swanna, Air Slash!" Swanna flapped its wings and unleashed energy blades.

"Protect!" Loly said. Scolipede formed the barrier and was able to block the attack.

"Now use Bubble Beam!" Annala said. Swanna shot the bubbles and this time they hit Scolipede just as the barrier went down.

"Scolipede, Poison Tail!" Loly said.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!" Annala said. Scolipede swung its tail at Swanna, but Swanna was able to avoid the attack and was able to land its own against Scolipede. It was a critical hit as well as Scolipede was knocked out after one hit.

"Scolipede is unable to battle. Swanna wins and that means the winner is Orihime." Haron said with people cheering. Annala felt good about herself and Swanna. They kept going and they were able to win the whole competition. "Congratulations to Orihime for winning." Harona handed her the star medal with it having a purple diamond in it.

"Thank you. This means so much." Annala said. Even if she disguised herself as someone else, she loved that she has this and got to be here.

…

Loly

"I can't believe I lost to her again." Loly said as she was upset about her lost and feels like she'll never beat Orihime. That was when Annala came into the room and stood next to her. "What do you want?" Annala reached down and placed the metal on her. "What's this?"

"It's my way of saying thank you. I always did enjoy your performances and I had a wonderful time." Annala said and left the room. Loly couldn't believe she actually did this for her, but now this means Loly has all four medals and will be heading the Ultimate Talent Star.

…

Annala's Mansion

"Feels good to be back in my old clothes." Orihime said as she and Annala switched back. "Being a princess was fun, but it's harder than it looks."

"Either way, Annala you were great out there." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Especially for your first time." Rukia said.

"Thank you." Annala said. "Orihime, I greatly appreciate what you have done, but I do have one last favor to ask."

"Another favor…?" Orihime said as she worried it was more princess responsibilities.

"Yes. Please take Swanna with you on your journey." Annala said.

"You want me to have your Swanna?" Orihime asked.

"Yes." Annala said. "Swanna loves performing, but might not get another chance to do so. So please, I insist that you take Swanna with you." She asked as she held out Swanna's pokeball for her to take.

"I will." Orihime said as she proudly took Swanna's pokeball. "Want to come along, Swanna?" Swanna was really excited to come. Orihime brought Swanna back in its pokeball and was proud to have a new friend. "I promise I'll take great care of Swanna."

"I know you will." Annala said as he really believed that. Now that Swanna has joined the gang, they're on the move again.

Orihime has had an interesting experience today and now has a new Swanna as a reward for it. Two who were practically born to be performers. Perhaps these two will make a great pair….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	51. The Fun in the Sky

Our heroes continue on with their journey with Swanna now part of Orihime's team. They continue on to Ira City, but they're stopping for a break of course.

"Check it out." Ichigo said as they all stopped on an open field. "This looks like a good place to stop." They all felt a nice breeze to blow through and it felt rather nice.

"That is a nice breeze." Rukia said. "How about we stop here for a little break and continued on later?"

"Good idea. This gives me the chance to work with Swanna." Orihime said as she held out the pokeball. "It won't be long until the Ultimate Talent Star and we need to get in some practice." With a new friend, there's some work that needs to be done.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice) The Fun in the Sky

"Swanna, come on out and say hello!" Orihime said as she called on Swanna.

"Swanna!" Swanna flew out and she was met with Orihime's other pokemon.

"I like you all to meet Swanna, our new friend." Orihime said with all of her pokemon saying hello. "Swanna, these are all your new friends. I thought we could use this opportunity to train. It won't be long until the Ultimate Talent Star and we need to be ready for when that time comes. What do you say?"

"Swanna!" Swanna seems to love the idea.

"A good way to start is some battling together." Ichigo said. "What do you say? Do you want to have a practice battle?"

"Sure." Orihime said. Orihime and Ichigo faced each other in a battle with Orihime using Swanna and Ichigo using Fraxure.

"Let's get started. Fraxure, Dragon Rage!" Ichigo said. Fraxure used the attack, but Swanna twirled around and avoided the attack.

"Great, Swanna. Now use Bubble Beam!" Orihime said, but there was a delay in the attack as Swanna danced around first and then used the attack.

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said and Axew was able to avoid the attack.

"What was that? Swanna gave Fraxure too much time to dodge." Chad said.

"You're right. That was a little weird." Rukia said.

"Swanna, try using Air Slash!" Orihime said, but Swanna did it again. Swanna danced around first and used the attack later, but that gave Fraxture the opportunity to dodge the attack again. "Swanna, what are you doing? Why are you dancing around before attacking?"

"Fraxure, Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Fraxure had energy form around its tail and slammed it against Swanna and dealt some damage.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!" Orihime said, but Swanna just did it again. Swanna continues to dance around. "Swanna, please stop doing that. You need to attack before Fraxure has the chance to counter." Swanna stopped dancing and flew right down for the attack. Fraxure and Ichigo got ready for it.

"Beautiful!" All of them were surprised as a girl appeared out of nowhere and hugged Swanna. That put a stop to the attack. This girl had green hair with goggles and she wore a white body suit with an orange scarf, gloves, and boots. She seemed so happy to see Swanna and Swanna just welcomed it. "What a beautiful pokemon. So graceful and lovely."

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of something here." Ichigo said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Are you battling?" The girl asked. "The way this Swanna was dancing around, I thought you were doing some kind of performance."

"And that makes it okay?" Rukia said as they all thought this girl was a little strange. "Who are you anyway?"

"You don't know who I am? How could you not know who I am?" The girl said. She acted like they were suppose to know, but they were all drawing a blank. "I'm Mashiro. I'm one of the Elite Four." Right when she said that, all of them were real surprised to hear that.

"You're one of the Elite Four?!" Orihime said.

"Mashiro… Her specialty is with bug-types." Chad said.

"Hey. Are all of you having lunch? Can I join you? Please. Pretty please." Mashiro said. They all thought she was a little weird since she was acting like a child, but she was one of the Elite Four. That means they should treat her with some respect. Right? Mashiro joined them for lunch, but she kept acting like she was a little kid.

"This is all so good." Mashiro said as she stuffed her face.

"Has she ever heard of manners?" Rukia said.

"So what are all of you doing out here?" Mashiro asked.

"We're on the way to Ira City so that I can challenge the gym there." Ichigo said. "We were doing some training when you interrupted. Orihime was also training for the Ultimate Talent Star."

"Really? You're a performer?!" Mashiro said as she seemed very interested in that.

"Yeah. I was working with my recently acquired Swanna." Orihime said. "However, Swanna seems to delay her attacks and gives her opponents the chance to dodge. I don't know what to do about that."

"Having trouble with your pokemon? Let me help! Please! Please! Please!" Mashiro kept begging to aid Orihime in her training. They were all lucky no one was around to see all this because it was a little embarrassing.

"Okay. It actually might be great to have a member of the Elite Four help in my training." Orihime said.

"Yay! Let's go!" Mashiro said as she grabbed Orihime and started running and taking her away.

"Orihime, are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure it will be okay. Swanna, let's go!" Orihime said. Swanna started flying and followed after them. All of them are worried that Orihime might be getting into some trouble.

….

Orihime

Mashiro took Orihime over to a secluded area with her Swanna. Mashiro might be a little weird, but since she is a member of the Elite Four, she might be able to help out.

"So you say that Swanna dances around and takes too long to attack?" Mashiro said.

"Yes." Orihime said.

"Let me take a good look at what we have to work with and there's only one way to do that." Mashiro said. "You and I are going to battle right now."

"Me? Battle one of the Elite Four? I know I don't have what it takes to take one of you on." Orihime said.

"Don't get so down on me already." Mashiro said. "Let's just start by having some fun. Here's my partner. Come on out, Vespiquen!"

"Ves!"

"Lovely!" Orihime said. "I've never seen a Vespiquen before. It looks so elegant and radiant like a queen."

"So let's have our battle. It will be fun." Mashiro said. Orihime figured she had nothing to lose if she went through with this. So the two of them got into position and started the battle.

"Swanna, start out with Bubble Beam!" Orihime ordered, but Swanna did the same thing and danced around first before it attacked. That gave Vespiquen the chance to dodge as she moved to the side. "No. Swanna, don't you understand that's the problem."

"Now use Cross Poison!" Mashiro said. Vespiquen flew right at Swanna with poison flowing through her claws. Vespiquen kept trying to slash at Swanna, but Swanna kept trying to dodge around. Swanna wasn't fast enough as Vespiquen was able slash Swanna and knocked Swanna out of the sky.

"Swanna, try using Aqua Ring. Keep healing yourself." Orihime said. Swanna spread its wings and formed rings made out of water with Swanna healing. "Now use Air Slash!" Swanna continued to dance around before attacking and it was causing the same problem again and again. Orihime wasn't sure what to do to stop this.

"Confuse Ray!" Mashiro said. Vespiquen unleashed golden orbs at Swanna and they flashed with Swanna getting confused. "Now use Hex!" Vespiquen used dark power and Swanna was slammed against the ground.

"Swanna!" Orihime called as she could see Swanna takes a lot of damage. Mashiro was laughing at this.

"Sorry. Hex does a lot more damage when the opponent is suffering from a status condition." Mashiro said. "How about we stop it there?"

"Already?" Orihime said.

"Vespiquen, do you want to have some fun now?" Mashiro asked and Vespiquen agreed to that. "Take Swanna with you. You two do what you want. Just make sure you stay close by." Vespiquen understood. Vespiquen helped Swanna up and took Swanna up to the sky.

"Why are we stopping now?" Orihime asked.

"Why? It's because Vespiquen wanted to. Duh." Mashiro said.

"Vespiquen wanted to?" Orihime said.

"Vespiquen likes to fly through the air and likes to take a break between from battling." Mashiro said. "Don't get me wrong. Vespiquen doesn't mind battling and will if she has to. Although, you've got to give the pokemon what they want. I learned the happier they are, the better they battle."

"The happier they are, the better they battle?" Orihime said.

"It is a trainer's responsibility to make their pokemon happy and that means you need to let them do what they like." Mashiro said. "Take a look at Swanna right now." Orihime saw Swanna fly around in the sky and was having a great time with that happy look on Swanna's face.

"Swanna does look really happy." Orihime said. "What about all that stuff was Swanna did earlier? Did Swanna do all that simply for the love for it?"

"You said that you're a show-woman, a performer for Pokemon Talent Star. You're entering the Ultimate Talent Star, right?" Mashiro asked. "Does Swanna love to perform as well?"

"Yes. Swanna actually belonged to another trainer." Orihime said. "Swanna loves to perform."

"Maybe Swanna is just trying to show you how dedicated and determined it is to go through with this." Mashiro said. Orihime didn't think about it like that. "I don't think you need to change Swanna's style. You just need to figure out how to use it in battle."

"Figure out how to use it in battle?" Orihime said as she turned to Swanna. "Swanna, come down!" Swanna heard Orihime and flew over to her. "Swanna, does it make you happy to perform? Are you trying to add some style and grave to your attacks because you're dedicated and determined to perform."

"Swanna!" Swanna seemed to confirm that.

"I'm sorry, Swanna. I should have known that. I was told that was what you wanted." Orihime said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You said you just got Swanna." Mashiro said. "It's going to take time for you two to understand each other, but now that you know what to do, let's try starting that battle again."

"Sure. Swanna, we'll make a great team. We just need practice." Orihime said as she held Swanna close. "So let's become the best team we can."

"Swanna!" Swanna really loved that idea. Both of them took their positions and were ready to continue this battle.

'I just need to figure out how to use Swanna's way of battling that involves style and grace.' Orihime said.

"We'll attack first." Mashiro said. "Vespiquen, Cross Poison!" Vespiquen flew in and tried to slash at Swanna.

"Dodge it!" Orihime said. Swanna was doing its best to keep out of Vespiquen's reach from the attack.

"Keep on it." Mashiro said as Vespiquen chased after Swanna. As that chase was going on, Orihime kept trying to figure out how to use Swanna's style to battle. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Swanna, fly straight up in a spin and come right down with Aerial Ace!" Orihime said. Swanna did what Orihime said as Swanna spun around and flew straight up. Swanna came right down and Aerial Ace was able to hit. "Great work. Now use Air Slash in a ballerina spin!" Swanna spun around and used the attack with Vespiquen getting hit from the attack again. "It's working."

"Not bad." Mashiro said.

"Yes. As long as Swanna moves with a little style or grace, the timing of the attacks can still work." Orihime said.

"That's pretty good, but I still don't want to lose a battle." Mashiro said. "Vespiquen, Confuse Ray!"

"Not this time. Swanna, dance around while using Bubble Beam!" Orihime said. Swanna did a little dance in the air and used the attack with it spreading wide and Vespiquen being blasted before the attack was used.

"Not bad, but not good either. Power Gem!" Mashiro said. Vespiquen fired a beam and it blasted Swanna with Swanna taking a lot of damage. Swanna was knocked right out of the sky and lost this battle.

"Swanna!" Orihime called as she hurried to Swanna's side and tried to help it. "Are you okay?"

"Swanna's fine. It looks like my work is done." Mashiro said as she returned Vespiquen to her pokeball. "Bye." Mashiro just ran off without much warning.

"Bye." Orihime said as she thought was a little weird. Suddenly, Mashiro realized something and ran back to her.

"I almost forgot. I heard the Ultimate Talent Star is happening in about a month in Platinum Valley if you're interested." Mashiro said.

"It is? Thanks for telling me." Orihime said.

"Bye!" Mashiro and ran off again. She never seems to stay still and holds a lot of energy. Once Orihime's training with Swanna was over, she headed back to the others where they were all waiting for her.

"There you are. We were just about to come get you." Ichigo said. "Did everything worked out?"

"It sure did." Orihime said as she wrapped her arm around Swanna and already felt closer to her.

Thanks to Mashiro, Orihime is learning how to use a pokemon's own style in her battles. Now she knows when and where the Ultimate Talent Star is happening. First, Ichigo's gym battle. Then, it will be off to Platinum Valley. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	52. Heavyweight Weight

Our heroes continue on their way to Ira City so that Ichigo can earn his eighth and final badge. With that battle just around the corner, Ichigo can't wait to see what his final gym battle will be like.

"It won't be long. Once we get over this mountain, we'll be in Ira City." Rukia said.

"Are you excited, Ichigo? Your eighth gym battle will be real soon." Orihime said.

"I sure am." Ichigo said. "That badge will be ours soon enough. Am I right, Absol?"

"Absol." Absol seemed as excited as Ichigo was for this battle.

"I wonder what kind of gym this one will be." Orihime wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Chad said. All of them kept on going, but Absol stopped as he felt something was wrong.

"Absol? What is it?" Ichigo asked. Absol could hear something and heard something coming their way. Absol looked up the hill the mountain and a rock slide was heading there way and they were about to be crushed.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Heavyweight Weight

"It's a rock slide! Run for it!" Ichigo said as all of them were running as fast as they could before they could get crushed. However, Orihime tripped and it didn't seem like she was going to get up in time. "Orihime!" There didn't appear to be time to save her either, but something large and heavy got between her and the rocks. It shielded her and the rocks seem to have bounced right off what saved her.

"Orihime, are you okay?!" Rukia called. Orihime appeared to have been unharmed.

"I think so." Orihime said. She turned to what saved her and saw it was a Hariyama. "Thank you."

"Hariyama."

"What pokemon is that?" Ichigo asked.

"That's a Hariyama." Rukia said.

"What's going on over there?" All of them looked and saw a big guy. He was twice the size as any of them with the only bit of hair he has is in a black tail behind his head with sideburns. He wore baggy white pants and a white jacket, but his jacket appeared to have been tight on him.

"Is this your Hariyama? It just saved our friend." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. That's mine." The big guy said. "I heard the rock slide and Hariyama saw your friend needed help."

"Thank you. I hope Hariyama didn't get hurt." Orihime said.

"Nah. It takes a lot more than a few rocks to hurt my Hariyama. Am I right?" The big guy asked and Hariyama showed that it was perfectly fine. "You kids just better watch out from now on."

"We will. Thank you again for the help." Rukia said as Hariyama and its trainer climbed up the mountain.

"That guy was huge. What does he eat?" Ichigo said as he was a little intimidated by the size of that man.

"Yammy, wait!" All of them looked and saw a small elderly man trying to catch up with him. "That boy. He never really listens."

"Excuse me." Orihime said and got the old man's attention. "Do you know that man? He just saved us."

"Yes. That was Yammy. He's my grandson." The old man said.

"That big guy was your grandson?" Ichigo said as he found that hard to believe this small would be the grandson of someone so big. He stopped his thoughts when he felt Rukia smacked his head. "What was that for?!"

"I know what you were thinking." Rukia said. "Sir, is there a problem?"

"Sort of." The old man said. "First, my name is Ricardo. Something has been disturbing the pokemon in the forest lately and Yammy came up here to see what's been doing that."

"Something is bothering the pokemon?" Orihime said.

"Or maybe someone." Ricardo said. That didn't sound too good.

"Well, we like to help out, but we need to get to Ira City for my gym battle." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, how could you even think about that right now?" Rukia said as she didn't like what Ichigo was saying.

"So you came for a gym battle? It won't do you good because the gym leader isn't there now." Ricardo said. "My grandson is actually the gym leader. That was him who just went by here."

"Hold on. That big guy was the gym leader?!" Ichigo said as he was surprised to hear that.

….

Yammy

Yammy and Hariyama looked around the mountain. They knew something was going on and they were trying to find what. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, at least not yet.

"Hariyama!"

"What is it?" Yammy said. Hariyama pointed to the ground and saw a mark in the ground, almost like something blasted the ground there. "That must have been what caused the rock slide. So it really wasn't natural."

"Yammy!" Yammy looked and saw Ichigo and is friends with his grandfather.

"Abuelo?" Yammy said. "What's going on? Why did you bring these kids with you?"

"I came after you since you just took off." Ricardo said.

"Your grandfather just told us that something has been bothering the pokemon around here. We thought we could help." Chad said.

"I'm not sure. I don't really need help." Yammy said.

"Yammy, you can't just run off without some sort of plan. We don't even know what's going on." Ricardo said.

"Yammy, let us help. It's the least we can do since you just helped out Orihime." Ichigo said. Yammy could see none of them were just going to go away. So they all sat down and had a talk about all of this.

"I noticed something strange was going on. So I came up here to check things out." Yammy said. "When I got up here, I was able to find this." He pulled out a piece of a net and showed it to them.

"A net?" Orihime said.

"Not just any net. That looks like one used for hunting." Rukia said.

"That's exactly what it is." Yammy said. "I'm pretty sure there are poachers somewhere in this forest, gathering all the pokemon they can."

"Poachers?! That's never good." Ichigo said.

"I think we just missed the poacher behind all this. I'm pretty sure whoever it was caused that rock slide to happen." Yammy said.

"If that's the case, we need to catch the guy doing this and stop him." Rukia said. "If he tries something like that again, someone will get hurt."

"Agreed. What he's doing is wrong in the first place." Chad said.

"That's all very kind of you to want to help." Ricardo said.

"Which brings me to my question. Why are you kids out here in the first place?" Yammy asked.

"We were actually on our way to Ira City." Ichigo said. "We were on our way to the gym so I can challenge it until we heard you were the gym leader."

"Oh… So you're a challenger?" Yammy said as he liked the sound of that. "I always like it when trainers come to my gym. How many badges do you have now?"

"Seven of them. I just need one more." Ichigo said.

"So I'm your last stop? In that case, I'm expecting you to give nothing less than your all." Yammy said. "Once this is over, I'll take your challenge." Ichigo was glad to hear his challenge was accepted, but they've got to solve this problem first. They got their first notice as they heard some sort of explosion go off.

"I think we may have found our poacher." Rukia said. All of them got up and hurried towards where the commotion is coming from.

….

The Forest

"Magmortar, Flamethrower! Golem, Rock Blast!" A Magmortar and a Golem used those two attacks and it blasted a group of Beautifly and made it easier for them to be captured. An armor vehicle scooped them up and put them in cages. "Nice work, both of you." The poacher was a man that wore an eyepatch with messy brown hair and a beard. "Let's see what else we can find."

"Absol, Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Absol launched the attack and blasted both pokemon. The poacher looked to the side and saw Ichigo and the others.

"Looks like we found the poacher." Ichigo said.

"Who do you think you are?" The poacher said.

"What are you doing with all those pokemon?" Orihime said.

"What does it look like? I'm catching them all." The poacher said.

"You mean stealing them and going to try and sell them off." Rukia said. "You will release all of them at once."

"No one gives me orders." The poacher said.

"Were you the one that caused that rock slide?" Yammy questioned. "Some of the people here almost got crushed by them."

"Do I look like I even care? Now stay out of my way or you're in for a lot of pain." The poacher said with both his pokemon ready to battle.

"You asked for it." Ichigo said as he and Absol were ready to do battle, but Yammy and Hariyama stood in the way.

"Let me." Yammy said.

"How come?" Ichigo said.

"I prefer handling problems on my own." Yammy said. "Hariyama, let's go." Hariyama stepped forward and looked ready to battle.

"This shouldn't take long." The poacher said. "Magmortar, Fire Blast! Golem, Rock Blast!" Both of his pokemon used their attacks and it seemed like Hariyama wasn't even moving. Hariyama held up its hands and was able to block the attacks real easily.

"Whoa! Hariyama didn't flinch or anything." Orihime said.

"Those hands are like twin shields." Rukia said.

"That's Yammy's battle style." Ricardo said. "He uses the weight, strength, and size of his pokemon in his battles. So they really have no need to dodge any attacks."

"You think I'm scared? Think again. Magmortar, Hyper Beam!" The poacher said. Magmotar held up its arms and fired the beam, but Hariyama was able to block that attack as well. "So you want some more? Golem, Rock Wrecker!" Golem held out its arms and formed a giant rock with it tossing it at Hariyama.

"Hariyama, Force Palm!" Yammy said. Hariyama pressed its hand against the rock and energy blasted through with the rock shattering to pieces.

"No way!" The poacher said as he and the others were amazed that Hariyama did that so easily. Chad snuck over to the armored vehicle and was able to release the captured pokemon from the cages, but the poacher noticed. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"Not anymore. Hariyama, Surf!" Yammy said.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama slammed its hands against the ground and generated a giant wave of water. There was no way to dodge it and both of the poacher's pokemon got caught in the attack. The wave headed over to the poacher and hit him with the vehicle being knocked over and all three of them were knocked out.

"No way! He took the attacks and was able to knock them around so easily!" Rukia said.

"What power!" Ichigo said. He couldn't believe the power the two of them possess. He's in for a real battle. Once this was over, they got the poacher and his pokemon tied up.

"I'll call Officer Jenny and let her know about this." Ricardo said.

"Good thing that's taken care of." Yammy said. "So you came for a gym battle, Ichigo? You'll get one, but it better be a battle where you give it your all."

"Ichigo, this won't be easy." Chad said.

"I know, but I'll be ready. Right, Absol?" Ichigo asked.

"Absol!"

They may have stopped that poacher, but Ichigo is in for a bigger battle. Yammy and Hariyama are a powerful team and this will be Ichigo's toughest gym battle yet. We'll see how he handles this one. So stay tune to see what happens from here.

To Be Continued…


	53. Heavy Slammer

Upon meeting Yammy on the way to Ira City, Ichigo and the others learned that he was the gym leader. If Ichigo can beat him, he'll earn his eighth and final badge. However, after seeing the display of power Yammy and his pokemon possess, Ichigo is seeing this won't be an easy gym battle.

Ichigo and the others stood outside the gym and were ready to see what lies ahead of them.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Chad said.

"You bet I am." Ichigo said.

"Yammy won't be easy to defeat. Please be careful." Orihime said.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Ichigo said. All of them stepped inside and made their way to the battlefield, where Yammy and his grandfather were waiting for him.

"Welcome, Ichigo. I hope you're ready for one of your toughest battle." Yammy said. Ichigo's final gym battle is here, but can he even win?

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): Heavy Slammer

"The gym battle between Ichigo, the challenger, and Yammy, the gym leader will now begin." Ricardo said as he was the referee. "Both sides will use three pokemon. The battle is over when all three of one side can no longer battle. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon."

"After seeing that Hariyama, I wonder what else Yammy has." Rukia said.

"I'm betting a bunch of heavyweight pokemon." Chad said. "He's expecting Ichigo to give it his all, going to make sure Ichigo earns that badge." All three of them kept their eyes on the battle, but Orihime saw Absol come over and saw with them.

"Absol? You're not taking part in this battle?" Orihime asked.

"Absol…"

"Makes sense. Dark-types are weak against fighting-types. That's the type Yammy seems to specialize with." Rukia said. Absol wanted to battle, but knew it was outmatched.

"If you're both ready, you may begin!" Ricardo said.

"Oh yeah! Conkeldurr, let's do this!" Yammy said.

"Conkeldurr!"

"Conkeldurr. I know who I'm using." Ichigo said. "Dusclops, let's go!"

"Dusclops!"

"So bringing out a ghost-type. That might be smart, but it won't mean you'll win." Yammy said.

"Let's find out. Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Ichigo said and Dusclops released a barrage of shadowy punches. Yammy and Conkeldurr didn't show any concern. Conkeldurr used the stone slabs and blocked the attack. All of them couldn't believe that. "They actually used those slabs as a shield?!"

"Conkeldurr, Stone Edge!" Yammy said. Conkeldurr slammed the slabs on the ground and rocks rose out of the ground with them slamming against Dusclops.

"They might be strong, but we're stronger. Dusclops, Night Shade!" Ichigo said. Dusclops unleashed a dark energy wave and tried pushing Conkeldurr back.

"Conkeldurr, Focus Energy and then Fire Punch!" Yammy said. Conkeldurr built some energy and gathered it into a flaming fist. Conkeldurr pushed through Dusclops attack and slammed its fist against Dusclops with Dusclops being pushed back and hit the wall.

"No way!" Ichigo said as he couldn't believe how strong it was. "Dusclops, can you keep going?" Dusclops took some damage, but was still going. "How about we try an attack that you can't avoid? Dusclops use Psychic!" Dusclops used its mind and was able to lift Conkeldurr and was dealing some damage to it. "Now use Shadow Punch!" Dusclops used a barrage of the attack and Conkeldurr couldn't block it this time with Conkeldurr being knocked down.

"Not bad." Yammy said as Conkeldurr got back up.

"We're not done yet. Now use Psychic again to hold Conkeldurr down and use Shadow Punch again!" Ichigo said. Dusclops held Conkeldurr in place and used the attack again. Conkeldurr got hit by the attack and was knocked out.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle. Dusclops is the winner." The referee said.

"Yes." Orihime said.

"Impressive. By using Pyschic, Conkeldurr couldn't defend itself like before." Rukia said. Yammy returned Conkeldurr and seemed excited.

"You're doing well, but can you keep it up. Machamp, let's do this!" Yammy said.

"Machamp!"

"So it's Machamp this time. We'll take this one down just like Conkeldurr." Ichigo said. "Let's start by using Night Shade!"

"Bulk Up!" Yammy said. Machamp flexed its muscles and increased its power as well resist Dusclops' attack. "Now use Knock Off!" Machamp was able to push through the attack as one of its arms glowed and slammed it right on Dusclops' head and knocked Dusclops out.

"Dusclops is unable to battle. Machamp is the winner." Ricardo said.

"In one hit?!" Orihime said.

"Knock Off is really effective against ghost-types and Bulk Up raised the power." Rukia said. "All of Yammy's pokemon are incredible strong. Ichigo has two pokemon left, but he better think of something or he's in trouble."

"Gyarados, you're up next!" Ichigo said.

"Rrraaarrgh!"

"A big one. I'm starting to like your style." Yammy said.

"Now use Ice Fang!" Ichigo said. Gyarados had cold energy flow through his teeth and bit Machamp, but Machamp was able to hold Gyarados back.

"Machamp, Brick Break!" Yammy said. Machamp held back to arms and kept smacking them against Gyarados until Gyarados was force to let go. "Now use Throat Chop!" One arm glowed purple and slammed it against Gyarados' throat.

"Hang in there, Gyarados. Hold them back with Whirlpool!" Ichigo said. Gyarados generated the whirlpool and slammed it against Machamp with Machamp stuck in it.

"You think a little water will stop Machamp?" Yammy said.

"With a little electricity." Ichigo said and Yammy didn't like the sound of that. "Now use Thunder!" Gyarados used the electric attack and blasted the whirlpool with Machamp getting electrocuted from it.

"Push through, Machamp!" Yammy said. Machamp fought through it and broke free from the attacks. No one could believe Machamp could take that. "Now use Brick Break!" Machamp jumped right at Gyarados and slammed another fist against Gyarados face. Gyarados was knocked down, but was still able to battle.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Gyarados was holding up okay, but it wasn't looking good.

"I commend you and your pokemon for not giving up, but I think it's time for this battle to end." Yammy said.

"It will with Gyarados winning. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said.

"Bulk Up!" Yammy said. Machamp tightened its muscles again and used it to endure Gyarados' attack. "Now push through and use Throat Chop!" Machamp tried to push through the Hydro Pump and kept going. It was almost like nothing could stop those pokemon. Machamp made it through and was aiming for Gyarados' throat.

"Gyarados use Thunder quick!" Ichigo said. Gyarados used the attack and blasted Machamp before Machamp could reach Gyarados. That was right when an explosion went off. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were in bad shape and they all waited to see who would fall first. The one that did….was Machamp."

"Machamp is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner." Ricardo said.

"He won again!" Orihime said.

"Just one more win." Chad said.

"Yeah, but look at Gyarados. Gyarados is in bad shape and won't be able to take much more." Rukia said.

"Not bad." Yammy said as he returned Machamp. "You certainly have some spirit, but now it's time for the final battle. Hariyama, let's do this!"

"Hariyama!"

"There's Hariyama. This will be tough, but we won't back down." Ichigo said. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gyarados was still able to battle and still used the attack.

"Arm Thrust!" Yammy said. Hariyama thrusted its arms and was able to push through the Hydro Pump more easily than Machamp. It wasn't looking good. "Now use Force Palm!" Hariyama pushed through and placed its hand against Gyarados. Hariyama released some powerful energy and it pushed Gyarados back with Gyarados being knocked down.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Hariyama is the winner." Ricardo said.

"Oh man. That Hariyama is so strong." Ichigo said. "How am I going to get past those hands?" Ichigo returned Gyarados, but this battle wasn't looking good for Ichigo with Hariyama being a heavy hitter. Ichigo grabbed his last choice. "It's all up to you. Fraxure, let's go!"

"Fraxure!"

"So it's a dragon-type this time, is it? Let's see what this one can do." Yammy said.

"Fracxure, Dragon Rage!" Ichigo said. Fraxure unleashed the attack and it blasted against Hariyama, but it looked like it didn't do much of anything.

"Don't disappoint. You need more powerful attacks than that. Hariyama, Arm Thrust!" Yammy said. Hariyama thrusted its arms at Fraxure, but Fraxure did its best to avoid getting hit.

"Will this work for you? Fraxure, Rock Smash!" Ichigo said. Fraxure was able to get through Hariyama's arms and smashed its fist against Hariyama. "Rock Smash again and again!" Fraxure kept the attacks going as Hariyama was doing its best to fight back.

"Is Rock Smash even doing anything?" Orihime questioned.

"Wait. It just might. I think Ichigo is trying to go for Rock Smash's secondary effect." Rukia said. "I think they're trying to weaken Hariyama's defensive power."

"But will it be enough?" Chad said.

"Force Palm!" Yammy said. Hariyama was able to slip through Fraxure's defenses and sent Fraxure flying into the wall.

"Fraxure! You're not hurt, are you?!" Ichigo said. Fraxure was able to get up and was able to keep battling.

"Fraxure!"

"That's what I like to see. I don't want my challengers to be defeated so easily." Yammy said.

"You want that? You got it." Ichigo said. "Fraxure, let's show them with Dragon Tail!" Fraxure charged right in and slammed its tail against Hariyama. "That's great. Now let's use Dual Chop!" Fraxure's tusks glowed and slammed them against Hariyama as well.

"Hariyama use Surf!" Yammy said. Hariyama slammed its hands against the ground and generated a wave with Fraxture getting caught in it. "Excellent. Now use Heavy Slam!"

"Heavy Slam?!" Ichigo said as he didn't like the sound of that. Hariyama jumped into the air and glowed with a silver aura. Hariyama came right down and crashed right on Fraxure and caused the whole place to shake. "Fraxure, no!"

"What was that?!" Orihime said.

"Heavy Slam is a steel-type move." Rukia said. "The bigger the difference in weight between the two, the more effective the attack is."

"Fraxure, can you hear me?! Get out of there!" Ichigo called, but it wasn't looking good. Hariyama thought it was over, but it felt something under it and was being lifted off the ground. Yammy and the others were surprised as they saw Fraxure was able to lift Hariyama and tossed Hariyama right off.

"Unreal!" Yammy said.

"Yeah! That's what I like to see! Way to go!" Ichigo said.

"I can't believe Fraxure was able to lift and throw Hariyama!" Chad said.

"No doubt. That was impressive." Rukia said.

"I'm not surprised. Ichigo and his pokemon are amazing." Orihime said.

"Let's finish this. Fraxure use Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Fraxure jumped at Hariyama and slammed its tail against Hariyama. However, Hariyama slammed its hand against Fraxure and knocked it back.

"I don't think Fraxure will be able to take another attack. Heavy Slam!" Yammy said. Hariyama jumped up and had a silver aura around it again.

"Here it comes. Dual Chop!" Ichigo said. Fraxure readied its attack as Hariyama slammed down on Fraxure again. All of them were worried what the outcome of this battle was. They did see that Fraxure was able to climb out from under Hariyama and was still standing. "Yes!" All of them thought that was great.

"What about Hariyama?" Yammy said. Upon closer look, it appeared that Hariyama was defeated.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Fraxure is the winner. That means that victory goes to the challenger!" Ricardo said.

"Yes! We won!" Ichigo cheered with Fraxure jumping right in Ichigo's arms.

"Way to go, Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"You did great!" Rukia said with Chad giving the thumbs-up.

"That was an excellent battle. You gave it your all in that one." Yammy said as he came over. "You and your pokemon have a lot of strength and spirit. So here is your badge." He handed Ichigo's final badge, one shaped like an anvil. "This is the heavy badge."

"Thanks a lot, Yammy." Ichigo said as he took it and felt great. "I finally did it. I have all eight badges."

"Congrats, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"You deserve it." Orihime said.

"You now have eight badges. That means you're qualified for the Johto League. It will be happening at Silver Hills." Yammy said.

"Silver Hills?" Rukia said as she pulled out a map. "It comes after Platinum Valley."

"So Orihime's Ultimate Talent Star first. After that, we can head to the Johto League." Ichigo said.

"Seeing your battle has gotten me excited. I can't wait." Orihime said.

Ichigo has succeeded in winning all eight badges. The Johto League will be coming soon. First, they have Orihime's chance in the Ultimate Talent Star to go through first. So you're not going to want to miss this excitement. As the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	54. A Gem in the Rough

The world of pokemon might be a great thing, but there's always trouble happening as well. An investigation was going on in a rock quarry. Even Yoruichi was there to check it out for herself.

"It looks like we just missed them." Officer Jenny said.

"So they give us the slip as well." Yoruichi said. "I was contacted by the Unova region and was told about these people. They're cunning and trouble. Did you find out what it was they took?"

"We did. It seems they took a single gem." Officer Jenny said. "One of those gems that can increase the power of grass-type pokemon."

"A grass gem?" Yoruichi questioned. "They are unpredictable. What could they be after?" Yoruichi turned away and knows something needs to be done. "Locate a trainer named Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. They've actually encounter them before. We must do what we can to stop this Team Transcendent."

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): A Gem in the Rough

Our heroes continue on their journey. Ichigo has managed to get all eight badges and Orihime has all four star medals. All that is left is for Orihime to compete in the Ultimate Talent Star and for Ichigo to enter the Johto League.

"It won't be long now. We'll be in the Platinum Valley soon and the big competition will begin soon." Rukia said.

"I can't wait and I'm going to win it." Orihime said.

"That's the spirit, Orihime." Ichigo said. Orihime was really looking forward to this.

"Hold on." Chad said as he came to a stop.

"Is something wrong, Chad?" Ichigo said. Chad pointed to the sky. They all looked up and saw a helicopter was over them. A rope was tossed down and they saw Yoruichi sliding down from it.

"Is that Yoruichi?" Rukia said. Yoruichi landed down in front of them.

"Good to see all of you again." Yoruichi said.

"It really is you, Yoruichi. A bit showy for an entrance, don't you think?" Ichigo said.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Orihime asked.

"I was actually looking for all of you." Yoruichi said. "I may need your help with something important. Rumor has it that you've had a few run-ins with an organization called Team Transcendent."

"Team Transcendent?!" Ichigo said as all of them were shocked to hear that name. "Yeah. We've encountered them before and they always seem to be up to no good."

"They're a very mysterious group." Rukia said. "We've encountered them before, but we never been able to figure out their plan. When we faced them in Unova, they stole three plates that are suppose to help a pokemon's power."

"They've been doing the same around here." Yoruichi said. "The champion from Unova, Yamamoto, contacted me and told me everything he could about them. That's how I know you guys have encountered them before. I'm aware of what happened in Unova and now they brought their trouble to here. Only instead of stealing plates, they're stealing gems with the same properties. They already stole a fire gem, a water gem, and just recently a grass gem."

"That's odd." Chad said.

"I wonder what they're up to and why they're going to so much trouble to obtain these items." Rukia said.

"Whatever the reason, they're causing a lot of trouble for a lot of people to gain so little." Ichigo said.

"Maybe it's not so little to them." Yoruichi said. "They're clearly up to something and it's something big. Otherwise, they probably wouldn't have gone as far as they have. Anyway, that's another reason I came to you. I thought you could help me figure this out. Since you've dealt with them before, you might know what to expect."

"You want our help? You better believe me when I tell you that we want in." Ichigo said. "I've just about had it with these guys. Someone's got to stop them."

"That's what I like to hear." Yoruichi said. She waved her hand and told the helicopter to land. "Since it seems like they're going after these special gems that help increase a pokemon's power, we have police stationed in multiple areas where you might be able to find these gems. We're gathering as many as we can. We're hoping to lure them to us since we can't figure out where they're going to strike next."

"That's not a bad idea since there's no way of knowing when and where they're going to strike." Rukia said. "Our best chance of catching them is if we can bring them to us."

"Exactly. That's why we're going to one of the stationed positions." Yoruichi said. All of them climbed into the computer and it took off. Team Transcendent is causing problems for a lot of people and must be stopped.

…

The Mountains

The helicopter carried all of them over to the mountains. Ichigo and the others looked down and saw people at work with them excavating the mountain. The helicopter landed down and all of them came out with them having a look around.

"Miss Yoruichi!" One of the workers called as he came over.

"Any news about Team Transcendent's movements?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not yet. No one was reported in." The worker said. "We managed to excavate a few gems and have them ready to move if needed."

"Good." Yoruichi said. "Let's clear out this whole mountain if we have to. Whatever it is that Team Transcendent is after, they're not going to get it. We need to catch them before they try to make another escape."

"I'm actually a little nervous." Orihime said. "Team Transcendent is a dangerous group. No one has been able to catch them. So what are we suppose to do?"

"Don't worry, Orihime. We'll be okay." Ichigo said. As all of them was at work, Team Transcendent was already in the area. One of the men in command, Kaname, was watching them and watched through a pair of high-tech binoculars.

"How nice of them to do most of the work for us." Kaname said. "It also looks like those trainers who keep interfering with our plans are here as well."

"Are they?" Kaname turned around and was faced with Aizen. "Those kids must be something special for this to keep happening. Maybe they're intertwine with our fates somehow. In the end, they're here and we'll have to deal with them as well."

"As you wish. So are we going to begin?" Kaname questioned.

"Just give it a few more minutes." Aizen said as he waited patiently for the moment to attack. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others hang around the area.

"How do you even know if Team Transcendent is going to show up around here?" Orihime asked.

"We don't." Yoruichi said. "We have several other places like this one at work and on guard for when Team Transcendent shows themselves. They could appear anywhere at any time."

"So with any luck, they won't show up here." Chad said.

"The chances of them showing up are pretty low, but they still could." Rukia said.

"Let them come. I'm not afraid of them." Ichigo said. "If anything, we should try and bring the fight to them. Get it done and over with."

"That would be good, but no one knows where their hideout is." Yoruichi said. "If they're also traveling from Unova to Johto, they must have multiple hideouts and we haven't been able to find one."

"So all we can do is wait it out?" Ichigo said. "We can't wait around forever. Orihime and I need to get to the Ultimate Talent Star and the Johto League."

"So you managed to qualify for both events?" Yoruichi said. "That should be enjoyable to see." As all of them waited around for something to happen, some people came out of the mountain and watch their watches. Azien counted down the minutes.

"Three….two….one." Aizen said and right on the second, several bombs placed in the mountain went off and caused a series of small explosions.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo said. During the explosions, some of the employees released some pokemon and had them all start attacking. "What do they think they're doing?"

"They must be members of Team Transcendent in disguise. Protect the gems we've uncovered! Get them out of here!" Yoruichi said. One person was able to get to the van that held all the gems and drove off. Yoruichi held out her pokeball and was ready to take action. "Medicham, time for battle!"

"Medicham!"

"Medicham, Confusion!" Yoruichi said. Medicham released some of psychic power to blow some of their pokemon away.

"Let's help out. Absol, Dark Pulse!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol used the attack and blasted some of the enemy's pokemon.

"Let's join in the fight." Chad said as he and Orihime were ready to jump right in.

"Hang on. Something doesn't seem right." Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"This attack is too random. It came without warning." Rukia said. "Isn't there usually a commander, their boss, or someone in charge close by to lead the attack?" Ichigo thought back to the times they encountered Team Transcendent before and he could see Rukia's point.

"You're right. There should be a commander, but there's not one in sight." Ichigo said. That was when an idea suddenly came to him. "Of course! It's the van! They're going after the gems that were already uncovered! What's going on here is nothing more than a way to distract us." Ichigo turned around and tried to go after the truck with Absol going with him.

"Ichigo, wait." Yoruichi said as she took out another pokeball and released an Arcanine. "Ride on Arcanine, you'll get there much faster and Arcanine can track the scent."

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he and Absol jumped on.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" Yoruichi said. Arcanine ran with great speed and hurried after the van.

…

The Van

The van was trying to drive away from all that commotion. However, the van had a tire rip and it was pulled over. The driver got out and saw the front tire was practically torn off and saw it was by a Pinsir.

"I wouldn't stay here if I were you." The driver looked and spotted Aizen and Kaname. "You're free to stay, but I wouldn't if I were you." Aizen said. The driver got scared and ran off.

"Excellent work, Pinsir." Kaname said. "Let's hope the gem we are looking for is in this van."

"Have you ever known me to be wrong, Kaname?" Aizen said. "By the time those fools realize what has happened, it will be too late." Aizen walked over to the back of the van and was ready to open it.

"Hold it!" Aizen turned around and saw Ichigo and Absol riding on Arcanine and saw they able to arrive. Absol and Ichigo jumped right off and were ready to battle. Ichigo looked and remembered Aizen from seeing him. "It's you again."

"They caught up to us already?" Kaname said.

"The champion off Johto is here." Aizen said. "That must be her Arcanine. It's the only explanation. Still, I'm a little impressed you caught on to our real plan so soon. So we meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You won't getaway this time." Ichigo said. Aizen just chuckled at Ichigo's attempts.

Our heroes have gotten caught up with Team Transcendent again. They're faced with them once more and are attempting to stop them. Will that be enough? There's only one way to know. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	55. Aizen and Elements

Yoruichi came for Ichigo and his friends to help her out. They're hoping to catch Team Transcendent. Several places have been stationed and excavating gems that Team Transcendent is after. Team Transcendent launched their attack in the area our heroes were in. Aizen and Kaname went after the gems, but Ichigo caught on to their plan and went to stop them. Now he faces the both of them. Will he be able to stop them or will Team Transcendent escape again?

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): Aizen and Elements

"Poliwhirl, Water Gun!" Chad said.

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Orihime said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and knocked some of Team Transcendent's pokemon down. "I sure hope Ichigo is doing okay."

"I'm sure he's doing fine. We just need to fight back. Cryogonal, Aurora Beam!" Rukia said. Cryogonal used the attack and knocked some of the others around.

"I'll go and help him out." Yoruichi said as she and her Medicham went to help Ichigo out, but some Team Transcendent grunts and their pokemon kept them from leaving. "You really want to get in my way? That's a big mistake."

….

Ichigo

Ichigo and Absol faced off against Aizen and Kaname. They were aiming to steal the gems, but Ichigo was able to catch them before they could. Ichigo also knew to be careful with these two. He knows how dangerous and powerful they can be.

"Be smart, boy. Stand down and stay out of our way." Kaname said.

"Relax, Kaname. This boy came all this way to meet with us." Aizen said. "We should indulge him and give him what he came for." Aizen pulled out a pokeball and released his Alakazam.

"Alakazam." Both he and Kaname's Pinsir stepped forward and were ready for a battle.

"Let's make sure you can't escape or get help." Aizen said as he stared at Yoruichi's Arcanine. "Alakazam use Psychic." Alakazam used is psychic power on Arcanine and smashed it against the mountain with Arcanine getting seriously hurt.

"You'll pay for that. Absol, Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol charged right at Alakazam and was ready to attack, but Kaname's Pinsir stood in the way.

"Pinsir, Hyper Beam." Kaname said. Pinsir used the attack and blasted Absol and Absol was pushed back by it.

"Absol, are you okay?" Ichigo said. Absol took some damage, but was able to stand back up.

"Alakazam, Charge Beam." Aizen said.

"Pinsir, Superpower." Kaname said. Alakazam unleashed an electrical blast with Pinsir having a white aura surround it.

"Dodge them, Absol!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped out of the way and was able to avoid both of the attacks. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol used the attack and was aiming to hit both of them. The attack worked, but they were both able to resist the attack.

"Now use Miracle Eye." Aizen said. Alakazam's eyes released a rainbow light that surrounded Absol.

"No. I remember that. That makes psychic-type moves affective against Absol." Ichigo said. "These two are just as powerful as I remember, but there's no way I'm going to lose to them."

"He's a stubborn one." Kaname said.

"He might be, but his dedication is admirable to say the least." Aizen said. "Let me ask you something, boy. Why are you even trying to stand in our way? We've done nothing to you or your friends."

"That might be, but I don't like how you guys operate. It's causing problems for some people and I don't like how you're using pokemon for your own purposes." Ichigo said. "I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let it happen."

"You don't really have the power to stop us." Aizen said. "Alakazam, Psycho Cut."

"Pinsir, Focus Blast." Kaname said. Both of them used their attacks and there was some real power behind them. Both attacks seem to have hit and caused a real explosion and he got caught in as well. Ichigo is in what might be the toughest battles yet.

…..

The Mountain

It was a little bit of a tough battle, but Yoruichi and the others were able to push through. They've beaten Aizen's servants and their pokemon. A little easy when you have the champion and her best pokemon fighting on your side.

"Nice work." Yoruichi said.

"What about Ichigo?" Orihime said as she was concerned about him.

"I'll go and help him out. You all stay here and make sure these guys don't go anywhere." Yoruichi said. "We plan on taking them in for questioning."

"Be careful. If their boss, Sosuke Aizen, is here, he'll be dangerous to go against." Rukia said. Yoruichi understood with her and Medicham moving as fast as they could to help Ichigo.

….

Ichigo

"That should take care of him." Kaname said. He thought Ichigo was done for, but Aizen didn't think so. Kaname was ready go to, but Aizen kept him where he was. They waited for the smoke to clear and saw Aizen and Absol were still standing.

"Impressive. I'm amazed you and your Absol can even stand after that." Aizen said.

"That means so little coming from you." Ichigo said. "Absol, are you able to keep going?" Absol wasn't going to give up. As long as Ichigo is still battling, Absol is going to keep battling as well.

"The fool. He should have just stayed down. It would have been easier for him." Kaname said. "Lord Aizen, I will finish this inferior opponent. Please allow me."

"Fine." Aizen said as he turned around and opened the van.

"Hold it!" Ichigo said as he and Absol were going to stop him, but Kaname and his Pinsir stood in the way.

"I won't allow you near Aizen." Kaname said as he reached for the visor over his eyes and tapped the keystone over it. "Pinsir, mega evolve." Energy travelled over to Pinsir and caused Pinsir to become Mega Pinsir.

"So that's how you want to play? Fine with me." Ichigo said as he reached for his own keystone. "Absol, mega evolve!" The same energy travelled to Absol and Absol could feel power flowing through him and becoming Mega Absol.

"Pinsir, Superpower." Kaname said.

"Dodge it!" Ichigo said. Pinsir went right at Absol, but Absol jumped in the air.

"You can't escape." Kaname said. Pinsir jumped into the air and got its pincers around Absol. Absol was already hurting from them, but Pinsir tossed Absol to the ground. "Now use Focus Blast." Pinsir focused some energy into an orb and tossed it at Absol.

"Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol generated the swords and used them to block the attack. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol used the attack and blasted Pinsir with it with Pinsir being blown back from the attack. As they were battling, Aizen searched around the van. He saw them gems they found, but none of them were the one he was looking for. Aizen opened up another case and he soon found it.

"Got it." Aizen said as he took the gem. "The flying gem is mine. I now have all four." Aizen took the gem as he stepped out of the van.

"Did they have it?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. The flying gem is now ours." Aizen said.

"A flying gem?" Ichigo questioned. "That raises the power of flying-types. What gives Aizen? When my friends and I first encountered you and your thugs, you were after plates with similar properties. Now you're going for these gems? What's going on?"

"They are quite impressive fines." Aizen said. "Do you know what our world is composed of? Powerful elements. The four essential ones are earth, fire, water, and air. Now I have the components of the four in the palm of my hand. As for the plates, they're required for what I have planned."

"What plan? What are you up to?" Ichigo said.

"You and your friends won't have to worry about it as long as you stay out of my way." Aizen said. "Alakazam, show him why they should stay out of the way. Charge Beam at full power."

"Alakazam!" Alakazam crossed his two spoons and unleashed a powerful blast of electricity. Absol got caught in it and Absol was blown against Ichigo with both of them getting zapped. Both of them couldn't take it anymore and they were both knocked out. Ichigo wanted to get back in the fight, but he couldn't even hold himself conscious.

"What shall we do with him?" Kaname asked.

"Leave him. He's not our concern." Aizen said.

"Sir, he could pose a problem to us in the future." Kaname said.

"I'm not too concerned since he fails to stop us at every turn. We have what we really came for." Aizen said. Aizen decided to leave Ichigo alone, not thinking he was a threat to his plans. Kaname obediently obeyed him as the two took the gem and just left.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called, but she arrived too late. She looked and noticed Ichigo and Absol were on the ground. "Ichigo!" She hurried over to Ichigo and the injured pokemon, but it didn't look good.

…

The Mountain

"This looks like the last of them." Chad said as he gathered all of Team Transcendent's servants in one group.

"Good. I think it's time we get some answers as to what Team Transcendent is after." Rukia said, but Orihime had her mind somewhere else. "Orihime, I'm sure Ichigo is fine. You know how tough he and Absol are."

"I know, but that still doesn't make it easy for me not to worry." Orihime said. On their end of this battle, they looked like they had everything under control. What they didn't know was that the other commander, Gin, was in the area as well.

"Oh dear. This will not work at all." Gin said as he snapped his fingers with his Steelix coming out. "Steelix, Sandstorm." Steelix generated the sandstorm and it spread over the whole area. They couldn't really see and doing their best to resist.

"What's going on?" Rukia said.

"It must be that one commander with that Steelix." Chad said. They were doing their best to resist the storm until it cleared away, but when it was gone, their little prisoners were gone as well. "That's not good."

"You've got to be kidding me." Rukia said. "Just when it seems like we got the drop on them, they've been a step ahead the whole time." Team Transcendent is cunning and sneaky. Catching and stopping them is difficult. As long as they are still out there, who knows what could happen.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was starting to regain consciousness. When he did, he saw he was in bed and his injuries were treated.

"Ichigo!" He looked to the side and saw his friends with Yoruichi and they were all glad to see he was okay. "I'm so glad to see you're awake." Orihime said.

"What happened?" Ichigo said.

"Team Transcendent escaped again. They're a slippery bunch." Rukia said.

"I was on my way to help you out, but by the time I got there, they were already gone." Yoruichi said. Ichigo couldn't believe they were gone again. He did realize that someone else was missing.

"Absol?! Where's Absol?!" Ichigo said as he was concerned about Absol.

"Relax. He's right here." Yoruichi said as she showed Absol with his injuries treated as well. Ichigo got right up and went right over to Absol as Absol was waking up. He was glad to see Absol wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. You were counting on us to help you, but we failed you." Ichigo said. "Aizen got away with one of them gems."

"I know. He stole a flying gem." Yoruichi said. "It's okay, Ichigo. It wasn't your fault as to what happened. You all tried your best, but Team Transcendent had an efficient plan and some power to them."

"Aizen said something really weird." Ichigo said. "He said he had the components of the four elements. The ones of fire, water, earth, and air. He said those gems and those plates he stole are important for whatever it is he has planned."

"What do you think he has planned?" Orihime said.

"No idea." Yoruichi said. "Whatever Team Transcendent is planning, I doubt it can be anything good." All of them felt the same. This battle with Team Transcendent is far from over.

Team Transcendent has gotten the best of our heroes again. They are a dangerous organization, but what could they have planned. Someday in the future, perhaps we'll find out. As for now, the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	56. Beginning the Star's Show

"Hurry. We're almost there." Orihime said as she ran ahead of the others and was really excited.

"Chill, Orihime. We're coming." Ichigo said as they all tried to keep up with her.

"Give her a break. She's just excited. It's been a long wait, but we're finally here." Rukia said. Orihime stopped at the top of the hill. She looked down and was really excited.

"We're finally here. The Ultimate Talent Star!" Orihime said as she could see it just below her and is so excited. "I can't wait. It's just down there." She can't hold back her excitement as she ran down as fast as she could.

Our heroes have arrived at Platinum Valley. Now that Orihime has all four star medals, she's qualified to enter the Ultimate Talent Star that is happening here. She's hoping to win it and become the Ultimate Show-woman. She's waited for this moment and it's almost like nothing can stop her now.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice): Beginning the Star's Show

Orihime and the others arrived and she was really excited for it. There was still some time before the competition began, but Orihime couldn't wait.

"I can't believe we're finally here. I wish it would start right now." Orihime said and getting all giddy. "It's so exciting that I can hardly contain myself."

"Careful. You don't want to cause a scene." Rukia said. "People will think that you're having a mental breakdown or something."

"Save that energy for when the competition begins, Orihime." Ichigo said. "You want to save that excitement for when you win this."

"Of course, you should get registered first." Chad said. Orihime could see they were all right. As exciting as all of this is, she needs to keep her head in the game. So Orihime made her way to registration. She had her medals scanned and she was qualified for the competition.

"Thank you." Orihime said to the receptionist and was on her way back to the others. "I did it, guys."

"Great. Now all that's left is to wait for it to begin." Ichigo said.

"We all know you're going to do great." Rukia said. Orihime appreciated all her friends helping her and supporting her. She can't wait.

"Orihime? Orihime!" Orihime looked and saw Menoly.

"Menoly! You made it." Orihime said.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you made it as well." Menoly said. "It was a tough road, but we both appeared to have made it."

"I take it you've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw you." Ichigo said.

"I sure have. You'll see soon enough." Menoly said. "Best of luck, Orihime. I hope you last long enough for a battle against me." Menoly went off and Orihime was looking forward to this.

"Menoly has gotten stronger. I can tell." Orihime said and she was actually getting excited. "I better get myself ready because there's more than just her out here. I can tell there are a lot of strong trainers and I need to be ready."

"That's the spirit. Time to do some training." Ichigo said. Orihime's going to need to give it her all if she wants to win this. So she and the others went to an opened space and was ready to do some training.

"Come on out, everyone!" Orihime said as she released all of her pokemon. "Have a look around, everyone. We finally made it to Ultimate Talent Star. This is where we're going to win." All of her pokemon cheered as they were all excited for this.

"Look at them. They're all as fired up as Orihime is." Rukia said. "I don't think I've seen any of them as pumped as they are right now."

"They have every right to be." Chad said.

"We'll be the same when we get to the Johto League. Won't we, Absol?" Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"So it's time to do some training." Orihime said. "We need to be ready for whoever we'll be going up against." Orihime's pokemon were all feeling the same as she was.

"I knew I would find you here eventually." All of them looked and spotted the one person that Orihime was hoping to see was here.

"Nel!" Orihime said as she was so happy to see her again.

"I'm so glad to see you made it, Orihime." Nel said. Nel took a look at all her pokemon. "Are all these pokemon yours? Orihime, they all look amazing." She went over and petted Swanna. "Especially your Swanna. It looks beautiful."

"Swanna!"

"Thank you." Orihime said. "Although, I can't take all the credit. Swanna actually belonged to another trainer before being entrusted to me. Still, Swanna holds a strong passions for this like all my other pokemon. Listen, Nel. This time, I'm not going to lose. Out of all the trainers that are competing, I'm aiming for you."

"Is that so?" Nel said as she was looking forward to it. "I'm warning you that it won't be as easy as you think. In fact, I even got myself a powerful new pokemon."

"That won't stop me. I can't wait to see what it is and for when we battle." Orihime said.

"What does that make me?" All of them turned around and saw that Loly was there as well.

"Loly?!" Orihime said.

"Not good." The others said.

"You seem surprised to see me. Did you forget that you gave me a star medal and that's what allowed me to be here?" Loly said, but Orihime didn't really understand. "I bet you're regretting it now. Well, I'm not losing to you again, princess."

"Who is she?" Nel asked.

"That's Loly. She isn't really all that nice to Orihime." Rukia said.

"You better watch your back." Loly said as she pulled Orihime in to try and intimidate her. "I'm going to take you down. You can give it your all, but there's no way I'm losing to you. You're going down. Hear me?" Loly let Orihime go and backed off. Loly's determined not to lose this one.

"Don't let her get to you." Nel said. "I'm sure you're going to do fine. Just believe in yourself and in your pokemon and I'm sure everything will be just fine." Orihime sure hopes so. She's waited a long time for this moment to come and she can't wait.

….

Later

A banquet was being held for all of those who were participating in this. There was fancy food, lights, music, and more. Everyone was having a great time and couldn't wait for the big event to start tomorrow.

"Man. These people know ow to serve some great food." Ichigo said as he stuffed his face.

"Mind your manners." Rukia said.

"Everyone's getting excited for tomorrow." Orihime said. "I think it's a great that everyone gets to relax before that big event tomorrow."

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Well…" Orihime said. She was excited at first, but now it's starting to hit her and she was getting nervous about the event tomorrow.

"It's okay." Nel said. "It's okay if you're feeling nervous about the big competition tomorrow. Just don't let it get the better of you. As long as you have your pokemon there to help, there's nothing to be nervous about. What's more is that you came here with Ichigo, Chad, and Rukia. Knowing your friends in the stands should give you some confidence as well. Don't be scared and everything will be okay."

"Right." Orihime said as she was starting to feel more confident of herself. Orihime has come this far and she isn't going to back away from it now. Tomorrow is when the big day comes.

…

The Next Day

The big event has finally arrived. People have gathered around to see this as the Ultimate Talent Star is about to begin. Everyone was excited as Orihime and all the other competitors waited for their turn.

"Welcome, one and all to Platinum Valley. The time that we've all been waiting for is finally here." Haron said as he took center stage. Everyone from around the region also watched on television, including some of the friends that Orihime has made on her journey."This is the Ultimate Talent Star!" Everyone in the crowd cheered as they could not wait for this to begin. "The moment we've all been waiting for is here. Showmen and Show-women from all around the region have gathered here. They have won four star medals and have come to win the Ultimate Talent Star. Allow me to show you what they get what they win." He showed the trophy for winning and those competing had their eyes on the prize.

"That cup is Orihime's." Ichigo said.

"I certainly hope so." Rukia said.

"Have faith. Orihime will be able to pull it off." Chad said.

"I'm sure you're all waiting to see how this turns out." Haron said. "We will have lots of excitement, lots of amazing talents, and lots of exciting battles to come. So let's get going. The Ultimate Talent Star now….begins!" No one could wait another minute and the fun is about to begin. "We'll begin this with the performing stage. In this stage, you show off any characteristic of your pokemon that you would like. It could be a special talent or a trait of they possess. If you're able to, you can even show anything about your pokemon that's well known to most. Usually, you're only allowed to use one. However, since this is the Ultimate Talent Star, you're able to use as many pokemon as you like for this and this time, your score will be out of one-hundred. Now that we know the rules, we can begin. Here comes our first competitor. All the way from Trapadid City, here comes Nel!" Nel was the first one to compete and wore a new dress. She wore a sparkling turquoise dress that had a slit with long gloves and wore a navy blue beret with it.

"So Nel's going first." Ichigo said. "I wonder if she's going to use that new pokemon she was talking about."

"We'll see. Nel is Orihime's greatest rival and beating her won't be easy no matter what pokemon she uses." Rukia said. Nel took out two pokeballs and she was ready to get going.

"Heracross and Salamence, let's go!" Nel said as she called out for both of them.

"Heracross!"

"Raa!"

"A Salamence?!" Ichigo said as he and the others were surprised to see Nel had a pokemon like that. Orihime watched from the waiting room and could see what Nel was talking about.

"So that's the new pokemon Nel was talking about." Orihime said. She was quite aware of how powerful a pokemon like Salamence could be and was anxious to see how this turns out.

The Ultimate Talent Star is about to begin. Orihime has made her way here, but she's got some powerful rivals here as well. Nel is up first with a powerful new pokemon. Will Orihime win this competition or will it be one of her rivals. Stay tune as this show is about to begin.

To Be Continued….


	57. Round One Show

The Ultimate Talent Star has begun. Performers from all around have won four star medals to compete at this grand event. Orihime aims to win and win against her rivals: Menoly, Nel, and Loly. Nel is the first one to perform and she reveals her new pokemon: Salamence. What can we expect? Will Orihime win it all? We'll see soon enough.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice): Round One Show

Nel was the first to perform and she's using Heracross with her new Salamence. Orihime and the others watched carefully as to what she would do with a pokemon like that.

"Here we go. Heracross, fly straight up! Salamence, Incinerate!" Nel said. Heracross flew straight up with Salamence aiming straight up with it shooting a bunch of fireballs, but they're heading straight for Heracross.

"What's she doing? Heracross is going to get hit and Heracross is weak against fire-type moves." Ichigo said.

"Watch and see. She must have something up her sleeve." Rukia said.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" Nel said. Heracross' horn glowed and batted away all the fireballs and didn't seem bothered but it at all. Everyone was surprised to see Heracross do that. "Now use Focus Punch! Salamence, Dragon Claw!" Both of her pokemon used their attacks and were charging at each other. They collided and unleashed a powerful shockwave that spread over the whole area. Everyone could fell the kind of power behind those two and it was intense.

"Impressive power both of her pokemon possess." Haron said. Salamence and Heracross landed down with all three of them bowing. "That was an amazing show of power. Let's see how our judges think. Her score will be out of a hundred." All of them looked to the large screen and saw the score dial and showed it was….91.

"Nel got 91!" Chad said.

"Not bad, but we knew Nel would be a tough one to beat." Rukia said.

…

The Waiting Room

Orihime and the other competitors waited in the back until it was time to take their turn. They all saw what she did and it got to Orihime. Nel's a lot stronger than from the last time she saw her battle.

"She's good." Menoly said.

"She is, but I'm not going to let that stop me." Orihime said. Nel might be strong, but she'll have to face her eventually and can't get scared from it. Of course, Nel isn't the only one she needs to watch out for.

…..

The Stage

One after another, men and women came out and performed. Each one of them got some good scores and put on some good shows with multiple pokemon. It would be difficult to say who is going to be the one to win it.

"Now we move to our next contestant. Here's….Loly!" Haron said as he introduced her. Even she got some fans in the crowd as they cheered and welcomed her. Loly got a new dress as well as it was sparkling with a mix of purple and black.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you all too." Loly said. "Now, Purugly and Drifblim, let's go!"

"Puru!"

"Blim!"

"A Drifblim?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's a flying-type, but it's also a ghost-type. Looks like Loly has gotten some new pokemon as well." Rukia said.

"Purugly, Hyper Voice!" Loly said. Purugly used the sound attack and aimed straight up with Drifblim getting caught in it. Drifblim floated around in the soundwave like a balloon. "Now let's have some fun with Drifblim." Purugly jumped up to Drifblim and swatted Drifblim. Purugly moved fast and got into position to do that again and again.

"I believe I see what Loly is doing. She's showing off the unique body structure of Drifblim with its balloon-like features. Purugly also seems to have a fun time playing with Drifblim like that. Judges, what do you think of it?" Everyone looked to the score that Loly was about to get and it showed that she got….84. "Eighty-four. That isn't too bad."

"What? I should have gotten more than that." Loly complained.

"Loly's improved her game as well." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look happy about it." Rukia said. "Can't that girl learn to take things easy and not take it all so personal?"

"Keep watching, there's still more to come." Chad said. Others competed and it was Menoly's turn with her using Scyther and Kricketune. Kricketune used Sing and Scyther was dancing around to the music while also using sword moves. Even Menoly got a new dress with a sky blue dress with a matching elegant coat to go with it.

"Time to finish this. Double Slash!" Menoly said. Both of her pokemon went at each other and slashed at the other. It was incredibly fast and people could barely keep up.

"That was impressive." Haron said as people cheered for her. "Let's see what the judges think." Menoly's scored dialed and it ended up being…..87. "That's a great score as well."

"All three of them have done pretty well." Chad said. "I'm starting to wonder if Orihime can match up to them."

"Don't say that. Of course she can. Just wait and see." Ichigo said.

….

Orihime

"Everyone is so good." Orihime said.

"Don't get discouraged." Nel said as she came up behind her. "You still have a chance. I'm sure you're going to do fine." Orihime was going back and forth between nervous and excited, but she's learning to find the spot in the middle so she doesn't get overwhelmed.

"Orihime is up next!"

"Coming!" Orihime said as she ran out to the stage. The moment she's been waiting for is here and she isn't going to let it go to waste.

…...

The Stage

"This young lady has come all the way from the Unova Region. Please welcome….Orihime!" Haron introduced and Orihime came on running out.

"There she is!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!"

"Go, Orihime!" Rukia said as they all cheered for her.

"Sylveon and Roserade, let's go!" Orihime said as she called out her two pokemon.

"Roserade!"

"Sylveon!"

"Now!" Orihime said as she had music played. Roserade and Syleon started dancing to the music. Roserade looked like an elegant ballerina and Sylveon looked like a ribbon dancer. "Now use Fairy Wind!" Sylveon unleashed the sparkling wind and it turned into a sparkling tornado. "Roserade, inside!"

"Roserade!" Roserade jumped right inside and spun around with the wind.

"Wow. That's incredible." Ichigo said.

"She's certainly improved over the time." Rukia said.

"Let's finish this with Magical Leaf, Roserade!" Orihime said. Roserade unleashed the attack and it travelled in the wind. It was a spectacular sight.

…

The Trainer's Room

Everyone was watching her performance and all of them seemed amazed with what Orihime was doing out there.

"She's doing great." Menoly said.

"Indeed. Orihime really knows what she's doing out there." Nel said. Loly, on the other hand, was working on her nails and trying to act like she wasn't impressed.

"She's not all that." Loly said.

…

Orihime

Orihime's performance came to an end with Roserade landing gently down. All three of them bowed to the audience and the sound of the cheers showed she did a great job.

"That really was a beautiful dance. Let's take a look at what our judges have to say about it." Haron said. The score dialed and it showed it was….91.

"She tied with Nel!" Ichigo said as he and all of her friends were really happy for her.

"She's going to the second round for sure." Chad said.

"Yeah. That's our girl!" Rukia said.

"With that, our first round comes to an end. We had hundreds of great competitors give off a great show, but I'm afraid only thirty-two can proceed from here." Haron said.

"Only thirty-two? Those are pretty lousy odds." Chad said.

"There's nothing to worry about. Orihime is making it with that score." Ichigo said.

"You said it." Rukia said as they all had no doubt that was going to happen.

…

Orihime

It seemed clear that Orihime was at least one of the competitors moving to the second round. Still, the waiting was torture to her.

"Orihime, relax. I'm sure you're going to make it with a score like that." Nel said.

"I know, but it's still anxious to wait." Orihime said. "I'm also still recovering from the fact that I got the same score as you." Nel was a little confused by it. "I know how great you are and I knew you would be a tough one to beat."

"Stop thinking about that kind of stuff." Nel said. "Just focus on how great you do. You really need to stop worrying about those around you when you're competing." Orihime understood all that. She knows she has to be concerned about herself here, but sometimes she can underestimate herself.

"We've kept you all waiting long enough." Haron announced and all eyes turned to him.

…..

The Stage

"We now have our thirty-two selected. These people will be moving to the second round. Here they are!" Haron said and pointed to the screen everyone watched to see who is going to the next round. Once all thirty-two were shown, there were some familiar faces up in there.

"She did it! Orihime is in!" Ichigo said.

"So is Nel and Menoly." Chad said.

"And look. Even Loly was able to make it in." Rukia said. Orihime, the girls, and anyone else who made it to the second round were all feeling good about themselves now that they've moved to the second round.

"Congrats to all of them for making it this far." Haron said. "Now we move to the next part. It's the battle stage. In the battle stage, it will be a double battle. You battle until both pokemon are unable to battle. Now we shall have the matches set for the next round." All the matches were set at random. One of those matches was going to be Loly vs. Orihime. Orihime and the others were shocked to see that.

"Loly?! Why her?!" Orihime said. Loly was actually glad to be matched against Orihime. She thinks it gives her the chance to humiliate her again.

"I'm sure you all can't wait to see these matches and neither can I. We'll see you all tomorrow." Haron said.

…..

The Next Day

"Welcome back. We're here to watch the battle portions of the Ultimate Talent Show." Haron announced. We have now entered the battle stage. We'll begin with the first match of the day. We have Orihime going against Loly."

"Loly, let's make this a good, clean, and fair fight." Orihime said.

"Oh please. You and your little pokemon are in for a world of pain." Loly said.

Orihime has done well and was able to make it past the first round. Now, she has her next challenge. She has to battle Loly and win if she wants to make advance and win the Ultimate Talent Star. Will she be able to defeat her again?

"So you want to play rough? I can play that way too." Orihime said as she's ready this time for whatever Loly has up planned.

To Be Continued….


	58. Battling Smarter and Prettier

The ultimate Star has begun with everyone competing giving off a great performance. Orihime, Nel, Menoly, and Loly all competed in the first round. They each gave off interesting and incredible performances and it gave each of them a great score. Scores great enough that all four of them have advance to the second round. As we enter the battle stage, Orihime is against Loly in the first match. Who will win and advance? Let's find out.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice): Battling Smarter and Prettier

"Solrock and Azumarill, let's go!" Orihime said as she called out her two pokemon.

"Solrock!"

"Azumarill!"

"Scolipede and Drifblim, let's take them down!" Loly said.

"Scolipede!"

"Drifblim!"

"It's Solrock and Azumarill going against Scolipede and Drifblim." Haron said. "There is no time limit. They go until one side can't battle anymore. Whenever you two lovely ladies are ready, you may begin!"

"Solrock use Fire Spin on Scolipede! Azumarill use Bubble Beam on Drifblim!" Orihime said. Both pokemon used their attacks and were heading for their targets.

"Drifblim, Ominous Wind!" Loly said. Drifblim spun around and created a purple wind that acted like a tornado. It blew both attacks of course and canceled them out in a dazzling away. "I'm going to make sure you do more than just lose. I'm going to make sure you make me look good while I'm doing it. Scolipede use Toxic on both of them!" Scolipede launched globs of poison at both of them.

"Not good for Orihime. Toxic will deal constant damage to her pokemon if that connects." Haron said as the attacks were coming their way.

"Solrock and Azumarill use Gyro Ball and Iron Tail to deflect that poison!" Orihime said. Solrock spun around with some energy around it and Azumarill hardened the tail. Both pokemon used their attacks and were able to deflect the attacks. Some people were surprised by that.

"Nice. Steel-types aren't affected by poison-types. Using steel-type attacks to deflect that poison was brilliant." Rukia said.

"You can say that again. Orihime's gotten smarter on her journey." Ichigo said.

"You think that will save you? Think again." Loly said. "Drifblim, Icy Wind!" Drifblim spun around again and created a cold wind that was blowing against both of them. "Scolipede, Poison Tail!" Scolipede had poison flow through its tail and charged at the two of them.

"Here it comes. Dodge it!" Orihime said. Solrock was able to move out of the way, but Azumarill couldn't move. Azumarill looked and saw its feet were frozen in place.

"Oops. It looks like Orihime didn't notice that Icy Wind froze Azumarill in place." Haron said. There was no time to act as Scolipede smacked Azumarill with its tail and did some serious damage, but it did get Azumarill free. "Azumarill has taken some serious damage. How is it going to recover from that?" Azumarill took some serious damage, but was still able to get back up.

"Solrock, help Azumarill. Use Confusion!" Orihime said. Solrock used its psychic-power and blew Scolipede back.

"And Orihime counters back with an equally effective move of her own." Haron said.

….

The Waiting Room

Nel and Menoly watched the battle unfold. This battle already seemed like it was getting good and both of them were enjoying it.

"That Loly doesn't show any mercy." Menoly said.

"Yeah, but it seems like Orihime is willing to push back." Nel said. "Orihime is putting her feelings out there and it seems like the more emotion she lets out, the more her pokemon respond and the stronger their attacks seem to be."

"But will it be enough to win this battle or will Loly actually beat her?" Menoly questioned.

….

The Battle

"Solrock, Solar Beam!" Orihime said. Solrock started charging power and people thought that was a strange move to use right now.

"Why is she using Solar Beam?" Chad said. "Loly's pokemon won't take a lot of damage from it and it will take a while to charge. It's not worth it."

"Keep watching, she must be planning something." Ichigo said.

"You're using Solar Beam? That won't help you." Loly said.

"Azumarill, cover Solrock by using Blizzard!" Orihime said.

"Scolipede, Protect! Drifblim, ride the wind!" Loly said. Azumarill used the attack and unleashed a blast of cold wind. However, Scolipede formed a barrier to protect itself and Drifblim just floated around with it able to avoid the attack.

"It looks like Blizzard is covering Solrock while it charges that Solar Beam, but it's not dealing any damage to Loly's pokemon." Haron said. Solrock kept charging power and was ready to go.

"Fire, Solrock! Aim right for Scolipede!" Orihime said. Solrock fired the beam and it blasted against Scolipede's barrier. The barrier broke and Scolipede was pushed back, but was still standing.

"That didn't do much." Loly said. Scolipede thought it was in the clear, but it and Loly were surprised when Solrock appeared right in front of it.

"Solrock, Fire Spin!" Orihime said.

"Solrock!" Solrock used the attack at point-blank range and blasted Scolipede with it.

"Incredible. Orihime did not wait a minute and attacked while Scolipede's guard was dropped." Haron said. Scolipede couldn't handle the attack and was knocked out from the attack. "It looks like Scolipede is unable to battle. That's half a win for Orihime."

"My baby…." Loly said as she couldn't believe she lost already.

"Incredible is right!" Ichigo said as he and Chad were impressed. "She knew Scolipede uses Protect. So she waited till it was used and made the perfect opening to finish Scolipede."

"You're right. Orihime is on a roll." Chad said.

"Heads up, Orihime! Drifblim is coming in!" Rukia said as Drifblim was coming at both of them. This battle wasn't over yet.

"Solrock, Fire Spin again! Azumarill, Bubble Beam!" Orihime said. Both of her pokemon tried to attack, but Drifblim was able to drift out of the way just as the attacks were getting close.

"Look at that! Drifblim is just floating around and is able to avoid the attacks. The force from their attacks seems to be pushing Drifblim out of the way." Haron said.

"You'll find that hitting my Drifblim will be really difficult." Loly said. "Now use Ominous Wind and throw both of them into the air!"

"Blim!" Drifblim spun around and created that powerful wind. It acted like a tornado again and it launched both Solrock and Azumarill in the air.

"Oh no!" Orihime said.

"Oh yes!" Loly said. "Now sock them with your Acrobatics!" Drifblim glowed and floated over to them. Drifblim spun around and slapped both of them around.

"That isn't good. Solrock and Azumarill are getting slapped around and there doesn't seem to be anything they can do about it." Haron said.

"There's got to be something she can do." Ichigo said.

"That Drifblim is an evasive one." Rukia said. "Landing an attack will be difficult. She's got to figure out how to keep that thing from moving."

"Hang in there!" Orihime cheered for her pokemon, but it wasn't enough. Both Solrock and Azumarill were smacked away from Drifblim and crashed into the ground. "Are you two okay?" Both of them took some damage, but they were able to stand back up.

"You're not beat? Good. The longer this battle goes on, the more good I look when I beat you." Loly said. "Let's get in there, Drifblim!" Drifblim was closing the distance between them and was getting ready for another powerful attack.

"Get it! Get it!" Orihime said. Solrock used fire Spin and Azumarill used Bubble Beam, but none of the attacks were working.

"Drifblim keeps dodging all the attacks. It's using that body to avoid the attacks." Haron said. "A balloon pokemon can be a little tricky."

"Balloon pokemon?" Orihime said. When she heard that, it gave her an idea that just might turn this battle around in her favor. "Azumarill use Blizzard!"

"Azumarill!" Azumarill used the attack, but Drifblim was able to avoid that attack as well.

"I told you that it's pointless." Loly said.

"Solrock, Confusion on that Blizzard! Have it turn around!" Orihime said.

"What?!" Loly said. Solrock used its psychic power on Azumarill's attack just like Orihime said. Solrock formed a twister out of that blizzard and had it turn around. It hit Drifblim and Drifblim was being sent right to them.

"Look at that! Orihime found a way to use Drifblim's inflated body and used it to her advantage!" Haron said.

"Azumarill, Iron Tail! Solrock, Gyro Ball!" Orihime said. Both of her pokemon used their attacks and landed a clear hit on Drifblim. Drifblim slid against the ground and was knocked right out as well.

"Drifblim is unable to battle. So with both pokemon unable to battle, Orihime wins and advances to the next round!" Haron said with everyone cheering for her.

"We did it! We won!" Orihime said as Solrock and Azumarill ran right into her arms. "Solrock and Azumarill, you were great. Thank you." Both of her pokemon were happy that she was happy.

"No way. I lost to her again?" Loly said as she was in shock. "I hate that little princess." She gritted between her teeth. It seems like Loly won't ever really catch Orihime.

"A great battle and it isn't over yet." Haron said. "We still have plenty of battles ahead of us and more excitement to come. So let's keep going!" They continued with the first round of the battle portion of this tournament. Nel and Menoly battled as well and they were able to win their matches and advanced just like Orihime. One battle round down and four more to go.

…

Later

"Eat up, Solrock and Azumarill. You earned it." Orihime said as she was allowing them to have as much as they like.

"You did great, Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"Ichigo's right. Loly might have tried to make herself look good, but you battled smart out there." Rukia said. "You should be real proud of what you've done out there." Chad was in full agreement with them as well.

"Thanks, guys. I hope I can keep it up. It's only going to get more challenging from here." Orihime said.

"Don't worry too much about it." Ichigo said. "We all know you're going to do great. Just keep doing what you're doing and there's nothing to worry about." Orihime really appreciated all the support her friends are giving her.

"Azumarill!" Azumarill was getting Orihime's attention because Azumarill wanted to show something.

"Azumarill? What is it?" Orihime asked. Azumarill positioned itself with its eyes glowing. A column of water shot right from under Azumarill and Azumarill rode to the top. "What is that?!"

"That battle must have given Azumarill the strength and power needed for it to learn how to use Waterfall." Rukia said.

"Whatever it is, it's amazing." Ichigo said. "With that new attack, you're chances of winning are even greater."

"I think you might be right." Orihime said. "I still have to deal with Nel and Menoly, but I'm winning this." She's full of confidence and ready for anything.

Orihime won her first match and is feeling good about herself. Thanks to that, Azumarill now knows Waterfall. It might help in her future battles. The Ultimate Talent Star isn't over yet. Stay tune to see what happens next.

To Be Continued…


	59. Reaching for Your Rival

The Ultimate Talent Star is underway. The battle portion of it has begun. Orihime's first opponent was Loly and they engaged in a double battle. Loly's Drifblim proved to be a bit of a challenge, but Orihime amazed everyone with smart battling styles. It got her the win and she now advances to the second round. There's more excitement to come of this.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice): Reaching for Your Rival

"Azumarill, Waterfall!" Orihime said as she was in the middle of her second round battle.

"Azumarill!" Azumarill caused a pillar of water to rise right under her opponents and it caused her opponent's Mightyena and Hitmonlee.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!" Orihime said.

"Roserade!" Roserade used the attack and blasted both pokemon in that pillar of water. Both pokemon were blown out of the pillar of water and it knocked both of them right out of the battle.

"Mightyena and Hitmonlee are both unable to battle." Haron said. "That means Roserade and Azumarill win and Orihime advances to the quarter-finals!" Orihime waved out to the crowd as they all cheered for her victory.

"She did great. That new attack Azumarill learned has been a big help." Ichigo said.

"Indeed. Orihime's doing great. Let's hope she can keep it up." Chad said.

"Stop saying stuff like that. Orihime is doing great." Rukia said.

"It's not that I don't believe in Orihime. I'm just a little concerned." Chad said. "She'll eventually go against Nel or Menoly and they're both pretty strong."

"I suppose I see your point." Rukia said. "Orihime has beaten Menoly before, but Nel is pretty strong. She'll be the toughest one for Orihime to beat."

"Let's not worry about that now. We will when we get to that point. Menoly and Nel still need to win their battles as well." Ichigo said. They were all concerned about Orihime as to who she might go against, but they're doing their best to keep faith in her. The second round kept going with Nel and Menoly's battles coming.

"Ambipom, Double Hit! Heracross, Megahorn!" Nel said. Both of her pokemon went on the attack and smashed their attacks against Vikavolt and Quagsire.

"Vikavolt and Quagsire are unable to battle. Ambipom and Heracross are the winners and Nel advances!" Haron said. Nel won her battle and Menoly was doing well in her battle as well.

"Kricketune, Slash! Floatzel, Razor Wind!" Menoly said. Both of her pokemon used their attacks and they were able to defeat a Granbull and a Piloswine.

"Granbull and Piloswine are unable to battle. Kricketune and Floatzel win and Menoly advances as well!" Haron said.

"Menoly's learned some new tricks." Ichigo said.

"You're right. She just might be a challenge as well, but Orihime beat her before. So I'm sure she might again." Rukia said.

"With that, the second round of the Ultimate Talent Star comes to an end." Haron said. "We will now reveal the matches for the quarter-finals." The matches were set up randomly, but it showed that Nel was going against Menoly in the third round.

"Nel vs. Menoly? This should be an interesting one." Orihime said.

"It's put an end for today, but we'll be back tomorrow." Haron said. "I hope to see you all there." With that, the second round came to an end. They draw closer and closer to the final round, but all the tougher competitors still remain.

…

Later

"Dinner!" Rukia called as she brought some food for the others. "All for Orihime on celebrating on her making it to the third round."

"And we know you're going to do great and head for the finals." Ichigo said. "After that, you're going to win the whole thing."

"Thanks guys." Orihime said as they all helped themselves to some food with their pokemon. "Although, if I'm being honest, I'm not too concerned about my match tomorrow."

"You're not?" Chad questioned.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"I'm actually more interested to see the battle between Nel and Menoly." Orihime said. "I know how strong both of them are. A battle between those two will be interesting. Remember that they battled each other before."

"You're right. Back at Harfin." Rukia said. "Nel won that time, but it could be different this time."

"It's sure to be an interesting battle." Ichigo said. "So let's eat up and get ourselves ready for tomorrow." All of them agreed to that and started eating. Orihime can't wait to see that battle. That battle might determine who her next opponent will be.

…

The Next Day

"Welcome back. We are now entering the third round of matches." Haron said as the battles were starting again. "Congrats to the lucky eight who have made it this far, but after this, only four will remain. So let's get started with our first battle. It's Nel vs. Menoly." Both of them faced each other and were both excited for this.

"Bring it on." Menoly said.

"I will. I have no intention of holding back." Nel said. "So let's get started! Ambipom and Gastrodon!"

"Ambipom!"

"Gastrodon!" The Gastrodon that Nel was using was blue and green.

"Donphan and Mismagius, let's go!" Menoly said.

"Donphan!"

"Mismagius!"

"Wow! They got some new pokemon." Ichigo said.

"That Donphan of Menoly's is a male with the size of those tusks. This is an interesting setup." Rukia said. "Normal-types aren't affected by ghost-types and that's true the other way around as well."

"But Gastrodon is part water-type and Donphan are weak against water-types." Chad said.

"So whoever wins this will be the one that has the better moves." Ichigo said.

"I'm ready to get started. Mismagius, Psybeam! Donphan, Rollout!" Menoly said. Both of her pokemon went on the attack. Mismagius floated into the air and launched the beam from its eyes while Donphan started rolling.

"Dodge it, both of you!" Nel said as both of her pokemon moved out of the way of the attacks.

"Donphan, come back around!" Menoly said. Donphan rolled back around and nearly hit Gastrodon.

"Rollout becomes stronger each time it's used. Nel better stay on her toes with this." Haron said.

"Gastrodon, Water Pulse on Donphan!" Nel said and Gastrodon was getting ready to attack.

"Mismagius use Astonish on Gastrodon!" Menoly said. Mismagius unleashed a red sonic wave and it hit Gastrodon before Gastrodon could attack.

"Ambipom use Ice Punch on Mismagius!" Nel said. Ambipom focused cold energy around the fists of her tail and was going to attack.

"Donphan, Take Down!" Menoly said. Donphan charged right at Ambipom and intercepted the attack and tackled her.

"Hold on. I think I see her strategy." Rukia said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Menoly is having Mismagius attack from the air while Donphan attacks from the ground." Rukia said. "If Nel attacks one, the other can intercept because their too focused on the other."

"An attack from above and attack from below." Chad said. "Difficult to block both."

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb on Donphan. Ambipom use Shadow Ball on Mismagius!" Nel said.

"I don't think so!" Menoly said. "Donphan use Earthquake!" Donphan slammed against the ground and caused the whole place to shake and caused both pokemon to lose their balance. "Donphan, Take Down! Mismagius, Energy Ball!" Both of her pokemon used the attacks with Ambipom getting hit by Donphan and Gastrodon getting hit by Energy Ball.

"Ouch! Nel's pokemon got hit by some powerful attacks." Nel said. "Can Gastrodon keep battling after taking a lot of damage?" Gastrodon did appear to be in bad shape.

"Recover." Nel said. Gastrodon had some energy flowed through it and was healing.

"So Gastrodon can use Recover?" Menoly said. "That still isn't going to stop me. I seem to hold the advantage."

"Wrong." Nel said, but Menoly didn't understand.

"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work. Mismagius, Energy Ball again!" Menoly said. Mismagius used the attack again and it was heading for Gastrodon.

"Mirror Coat!" Nel said. Gastrodon was surrounded by the light and the attack was reflected. Mismagius was surprised by that attack and got hit by her own attack. Menoly was surprised by that as well. "Ambipom, Double Hit on Donphan!" Ambipom gathered energy around her tails and smacked Donphan with it.

"Look at that! Nel has turned the battle around in her favor." Haron said.

"And I'm about to end this. Gastrodon, Water Pulse on Donphan! Ambipom, Shadow Ball on Mismagius!" Nel said. Gastrodon used the attack and blasted Donphan with the water. Ambipom jumped to Mismagius and formed the dark orb with her tails. Ambipom tossed it against Mismagius and knocked her right out of the air. Mismagius crashed next to Donphan and both of them were knocked out.

"Both Mismagius and Donphan are unable to battle. That means that Gastrodon and Ambipom are the winners and Nel advances to the semi-finals!" Haron said with everyone cheering. Nel and her pokemon bowed to the crowd and Menoly had trouble believing she really lost.

"Menoly had a good strategy going, but by Nel using that surprising counter with Mirror Coat, it through her off her rhythm." Rukia said.

"Once that happened, Nel finished it with some super effective moves." Ichigo said. "Nel really knows what she's doing out there."

…

Orihime

Orihime watched the battle herself. As usual, she was impressed with what Nel has done and she just knows a battle with her is coming.

"Nel's as great as ever." Orihime said. "Time I get serious." Orihime knows her real challenge is coming, but she has to make it to it first. That means she has to get through this round. Orihime was on her way to her next match and saw she was passing Nel.

"Break a leg out there, Orihime." Nel said.

"Thanks." Orihime said as the two of them passed each other.

"Orihime, you better win." Nel said. "Winning this whole thing won't mean much to me until I have a battle with you." When Nel said that, it made Orihime shocked and honored. It felt like someone acknowledged her strength for the first time. It made her real happy.

"Sure. I feel the same." Orihime said. These two were great friends, but great rivals as well as they recognized each other's strength and it strived them to do better. They're aiming for each other and they don't want to disappoint the other.

…

The Stage

Orihime and Nel continued on through each round. They battled to their best and they won their remaining battles. With all that excitement, it soon came time for the finals.

"What amazing battles we've had here today." Haron said. "All of it was great, but we are reaching the climax. We have now entered the final match! It's Orihime vs. Nel!" The two of them faced each other and were aware of what they were getting into.

"Go, Orihime!" Ichigo cheered.

"Absol!"

"You can take her!" Rukia said. Everyone watched closely with this battle. Loly and Menoly stuck around to see how it would play out.

"Both of these lovely ladies have done well to make it this far, but only one will be left standing when this is over." Haron said. "We're about to see who the winner will be. So let's see which pokemon they're using!"

"Sylveon and Swanna, let's do this!" Orihime said.

"Sylveon!"

"Swanna!"

"Gogoat and Salamence, time to play!" Nel said.

"Rrreeeerrggh!"

"Rrraaaa!"

It's the final match with it being Nel vs. Orihime. Both of them are great show-women, but there can only be one winner. Who will win the Ultimate Talent Star? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	60. The Best Ultimate Show-woman

The Ultimate Talent Star is closing in on the finale. It's been an enjoyable show, but it all must come to an end. Orihime and Nel have battled hard and have made it all the way to the finals. Both sides are determined to win this and we will soon see who will win it all. Will it be Nel or will it be Orihime? There's only one way to find out now.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Orihime's voice): The Better Ultimate Show-woman

Orihime and Nel have been waiting for this battle. It's Swanna and Sylveon going against Gogoat and Salamence. Neither one of them appear to be backing down from this battle.

'This is it. All I have to do is beat Nel and that's what I'm going to do.' Orihime thought. 'It won't be easy, but I've come too far.' "Let's go! Sylveon use Quick Attack and Swanna use Aerial Ace!" She said. Both of their pokemon went on the attack and moved fast with their attacks with both of them landing against them.

"Orihime starts off with some fast attacks." Haron said.

"Fast is good, but you need to have some power behind them." Nel said as Gogoat and Salamence were able to shake off the attacks.

"Good thing we're just getting started. Swanna, Air Slash on Gogoat!" Orihime said. Swanna held out its wings and released the attack.

"I don't think so. Salamence, Incinerate!" Nel said. Salamence shot out multiple fireballs and it blocked Swanna's attack. "Gogoat, Leaf Blade on Sylveon!" Gogoat charged right at Sylveon with the horns glowing green. Gogoat slammed against Sylveon.

"Salamence might be powerful, but I need to take out Gogoat while I can." Orihime said. "Swanna, Aerial Ace on Gogoat!"

"Don't think so. You use Aerial Ace too!" Nel said.

"But how?!" Orihime said as she was surprised. Both pokemon used the same attack and crashed into each other and cancelled each other out.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!" Nel said. Salamence flew over to Swanna and slashed it with Swanna crashing near Sylveon.

"Since when did Gogoat learn Aerial Ace?!" Ichigo said.

"She must have had Gogoat learn it to deal with flying-types." Rukia said.

"Are you both okay?" Orihime said. Both of her pokemon were able to get back up and keep battling.

"Neither side is backing down." Haron said.

"I'm not just going to hand over that win, Orihime. Salamence, Steel Wing!" Nel said. Salamence hardened its wings and flew right at the two of them.

"Not good!" Rukia said. "She must have had Salamence learn that for fairy-types like Sylveon since they're unaffected by dragon-types."

"Dodge it, both of you!" Orihime said. Swanna flew up high and Sylveon ducked below to avoid the attack. "Time to fight back. Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Sylveon spun her ribbons around and generated a sparkling wind that Salamence got caught in.

"Don't forget Gogoat. Giga Impact!" Nel said. Gogoat charged right at Sylveon in a spiral of energy and smashed into her pretty hard. "Salamence, go after Swanna!" Salamence flew up and went after Swanna, but Swanna was avoiding Salamence with much grace.

"Look at that Swanna go. It's avoiding Salamence with much style and grace." Haron said.

"Bubble Beam!" Orihime said. Swanna got over Salamence and shot a barrage of bubbles with Salamence getting blasted. "Now use Air Slash!" Swanna used the attack and blasted Salamence with it with Salamence getting knocked to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nel asked with Salamence getting back up. "So let's use Incinerate!" Salamence used the attack with the fireballs heading for Swanna.

"Aqua Ring!" Orihime said. Swanna formed the rings made out of water and it seemed to have blocked the attack while healing Swanna. Everyone was shocked by that.

"Amazing! Swanna blocked the attack with Aqua Ring and restored some of its energy!" Haron said.

"Wait. I've seen that before." Ichigo said. "That's just what Absol and I do when we use Swords Dance."

"Only this time, Orihime used it to gain some strength back." Chad said. "It probably worked since that was a fire-type move. It was still impressive." The battle kept going, but Orihime was really feeling the pressure.

'Both of Nel's pokemon are pretty strong. I've got to keep one of them still for a while.' Orihime thought and she knew the attack to do just that. "Sylveon use Attract on Salamence!" Sylveon winked and sent hearts at Salamence. The attack worked and Salamence has fallen for Sylveon.

"And that Attract worked. Salamence could be in trouble now." Haron said.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!" Orihime said.

"I don't think so. Gogoat use your Aerial Ace!" Nel said. Both pokemon used the same attack and the results were the same as before. "Now use Giga Drain….on Salamence!" Everyone was surprised by that. Gogoat released some energy from its horn and it blasted Salamence with some of Salmence's energy being drained. Once that happened, it caused Salamence to snap out of it. "Sorry about that, Salamence."

"Look at that! Nel was able to snap Salamence back to normal by draining some of its energy." Haron said.

"I've got to attack and take one of them out while I can." Orihime said. "Sylveon, Moonblast!" Sylveon formed the pink orb and launched it, but Gogoat stepped in and deflected the attack with its horns.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nel said. Sylveon was starting to get frustrated itself and didn't want to lose like Orihime. Sylveon reached deep inside its power and was surrounded by a bright rainbow light. Sylveon charged right at the two of them and everyone was amazed with what's happening.

"Gogoat, counter that with Leaf Blade!" Nel said. Gogoat charged in to meet the attack. The two crashed into each other and pushed the other back from both attacks.

"What was that?!" Ichigo said.

"I think Sylveon just learned how to use Dazzling Gleam!" Rukia said.

"Dazzling Gleam learned in the middle of a battle?" Nel said. "That's impressive, but it still won't get you the win."

"Sylveon doesn't want to lose like I do." Orihime said. "Now that Sylveon has learned this attack, I can't lose. Swanna and Sylveon, are you with me?" Both of them were in full agreement with Orihime.

"Sorry, but that's what's going to happen. Salamence, finish Sylveon with Steel Wing!" Nel said. Salamence flew right at Sylveon with his wings glowing. It seemed like Sylveon was done for as Salamence crashed into the ground. "Did it work?" The dust cleared, but Sylveon was gone. "Where'd it go?"

"Look up there!" Haron said. All of them looked and saw that Swanna was able to save Sylveon.

"I've got to finish this while I can." Orihime said as she was betting all on one last attack. Sylveon and Swanna won't hold out much longer and needs to attack. "Swanna, Aerial Ace! Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon generated that rainbow light again with Swanna enveloping it making its feathers sparkle like a rainbow.

"Combining attacks? We can do that too." Nel said. "Salamence, Steel Wing again! Gogoat, Giga Drain!" Gogoat released more energy and Salamence flew with it as it combined with its wings.

"This is it! We could be looking at a collision and only one side could be walking away!" Haron said as both sides flew right at each other. Everyone watch with anticipation as to see what was going to happen and a winner will be made. The two crashed into each other and it caused a great explosion. Everyone watched carefully as to who will come out of there. Suddenly, something fell out and crashed into the ground. "Something came out, but which pokemon is it?" Everyone watched as the smoke cleared away and showed that it was…..Swanna and Sylveon knocked out. Salamence was still flying. "Swanna and Sylveon are unable to battle. That means the winner is Nel with Gogoat and Salamence!" Everyone cheered for Nel as she is the winner of the Ultimate Talent Star.

"We won!" Nel said as both of her pokemon came to her arms. "You both were great. Thank you so much." Orihime was upset that she lost, but she was happy at the same time. She walked over to both her pokemon who were just as upset.

"Swanna and Sylveon, you were amazing." Orihime said to cheer them up.

"That was incredible." Ichigo said as they clapped with the audience.

"Absol."

"They both battled well." Rukia said.

"You can say that again." Chad said. Now that the battle is won, Nel has been rewarded her trophy.

"Congratulations to Nel for winning the Ultimate Talent Star." Haron said as everyone cheered for her again. "Now that it's over, we invite all of you to join us in celebration tonight of this great moment.

…..

Later

A party was being held for all this. It was for Nel on winning and becoming the Ultimate Show-woman as well as another glorious Ultimate Talent Star. Orihime looked around and saw everyone was having fun and saw that Nel was real happy. Both of them were great rivals that pushed each other in that battle, but it all worked out really well.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Rukia asked as she and her friends came over to her. "Aren't you having fun?"

"I am." Orihime said.

"You're not upset that you lost?" Chad asked.

"I am, but I'm doing okay." Orihime said. "It's hard to stay sad when it was so much fun and when such a great friend was the one who won all of it." They were all pretty impressed with what they heard out of her.

"You know something, Orihime. I think you're pretty amazing." Ichigo said. It actually caused Orihime to blush.

"I am? Oh no. I don't know what you're talking about." Orihime said as she was being modest and embarrassed at the same time.

"No. I mean it." Ichigo said. "You've come a long way since you first started out. You're getting stronger and stronger as well as better and better. Even though you didn't win, you're actually handling it pretty well."

"You really think so?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. It really shows you're becoming a great trainer and I'm sure all your pokemon feel the same." Ichigo said. Orihime felt really flattered with having Ichigo praise her like this.

"He's right. You're a great trainer, Orihime." Nel said as she came over. "This victory feels much greater since you were my final opponent."

"Really? Nel, you were better than me from the start." Orihime said.

"Stop putting yourself down." Nel said. "In fact, I'm actually looking forward to the next time we battle again. It's so much fun."

"Thank you." Orihime said. She was glad she made great friends through all of this. "Ichigo, it's your turn now. The Johto League will be coming soon."

"You're right." Ichigo said as he was getting a little excited. "We're going to do our best and we'll win it too. Won't we, Absol?"

"Absol."

Even though Orihime lost, she still had a lot of fun and had a great battle. Now, Ichigo will be having his turn. The Johto League will be coming soon and you don't want to miss it….as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	61. Jynx, You Owe Me

The Ultimate Talent Star may have ended, but that doesn't mean the journey is over. Our heroes are now on their way to Silver Hills so that Ichigo can compete in the Johto League.

"It won't be long now." Ichigo said.

"All we have to do is get through the valley and we'll reach the Johto League in no time." Rukia said.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see how it goes." Orihime said.

"Easy. You're not the one that will be competing." Rukia said. Suddenly, she came to a stop as she felt something. "What was that?"

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought I felt…" Rukia didn't get to finish it as they felt a blast of cold wind hit them and they were practically freezing.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): Jynx, You Owe Me

All of them were really surprised by that attack. They did their best to resist the cold wind, but they were starting to freeze.

"We better get out of this or we're going to turn to ice." Chad said.

"Over here." Rukia said as they all hurried over to some trees for cover. All of them ducked behind them and covered from the cold wind.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo said as they all tried to get the ice off of them.

"It felt like the attack known as Icy Wind." Rukia said.

"Absol…" Absol became alert as he sensed something. Everyone kept their guard up, but they all were surprised as they saw something appear right in front of them.

"Jynx!"

"It's a Jynx!" Rukia said.

"A what?!" Orihime said.

"A Jynx. It's an ice and psychic-type pokemon." Rukia said. "This is perfect. I've always wanted to have a Jynx." She pulled out a pokeball and was getting ready to catch it. However, Jynx didn't look really happy.

"Jynx!" Jynx launched an Ice Beam at them, but all of them moved out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Why is it attacking us?" Orihime said.

"I'm not sure, but if it wants a battle, it will get one." Ichigo said as Absol stepped forward and was ready to battle.

"Ichigo, wait." Rukia said. "Take a good look at that Jynx." He looked and saw she was covered in scratches and such. "That Jynx looks like it's already been through a lot of battling. Besides, I said I was going to catch it!"

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo said as he couldn't believe Rukia would step in like that just because she wants to catch it. She made it sound like it was urgent. "Catching it aside, you're right. Did something happen with it." Jynx didn't give them the chance to think about it as it used Icy Wind again, but they all moved out of the way. Jynx was going to keep attacking, but she looked like she used a lot of energy. Jynx could barely stay up anymore and collapsed.

"Is it okay?" Chad asked.

"Jynx looks like it needs some help." Rukia said as she hurried over to her side and did what she could to help Jynx. They set up a small place for Jynx to get some rest and Rukia treated some of Jynx's injuries.

"Is Jynx going to be okay?" Orihime asked.

"I think so. Looks like Jynx just collapsed from exhaustion." Rukia said. "Still, what did this? Did these injuries come from a battle or something else?" Thanks to Rukia, Jynx was healing and was starting to wake up. "There you are. Feeling better?"

"Jynx?" Jynx was able to get up, but still seemed on guard with what was going on around her.

"Take it easy. You're still in bad shape." Rukia said.

"Jynx, can you tell us what happened to you?" Orihime said, but Jynx wasn't sure to even trust them. Jynx just got up and ran off.

"Hey! Come back!" Rukia said as she went after her.

"Let's go." Ichigo said as all of them followed after them. Despite the fact that Jynx was unconscious a while ago, she was able to keep running. Rukia was staying close to her and saw Jynx go in through a small cave that was almost hidden.

"You're not ditching me as easy as you think." Rukia said as she went in after Jynx.

"Rukia, wait!" Orihime called out as she and the others hurried after her, but they lost sight of her.

"Where'd she go?" Chad questioned.

"She's probably just ahead of us." Ichigo said as they all ran past the cave and left Rukia alone without even knowing it.

….

Rukia

Rukia continued to follow Jynx through the cave. She was wondering where Jynx was even going and was doing her best to stay as close to Jynx as she could. Jynx exited the passage and stood over something. Rukia was a little curious as to what was going on.

"Is there something down there?" Rukia said as she felt cold air. "It's sort of cold in here." Rukia looked and saw she and Jynx were on a ledge. She looked down and saw it was some sort of ice cavern, but that's not all she saw. She saw a whole bunch of Jynx and something else.

"Gengar!" There was a Gengar down there and the Jynx were acting like it was some sort of king, but they all seemed miserable. One Jynx handed Gengar some food and Gengar took it.

"A Gengar with a whole bunch of Jynx?" Rukia said. She looked over to the one she came with and that Jynx looks like she was angry. "Hold on. Does that Gengar have anything to do with you?"

"Jynx…" Jynx couldn't forget it. Gengar showed up and overpowered all of them. Ever since that happened, Gengar acted like the owner of this place and mistreated all of the Jynx. This Jynx tried to stand against Gengar, but it went badly.

"I think I'm starting to get it. You want that Gengar out of here." Rukia said. "Of course, we would have to figure out how. Since Gengar is a ghost-type, you're at a disadvantage." Jynx didn't care about that. Jynx was ready to go down there right now, but Rukia grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I understand you want to do something about that Gengar, but you're at a disadvantage at the moment." Jynx was still assistant on going.

"Gengar?" Gengar could hear the commotion and spotted them. "Gengar!"

"Not good." Rukia said as she noticed they were spotted. Gengar went on the attack as it used Night shade at them, but Rukia and Jynx ducked back into the passage way before the attack could hit and made a run for it so that Gengar wouldn't get them.

…

Outisde

Rukia and Jynx were able to make it outside before Gengar could do anything.

"That Gengar certainly doesn't like to be bothered." Rukia said.

"Rukia! There you are!" Rukia looked and saw Ichigo and the others were able to find her. "We thought we lost you." Ichigo said.

"Great timing, guys." Rukia said. "I might need your help something." Rukia took a moment and explained to them what's been going on.

"A Gengar has taken over their home?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah and it seems to be mistreating the Jynx. They all looked miserable." Rukia said. "I call that Gengar a jerk, but that would be putting it nicely. This kind of behavior I find deplorable."

"We have to do something." Orihime said.

"You're right. It's just one pokemon. I'm sure we can handle it." Ichigo said.

"Wait a minute. I think it's best that we leave Jynx to handle this." Rukia said. All of them were surprised to hear Rukia say that. So was Jynx. "This is Jynx's home, Jynx's problem. It's only fitting that this one be the one to fix it. Of course, I would be willing to help."

"Jynx…" Jynx was a little surprised to hear that Rukia was willing to help. With Rukia's help, perhaps they just might be able to help the others from that Gengar.

….

Gengar

Gengar kept on enjoying its time over the Jynx. They kept acting like they were Gengar's servants and Gengar was enjoying it.

"That's enough, Gengar. You should be ashamed of how you're acting." Gengar looked up and spotted Rukia and the others with Jynx. "You're done pushing these pokemon around." Rukia said.

"Jynx!" Jynx jumped down and was ready for a battle against Gengar. Gengar seemed annoyed, but went through with it. Something just to get it over with or to pass the time. Jynx started this battle by using Ice Beam, but Gengar jumped and avoided it. After that, Gengar came right down with a strong kick and knocked Jynx back.

"So that Gengar can use Mega Kick. This could be a little difficult." Rukia said. Jynx tried using Icy Wind, but Gengar disappeared under the ground. Jynx looked around and tried to find it, but Gengar appeared behind and attacked Jynx from the back.

"What was that?!" Orihime said.

"Phantom Force. A difficult move to doge. No wonder that Gengar was able to take over this place." Rukia said. Gengar wasn't done yet as Gengar used Double Team and had copies of it surrounding Jynx. All of them had their eyes glow and was about to use Night Shade and Jynx didn't know what to do.

"Jynx, Teleport out of there!" Rukia called. Jynx understood and it was just like they were already trainer and pokemon. Jynx teleported out of the way as the attack was used and all the copies with Gengar got hit with the real one being revealed. Jynx appeared behind Gengar and blasted it with Ice Beam. After that one attack, Gengar got scared and ran off.

"How about that. Gengar only wants to battle when it can win, but gets scares when it gets attacked." Ichigo said.

"Can dish it out, but can't take it." Chad said. Seeing that Gengar gone, all the Jynx cheered as they saw it leave. Rukia looked down at the Jynx that just battled and felt really happy for it. Jynx looked up to Rukia and knew it only won that battle because Rukia stepped in like that. Jynx wouldn't have pulled it off if Rukia didn't give some sort of command.

…..

Outside

With that problem taken care of, Rukia and the others hit the road again. They got out of the cavern and made their way to the Johto League again.

"Rukia, I thought you wanted to catch a Jynx?" Orihime said.

"I did, but things were finally going good for them. I didn't want to ruin it." Rukia said as they kept going, but Chad looked behind him.

"You might want to look at this." Chad said. All of them stopped and turned around to see the same Jynx following them. Something inside her was saying that she and Rukia would make a great team.

"Do you want to come with us, Jynx?" Rukia said.

"Jynx!" Jynx was real happy to go with Rukia. Rukia took out a pokeball and tossed it. Jynx went inside and was officially caught by her. "Yes!" She reached over and grabbed it. "I finally got my Jynx!"

"Nice work. It all worked out for everyone." Ichigo said.

Thanks to Rukia, the Jynx are living peacefully again. As a sign of gratitude, Rukia has made a new friend with this capture. With another pokemon along for the ride, our heroes head for the Johto League.

To Be Continued….


	62. Arriving Rivals

Ichigo and the others continued on their way and they could see their destination was just up ahead.

"There it is!" Ichigo said.

"The Johto League!" Rukia said. The Johto League was just ahead and after a long journey, it was finally in sight.

The Johto League, a competition where trainers have gathered eight badges and battle against each other. Ichigo has arrived to do just that. He aims to win and he'll have a lot of competition standing before him.

"Ichigo, are you ready?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. We came a long way and this is what I've been waiting for." Ichigo said. "Absol, let's win this."

"Absol."

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): Arriving Rivals

Ichigo and the others made their way to the town and had a look around the place. It was like a town held around the place as well.

"This is quite a quaint place." Rukia said. "This place is known Silver Town. Silver Hills is sometimes referred to as Mount Silver as well."

"Right now, I just need to know where I can get registered." Ichigo said.

"The pokemon center should be up ahead." Rukia said. "Nurse Joy should be able to get you registered without any problem." Ichigo was glad to hear that. All of them made their way to the pokemon center, but Ichigo was surprised when he saw who was already there.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said and Grimmjow noticed him.

"Ichigo? So you actually managed to get all eight badges." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah and I'm not losing to you again." Ichigo said.

"We'll see." Grimmjow said as he walked past him. "I'm not losing to you either and I'm determined to make our battle one where you will have to get Absol to mega evolve. So you have no reason to hold back on me. I've got a secret weapon that I'm saving just for you."

"A secret weapon?" Ichigo questioned, but Grimmjow already walked away before Ichigo could ask about it.

"He hasn't changed." Rukia said.

"Don't let him bother you, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I'm not worried. I'll be ready for him this time." Ichigo said. Ichigo wasn't going to let Grimmjow stop him. Ichigo went over to Nurse Joy and was able to get himself registered for the Johto League.

"You're all set. Good luck, Ichigo." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"Look who's here." All of them looked and they were all surprised to see Hiyori was there as well.

"Hiyori? You're here too?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Is that a problem?" Hiyori said.

"No. I'm just surprised." Ichigo said. "We didn't know you were planning on competing here."

"In case you forgot, I plan to be one of the Elite Four one day." Hiyori said. "So if I'm going to make it, I need to compete in the Johto League and win it."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. Absol and I are the ones who are going to win." Ichigo said with full confidence in them.

"Oh yeah? Take a look at this." Hiyori said as she held out a pokeball. "Get out here!" She released her pokemon and it was an Aegislash.

"Aegislash!"

"An Aegislash!" Rukia said.

"I'm a lot stronger than the last time we saw each other." Hiyori said. "Just you wait. I'm not going to lose." Hiyori was every bit confident as Ichigo was and was sure she was going to win. Ichigo and the others continued to look around the place and Ichigo could see that he was going to have some tough competition.

"You're going to have your work cut out for you, Ichigo." Chad said.

"I'm not too concerned about it." Ichigo said.

"I see something you should be concerned about." Rukia said. She pointed down the road and they saw the last person they wanted to see: Nnoitora.

"You've got to be kidding. He's here too." Ichigo said. Nnoitora looked and spotted them. No words needed to be said. Nnoitora just smirked as he was looking forward to crush Ichigo.

"I can't believe they allowed him to enter." Rukia said.

"It can't be helped." Chad said.

"Let him be here if he wants. I'll just beat him again." Ichigo said. He wasn't scared of Nnoitora or anyone.

"Ichigo, have you called your family yet?" Orihime asked. "I'm sure they like to hear from you and your other pokemon would love to come here and help you out."

"That's actually a good idea." Ichigo said.

….

The Pokemon Center

Ichigo and the others head back to the center. He gave his family a called and Yuzu was on the other side of it.

"I'm so happy you made it, Ichigo." Yuzu said. "Karin, Dad, and I will be watching when it starts and we all know you're going to do great."

"Thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo said. "How are all my other pokemon doing back home? I would love to have them here to help me out. You've got a way to transport them here?"

"Yeah. You don't need to worry about that." Yuzu said. "All your pokemon here are doing great." It sounded good, but that changed when there was some sort of crashing sound coming in the background.

"I told you no, Tauros! You're not suppose to be in the house!" Karin complained. Yuzu tried to act innocent with a smile.

"We'll have your pokemon ready for when you need them." Yuzu said and ended the call.

"It will be great to see your other pokemon again." Orihime said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, they've been keeping in top form." Ichigo said. It seemed like Ichigo was all set for the Johto League to begin. Absol was ready to go as well, but Absol sensed something and became alert. "Absol? Is something wrong?"

"Absol…" Absol looked around and his eyes landed on another trainer. That trainer may have had pale skin. He had black hair with green lines running down his face. He also wore all white clothes. He wore a coat that reached down to his ankles with baggy pants

"Absol, is something wrong?" Ichigo said. All of them took a look at who Absol was looking at and saw the trainer.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" The trainer asked.

"Sorry. Something about you must have alerted my Absol." Ichigo said. "Are you entering the Johto League as well?"

"I am. My name is Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime said.

"So you're entering, are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. My name is Ichigo. I'm planning to give it my all and win."

"Give it your all? You're going to need more than that." Ulquiorra said. "Everyone is planning on winning this. You're going to need to do a lot more than that." Ulquiorra just kept walking and Absol still seemed alert about him.

"What's wrong with Absol?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him like this towards someone." Ichigo said. Absol seems to be on guard about Ulquiorra, but what for?

…

Later

Ichigo was able to get a room for him and his friends. All of them were asleep now, but Ichigo was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ulquiorra said. Ichigo sat up and just couldn't fall asleep.

"Absol?"

"I'm okay, Absol." Ichigo said. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk and clear my head." Ichigo got his stuff together and stepped outside. Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what Ulquiorra said and it was bugging him. "That Ulquiorra was right. Everyone here will be giving it their all. If I don't go beyond what I got, I might not win this." Ichigo walked over to the main arena and stood just outside it. He was starting to question if he was ready for this.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo was surprised and saw Ulquiorra was there as well. "It's you. What are you doing here? Couldn't sleep?"

"No." Ulquiorra said. "I always feel more at ease when I face the moon." He looked up and spotted the moon. "It seems you're uneasy about being here."

"No. I just couldn't stop thinking about what you told me." Ichigo said.

"If you're letting what I said get to you, perhaps you don't belong here." Ulquiorra said.

"Say what?" Ichigo said. "Who do you think you are? Are you trying to psyche me out so I drop out?"

"I'm doing no such thing." Ulquiorra said. "You just need to be aware of what you're getting yourself into. If you don't have the courage to face whatever is coming and advance beyond your limits, you don't belong here." Ichigo stared into Ulquiorra's eyes and could feel like he's staring into a pit of nothingness. Ichigo didn't know what it was, but this guy was unlike other trainers and was getting an idea of what Absol was sensing.

"Ulquiorra, who are you?" Ichigo said.

"Just another trainer." Ulquiorra said as he turned away. Something was a little strange about him. Ichigo thought about what Ulquiorra said again. Does he belong here? Does he have what it takes?

"Wait. What am I thinking?" Ichigo said. He took out his badges and thought about all the battles he had that got him here. "If I didn't have what it takes, I wouldn't have these. Every battle made my pokemon stronger as well as myself. I can do this and I'll show that Ulquiorra how wrong he is." Ichigo's made up his mind and he isn't going to let anyone scare him away. He's going to battle as best as he can.

….

The Next Day

Fireworks were going off as the festiveness was on a high. People were excited for the tournament to begin and it was about to. Trainers have gathered in the main arena and watched as the ceremonial torch has been lit and the Johto League is officially beginning.

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual Johto League! We're back once more with another exciting time here. Trainers have gathered a total of eight badges and will be competing against each other to win it. Now let the Johto League officially….begin!"

"May I have the attention of all the trainers competing in the Johto League." The MPC said. "We are about to start the Johto League. We are about to begin with the first series of battles. Make your way to the battlefields for the battles." Ichigo's first battle was coming up and they made their way to the multiple battlefields. As they passed through all the multiple battles going on.

"So many tough competitors." Orihime said. "So how does this first round work?"

"All battles are one-on-one." Rukia said. "This battle format is designed to cut around 200 competitors to a mere 48."

"My first battle is scheduled to be happening soon." Ichigo said as he looked around for his match. "There it is." They found the battlefield Ichigo was assigned to and stepped inside with Absol.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" The referee asked.

"That's me." Ichigo said.

"Well, well. Figures you are my first opponent." Ichigo looked across the battlefield and was surprised to see who his first opponent of the Johto League was….Nnoitora.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo said. "You're my first opponent."

"It would seem so. This is perfect. I was hoping I get to crush you sooner rather than later." Nnoitora said. This was the best way to show that Ichigo was ready. Nnoitora is a ruthless trainer, but he isn't going to let him scare him. If he can really deal with Nnoitora, Ichigo will be ready for whatever comes his way.

The Johto League is about to begin. Ichigo's first opponent might be Nnoitora, but he can't let that stop him. Will he win and advance to the next part of the Johto League? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	63. Hazard Battle

The Johoto League is beginning. Our heroes have arrived and have met with some old rivals such as Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Hiyori. Ichigo may also have a new rival: the mysterious Ulquiorra. With the Johto League beginning, matches have been set up to cut down around two-hundred competitors down to only 48. Ichigo's battle is about to start and it's against Nnoitora. Will Ichigo be able to defeat this ruthless trainer? We're about to find out.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Hazard Battle

Ichigo's first battle in the Johto League is none other than Nnoitora. It is surprising, but he isn't going to let that stop him.

"I must admit that I didn't expect to see you of all people here." Ichigo said. "No way I'm going to lose to the likes of you."

"We'll see about that. Can we get this started? I have a whole lot of payback to give this guy." Nnoitora said.

"Allow me to go over the rules." The referee said. "The battle is one-on-one. The battle will be over when one side is unable to battle. We will now decide which trainer will have the first move." They all looked to the screen and saw how a spinner was acting to see who will make the first move and it landed on….Nnoitora.

"So I get the first move? Perfect." Nnoitora said. "It will be over in one move. Scizor, crush them!"

"Scizor!"

"So he's going with that Scizor again." Ichigo said. Absol was ready to take part in this battle. "Wait a minute, Absol. I was going to use you in this battle, but I think there's someone who still has some payback of their own to give this guy." Absol understood and stayed down. "Fraxure, I choose you!"

"Fraxure!" Fraxure was all set to battle, but when it saw Nnoitora was their opponent, Fraxure was even more serious.

"You again? That's fine. I'll take you down all the same." Nnoitora said.

"Is using Fraxure really a good idea?" Rukia said.

"Ichigo wants to show Nnoitora that Fraxure is stronger than before." Chad said.

"Good luck out there!" Orihime called.

"Let's get this over with!" Nnoitora said. "Scizor, Metal Claw!" Scizor went on the attack, but Fraxure was ready for it this time.

"Fraxure, Rock Smash!" Ichigo said. Fraxure used its attack and the two of them collided. The two of them were equal in strength and pushed each other back. "Fraxure is stronger now than before. You would know that if you didn't abandoned it."

"Are you still going on with that?" Nnoitora asked.

"Yeah. What you did with Fraxure was wrong in the first place. So I'm going to make sure Fraxure gets the satisfaction it deserves." Ichigo said. "Fraxure, are you ready?"

"Fraxure!"

"So let's use Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Fraxure had energy flow through its tail and slammed it against Scizor.

"Scizor, X-Scissor!" Nnoitora said. Scizor fought back and slashed against Fraxure in an X-shape. This battle is just starting, but it's already getting intense.

…..

Hiyori

"Hiyori is the winner." The referee said. Hiyori just got done with her battle.

"Of course." Hiyori said as she knew she would win. Hiyori was on her way out, but she accidently bumped into Ulquiorra on the way. Ulquiorra didn't say anything and that annoyed Hiyori. "Hey, jerk. You should apologize when you bump into someone."

"I don't have time." Ulquiorra said and just kept walking, but Hiyori was really annoyed.

"Who is that guy?" Hiyori said.

…..

Ichigo

"Fraxure, Dragon Rage!" Ichigo said. Fraxure launched the blast of dragon energy, but Scizor was able to deflect it. "That won't stop us. Dual Chop!" Fraxure went on the attack again, but Scizor was holding Fraxure back.

"I've had enough of this." Nnoitora said. "Scizor, Metal Claw!" Scizor got a claw free and slammed it against Fraxure with Fraxure getting pushed back. "Scizor, I didn't think we would have to do this, but we need to bring these guys down."

"Hold on. Is he using what I think he's using?" Ichigo said as he couldn't believe it. Nnoitora pulled out his chain and grabbed his keystone.

"Scizor, mega evolve!" Nnoitora released some energy and it transferred to Scizor with Scizor becoming Mega Scizor.

"I can't believe he had Scizor mega evolve when Fraxure can't." Orihime said.

"Not as surprising as you think." Rukia said. "Nnoitora must be getting impatient with Ichigo. Nnoitora is a ruthless trainer and doesn't handle losing well. He must want to beat Ichigo badly."

"You may have had Scizor mega evolve, but Fraxure is still taking you down." Ichigo said.

"I don't think so. Hyper Beam!" Nnoitora said. Scizor powered the attack and launched it. Fraxure got hit by the attack and it did some devastating damage. Fraxure was knocked down by the attack, but was still able to battle.

"That Scizor is unbelievably powerful." Chad said. "The fact that it can mega evolve makes it even more dangerous."

"Ichigo better be careful." Rukia said.

"It doesn't matter. Ichigo will never lose to someone like him." Orihime said.

"Hey!" Rukia and Chad looked down the side and saw Hiyori running their way and she looked scared about something.

"Hiyori? What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"You guys won't believe what I saw." Hiyori said. "It happened after my battle. There's this one trainer named Ulquiorra here."

"Ulquiorra? We met him just the other day." Chad said. "What about him?"

"He was crazy strong. He has this powerful pokemon called a Darkrai." Hiyori said. "The power that Darkrai possessed was a little unbelievable. He made quick work of his opponent."

…..

Flashback

Hiyori watched Ulquiorra's battle going on. The battle seemed practically one-sided.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai used the attack and blasted a Gliscore and knocked it out. Everyone was amazed and a little scared with what they just saw. Ulquiorra is no ordinary trainer.

End of Flashback

…..

"So he uses a Darkrai?" Rukia questioned. "That is a pretty powerful pokemon. This Ulquiorra might be more of a challenge than he looks."

"Orihime, what do you think?" Chad asked.

"Come on, Ichigo! You can beat him!" Orihime cheered.

"Are you even listening?" Hiyori said, but realized the battle was going on. "Oh! Ichigo's battle is going on."

"Fraxure, Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Fraxure wasn't giving up as Fraxure tried to attack again, but Scizor was able to block it.

"You're outmatched this time." Nnoitora said.

"You think so? Think again! Dual Chop!" Ichigo said and Fraxure was able to land another attack against Scizor, but Scizor still wouldn't go down.

"Metal Claw!" Nnoitora said. Scizor slammed its claws against Fraxure and it did some real damage as Fraxure dropped to the ground. Scizor placed its foot on Fraxure and held it down.

"Fraxure!" Ichigo called. Fraxure had a hard time getting up and it was looking good.

"Maybe you haven't had enough yet." Nnoitora said as Scizor held out its claw and was ready to attack again. Fraxure looked up to Nnoitora. "So is that really all you got? You're still pathetic."

"Fraxure…." Fraxure wasn't going to let Nnoitora keep up with this as Fraxure was starting to lift itself despite Scizor trying to keep it down.

"You're wrong about Fraxure and you're wrong about how weak Fraxure is. Fraxure show him how strong you are!" Ichigo said. Fraxure tried to get back up and was starting to glow.

"Fraxure?" Ichigo said.

"It's evolving!" Rukia said as everyone who was watching was impressed with this. Fraxure grew much bigger and was bigger than Scizor now.

"Haxorus!"

"Amazing! Fraxure has evolved into Hazorus!" Rukia said as they all liked that.

"Awesome! This is just what we need!" Ichigo said.

"You think you'll win just because that little weakling evolved? Wrong!" Nnoitora said.

"We'll see about that. Do it, Haxorus! Let's show him!" Ichigo said. Haxorus did just that. Haxorus charged in and had energy spiraling around. "Whoa! That's Giga Impact!" Haxorus smashed into Scizor and was pushing Scizor back.

"Too bad that's not very effective against Scizor!" Nnoitora said.

"Maybe, but this attack would be. Haxorus, Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said.

"Haxorus!" Haxorus slammed its tail against Scizor and there was some power behind it as Scizor slammed into a metal fence and was changed back to normal.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Haxorus is the winner and victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said. His friends and everyone else that was watching cheered for him.

"You're the best, Haxorus!" Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around Haxorus and Haxorus was really happy about this win as well. Nnoitora had Scizor return to its pokeball and turned back to them. Ichigo and Haxorus were wondering what he was thinking now.

"Not bad." Nnoitora said and walked away. All of them were surprised that Nnoitora actually said something that sounded nice. Since he lost, Nnoitora didn't had much of a reason to stick around and left. After that, the battles went on with so many competitors dropping down to only 48.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Ichigo, I'm glad to say you're Haxorus is doing well." Nurse Joy said as she handed back the pokeball.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy. I'm real proud of Haxorus for what happened today." Ichigo said. "By the way, do you know what happened to Nnoitora?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Nurse Joy said. "He hasn't come in yet. I figured he would have wanted me to take care of his Scizor since it lost."

"Figures." Ichigo said as he walked away. Knowing Nnoitora, he isn't around anymore. He never did like losing since it always felt like people pitied him when he did. He always hated that feeling.

"There you are." Orihime said as Ichigo met up with his other friends.

"Is Haxorus doing okay?" Chad asked.

"Better than ever I would think after that battle." Ichigo said.

"I was a little worried when Scizor mega evolved, but I always believed that you would do it." Orihime said.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet." Ichigo said. "My pokemon and I still got a long way to go."

"You're right. Hiyori won her battle and I heard that Grimmjow won his battle as well." Chad said.

"You remember that Ulquiorra we met the other day?" Rukia asked. "It turns out that he has a Darkrai with him."

"A Darkrai?!" Ichigo said.

"That sounds a little scary." Orihime said.

"You're right and from what Hiyori said, he sounds powerful." Rukia said. "You're going to have a real challenge on your hands, Ichigo."

"That's just fine." Ichigo said. "I've got Absol and my other pokemon to help me out. I know there'll be some tough battles, but I'll be ready. If Haxorus can deal with Nnoitora, we can handle anything. Right, Absol?"

"Absol."

Ichigo may have won his first battle, but the Johto League is just starting. There are other battles coming and it's only going to get more and more challenging. Watch and see how it all plays out as the Johto League continues.

To Be Continued….


	64. Triangle of Conflict

The Johto League has begun and Ichigo already faced a tough challenger. Nnoitora was the first one he had to battle. Ichigo used Fraxure in this battle, but Nnoitora's Scizor was still a tough opponent. It grew worse when Nnoitora had Scizor mega evolve, but Fraxure refused to surrender and was able to evolve to Haxorus. Ichigo has won and continues through the Johto League, but there are other challenges coming. Things are just heating up.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Triangle of Conflict

The Johto League is off to a good start. Two-hundred competitors have dropped down to a mere forty-eight. Now, all the trainers are gathering to see who their next opponent will be. Ichigo and the others walked right in to see who Ichigo will be battling next.

"Are you ready, Ichigo? The next round is going to start soon." Orihime said.

"I'll be fine. I just need to know who I'm going up against." Ichigo said.

"That's weird. Look." Chad said as he pointed to the screen as he saw something off. They all looked and saw trainers were grouped off into groups of three. "Why are they all grouped into three like that?"

"That is a little strange? Is it a free-for-all battle or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly. I looked ahead to the rules of this." Rukia said. "It's a point-system battle. The remaining forty-eight trainers have been divided into sixteen groups of three. Those three trainers will battle each other and points will be rewarded. A win will get you three points, a lost gets you none, but a draw will give both trainers one point."

"Let me guess. The trainer that gets the most points advances?" Chad said.

"Exactly. So if Ichigo manages to beat both of his opponents, he'll get six points and he advances to the victory tournament of the Johto League with the other fifteen that are still left standing."

"I think I get it. So who are the two trainers I'm going against?" Ichigo said.

"There you are." Orihime said as she pointed to where Ichigo was and he saw he was against two girls. One he didn't know, but he knew the other.

"Hiyori?!" Ichigo said.

"Look at that." All of them looked to the side and spotted Hiyori. "I thought it was about time we settled the score, Ichigo. This time, I'm not going to lose to you."

"Don't count on it, Hiyori. I have no intention of losing." Ichigo said.

"Just you wait, big shot. I'm taking you down." Hiyori said and ran off.

"I can't believe you're going against Hiyori already." Orihime said.

"So who is the other girl you're going up against?" Chad said.

"No clue." Ichigo said.

"No problem. We can just use the computer system here to learn more about her." Rukia said. All of them moved to a computer and was bringing up information about the other girl Ichigo is going against. "Here she is." They saw her picture and saw she was a brunette with her hair tied over her right shoulder. She wore a white shirt with a black blouse and jeans. "It says here her name is Desirae. She uses a variety of pokemon, but she uses Floatzel in practically every one of her battles."

"So I've got to be ready for some water-type moves." Ichigo said.

"Think you can handle her?" Rukia asked.

"No worries because I've got more than just Absol and the pokemon I've caught in Johto. I called my family and they sent me a few of my other pokemon." Ichigo said. "Better get ready for that battle."

…

Ichigo

Ichigo needed to get ready for his battle against both the girls. One he knew somethings about, but the other he didn't know much about. He has to train for whatever is coming.

"Let's start with this one." Ichigo said as he held out a pokeball. "Come on out, Gallade!"

"Gallade!"

"Gallade!" Orihime said as she was happy to see that one out of all of Ichigo's pokemon. "It's so good to see you again."

"Gallade, can I count on you to help me out in my battles?" Ichigo said.

"Gallade!" Gallade was glad to help Ichigo out. Gallade started doing some training as it shot its arms around. Gallade jumped up and did a backflip, but Gallade bumped into something.

"Floatzel?!" Gallade looked and saw he accidently bumped into a Floatzel. Floatzel didn't seem happy about that. Gallade tried to apologize, but Floatzel was acting like it wasn't even listening. Soon, it caused an argument to get between the two and they were getting in each other's faces.

"Gallade, cut it out." Ichigo said as they could see this was getting ugly.

"Floatzel!" They saw Floatzel's trainer call out to it and were surprised when they saw it was Desirae. "Floatzel, knock that off. Hey, whose Gallade is that that's causing trouble for my Floatzel?"

"That's mine." Ichigo said.

"Well, get your Gallade to back off." Desirae said.

"Sorry. Gallade, quit it. Don't start something." Ichigo said, but neither of their pokemon were backing down. Both of them jumped away and was ready to attack each other as they charged in. "Gallade, stop!"

"Floatzel, don't!" Desirae said. However, before the two of them could reach other, a strange pokemon came between the two and stopped them by holding them back by their heads. All of those who were watching were surprised to see what pokemon it was.

"Who's that pokemon?" Orihime asked.

"It's…Darkrai!" Rukia said. Darkrai stood between Floatzel and Gallade. Many couldn't believe there was one present.

"That's Darkrai?" Orihime questioned as she was feeling nervous from being around it. "It's a little creepy."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way." Rukia said. "Darkrai are mysterious pokemon. They say that it comes out on a moonless night and brings horrible nightmares."

"Hang on. If that pokemon is here, then…." Ichigo could see who that Darkrai belonged to.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo and the others looked behind Darkrai and saw Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! So the rumors are true. You do possess a Darkrai." Ichigo said.

"Save your battle for an official battle. That is unless of course you're trying to get yourselves disqualified." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't look at me." Desirae said. "His Gallade was the one that started."

"Gallade, tried to apologize. Your Floatzel was the one that was overreacting." Ichigo said.

"You again?" Ulquiorra complained. "It would seem you're an uncontrollable trainer. You can't seem to control your pokemon and keeps causing problems."

"That's not it at all." Ichigo said.

"It doesn't really matter. You really should learn some discipline and open your eyes to what's going on around you." Ulquiorra said and started walking away. "Come, Darkrai." Darkrai was following Ulquiorra, but Darkrai made eye contact with Absol.

"Absol." The two of them stared at each other there was some tension between the two. Absol kept his guard up, acting like Darkrai was ready to attack at any moment. Ichigo looked at Absol and could see Absol was on edge.

'I've never seen Absol like this before.' Ichigo thought. 'I wonder what Absol is sensing.' He looked at Ulquiorra and his Darkrai and wondered what kind of power they possess. 'What if it wasn't just Ulquiorra that made Absol uneasy? What if Absol was also sensing Darkrai?'

"Darkrai!" Ulquiorra called. Darkrai followed his trainer. Ulquiorra is not your ordinary trainer.

"Hey!" Desirae said and got Ichigo's attention. "Maybe watch what your pokemon do from now on."

"Sorry. We didn't mean to cause any trouble." Ichigo said. Desirae took a good look at him and recognized him.

"Hang on. You're Ichigo. You're my next opponent." Desirae said.

"Yeah. Look, I wasn't really trying to cause your Floatzel any problems." Ichigo said. Desirae took a good look at him. She saw his picture, but this is the first time she saw him in person.

'Wow. I've got to admit that he looks a little hot, but I'm not going to let looks get to me.' Desirae thought as she tried to resist what she was feeling.

"Just be careful, next time." Desirae said as she turned away. Floatzel looked backed at Gallade and pointed down saying Gallade was going down. Gallade got irritated a little, but was trying to keep a cool head.

…

Desirae

"Okay, Floatzel. We need to be ready for our battle." Desirae said as she trained at the top of a hill. "Show me you're ready!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel shouted out as it was surrounded by water and flew around with Aqua Jet. Desirae was getting excited seeing this. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Absol were just below them and running up as he was trying to clear his head.

'I can't stop thinking about Ulquiorra and that Darkrai.' Ichigo thought as he could actually feel something different about that team. 'I can't worry about that now. Try and stay focus on the battles that are coming.'

"Looking good, Floatzel!" Desirae said. Ichigo and Absol heard her right above them and could see Floatzel floating around. Floatzel came right down and smashed into the ground. "Yeah! That's what I like to see!" She said as she resisted the shockwaves, but the force was enough to knock her down and head downhill.

"Whoa!" Ichigo called as he moved fast and was able to catch her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I overdid it." Desirae said. She opened her eyes, but Ichigo looked so handsome through her eyes. Almost like her own knight in shining armor.

"There you go." Ichigo said as he placed her down. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah since you're here." Desirae said as she practically had hearts in her eyes.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out as she and the others caught up to him. "Are you okay?" They caught up to him, but they saw something was going on.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rukia asked.

"Not really." Ichigo said.

"Everything's okay. I was just training and my Ichigo showed up." Desirae said.

"Yours?! What?!" Ichigo said.

"Oh boy. I think this girl has fallen head over heels for Ichigo." Rukia said with Orihime more shocked than the others.

"I think this is a bit of a meet cute." Desirae said. "We're both training for our battle that's coming up."

"Speaking of which, isn't it suppose to start soon?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah! Better get going!" Ichigo said as he and Absol started running.

"Hey, Ichigo! If I win, then you have to take me on a date!" Desirae said.

"A date?!" Orihime said as she didn't seem to like the sound of that. Rukia saw her reaction and felt sorry for her.

"Oh boy. Poor Orihime isn't going to like this. For her sake, Ichigo better win." Rukia said.

…..

The Battlefield

Battles have been going on for each group of trainers. Some have won and others have lost. It was soon time for Ichigo's battle to start and Desirae was going to be his first opponent.

"Welcome, everyone." The MC said. "I'm sure you all like to see more battles and that's what you're going to get as the next battle in the C-arena is about to start. Here come our next two trainers: Desirae and Ichigo." Both of them came out and were ready for this battle.

"Come on, Ichigo. You've got to win." Orihime hoped as she and the others watched from the stands.

"I'm sure he's going to do just fine." Rukia said. "Even if he loses, he won't be eliminated and could still have a chance."

"He might also get a date if he loses." Chad said.

"Not helping." Rukia said.

"Will both trainers please bring out their pokemon?" The referee said.

"Here's my first choice. Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Toad!"

"Mandibuzz, let's go!" Desirae said.

"Mandibuzz!" Both trainers and pokemon stared at each other and were excited for this battle.

The second part of the Johto League has begun with Ichigo entering his next battle. Will he be able to win this battle and stay in the Johto League? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	65. Love is a Battlefield

The Johto League continues on. Matches have been set where the remaining forty-eight would drop down to a mere sixteen. Ichigo was set against Hiyori and another trainer named Desirae. His first opponent will be against Desirae. If Ichigo wins, he'll have three points, but a lost would mean that he isn't disqualified. However, it would increase his chances of being thrown out of the Johto League. Will he be able to pull off a win? Let's find out.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Love is a Battlefield

"Let's get this battle started!" Desirae said as she and her Mandibuzz were all set against Ichigo and his Palpitoad. "Mandibuzz, start out with Swift!" Mandibuzz flapped her wings and unleashed a barrage of stars with Palpitoad getting hit. "I'm not losing this. I got a date if I win. Mandibuzz, Pluck!"

"Mandibuzz!" Mandibuzz flew right at Palpitoad with her beak glowing.

"Palpitoad, Hyper Voice!" Ichigo said.

"Palpitoad!" Palpitoad unleashed the sonic attack and it blew Mandibuzz back.

"This battle is off to a strong start with both sides hitting hard and fast."

"Nice to see all that time with my sisters hasn't made you soft." Ichigo said. "Now show me that Hydro Pump!" Palpitoad unleashed the blast of water with Mandibuzz getting hit and was blown back.

"Good looking and strong. I know how to pick them." Desirae said. "Mandibuz, Brave Bird!" Mandibuzz flew down in a flame that turned into a blue aura and smashed against Palpitoad. Palpitoad was knocked back and took a lot of damage with Mandibuzz appearing injured as well.

"What's wrong with Mandibuzz?" Orihime asked.

"That's the drawback of using Brave Bird. It can cause recoil damage." Rukia said. "However, it is powerful. Poor Palpitoad took a lot of damage."

"Let's finish this. Mandibuzz, Brave Bird!" Desirae said. Mandibuzz flew right at Palpitoad with the same attack.

"Not this time. Palpitoad, I heard you learned a new move. So let's see it. Muddy Water!" Ichigo said. Palpitoad created a wave out of muddy water and it smashed against Mandibuzz before Mandibuzz could land her own attack. With that Mandibuzz hit the ground and was knocked out.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle. Palpitoad is the winner." The referee said.

"And Ichigo takes the first win."

"Yes." Orihime said.

"Is that for Ichigo winning or the hopes that he doesn't get a date?" Rukia taunted with Orihime getting embarrassed.

"Mandibuzz, are you okay?" Desirae said. She was glad to see her get back up. "You did your best. Mandibuzz, return." She brought Mandibuzz back and pulled out her next choice. "Starmie, you're up next!"

"Hyuh!"

"Desirae's next choice is a Starmie. A battle between water-types. Let's see how this one turns out."

"We'll win this one too. Palpitoad, Mud Shot!" Ichigo said. Palpitoad stuck out its tongue and launched a barrage of mud.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Desirae said. Starmie started spinning around and avoid all of Palpitoad's attacks. Starmie also flew in and smashed against Palpitoad. "Now use Dazzling Gleam!" Starmie was surrounded by a rainbow light and tackled Palpitoad again. Palpitoad was blown against the wall and was knocked out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Starmie is the winner." The referee said.

"It's tied one-to-one now. Palpitoad is out and both sides have two pokemon remaining." Ichigo brought Palpitoad back to its pokeball and was getting ready for the second round.

"Yay. Two more wins and I get a date." Desirae said as she was getting all giddy.

"It's too early for you to be celebrating. I'm far from beaten." Ichigo said as he took out his next pokemon. "Cacturne, I choose you!"

"Cacturne!"

"Ichigo's next pokemon is Cacturne. That gives him the advantage over Starmie."

"Not good. This could be a problem." Desirae said.

"We'll win this here and now. Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacturne started this battle by shooting seeds at Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!" Desirae said. Starmie started spinning around and was avoiding all the seeds. It kept going and slammed against Cacturne.

"Impressive. Starmie is using Rapid Spin to avoid attacks and attack."

"Now use Water Gun!" Desirae said. Starmie shot some water and blasted Cacturne, but Cacturne was able to resist it.

"Cacturne, Pin Missile!" Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!" Cacturne unleashed a barrage of pins and blasted against Starmie.

"Hang in there, Starmie. Try using Recover and get some energy back." Desirae said. Starmie started glowing and the injuries it took was starting to heal. "Now use Rapid Spin!" Starmie started spinning around and was heading for Cacturne.

"Not this time. Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacturne used the attack and slashed Starmie with it. "Needle Arm one last time!" Cacturne used the attack and knocked Starmie back. Starmie bounced against the ground and the gem on it started blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Cacturne is the winner." The referee said.

"Another win for Ichigo. One more and Ichigo will gain three points."

"He's almost done and Desirae's next pokemon has to be that Floatzel. The info we got on her says she uses Floatzel in almost every one of her battles." Chad said.

"Cacturne is a grass-type. Ichigo would have the advantage." Orihime said.

"You think, but I'm pretty sure Desirae would have a way to deal with the type disadvantage." Rukia said.

"Go ahead and rest, Starmie. You deserved it." Desirae said as she returned Starmie to its pokeball. "You really are something special, Ichigo. Still, I'm not going to lose this one. Floatzel, let's end this!"

"Floatzel!"

"Desirae's last pokemon is her Floatzel, but will Floatzel be enough to win this battle?"

"Let's see how tough that Floatzel of yours is. Cacturne, Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said and Cacturne started shooting the seeds.

"Nice try. Floatzel, inflate your sac!" Desirae said. Floatzel inflated the sac around it and used it like a shielded itself from the attack. Ichigo and the others were surprised to see that.

"Who could have seen that coming? She had Floatzel use its floatation sac like a shield."

"Floatzel, Iron Tail!" Desirae said. Floatzel went at Cacturne and slammed its tail against Cacturne and pushed him back.

"Cacturne use Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacturne leaped at Floatzel and was about to use the attack against it.

"Agility!" Desirare said. Floatzel moved incredibly fast and was able to avoid the attack. "Now use Iron Tail again!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel appeared near Cacturne and slammed its tail against Cactune again.

"Get back in there, Cacturne! You've got this! Drain Punch!" Ichigo said.

"Let's finish this. Now use Ice Punch!" Desirae said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks. They collided and tried to push the other back, but Floatzel proved to be stronger and its attack connected. Cacturne was knocked back and slid against the ground with it being knocked out.

"Cactune is unable to battle. Floatzel is the winner."

"Floatzel has beaten Cacturne! Now both sides have been brought down to only one pokemon left."

"Yes. One more win and I'm going to get a date with such a handsome man." Desirae said as she was getting excited about it. Ichigo brought back Cacturne and could see what he's up against.

"That Floatzel is pretty fast." Ichigo said. "Good thing the pokemon that wants to settle a score with it is pretty fast as well. Gallade, I choose you!"

"Gallade!"

"Ichigo's last pokemon is Gallade. Now we'll see this battle reach its climax." Floatzel appeared to be getting excited about this.

"You want to win this too, don't you? So let's do it. Let's start out with Aqua Jet!" Desirae said. Floatzel surrounded itself with water and flew right at Gallade.

"You'll have to do better than that. Gallade, Vacuum Wave!" Ichigo said. Gallade had wind gathered around himself and released a shockwave with it blasting Floatzel and knocked it back.

"Are you okay?" Desirae said. Floatzel was able to get back up and keep battling.

"Now use Close Combat!" Ichigo said. Gallade charged at Floatzel with some great speed. Gallade beat around Floatzel and knocked it back.

"I think we need to go a little faster. Agility!" Desirae said. Floatzel was moving a lot faster and was running circles around Gallade. Gallade couldn't tell which direction Floatzel was going to attack from. "Now use Ice Punch!" Floatzel appeared right in front of Gallade with cold energy flowing through its fist. It hit Gallade right in the gut and the punch caused Gallade to freeze.

"Gallade, no!" Ichigo called out.

"Oh no. Poor Gallade." Orihime said.

"That could cause a problem." Chad said.

"Iron Tail!" Desirae said. Floatzel hardened its tail and smashed it against Gallade with Gallade getting knocked off his feet. Floatzel seems to be enjoying this. Gallade was able to get back up and keep the battle going. "That Gallade is tough, but we can handle it."

"You haven't seen what Gallade can do. Psycho Cut, let's go!" Ichigo said. Gallade shot straight up and shot an energy blade. Floatzel got hit and was pushed back. "Now use Leaf Blade!"

"Quick, dodge it!" Desirae said. Gallade had its arm glow green and tried to slash at Floatzel, but Floatzel was able to move out of the way.

"You're not getting away. Close Combat!" Ichigo said. Gallade went at Floatzel again and tried to land blow after blow, but Floatzel was trying its best to block each attack. "Finish this with Leaf Blade!"

"Ice Punch, let's go!" Desirae said. Both pokemon used their attacks. They flew past each other and landed their attacks directly across the face. Both of them stayed still like that and had some respect for each other from this battle. In the end, Floatzel was the one that dropped down.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said with the audience cheering. Gallade and Ichigo were pretty proud of their win as well.

"I knew he would win." Orihime said.

"That win gets him three points." Chad said. "Another win and he's guaranteed to go to the victory tournament."

"I'm sure you're glad he isn't going on a date, Orihime." Rukia said.

"No… I mean…. I… Uh…." Orihime wasn't sure what to say as her face was turning red.

…

Later

"Another win." Ichigo said. Once he got his pokemon fixed up, he met up with his friends and was looking forward to his next battle.

"Yeah. Your next opponent is Hiyori, but I doubt beating her will be easy." Rukia said.

"You can win that one." Chad said with Orihime agreeing.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" All of them looked down the street and saw Desirae running towards him.

"Hey, Desirae. What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"I just want to remind you that I'm not done yet. If I can beat that Hiyori, I'll still be in the Johto League." Desirae said. "You haven't gotten rid of me yet, hot stuff. I'm still aiming for that date."

"Uh…. Okay…." Ichigo said as he wasn't sure what to think of that.

"You've got to beat Hiyori as well if you want to advance." Rukia said.

"I know, but that won't be a problem. Hiyori better watch her back." Ichigo said.

Ichigo succeeded in winning his first battle, but Hiyori will be another story. What kind of battle can we expect out of those two? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	66. And the Top Winner

Ichigo's battle against Desirae was a tough one. Desirae fought with the determination of getting a date with him. She was a formidable opponent, but in the end, Ichigo won the battle. However, Desirae isn't out yet. They both still have to battle Hiyori and see which of the three will be moving to the top sixteen. Just how far has Hiyori come? Let's find out.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): And The Top Winner

With all the remaining trainers grouped into three, everyone has a fair chance to advance into the Johto League. Desirae got another chance to stay in the Johto League as she's battling Hiyori. They've already reached the final match of this battle.

"Look at that." Ichigo said as he the others just arrived. "Looks like we missed most of it." Hiyori was using Aegislash and Desirae was using Floatzel. This battle looked like it was about over.

"Floatzel, Aqua Jet!" Desirae said.

"Floatzel!" Floatzel surrounded itself in water and went right at Aegislash.

"Aegislash use King's Shield!" Hiyori said. Aegislash held out its shield and formed a barrier with it blocking Floatzel's attack and Floatzel appeared to have gotten weaker.

"What happened to Floatzel?" Orihime questioned.

"King's Shield weakens attack power of the pokemon that made contact with it." Rukia said.

"Now use Sacred Sword!" Hiyori said. Aegislash hanged forms and had energy flowing through its blade as it slashed against Floatzel and knocked Floatzel right out.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Aegislash is the winner. Victory goes to Hiyori!" The referee said.

"And that's it. Hiyori wins and I'm afraid that this is the end for Desirae."

"No!" Desirae said as she dropped to her knees and was crying. "Now how am I suppose to get a date with my Ichigo?"

"Hiyori won." Chad said.

"So you and she are tied at three points, Ichigo." Rukia said. "So the outcome of your battle with her will determine who advances and who is out." Hiyori was on her way out, but she spotted Ichigo in the stands and the two made eye contact. Hiyori smirked as she gave the thumbs-down.

"That little…" Ichigo could see Hiyori was trying to intimidate him, but it isn't going to work.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo's battle with Hiyori will be coming soon. Ichigo was trying to decide how he was going to win this battle.

"Hiyori will be a tough one." Chad said.

"She'll probably use that Aegislash in your battle." Orihime said. "What kind of pokemon is Aegislash?"

"It's a steel-type and a ghost-type. It's also a tricky pokemon." Rukia said. "When it attacks, it stays in that blade form. When it defends, it switches to a shield form. It won't be an easy pokemon to beat."

"So what pokemon would have the advantage against it?" Orihime asked.

"Fire, ground, dark, or ghost-types." Rukia said. "So if you want to beat that Aegislash, your best chance is with Absol, Palpitoad, or Dusclops."

"You guys don't need to worry. I've got this." Ichigo said as he was sure he was going to win. "Absol, are you ready for a battle?"

"Absol." Absol was as ready as Ichigo was.

….

The Battlefield

"Welcome back. We're entering another great battle as we have Ichigo going against Hiyori. The winner of this battle will determine who is advancing to the top sixteen." Both trainers stepped out and ready to battle.

"Here we go, Ichigo! I'm not holding back and there isn't anyone who can stop it." Hiyori said.

"I wouldn't want you to hold back. I'm not stopping until I get that win." Ichigo said.

"Both sides appear to be ready. We just need them to release their first pokemon."

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Roo!"

"Rhyperior, let's go!" Hiyori said.

"Rhyperior!"

"A Rhyperior. That could cause problems if Ichigo doesn't play this right." Rukia said as she and the others watched from the stands.

"Let's do this. We'll wrap this up quickly. Tauros use Iron Head!" Ichigo said. Tauros charged right at Rhyperior with it covered in a white aura.

"Are you serious? What a dumb move. Rhyperior, Mega Punch!" Hiyori said. Rhyperior had some energy form around its fist and smashed it against Tauros with Tauros knocked back.

"Tauros was hit back hard. It looks like Tauros has taken a lot of damage from that one attack."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Tauros was able to get back up. "That's what I like to see. We've got other tricks up our sleeve. Now use Earthquake!" Tauros slammed its front hooves on the ground and caused the whole area to shake and was doing some damage to Rhyperior.

"The whole place is shaking. Hold on, everyone."

"You're not seriously going to let a little shaking stop you, are you?" Hiyori said. Rhyperior was doing its best to hold its ground.

"Now use Iron Head again!" Ichigo said. Tauros charged at Rhyperior again and the attack was able to make direct contact this time, but Rhyperior was able to withstand it. "You're kidding?! That pokemon is strong!"

"Rhyperior, Rock Blast!" Hiyori said. Rhyperior held its hands near Tauros and blasted some rocks against it. Tauros couldn't take all those attacks and was knocked out.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Rhyperior is the winner." The referee said.

"Ichigo has the first lost. That Rhyperior Hiyori holds is quite strong."

"I'll say. Tauros went down after two attacks." Chad said. Ichigo brought Tauros back and could see he was really against something strong.

"This won't be as easy as I thought, but I'm not giving up. Gyarados, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"RRRAAARGGH!"

"Ichigo's next pokemon is Gyarados. He holds the advantage this time, but will that be enough?"

"Don't back down, Rhyperior!" Hiyori encouraged.

"Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Gyarados didn't wait a moment longer as it used the attack. Rhyperior was blasted from the attack and was knocked out after one attack.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner." The referee said. Hiyori couldn't believe it. After she just acted tough, Rhyperior was knocked out in a single attack.

"You're so going to pay for that." Hiyori said as she brought Rhyperior back. "Noivern, let's go!"

"Noivern!"

"Noivern? That one could be a little tricky, but we're not backing down. We've got the right move for it." Ichigo said. "Ice Fang, go!" Gyarados had cold energy in his teeth and went to bite Noivern.

"Noiver use Screech!" Hiyori said. Noivern unleashed a terrifying sound and the painful sound caused Gyarado to cancel his attack. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Noivern unleashed a blast shaped like a dragon and blasted Gyarados with it.

"Noivern is not letting off the attacks. They aren't holding back."

"Neither are we. Gyarados use Thunder!" Ichigo said. Gyarados used the electric attack and blasted Noivern with it.

"Don't let them get away with that! Noivern, Boomburst!" Hiyori said. Noivern unleashed a powerful sonic attack and blasted Gyarados.

"That Noivern is so powerful." Chad said.

"It will be difficult to beat it, but I'm sure Ichigo can handle it." Rukia said.

"Noivern, Dragon Pulse again!" Hiyori said as Noivern was getting ready to attack again.

"No you don't. Whirlpool!" Ichigo said. Gyarados generated the attack and tossed it at Noivern, but Noivern used the pulse attack and the two attacks cancelled each other out. "Now use Ice Fang!" Gyarados moved through the smoke and was able to bite Noivern's wing with Noivern being tossed to the ground.

"That Ice Fang had to have dealt a lot of damage. Noivern looks like it can't hold out much longer."

"Let's end this. Noiver, Boomburst!" Hiyori said.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and collided and it was a struggle.

"Both attacks have collided. How will this turn out?" Both attacks kept pushing at each other, but it caused an explosion to go off with both pokemon getting caught in it. "It's an explosion! Who is left standing after this?" The smoke began to clear away and showed that both pokemon were knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle." The referee said.

"Both pokemon have knocked each other out and now both sides are down to one pokemon each." Both of them brought back their pokemon and were getting their last ones ready.

"Absol, it's time to rock." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol went right out on the field and it was ready for this battle.

"Aegislash, let's go!" Hiyori said.

"Aegislash!"

"I thought she would use Aegislash." Ichigo said.

"It's Absol vs. Aegislash. After this battle, we'll be finding out who is the one moving to the next round."

"I'm the one that's going to win this! Aegislash, Flash Cannon!" Hiyori said. Aegislash switched to blade form and aimed it Absol with it firing a blast of light.

"Absol, dodge and use Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped out of the way and went on the attack.

"King's Shield!" Hiyori said. Aegislash quickly changed forms and formed a barrier to block the attack. Ichigo knew what that attack could do.

"Absol, stop!" Ichigo said. Absol stopped the attack just before hitting the barrier. "We can't afford to lose attack power."

"Sacred Sword!" Hiyori said. Aegislash changed forms again and slashed against Absol and did a lot of damage.

"It changed forms so quickly!" Ichigo said.

"Now use Solar Blade!" Hiyori said. Aegislash started gaining sunlight around its blade and was getting ready to attack again.

"Might want to cover your eyes, folks. Once that attack finishes charging, it's going to be blinding."

"Absol get up! We've got to strike while it's still charging!" Ichigo said. Absol took a hard hit, but was able to get back up. "Now use Dark Pulse!" Aegislash was charging the attack, but Absol fired the dark beam and it blasted Aegislash, but Aegislash was still charging.

"Come on!" Hiyori said. The blade finished charging and Aegislash went to attack.

"Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon charged at each other and it caused another collision with another explosion going off and both pokemon were blown back.

"Another collision and both sides have taken damage!" Both sides were blown back and they both took some damage, but they could still battle. As the battle was going on, Ichigo was trying to figure out what to do.

'I know I can end this with Night Slash or Dark Pulse, but I know she'll use King's Shield to block the attack.' Ichigo thought. 'That will also weaken our power. Aegislash can change forms so quickly. We've got to strike the instant Aegislash changes.'

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to battle? Finish this with Sacred Sword!" Hiyori said with Aegislash going for the attack.

"Dodge it and use Swords Dance to increase your power!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped up and avoided the attack. Absol used Swords Dance and increased its power. "Now use Dark Pulse!"

"King's Shield!" Hiyori said. Absol attacked, but Aegislash quickly changed forms and blocked the attack. "Now use Flash Cannon!"

"It's now or never! Night Slash as fast as you can!" Ichigo said. Aegislash was starting to change forms, but Absol moved as fast as he could. Just as Aegislash pulled out, Absol slashed against Aegislash. Aegislash was knocked right out at that attack.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo." The referee said.

"Ichigo wins! Absol struck the moment Aegislash changed forms and won the battle!" Ichigo's friends oved that and it was another great battle.

"No! I lost!" Hiyori shouted. "I can't believe I lost!"

"With that win, Ichigo advances to the next round!" Orihime said.

"Yep. Now it's to the victory tournament." Rukia said. Ichigo stands as the top winner, but he'll be faced with other challenges.

…

Later

"We now have our sixteen remaining trainers." The screens showed Ichigo was in with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as well. "So now we will determine the matches for the next round." The cards were shuffled up and showed that Ichigo's next opponent will be Grimmjow.

"It's Grimmjow!" Rukia said.

"So it's finally time." Ichigo said as he knew this was coming. Grimmjow saw it and was going to enjoy this battle.

"Grimmjow said he had a secret weapon just for you." Chad said.

"I wonder what it is." Orihime said.

"We'll see because I'm taking him down." Ichigo said. This was one battle he was looking forward too.

Ichigo may have won the battles in his group, but he will soon be facing another challenge: his rival Grimmjow. This might be his toughest battle as of yet. You don't want to miss what's to come.

To Be Continued….


	67. Don't Look Down

Ichigo had to battle and earn points for him to move to the next round of the Johto League. He won both his battles against Desirae and Hiyori. Now he is in the top sixteen and his next match has already been decided. His next opponent is his rival Grimmjow. Grimmjow claims he has a secret weapon for Ichigo, but what is this weapon? We'll find out soon enough.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Don't Look Down

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol used the attack and slashed right through a tree with it coming down.

"Nice work, Absol." Ichigo said. "Our next opponent will be Grimmjow. We've battled Grimmjow for a while and he's a tough one. He gives it his all and doesn't hold anything back. We've got to be ready for anything."

"Absol." Absol was in full agreement. As the two of them were training, Grimmjow was actually watching them without them even noticing. Grimmjow's just as determined to beat Ichigo as Ichigo is determined to beat him.

"He really thinks he can win?" Grimmjow said. "I'm going to enjoy taking him down this time." Grimmjow walked away and held out a pokeball. "With you, I'm not going to lose."

…

Orihime

Orihime was in the hotel room and continued to look through the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo and what he must be going through.

"Orihime, Chad and I are going to get some dinner." Rukia said.

"Are you coming?" Chad asked.

"In a bit." Orihime said.

"Thinking about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"He's going against Grimmjow in his next match." Orihime said. "Grimmjow is a tough trainer. Do you guys think Ichigo will be fine? He hasn't really beaten Grimmjow before."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Grimmjow is strong, but Ichigo is just as strong." Rukia said. "I'm sure Ichigo will have some sort of plan."

"Still, when Grimmjow seems to win, it almost looks like he's not satisfied with it. Isn't enough that he wins the battle?" Orihime said. "It's almost like he wants to hurt Ichigo even more."

"Does he?" Chad questioned. "I guess there are some trainers that aren't exactly satisfied with the way they win. What more would Grimmjow want to do to gain that satisfaction?"

"Maybe we'll find out in their battle." Orihime said. One thing is for sure, Orihime is nervous on what will happen to Ichigo in it.

…

The Next Day

"Welcome, everyone, as we now advance to the victory tournament." Everyone was gathering in the main arena as they have reached the next round of the Johto League. "We have now moved to the point where trainers will be using all six pokemon. During each battle, the battlefield will be chosen randomly between rock, water, ice, and grass. Now we'll begin with our first trainers: Ichigo and Grimmjow." Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped onto the field with all the others watching from the stands. "Let's see which field they will be battling on." A randomizer was activated to determine which field they would battle on and it landed on rock. "So it will be a rock battlefield." The field opened up and a rock battlefield came out. "Now, they may begin when ready."

"Trainers, bring out your pokemon." The referee said.

"Here's my first choice. Dusclops, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Dusclops!

"Ichigo's first pokemon is Dusclops. Who will Grimmjow choose?" Grimmjow smirked as this was the moment he was waiting for.

"Here's that secret weapon I was tell you about. Take them down!" Grimmjow said as he released his next pokemon and it flew into the air. Ichigo and others were surprised as to who the pokemon was.

"Argh!"

"Grimmjow's pokemon is Aerodactly!"

"An Aerodactly?! How is that even possible?! Where did you get it?" Ichigo said.

"Remember when we last met at Lahusa City, the lab that can restore pokemon fossils?" Grimmjow said. It didn't take long for Ichigo to put the pieces together.

"You restored that pokemon from a fossil and made it yours?!" Ichigo said.

"Why do you think I held off my gym battle after yours?" Grimmjow said. "It took some time, but I found the perfect pokemon for me to face against you, but we'll get back to that later. Let's get started. Aerodactyl, Steel Wing!" Aerodactyl was the first to attack as it flew down and landed a clean attack against Dusclops. That Aerodactyl had Dusclops slide back.

"Grimmjow was the first to attack and it was a strong hit."

"I've got to stay focus. Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp!" Ichigo said. Dusclops formed blue flames and shot them at Aerodactyl, but it was flying around too much and couldn't land the attack.

"Aerodactyl, now use Rock Slide!" Grimmjow said. Aerodactyl generated rocks and had them all fall at Dusclops.

"Stop that attack with Psychic!" Ichigo said. Dusclops used the power of its mind and was able to stop the attack.

"Impressive. Dusclops was able to catch all the rocks with its psychic abilities."

"You think that will stop us? Ancient Power!" Grimmjow said. Aerodactyl formed a white orb and launched it between the rocks and blasted Dusclops with it.

"Oh man. That Aerodactyl is powerful." Rukia said.

"Ichigo has his work cut out for him this time." Chad said.

"Isn't there anyway he can win?" Orihime said.

"We'll see. I just don't know." Rukia said as it was already looking bad.

"We'll just have to use a move you can't dodge. Shadow Punch!" Ichigo said. Dusclops launched a pair of shadow fists. Aerodactyl tried to avoid them, but was having trouble.

"There's the power of Shadow Punch. It can't be dodged."

"So we won't dodge it. Giga Impact!" Grimmjow said, but Ichigo was confused to that. Aerodactyl was surrounded in spiral energy and pushed through the attacks and was heading for Dusclops.

"No matter how powerful that attack is, it won't have any effect on Dusclops." Ichigo said.

"Switch to Steel Wing!" Aerodactyl quickly switched attacks and smashed against Dusclops.

"Ooh! That was impressive the way Aerodactyl switched attacks like that." Dusclops was knocked down and out after that attack.

"Dusclops is unable to battle. Aerodactyl is the winner." The referee said.

"And with that, we have our first lost."

"Ichigo's the first one to lose a pokemon?" Orihime said.

"Unreal. He used a powerful attack like Giga Impact to counter Shadow Punch and got close to Dusclops to land a powerful attack like that." Rukia said. Ichigo returned Dusclops, but couldn't believe how strong that Aerodactyl is or how clever Grimmjow was.

"Thanks for giving Aerodactyl a warm-up." Grimmjow said. "That was just a sample of what's coming. Aerodactyl, return for now." Grimmjow brought Aerodactyl back in its pokeball.

"It seems Grimmjow is making a switch. Now let's see who they will use."

"Swoobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Swoobat!"

"Fear, take them down!" Grimmjow said.

"Fearow!"

"We're looking at an aerial battle between Swoobat and Fearow."

"Swoobat, remember? That Fearow is the same Spearow you lost to when we first battled Grimmjow. Let's make sure it won't end the same." Ichigo said to get Swoobat pumped.

"We'll see about that. Fearow, let's start up with Work Up!" Grimmjow said and Fearow was surrounded by a red aura.

"Trouble. Work Up increases attack power."

"Now use Fury Attack!" Grimmjow said.

"Dodge it, Swoobat!" Ichigo said. Fearow flew in and tried to peck at Swoobat, but Swoobat was able to avoid each attack. "Now blow it back with Gust!" Swoobat created a strong gust of wind and it blew Fearow back. "Now use Acrobatics!" Swoobat glowed blue and flew around with it tackling Fearow right in the gut and pushing it further back.

"All that extra power is useless against Swoobat if Fearow can't land a hit."

"Not so fast. We're far from done. Fearow use Sky Attack!" Grimmjow said. Fearow glowed a gold aura and flew right at Swoobat. It was a strong hit as Swoobat was blown back.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Swoobat was able to shake off the attack and was able to keep going. "Good. Use Air Cutter!" Swoobat started launching the attack, but Fearow kept moving around and kept avoiding the attack.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Grimmjow said.

"You've got to try and dodge it!" Ichigo said. Fearow started spinning around like a drill. Swoobat tried to move out of the way, but still got nicked and blown back from the attack.

"Ouch. Swoobat tried to dodge it, but still got scratch by the attack."

"Now to get the second win. Fearow, Sky Attack!" Grimmjow said. Fearow flew back around was in a gold aura and was heading straight for Swoobat.

"Swoobat can't take another hit!" Rukia said.

"But Ichigo can't lose another pokemon." Chad said. It wasn't looking good as Fearow came closer and closer.

"Use Acrobatics!" Ichigo said and Swoobat suddenly disappeared with Fearow's attack missing. Fearow reappeared and smashed into Fearow.

"No way!" Grimmjow said.

"Now use Air Cutter!" Ichigo said. Swoobat flapped its wings to use the attack and it kept blasting against Fearow. "Let's wrap this up with Gust!" Swoobat created a powerful gust of wind and it hit Fearow. Fearow went crashing into the ground as it smashed against a boulder. It knocked Fearow right out.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Swoobat is the winner." The referee said.

"And it's tied up once more. Swoobat has taken the win."

"Way to go, Swoobat." Ichigo said. Grimmjow returned Fearow and was getting ready for his next move. Before he did, he looked at Ichigo and looked into his eyes. "So what else, Grimmjow? Which of your pokemon is going down next?" Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's eyes and it infuriate him.

"Man, I can't stand you." Grimmjow said.

"What are you talking about? What did I ever do to you?" Ichigo said.

"Those eyes of yours. I can't stand them. I can't stand the look you're giving me." Grimmjow said. "No matter what I try, your eyes tell me you think you can still win. No matter how much I beat you, you still think you can win. When the battle is over, there's still that feeling. You think you're better than me, you looking down on me, you think you can actually defeat me. I hate it when people look down on me."

"Is that what your problem is with me?" Ichigo said.

"But that's why I was looking forward to this battle." Grimmjow said. "You aren't the first to look at me like that and I doubt you'll be the last. I can't stand that look, but we'll see if you're still giving me that look after I beat you in front of all these people!" Orihime was curious as to why Grimmjow never seem satisfied when he won against Ichigo. Now we know. He won't be satisfied until Grimmjow shows Ichigo that he is a far better trainer than Ichigo could be. "Hydreigon, take them down!"

"Hydreigon!"

"Let's go, Ichigo!" Grimmjow called. Neither one of them is backing out of this battle.

Ichigo's and Grimmjow's battle is just starting and things are getting intense. These two rivals will be clashing against each other in a powerful way. How will this battle turn out? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued….


	68. King of the Beasts

Ichigo is finally battling his longtime rival: Grimmjow. Both trainers are fierce and strong and this battle will be their ultimate one. Grimmjow surprised Ichigo with his newest pokemon: Aerodactyl. Grimmjow took an early lead, but Ichigo was able to even the score. Grimmjow refuses to lose to Ichigo and feels that Ichigo is looking down on him, a feeling he hates. So Grimmjow is dedicated to win this battle and prove to Ichigo that he is the better trainer. This battle has only just begun.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): King of the Beasts

"This battle is heating up, folks. Grimmjow has called on his third pokemon. It's the mighty Hydreigon."

"Swoobat, be careful." Ichigo said.

"Swoobat."

'Swoobat has taken a lot of damage in that battle with Fearow. We've got to outmaneuver that Hydreigon or we're in trouble.' Ichigo thought. "Swoobat, start out with Air Cutter!" Swoobat started flapping its wings and unleashed the attack.

"Hydreigon, Tri Attack!" Grimmjow said.

"Hydreigon!" Hydreigon unleashed an attack of fire, lightning, and ice. It was able to blast through Swoobat's attack. Swoobat tried to dodge it, but still got hit by the flames.

"Avoiding Tri Attack can be difficult." Rukia said. "It could cause burn, paralysis, or freeze your opponent. That pokemon came a long way from the Deino when they first battled."

"That pokemon is a little scary." Orihime said as she didn't like where this was going.

"Now use Dragon Rush!" Grimmjow said. Hydreigon was surrounded by blue energy and charged straight at Swoobat. There wasn't any time to dodge the attack. So Swoobat took the full frontal of the attack and was smashed against the ground.

"Swoobat, no!" Ichigo called. The dust cleared away and showed that Swoobat was taken out by that attack.

"Swoobat is unable to battle. Hydreigon is the winner." The referee said.

"Hydreigon has taken out Swoobat. That looks like a tough pokemon. How will Ichigo beat that one?"

"This isn't over yet." Ichigo said as he pulled out his next choice. "Gyarados, I choose you!"

"RRRAAARGH!"

"Ichigo is now going with Gyarados. Looks like we're having a battle of pure power between these two."

"We'll beat that one too! Hydreigon, Flamethrower!" Grimmjow said and Hydreigon started breathing out flames.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Gyarados used the attack and it blasted straight through the flames and hit Hydreigon. "Now let's give it a good shock. Use Thunder!" Gyarados used the electric attack and blasted Hydreigon with it and it appeared to have been doing some damage.

"That doesn't look good for Hydreigon. Normally, water and electric-type moves wouldn't be that effective against Hydreigon, but it seems to be this time."

"How come?" Orihime questioned.

"Because that Hydro Pump soaked Hydreigon." Chad said.

"Yeah and water and electricity never mix unless in this situation." Rukia said.

"You can take it! Give them a taste of your Dark Pulse!" Grimmjow said. Hydreigon pushed through the attack and blasted through with a dark beam and blasted Gyarados right in the face. "That's good. Now use Tri Attack!" Hydreigon unleashed the three-way attack and it was heading straight for Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Whirlpool to defend yourself!" Ichigo said. Gyarados generated the whirlpool and used it like a shield with it heading towards Hydreigon.

"A brilliant move using Whirlpool like a shield and it's about to catch Hydreigon."

"I don't think so. Hydreigon, Dark Pulse and shatter it!" Grimmjow said. Hydreigon used Dark Pulse again and it destroyed the whirlpool. "Now use Dragon Rush!" Hydreigon was surrounded by the energy flying straight at Gyarados.

"Here it comes! Get ready!" Ichigo said as Gyarados braced itself.

"What could Ichigo be thinking?" Everyone watched carefully as to what they're going to do as Hydreigon got close and closer.

"Now use Ice Fang!" Ichigo said. Gyarados was able to catch Hydreigon with his teeth and used the attack to deal some real damage. Gyarados tossed Hydreigon against the ground and was able to knock it out.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner." The referee said.

"Amazing." Orihime said.

"Yeah. That went really well. I can't believe Gyarados was able to catch Hydreigon with Ice Fang like that." Rukia said. Grimmjow brought Hydreigon back to its pokeball and did not look happy.

"Don't get cocky. This battle isn't over yet." Grimmjow said. "Bouffalant, take them down!"

"Bouffalant!"

"Grimmjow's fourth pokemon is Bouffalant. Let's see how this head smashing pokemon does against Gyarados."

"We'll take Bouffalant down as well. Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Ichigo said and Gyarados went for the attack.

"Head Charge!" Grimmjow said. Bouffalant focused energy in its head and charged right at Gyarados. The two of them collided, but Bouffalant had more power to it and knocked Gyarados back.

"Ouch. Gyarados was knocked back by Bouffalant. That Bouffalant must have one hard head."

"We're not quitting! Gyarados use Thunder!" Ichigo said. Gyarados used the electric attack and it blasted Bouffalant.

"Push through, Bouffalant and use Strength!" Grimmjow said. Bouffalant did its best to resist the attack as it charged in and was going to ram into Gyarados again.

"Not this time. Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Ichigo said. Gyarados unleashed the powerful blast of water and it hit Bouffalant. Bouffalant was being pushed back as it hit against a rock.

"I've had enough of this. Bouffalant, Stone Edge!" Grimmjow said. Bouffalant was able to push through the attack again and smashed its hooves against the ground. It caused some rocks to rise out of the ground and smashed against Gyarados and did some real damage. "Gyarados won't be getting up after this attack. Use Wild Charge!" Bouffalant was surrounded by an electrical aura and was getting ready to charge.

"If Gyarados gets hit by that, we're in trouble. Gyarados use Hydro Pump again! Try and stop that attack!" Ichigo said. Gyarados used the attack again, but Bouffalant charged right in the attack and kept going.

"Bouffalant charged right into the attack! What's going to happen from this?!" Bouffalant kept going and jumped right at Gyarados with an explosion going off upon contact.

"What happened?!" Ichigo said as they all resisted the force of the explosion. The dust cleared away and both pokemon were knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This battle ends in a draw." The referee said.

"A draw! Imagine that!" Grimmjow was pretty shocked by this outcome. Both trainers returned their pokemon, but Grimmjow didn't look happy.

"A draw? You've got to be kidding. Bouffalant should have been able to take them down." Grimmjow said as he was getting annoyed. He looked into Ichigo's eyes and was getting that feeling again. "It doesn't matter! I'm still going to crush you!"

"You can be a real beast sometimes." Ichigo said.

"A "beast"?" Grimmjow said. "I think I like the sound of that. I won't just be any beast. I'll stand at the top like a king. I'll be the king!"

"You still need to win this battle! Cacturne, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Cacturne!"

"This one will be over quickly. Pyroar, take them down!" Grimmjow said.

"RRRROOOAAA!" His male Pyroar unleashed a fierce roar. This pokemon means business just like Grimmjow.

"Ichigo is using Cacturne and Grimmjow uses Pyroar. Grimmjow has the advantage, but will Ichigo pull out a win?"

"Let's try and have some fun. Pyroar use Crunch!" Grimmjow said. Pyroar charged right at Cactunre and was ready to take a large bite.

"Cacturne, Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacturne had energy spiral around his fist and was able to counter Pyroar's attack with Pyroar being pushed back and some of its energy drained and transferred to Cacturne. Pyroar hit a rock, but was able to shake it off. "Now use Pin Missile!"

"Dodge it!" Grimmjow said. Cacturne unleashed a barrage of pin attacks, but Pyroar ran off and was able to avoid the attack. "Now use Hyper Voice!" Pyroar unleashed a mighty roar and blasted Cacturne. The sound was so intense that Cacturne was blown back and hit a rock.

"The sound alone was so intense that Cacturne actually got knocked off its feet."

"Now use Flame Charge!" Grimmjow said. Pyroar was surrounded by flames and charged at Cacturne.

"Get behind the rock and use it as a shield!" Ichigo said. Cacturne hurried over to behind the rock and braced itself.

"Like that will stop Pyroar!" Grimmjow said. Pyroar pushed through and smashed through and shattered the rock with Cacturne getting hit.

"Unreal! Pyroar smashed through that rock!" Chad said as no one could believe that. That attack had some power behind it with Cacturne getting knocked out by it.

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Pyroar is the winner." The referee said.

"And Cactrne is out just like that. Ichigo is down to only two pokemon now." Ichigo brought Cacturne back to its pokeball and could see he could be in real trouble with this one.

"That Pyroar is strong, but I've got a pokemon that can take it." Ichigo said. "Haxorus, I choose you!"

"Haxorus!"

"Now Ichigo is using Haxorus as his fifth pokemon."

"A dragon-type? Even that won't save you." Grimmjow said. "Pyroar, let's turn up the heat intensely with Fire Blast!" Pyroar unleashed a powerful blast of fire and it smashed against Haxorus.

"Grimmjow didn't wait around with a powerful attack."

"Now use Flame Charge!" Grimmjow said. Pyroar was surrounded by flames and charged right in.

"Not this time. Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Haxorus gathered energy around its tail and smashed it against Pyroar and stopped the attack.

"Get back in there and use Crunch!" Grimmjow said. Pyroar leaped at Haxorus and bit it around the neck. Haxorus was taking some damage, but Haxorus was doing its best to shake it off.

"Try using Rock Smash!" Ichigo said. Haxorus was able to shake Pyroar off and smashed one of its tusk against Pyroar. "Now use Dragon Tail!" Haxorus gathered energy around its tail and tried to smash it against Pyroar.

"Dodge it and use Flame Charge!" Grimmjow said. Pyroar jumped back from the attack and charge smashed against Haxorus.

"Dual Chop!" Ichigo said. Haxorus smashed against Pyroar and that put an end to this battle as Pyroar was taken out.

"Pyroar is unable to battle. Haxorus is the winner." The referee said.

"Pyroar is knocked out. That leaves both sides with only two pokemon remaining."

"Yes. Ichigo is close to winning." Orihime said as she saw this was going good.

"I wouldn't get my hopes so high." Rukia said. "That Aerodatyl Grimmjow has was strong. It also had plenty of time to catch whatever little breath it had. On top of that, Grimmjow's other pokemon hasn't battled yet."

"Neither has Absol." Chad said.

"That's true, but Haxorus just took some damage." Rukia said. "Ichigo better choose his moves carefully or he could still lose this battle." Orihime and Chad were still nervous about the outcome, but Ichigo was doing his best to stay strong. As this battle was going on, Ulquiorra was in the stands watching as well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, let's see how plan on getting out of this. Let's see if there's really anything special about you." Ulquiorra said.

"Time to end this." Grimmjow said. "Persian, tear them apart!"

"Persian!"

"Persian?! That Meowth of his must have evolved as well!" Ichigo said. This battle is nearing its end and only one will be walking away.

These two rivals continue going at each other in a fierce battle. It's coming to its end soon. See who will walk away. Stay tune to see the end of this battle.

To Be Continued…


	69. The Better Trainer

Ichigo's and Grimmjow's battle continues to escalate. They battle each other intensely and neither of them are backing down. The battle is now even with them both having only two pokemon left. Only one trainer will be able to walk as the winner. We're about to see who will win and who will advance to the top eight.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): The Better Trainer

Ichigo's and Grimmjow's battle is coming closer and closer to an end. It was now Persian vs. Haxorus. Ichigo was a little surprised to see a Persian.

"Persian. So that Meowth of his has evolved." Ichigo said. "Be careful, Haxorus. That Persian might be a little tricky if it's anything like the Meowth it use to be."

"Let me show you how better he is." Grimmjow said. "Persian, Iron Tail!"

"Persian!" Persian moved really fast and slammed its tail against Haxorus. Haxorus was pushed back and Ichigo could see that Persian was a lot stronger.

"Persian is stronger than before, but we're not going to quit." Ichigo said. "Haxorus, Rock Smash!"

"Haxorus!" Haxorus charged right at Persian.

"Protect." Grimmjow said. Persian formed a barrier around itself and was able to block the attack. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Persian unleashed an electrical attack and blasted Haxorus with it. "Iron Tail!" Persian leaped at Haxorus and slammed its tail against Haxorus again.

"Haxorus is getting beaten around out there. That Persian is a tough pokemon."

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Haxorus formed energy in its tail and was able to slam it against Persian and knocked it back.

"Now use Dig!" Grimmjow said. Persian started digging its way underground and there was no telling where Persian was going to come out from. Haxorus and Ichigo tried keeping an eye out for it, but there wasn't a sign of Persian anywhere.

"This could be a problem. Persian has disappeared underground. Where is it going to come up?" Haxorus was trying to find Persian and Persian came up right under Haxorus and slashed against Haxorus.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Grimmjow said.

"Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Both of them used their tails and slammed them against each other. "Now push through and use Rock Smash!" Haxorus was able to knock Persian's tail away and smashed its tusk against it. Persian was pushed back, but was still standing. "Now use Giga Impact!" Haxorus charged right in the spiral of energy.

"Have you forgotten already? Persian, Protect!" Grimmjow said. Persian formed the barrier around itself. Haxorus smashed into the barrier and kept trying to push through.

"Haxorus is trying to push through, but will Persian's Protect hold?" Haxorus kept trying to push through, but both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Grimmjow said. Persian used the attack and zapped Haxorus. Haxorus couldn't handle it anymore and was knocked right out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle. Persian is the winner."

"Haxorus is out. Ichigo is down to one last pokemon. Will that last pokemon be enough to win?" Ichigo brought back Haxorus and turned towards Absol.

"Looks like it's all up to you." Ichigo said.

"Absol." Absol ran out on to the battle and Persian was looking forward to this.

"Ichigo's last pokemon is Absol. Perhaps Absol might be enough to help Ichigo to win this."

"I was looking forward to this." Grimmjow said. "This reminds me of when we first battled. It may have ended in a draw, but I'll be the one walking away as the winner. Persian, Iron Tail!" Persian didn't waste a second as it went to attack.

"Dodge it and use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped out of the way and readied his attack. He released and it hit Persian with it. Persian was blown back by the attack, but wasn't going down. "Now use Night Slash!"

"Persian use Protect!" Grimmjow said. The two of them used their attacks with Absol smashing against the barrier. Absol was blown back, but was still going. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Persian used the attack, but Absol generated the swords and was able to block the attack and gained power.

"What an impressive use of Swords Dance." Persian was starting to get annoyed with Absol.

"In that case, let's use Dig!" Grimmjow said. Persian started digging its way underground and Absol was keeping his guard up.

"Get moving! Don't let Persian catch you!" Ichigo said. Absol was moving as fast as he could and was trying not to get caught by Persian. Persian however jumped out right in front of Absol. "Absol, Night Slash!"

"Iron Tail!" Grimmjow said. Both pokemon used their attacks and they collided against each other. "Look at that. It's just like when we first battled." Ichigo was confused, but he remembered the same thing happened when these two first battled. "Only this will not end the same way. Now use Thunderbolt!" Persian was able to blast Absol at point-blank range and was knocked back. Absol may have been hit by a powerful attack, but Absol was still strong. Persian was enjoying this.

"Persian might be strong, but we're just as strong." Ichigo said. "Now use Dark Pulse!"

"Protect, one more time!" Grimmjow said. Persian formed the barrier as Absol used the attack. The barrier tried to hold, but it smashed and Persian got hit with Grimmjow surprised.

"Dark Pulse got through! What just happened?!"

"Persian was using Protect a little too much." Rukia said. "Persian must be getting a little tired."

"That means Ichigo still has a chance." Orihime said.

"That won't stop us. Persian, Dig!" Grimmjow said. Persian started digging its way underground again.

"Not this time. Absol use Razor Wind right on the ground!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped up and sliced right through the ground with the attack and Persian was knocked into the air. "Now use Night Slash!" Absol came right at Persian and slashed against it with Persian getting knocked to the ground and it appeared that was it.

"Persian is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"That's it. Both sides are down to only one pokemon now."

"Great, Absol. Get ready for one more." Ichigo said. Absol was ready as Grimmjow got his last pokemon ready.

"Aerodactyl, take them down!" Grimmjow said as he called on his last pokemon.

"Argh!"

"This time, you won't be holding back on me." Grimmjow said, but Ichigo didn't seem to understand. "Your mega evolution. You never used it against me. You've been holding out on me. I hate that feeling as well, but this time I'll get you to show me." Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and moved it to show there was a keystone inside it. Ichigo was shocked to see that. Upon closer look, a mega stone could also been seen around Aerodactyl's neck. "Aerodactyl, mega evolve!" Energy travelled from Grimmjow to Aerodactyl and it caused Aerodactyl to become Mega Aerodactyl.

"Look at that! Aerodactyl has actually mega evolved!" Everyone was amazed that happened.

"So you want that kind of battle? You got it! Absol, mega evolve!" Ichigo said as he used his keystone and Absol began to mega evolve into Mega Absol.

"Absol has mega evolved as well! This is sure to be an interesting battle!"

"That's more like it! Now use Steel Wing!" Grimmjow said.

"Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon charged at each other and their two attacks collided with both being blown back. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol used the attack and it blasted Aerodactyl, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"You'll need a better attack than that since Aerodactyl is part rock-type. Now use Ancient Power!" Grimmjow said. Aerodactyl formed a white orb and launched it at Absol.

"Swords Dance!" Ichigo said. Absol formed the swords and was able to block the attack while increasing his own power.

"Rock Slide!" Grimmjow said. Aerodactyl formed the rocks and had them fall at Absol.

"Jump on those rocks to get in close with Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped across the rocks and was getting close to Aerodactyl. When Absol was close enough, it slashed against Aerodactyl and knocked Aerodactyl back.

"Push back with Steel Wing!" Grimmjow said. Aerodactyl hardened its wings and slammed them against Absol that Absol crashed into the ground. "Now use Giga Impact!" Aerodactyl flew down in a spiral of energy and crashed into Absol.

"Absol!" Ichigo called. He and his friends were worried that Absol was hurt. Absol did take some damage, but was getting back up. "That's it. Don't give up, Absol. You can do it. I know you can." Ichigo encouraged Absol to keep battling and Absol wants to keep battling. Absol wasn't going to give up and could feel the power coming to him.

"Absol!" Absol unleashed some energy from his horn and launched it at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl got hit from the attack and was blown back from it.

"Look at that! What did Absol just do?!"

"Wait. That attack was….Psycho Cut! Absol, you know how to use Psycho Cut now!" Ichigo said. "This is perfect! Now we have a chance!"

"Don't get cocky just because you know a new move. Aerodactyl use Rock Slide!" Grimmjow said.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon used their attacks and collided against each other with an explosion going off. Aerodactyl didn't see anything, but Absol surprised it as it jumped right through the smoke. "Now use Psycho Cut!" Absol used his full power in this last attack as he launched the blade and it blasted against Aerodactyl and knocked Aerodactyl right out of the sky. All of them watched closely what was going to happen after that. Aerodactyl tried to stand back up, but Aerodactyl couldn't and dropped down with it going back to it's original form.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Victory goes to Ichigo!" The referee said.

"It's over and done! Ichigo wins and will advance to the second round!" Everyone cheered as he and his friends were real happy about this. Ichigo ran over to Absol as Absol changed back to normal.

"You were great, Absol. Amazing, as well as your new move." Ichigo said. Absol was happy about this as well. Ichigo watched and saw Grimmjow walking over to Aerodactyl and brought it back in its pokeball. Grimmjow didn't even look into Ichigo's eyes as he walked away. The other matches went off and soon the top eight were determined.

"We now have our eight trainers and their matches." All of them watched as the matches were set and it showed Ichigo going against Ulquiorra in the next round.

"It's Ulquiorra!" Orihime said.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo said. He knew this might be an even greater challenge. Ulquiorra saw this as well, but didn't seem concerned.

…

Later

It was an intense day. There were many great battles and it's all coming to an end. Orihime stepped outside with Rukia and Chad, but she didn't see Ichigo.

"Where's Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"I think he went to talk to Grimmjow." Chad said.

"That was one heck of a battle." Rukia said. "I think Ichigo has more respect for Grimmjow because of it."

…..

Grimmjow

Since Grimmjow lost, he was on his way out. No reason for him to stick around. Before he could really get all that far, Ichigo and Absol were able to catch up to him.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called and got him to stop. "You're leaving already?"

"I lost. Why stick around?" Grimmjow said without even facing him. Grimmjow battled so hard and now it's all over and now he really feels like he's being looked down upon.

"Hey, Grimmjow. You want to go again, let me know." Ichigo said. "I'll take you on any time." Grimmjow was a little shocked to hear Ichigo say that. Now he feels like Ichigo really acknowledge him. Ichigo really has proven he's the better trainer in more ways than one. Grimmjow waved off and they parted ways with hopes that they get to battle each other again.

It was an intense battle, but Ichigo pulled through. Now, he ready's himself as he faces against Ulquiorra in his next battle. What kind of battle can we expect out of this? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	70. The Darkness of Ulquiorra

"Welcome back. We are now entering the next round of the Johto League with only eight trainers remaining." Everyone gathered back in the main arena for the next match. Ichigo's friends with some of the people he's competed against all gathered for this battle. "We are now starting the next match with Ulquiorra against Ichigo." Both trainers entered the battlefield and were ready for this.

Ichigo has done well as he made it to the top eight of the Johto League. He now readies himself for the next match against Ulquiorra, a trainer of complete mystery with a powerful Darkrai. This might be Ichigo's toughest challenge yet.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) The Darkness of Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra… Do we even know anything about him?" Orihime asked.

"I checked on his data, but most of it is a mystery." Rukia said. "The fact that he even has a Darkrai says a lot about his strength."

"You're right. This might be Ichigo's biggest challenge yet." Chad said.

"We have selected the battle arena. This battle will be taking place on a grass battlefield." The battlefield opened up and a grass field came out. "Now we await the first choice of pokemon our trainers will make."

"Dusclops, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Dusclops!"

"Come, Dusknoir." Ulquiorra said.

"Dusknoir…"

"This is an interesting way to start. It's Dusclops vs. Dusknoir."

"Dusknoir?" Orihime questioned.

"It's the evolve form of Dusclops." Rukia said. "Evolving shouldn't make too much of a difference, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Evolved or not makes no difference to us. Dusclops, start out with Shadow Punch!"

"Counter with your Shadow Punch." Ulquiorra said. Both pokemon used the same attack and they clashed against each other.

"It's even." Ichigo said.

"Not even close." Ulquiora said. Dusknoir's attacks were pushing through and soon made a strong hit and knocked Dusclops back.

"Unreal! What power!" Ichigo said as he couldn't believe how strong that Dusknoir was. Dusclops took a lot of damage, but was starting to get back up. "Dusclops use Night Shade!" Dusclops unleashed the dark every wave and Dusknoir got caught in it.

"Shadow Sneak." Ulquiorra said. Dusknoir's shadow stretched out and slashed against Dusclops when it got close enough. That attack was enough to cause Duskclops to lose the battle as it dropped down.

"Duskclops is unable to battle. Dusknoir is the winner."

"And Ichigo is the first to lose a pokemon."

"Poor Dusclops." Orihime said.

"It couldn't be helped. Being hit by two ghost-type attacks like that did some real damage." Rukia said. "Still, I can tell that Ulquiorra is powerful. This won't be easy."

"Haxorus, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Haxorus!"

"Ichigo's second pokemon is Haxorus. Let's see if Haxorus will do any better."

"I'll end this quickly as well. Dusknoir use Focus Blast." Ulquiorra said. Dusknoir started charging energy in between its hands.

"I don't think so! Now use Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Haxorus charged right in and slammed its tail against Dusknoir. Dusknoir didn't stop as he unleashed the energy and blasted Haxorus with it. "Hang in there. Now use Dual Chop!" Haxorus slammed its tusk against Dusknoir and knocked it back. "Finish it with one more Dragon Tail!" Haxorus slammed its tail against Dusknoir and knocked it out.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Haxorus is the winner." The referee said.

"Ichigo has even the score. Now both sides have five pokemon left."

"Come, Banette." Ulquiorra said.

"Banette!"

"Now Ulquiorra is using Banette, another ghost-type."

"Ghost-types can be tricky." Chad said.

"Especially since Haxorus can only use half of its moves." Rukia said. "Rock Smash and Giga Impact won't have any effect. Ichigo has to handle this carefully." It already isn't looking good for Ichigo out there.

"Haxorus use Dual Chop!" Ichigo said. Haxorus charged right in with its tusks.

"Dodge it and use Disable." Ulquiorra said. Banette was able to avoid each strike. Banette's eyes glowed and unleashed some energy that effected Haxorus.

"Not good for Haxorus. Now Haxorus won't be able to use Dual Chop for a while."

"We'll have to bet all of it on Dragon Tail!" Ichigo said. Haxorus charged right at Banette with energy around its tail.

"Phantom Force." Ulquioraa said. Banette vanished underneath the ground as the attack missed.

"This is strange. Banette seems to have disappeared." Haxorus was trying to find where it went, but there wasn't a sign of it. Suddenly, Banette appeared right behind Haxorus and smacked it. Banette also grabbed onto Haxorus' neck.

"Shake it off!" Ichigo said. Haxkorus tried to shake Banette off, but Banette wasn't letting go.

"Knock Off." Ulquiorra said. Banette smacked Haxorus around. "Now use Charge Beam." Banette jumped right off and fired an electrical blast and hit Haxorus with it. Haxorus can't take it anymore and was knocked right out.

"Haxorus is unable to battle. Banette is the winner."

"Haxorus!" Ichigo called as he and Absol rushed over to it. "Are you okay?" Haxorus appeared to have taken a lot of damage. Cacturne let itself out of the pokeball and was worried himself.

"Cacturne?" Cacturne was concerned, but Haxorus seemed to be okay. Ichigo brought Haxorus back in its pokeball.

"You want to give it a shot?" Ichigo said. Cacturne was ready and went out to battle.

"Ichigo's next pokemon is Cacturne. Let's see if Cacturne does any better."

"Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Cacturne unleashed a barrage of pins and they blasted against Banette.

"Disable and Knock Off." Ulquiorra said. Banette's eyes glowed and blocked Cacturne from using Pin Missile again. Banette charged in smacked Cacturne.

"Cacturne, Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacturne launched some seeds and hit Banette with it. "Now use Needle Arm!" Cacturne went in and hit Banette with his arm. "Now use Needle Arm one more time!" Cacturne used the same attack and Banette was taken down.

"Banette is unable to battle. Cacturne is the winner." The referee said.

"A double dose of Needle Arm is never a good combination. Now who will Ulquiorra use next?"

"Come, Honchkrow."

"Honchkrow!"

"Honchkrow? That's a flying-type. Cacturne, return." Ichigo said and brought Cacturne back in his pokeball.

"A wise choice." Ulquiorra said.

"Ichigo is switching his pokemon. Who will he use now?"

"Crobat, I choose you!" Ichigo said.

"Crobat!"

"It's now Crobat. We're looking at an aerial battle."

"Let's win this while we can. Crobat use Cross Poison!" Ichigo said.

"Dodge it." Ulquiorra said. Crobat unleashed a cross of poison, but Honchkrow was able to block the attack. "Now use Mean Look." Honchkrow's eyes glowed and an aura surrounded Crobat.

"Honchkrow just used Mean Look. That means Crobat won't be able to leave until this battle is over."

"That isn't going to stop us. Crobat, Wing Attack!" Ichigo said.

"Night Slash." Ulquiorra said. The two of them used their wings to attack and they kept clashing against each other. "I was expecting you to be more of a challenge. So far, I'm not impressed. Now use Secret Power." Honchkrow unleashed a bright light and Crobat got caught in it. When the light faded away, Crobat fell down and ended up falling asleep.

"Crobat, wake up!" Ichigo called, but Crobat wasn't moving.

"I thought he try something like that since he used Mean Look." Rukia said.

"Secret Power?" Orihime questioned.

"Its effect changes depending on the surrounding area." Chad said. "This time, it caused Crobat to fall asleep."

"Now use Night Slash." Ulquiorra said. Honchkrow flew straight down and hit Crobat with Crobat being tossed into the air. "Now use Punishment." Honchkrow got behind Crobat with dark energy flowing through its wing. It spanked Crobat and had Crobat crash into the ground. The dust began to clear away and showed that Crobat was beaten.

"Crobat is unable to battle. Honchkrow is the winner." The referee said.

"Crobat has been beaten. That leaves Ichigo with only three pokemon."

"Man. Ichigo just can't get ahead." Rukia said.

"How is he going to beat this guy? His pokemon are so strong that know a variety of attacks." Chad said.

"He'll find a way. He always finds a way." Orihime said. She really believed that, but it wasn't looking good.

"I've got to beat this guy. I didn't come this far to lose." Ichigo said as he brought Crobat back in its pokeball. "Weavile, I choose you!"

"Weavile!"

"Ichigo is now going with Weavile. He'll have the advantage with that match, but can Weavile even reach that Honchkrow.

"We just need to land a clean hit. Weavile, Ice Shard!" Ichigo said. Weavile formed a shard of ice and launched it at Honchkrow.

"Dodge it and use Night Slash." Ulquiorra said. Honchkrow was able to move out of the way of the attack. Honchkrow flew down at Weavile with its wings glowing and going for the attack.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Ichigo said. Weavile moved incredibly fast and was able to avoid Honchkrow's attack. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Weavile jumped up and got over Honchkrow. Weavile formed a dark orb and tossed it at Honchkrow with Honchkrow getting hit.

"That Weavile has some speed, but will that speed be enough?"

"Now use Icicle Spear!" Ichigo said.

"Dodge it." Ulquiorra said. Weavile formed shards of ice and launched all of them at Honchkrow, but Honchkrow kept flying around and was avoiding the attack.

"You won't escape that easily. Go, Weavile!" Ichigo said. Weavile used the increase in speed from Agility and moved incredibly fast. Weavile jumped up and was right under Honchkrow. "Now use Icicle Spear again!" Weavile launched the shards of ice again and blasted Honchkrow with it this time. "Finish this with Ice Shard!" Weavile formed a shard of ice and blasted Honchkrow. Weavile landed down on the ground, but Honchkrow went crashing down and was taken out of the battle.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Weavile is the winner." The referee said.

"It's even once more with both sides having only three pokemon remaining."

"It's great that we're evening the score, but this guy is strong." Ichigo said. "All his pokemon are pretty tough and their attacks are a little tricky. He's bound to mess up somewhere."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Ulquiorra said as he brought Honchkrow back in it's pokeball. "So far, I'm not impressed with what you've done so far. All your attacks and moves have been underwhelming."

"I can tell. You don't show much excitement…or any emotions, do you?" Ichigo questioned.

"I thought that perhaps there was something special about you, but I have not seen it yet." Ulquiorra said as he pulled out his next choice of pokemon. "All that is left is to finish this battle. Come, Cofagrigus."

"Cocococ!"

"Cofagrigus?" Orihime said.

"Another ghost-type and a little scary one. They say it can turn people into mummies." Rukia said.

"We still hold the advantage in this one! Weavile, Shadow Ball!" Ichigo said as Weavile was getting ready to attack.

"Use your Shadow Ball as well." Ulquiorra said. Both pokemon used the same attack with them crashing against each other.

"It's a draw." Ichigo said.

"Not quite." Ulquiorra said. Cofagrigus' Shadow Ball proved to be stronger as it blew through the smoke and blasted Weavile with Weavile being blown back.

"Weavile, no!" Ichigo shouted as this battle just doesn't look good for him.

Ichigo's battle against Ulquiorra is a tough one. Just when it seems like he's gotten the edge over him, Ulquiorra beats him to the punch. Can he really defeat this trainer? Stay tune and find out.

To Be Continued….


	71. Darkness of Darkrai

Ichigo has succeeded in making it into the top eight, but he faces a powerful opponent. Ulquiorra has proven to be a real challenge as he appears to be one step ahead. He keeps battling back, but Ulquiorra keeps knocking his pokemon around. Can Ichigo actually defeat this opponent or is this where his time in the Johto League ends?

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Dark as Darkrai

Weavile took the full frontal of another attack and was knocked right down. Weavile may have gotten hit, but was able to get back up.

"Weavile might be down, but is not out yet. Cofagrigus might be more of a challenge than it looks."

"Can you really keep going?" Ichigo asked.

"Weavile!" Weavile was able to get back up and was still able to battle.

"Will-O-Wisp." Ulquiorra said.

"Cococococ!" Cofagrigus formed blue flames in its four shadowy hands and tossed them Weavile got hit by them and was starting to get burned.

"Not good for Weavile. It got hit by that Will-O-Wisp and is constantly taking damage from being burned."

"Fight through it and use Icicle Crash!" Ichigo said. Weavile tried to fight through the burn and launched icicles at Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus crossed its arms and was doing its best to block the attack.

"Cofagrigus use Haze." Ulquiorra said. Cofagrigus breathed out a black cloud and it covered around the whole field.

"I can't see a thing." Ichigo said as he and Weavile tried to keep their eyes opened, but Weavile was still getting burned.

"Haze has covered the field. Cofagrigus could attack from anywhere."

"Now use Energy Ball." Ulquiorra said. Cofagrigus appeared and grabbed a hold of Weavile. Cofagrigus used its spare arms to form a green energy orb and smashed it against Weavile. Weavile was blown back from the attack.

"Weavile, can you keep going?" Ichigo asked. Weavile was able to get back up and was able to keep going. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Weavile formed a dark orb and tossed it with Cofagrigus getting hit by it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ulquiorra said.

"Try this! Run in circles with Agility around Cofagrigus!" Ichigo said. Weavile started running in circles around Cofagrigus.

"Weavile is running around and around and he could attack from anywhere."

"That's it, Weavile." Ichigo said as he was sure this was going to work, but Weavile started to slow down from the burn. That gave Ulquiorra and Cofagrigus an opening.

"Now use Energy Ball." Ulquiorra said. Cofagrigus formed the attack and blasted Weavile with Weavile getting knocked down and was defeated this time.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Cofagrigus is the winner." The referee said. Ichigo brought Weavile back in his pokeball and was starting to get annoyed with this guy.

"Man. Just when it seems like I got an edge over this guy, he pulls the rug right from under me." Ichigo said. "I've got to strike while I still can. Cacturne, I choose you!"

"Cacturne!"

"Ichigo has decided to bring back Cacturne. How will Cacturne do against Cofagrigus?"

"Cacturne's part dark-type. So Shadow Ball won't work as much." Rukia said. "Since Cacturne is a grass-type as well, Energy Ball won't do much damage either. The only thing that will work is Will-O-Wisp and Haze."

"So wouldn't the smart thing for Ulquiorra to do is switch?" Orihime said.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that's going to happen." Chad said.

"Cofagrigius use Will-O-Wisp." Ulquiorra said. Cofagrigus formed the blue flames in its hands and tossed them at Cacturne.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed!" Ichigo said. Cacturne was able to avoid the flames and shot seeds at Cofagrigus, but they just kept bouncing off..

"Grab Cacturne and pull it in." Ulquiorra said. Cofagrigus reached across the field and grabbed Cacturne with it pulling Cacturne in. "Let's see if you can avoid it now. Use Will-O-Wisp." Cofagrigus used its spare arms and held two flames close to cacturne.

"This doesn't look good. Cacturne can't seem to get out of the way."

"Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Ichigo said. Cacturne formed spikes around his arms and it caused Cofagrigus to let go. Cacturne also smashed its attack against Cofagrigus and pushed it back.

"Interesting. He used the attack to get free and attack." Ulquiorra said. "He used a helpful attack at the last moment and it was a smart move. Maybe there is something to him."

"Now use Needle Arm one more time!" Ichigo said. Cacturne attacked Cofagrigus again and it appeared to be a critical hit as Cofagrigus went down.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle. Cacturne is the winner." The referee said.

"Cofagrigus is down. Now both sides only have two pokemon remaining."

"Not bad, but I'm afraid it might be too late for you to turn the tide of this battle around." Ulquiorra said as he returned Cofagrigus. "Come, Zoroark."

"Zo!"

"And Ulquiorra has brought out Zoroark as his fifth pokemon

"I've never seen that pokemon before." Orihime said.

"Zoroark." Rukia said. "It's a cunning pokemon that has the ability to transform into any person or any pokemon. What I don't understand is why it's in the form it's in now."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"I've heard that when Zoroark are released into battle, their ability, known as Illusion, takes effect." Rukia said. "It caused Zoroark to transform into the last pokemon in your party that hasn't been defeated. So what is up with that?"

"I see no reason for Zoroark to change its form." Ulquiorra said to clear the confusion. "While Zoroark can cause confusion by changing its appearance and its movements, it doesn't really do any good to me at this point. Especially since Zoroark will just change back to normal the moment it takes damage."

"Is he saying he trained Zoroark to resist its own ability and only transform when it's necessary?" Rukia said. "That's some training. Just how powerful is this guy?"

"It doesn't matter what pokemon you use. I'm not giving up until this battle is over. Cacturne, Pin Missile!" Ichigo said. Cacturne launched pins at Zoroark, but neither of them seemed concern.

"Zoroark, Substitute." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark made a copy of itself and it took the attack with it getting destroyed.

"Zoroark avoided damage by using Substitute. Crafty."

"What's Substitute?" Orihime questioned.

"In exchange for weakening yourself, you can make a copy of yourself and it takes all the damage." Rukia said.

"Now use Drain Punch!" Ichigo said. Cacturne charged right at Zoroark with energy around spiraling around his fist.

"Now use Night Daze." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark build some energy and smashed it against the ground. It created a dark shockwave that blasted Cacturne and knocked Cacturne back.

"There it is. The famous Night Daze that only Zoroark is capable of. He used it and knocked Cacturne back."

"Now use Shadow Claw." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark formed a dark claw around its real claw and jumped up. Zoroark came down and slashed against Cacturne and held Cacturne down.

"Cacturne has been pinned down. How is Ichigo going to get out of this one?"

"Use Needle Arm! Try and get yourself free!" Ichigo said. Cacturne kept using the attack and kept trying to get free, but Zoroak wasn't letting go.

"Now use Low Sweep." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark drove its leg right against Cacturne and Cacturne slid against the ground and almost went right out of the arena, but Cacturne was knocked out.

"Cacturne is unable to battle. Zoroark is the winner." The referee said.

"That does it for Cacturne. Now Ichigo has only one pokemon remaining while Ulquiorra has two that appear ready to go. If Ichigo is hoping for a comeback, now is the time to pull one out." Ichigo had Cacturne return to his pokeball and was frustrated now.

"It's all up to you now. Be careful." Ichigo said to Absol. Absol understood the situation and went out on the battlefield.

"Absol." Any hope of winning this battle rests with Absol now.

"Absol is Ichigo's last pokemon. We'll see if Ichigo is able to pull out a win."

"So it's an all-out battle with dark-types that you want now. Very well, but I'll end this quickly." Ulquiorra said. "Now use Low Sweep." Zoroark charged in and was getting a kick ready.

"Dodge it, Absol!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped up and over Zoroark. "Now use Night Slash!"

"Shadow Claw." Ulquiorra said. Both of their pokemon used their attacks and were able to deflect the other. "Shadow Claw once more." Zoroark reached out for Absol and tried to land another attack. It slashed against Absol, but Absol was doing its best to hold against the attack.

"Too bad we can't use Psycho Cut. It won't have any effect. Absol knows a cool new move and we can't use it." Ichigo complained. "Oh well. We got other attacks. Now use Razor Wind!" Absol brushed off Zoroark's attack and was getting ready.

"Now use Night Daze." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark acted faster as it used its attack and blew Absol back and knocked Absol down from it.

"Absol was too slow with the attack. An attack that powerful that close must have done some damage."

"Can you get up, Absol?" Ichigo asked as Absol was able to stand back up. Absol wasn't going to fall that easily.

"Now use Shadow Claw." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark charged right at Absol with the attack.

"Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Both pokemon used their attacks and clashed against each other. However, Absol brushed the claw out of the way as he refuses to be defeated like this. He was able to land a hit against Zoroark and managed to get behind Zoroark. "Now use Razor Wind!" Absol was able to use the attack this time and blasted Zoroark in the back with it.

"Absol appears to be getting the upper hand against Zoroark."

"Not for long." Ulquiorra said.

"Let's end this and get to that last battle. Razor Wind one more time!" Ichigo said.

"Night Daze." Ulquiorra said. Zoroark acted faster and used the attack with Absol being blown back by the shockwave, but Absol resisted through it and used his attack with it slashing against Zoroark. Zoroark was blown back and was beaten.

"Zoroark is unable to battle. Absol is the winner." The referee said.

"It's tied up once more. Both sides now only have one pokemon left."

"Yeah, but we all know who that last pokemon is." Rukia said as she and the others were nervous knowing what pokemon is coming next. Ulquiorra brought Zoroark back in its pokeball as Ichigo and Absol got ready for that last pokemon.

"Not bad, but this is where the battle ends. Come, Darkrai." Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra released Darkrai and Darkrai said no words, no noise. It was as if none needed to be said.

"There's Ulquiorra's last pokemon. The mysterious Darkrai. This battle could get interesting." Absol was getting tense just like last time.

"Keep calm, Absol. It's just another battle. It's just another pokemon." Ichigo said. Absol was doing his best to stay calm, but Absol can feel Darkrai's power and it doesn't feel friendly.

"Start with Ominous Wind." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai unleashed the wind-based attack and created a strong blast with Absol slowly being pushed back.

"That power is unreal, but we need to fight back." Ichigo said. "Absol, Razor Wind!" Absol unleashed the attack and it slashed through with it hitting Darkrai. Ichigo and Absol were glad to get a hit in, but Darkrai appeared to be unharmed and were shocked.

"Unreal! Darkrai doesn't appear to have taken damage!"

"Just how powerful is that pokemon?!" Ichigo said.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai unleashed a beam of darkness and it blasted Absol with Absol getting blown back from the attack.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Ichigo said. Absol charged right in and slashed at Darkrai, but Darkrai was able to block the attack. Absol and Ichigo couldn't believe it. "Absol, keep moving! Don't let Darkrai catch you!" Absol kept moving around the field to try and confuse Darkrai.

"It's pointless to run." Ulquiorra said. "Show them why that is." Darkrai had incredible speed to match that power as it instantly appeared in front of Absol. Absol looked right at Darkrai and felt like it was staring into a dark void. It seems like Absol might actually be afraid of this opponent.

The most intense battle that Ichigo has been in is about to reach its end. Is this really how it ends for Ichigo in the Johto League? Stay tune to find out.

To Be Conitnued….


	72. Closing to a Dark League

Ichigo's greatest challenge has been against Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra uses a variety of powerful attacks and has constantly overpowered almost all of Ichigo's pokemon. Absol is the only one left standing and now both sides are down to only one pokemon. Ulquiorra's last pokemon is Darkrai, but Darkrai might be too much for Absol to handle. Is this really the end? We're about to find out.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice) Closing to a Dark League

"Absol, move away!" Ichigo said. Absol jumped away from Darkrai and was keeping some distance between himself and Darkrai.

"That Darkrai is fast and powerful. I don't want to call it early, but Absol might be outmatched in this battle. Of course, we won't know until it's all over.

"That Darkrai is powerful. We need to end this fast or else Absol could be in real trouble." Ichigo said. "Absol, increase your power with Swords Dance!"

"Absol!" Absol generated the swords around itself and increased his own power.

"Interesting. He usually uses that in conjunction with a defensive move." Rukia said. "I'm starting to think Ichigo's really feeling the pressure now."

"He's still going to win, isn't he?" Orihime said. They wanted to believe that, but the others weren't so sure with what they've seen.

"Darkrai use Ominous Wind." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai formed the dark wind and blasted Absol with it. Absol was doing his best to resist the attack no matter how powerful it seems. Ulquiorra looked across the field and he could see the determination in Ichigo. 'Interesting.' He thought. 'No matter how much I push back, he's still determined to go through this battle. I can't comprehend this. He's clearly outmatched, but he's holding something that has him still thinking he can win. Maybe there's more to him than I originally thought.'

"Come on, Absol. Try and hang in there." Ichigo said. Absol was doing his best to resist the wind. Absol pushed through and knocked the wind away.

"Just look at Absol. It simply refuses to surrender." No matter how powerful Darkrai might appear to be, no matter how much Absol might actually be afraid, Absol is going to keep on battling until the very end.

'I've never really been one to play around.' Ulquiorra thought. 'I must end this while I still can.'

"Now use Razor Wind!" Ichigo said with Absol getting ready to attack.

"Dark Void." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai formed a dark orb and tossed it at Absol. Absol was surrounded by it as soon as it got close enough and was covered in darkness. Absol could feel something coming over him and couldn't finish the attack. Absol dropped down and was fast asleep.

"No! Absol, what are you doing?! You've got to get up now!" Ichigo called.

"Uh oh. Absol has fallen asleep."

"Dark Void?" Orihime questioned.

"It's a move that only Darkrai can use." Rukia said. "It puts the opponent to sleep. Darkrai's ability will also drain Absol's energy while it's asleep." Darkrai reached over for Absol and grabbed him by his horn with him being lifted. Darkrai held its spare arm at Absol and was ready to deal a finishing blow.

"Hyper Beam." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai fired the beam at point-blank range and caused a major explosion. Ichigo could tell what happened after that. He didn't need the smoke to clear to know that. The smoke cleared away and Darkrai dropped Absol. The outcome of this battle was obvious to all after seeing that last attack.

"Absol is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner. Victory goes to Ulquiorra." The referee said.

"It's done and over. Ulquiorra will be advancing to the semi-finals." People cheered for it was a great battle. Ichigo ran over and tried to help Absol.

"Absol, you're not hurt, are you?" Ichigo asked. Absol was able to wake up, but took a lot of damage in that battle.

"Poor, Absol." Orihime said.

"That was intense. Using a Hyper Beam that close will do some major damage." Chad said.

"True, but that was a tough battle regardless." Rukia said. "Ichigo made it to the top eight, but that Ulquiorra seems practically unstoppable." Ichigo was upset that he lost, but he was able to deal with it, tried to keep his feelings about it secured inside him. He looked across the field and saw Ulquiorra walk away with Darkrai.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo said as he never faced a trainer like him before.

…

The Finals

Ulquiorra kept battling his way through with his powerful pokemon. He made it all the way to finals and was in the final battle against his opponent.

"Now use Hyper Beam." Ulquiorra said. Darkrai powered the beam in its hands and blasted it at Machamp and took Machamp down.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Darkrai is the winner. Victory goes to Ulquiorra." The referee said.

"It's over! Ulquiorra is the winner of the Johto League!" Everyone cheered for Ulquiorra. He might be mysterious, but he's a powerful trainer. Ichigo and the others were impressed with what he did.

"I can't believe he was able to win that time." Orihime said.

"Even when he had the type disadvantage, Ulquiorra was still able to win." Rukia said. "Everything turned in his favor. He really is a remarkable trainer."

"Indeed." Chad said. Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of this himself. Ulquiorra was being awarded the trophy as he stood there with Darkrai.

"Congratulations to Ulquiorra for winning the Johto League. It was a marvelous time here. We thank you all for joining us and invite you all in celebration tonight."

…

Later at Night

Now that the Johto League was over, people were celebrating over Ulquiorra's win and that another great time in the Johto League has come and gone. Hiyori was enjoying herself and Desirae tried looking for Ichigo. Orihime and the others were having a great time, but she noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey. Where's Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure." Rukia said.

"He's been pretty quiet since he lost to Ulquiorra." Chad said.

"Don't tell me he's depressed that he lost. He may have lost, but he really shouldn't let that bother him so much." Rukia complained as she thought he was acting like a child, but Orihime had other thoughts about what Ichigo was thinking.

…..

Ichigo

It was dark out, but Ichigo and Absol bailed on the party. All he did was sat by a lake and stared at the moon as it reflected off the surface of the water. He couldn't stop thinking about what has happened recently.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo and Absol looked to the side and saw Ulquiorra.

"I could ask you the same thing. The party that's happening is in your honor." Ichigo said.

"I don't really like being the center of attention." Ulquiorra said. "The only reason I entered the Johto League was to test my strength and abilities."

"Seriously? I'll say that you're pretty strong." Ichigo said. "All the trainers you went up against got knocked around and that's including myself."

"I'm not looking for any praise. My own thoughts are all that matter." Ulquiorra said.

"Sheesh. I'm paying you a compliment. The least you can do is say thank you." Ichigo complained.

"I will admit that for the first time, I was actually wrong about something." Ulquiorra said. "I was wrong about you?"

"About me?" Ichigo questioned.

"I thought you were no more than a child when you got here, but I've seen you battle." Ulquiorra said. "Your battle against Grimmjow and myself had me see that you hold high spirits and that no matter how much you get knocked around, you stayed strong. You do seem to have the markings of a strong trainer. I suppose there is more to you than I thought." Ichigo was surprised to hear him say that.

"Well, I haven't really been acting like that." Ichigo said. "Once I was beaten, I didn't know what to think. I've never faced a trainer like you before."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ulquiorra said, but Ichigo didn't really understand what he was saying. "You can use that as motivation. Use what you saw from our battle to help you become stronger. You may have lost, but are you really going to let one little defeat stop you from pushing ahead. You might hold some potential, but it will end up being wasted at this rate."

"That so?" Ichigo said as he was impressed that Ulquiorra would say such things.

"Of course, you still wouldn't be a match for me." Ulquiorra said and turned away with Ichigo being insulted. "You don't hold much of a chance of defeating me, but if you insist on the path you chose for yourself, move on. If you feel like you can't go on anymore, just give up. What does it matter to me anyway? I'm only saying all this because there might be something special about you and that's a rare sight for me at least to come across."

"You'll see!" Ichigo said as he jumped right up. "I'll get stronger. I'm not going to let this defeat stop me. I'll be back one day and when we battle, I'll beat you next time." Ulquiorra just kept running and Ichigo sees one more person he'll want to beat in the future.

…

The Next Day

The Johto League has come to a close and the area has been almost cleared out. Ichigo was the last one to leave. He and Absol stood outside the arena and looked back at how far they came from this journey.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. Wasn't it, Absol?" Ichigo said.

"Absol."

"When I lost to Ulquiorra, I was starting to doubt myself. I never faced a trainer like him before. He sure was powerful." Ichigo said. "Then again, there are other powerful trainers out there. Some we haven't met yet. I can't let that discourage me from what I'm doing, right?" Absol didn't think so either. "We'll just have to keep trying and keep pushing. Eventually, we'll get to where we want to be." Ichigo may have gotten discouraged, but Ulquiorra knocked some sense into him and Ichigo is going to keep going and get stronger so he'll win the next time against trainers like Ulquiorra. Ichigo held up his keystone. "I know you would think so as well, Mom." Absol stared down at his mega stone and was thinking the same as Absol.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

"Let's go already!" Rukia said.

"Our travels aren't over yet." Chad said. Ichigo turned to the friends that stuck by his side through his journey.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Ichigo said as he walked towards them and leaving behind his dark moments from this league and his travel so he can keep moving forward.

Ichigo may have lost the Johto League, but his journeys aren't over yet. There's more to come, more adventures, and more excitement. Where will he go from here? Stay tune as this journey is coming to an end.

To Be Continued…..


	73. Heading Towards Home

The Johto League has come to an end. Now that it has, Ichigo and the rest of our heroes head back to Unova to decide where to go now.

"Feel that ocean air." Orihime said as she inhaled. All of them managed to get on a cruise and was heading back to Unova.

"Look. There's the port." Rukia said as she pointed ahead. They could see the port up ahead and the land that was Unova.

"We're finally home." Ichigo said. It felt good to be home, but there was an unwanted surprise waiting for them at the port.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's father, Isshin, was at the port as well. He was there to welcome them home and he was making a bigger deal about it as he jumped around like a rabbit and was waving a flag around.

Pokemon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles maybe long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah, this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise to meet the challenge every time

(Advance challenge)

Yeah, this dream keeps us together

This shows that you and I

Will be the best that the world's ever seen

Cause we will always follow this dream

Pokemon

(Ichigo's voice): Heading Towards Home

"Dad!" Ichigo complained as he got off the boat with his friends. He felt really embarrassed about Isshin's welcome. "Dad, it's great that you came all the way out here to get us, but did you have to make such a big deal about it."

"Ichigo, a man must welcome the praise." Isshin said. Isshin still seemed silly as always.

"Regardless, it's good to see you again, Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia said.

"Yes. Thank you for coming all the way out here to come see us." Orihime said.

"My pleasure. It's always nice to see you two lovely ladies. So what are we waiting for? Yuzu and Karin have a nice meal ready for you." Isshin said as he acted quickly and got Rukia and Orihime in a car of his. "Let's go!" He started the car and got going.

"Wait! What about us?!" Ichigo called.

"I'll drive these two. You men should walk!" Isshin said as he just drove off with the girls. He couldn't his own father would do that.

"Did he seriously just left with Rukia and Orihime and leave his own son to walk?" Chad questioned.

"My old man is such a wacko." Ichigo said as most of the time he couldn't believe how his own father could be.

…

Karakura Town

Isshin was able to drive Orihime and Rukia back to his house. It took Ichigo, Chad, and Absol a while, but they were able to make it home as well.

"Ichigo! You're back!" Yuzu cheered as she went over to greet her brother.

"Hey, Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"Welcome back." Karin said. "You seem to be in a good mood despite losing in the Johto League."

"It really isn't that big of a deal." Ichigo said, but was met with a kick by his own father and knocked into a wall. "What was that for?!"

"Don't hide away you're misery. A man must hide his feelings, but you're in a safe place here." Isshin said. "Let out your emotions when you are alone and your family won't judge." Ichigo responded by kicking him back.

"I said I'm perfectly fine, you crazy old man!" Ichigo said. "That was also for leaving Chad, Absol, and myself to walk all the way home while you took just Rukia and Orihime."

"They're women, Ichigo. Young women like them are an exception to the way we men work." Isshin said.

"Where do you get these crazy ideas of yours?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's enough fighting, you two." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu's right. This is suppose to be your homecoming, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Look at all the delicious food that they prepared for you." Rukia showed all the food with Gallade walking in wearing an apron.

"Gallade?!" Ichigo said with Gallade a little shocked to see Ichigo. "What are you doing wearing and apron?!" Gallade was a little embarrassed being seen like this by Ichigo.

"The rest of your pokemon are outside." Karin said. Ichigo rushed over to a window and saw all his other pokemon.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo said with all his other pokemon happy to see him.

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's all eat." Karin said.

"Good idea." Ichigo said. All of them sat together and was having a nice lunch together. "Great cooking as always, Yuzu."

"Yes. It's delicious." Chad said.

"I'm glad you all like it." Yuzu said. "Absol, do you like the special pokemon food I made myself?" Absol appeared to have enjoyed the food indeed.

"So how was the Johto League in person?" Karin asked. "Watching it on television can't be the same as being there in person."

"It was intense." Ichigo said. "There were some powerful trainers out there like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I was upset a little when I lost to Ulquiorra, but was I was able to pull through."

"What about you, Orihime? Didn't you enter the Ultimate Talent Star while you were there?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. I made it all the way to the finals, but I still lost." Orihime said. "My friend Nel is a really powerful opponent. She really did deserve to win."

"Mhm. It's great that you recognize your rivals as well their best qualities." Isshin said. "That way, you know how to beat them the next time you face them."

"Just shut up for once." Ichigo said as he was getting annoyed with his father.

"So what's next for you guys?" Karin asked, but none of them really knew how to answer that. None of them were really that sure.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo decided to clear his head and have a walk around town. It's been so long since he's been home and it did good for him to see the place. Not much seems to have change in Karakura.

"What is next for me?" Ichigo questioned. "The Johto League is over and done with now. Any ideas, Absol?" Absol wasn't so sure himself.

"I thought I find you back in town eventually." Ichigo looked and he was surprised to see someone there.

"Uryu?!" Ichigo said. Ichigo met up with his other rival: Uryu with his Lucario. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you in the Johto League. I thought I come to Karakura Town to see how you were doing." Uryu said. Lucario walked over to Absol and said hello. It's been a while since all of them faced each other like this. They went over to a place where the two of them could just talk. "So that Ulquiorra was really that strong?"

"Stronger than he looked." Ichigo said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Uryu asked.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'm keeping my options open until I can figure that out." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked up to the sky and held out his keystone. "Mom… I wonder what you think I should do."

"Your mother gave you that, didn't she?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "She's the one that gave me Absol. I was all set to start my journey when I turned ten and had Absol as my partner, but we lost her. I held off on my journey for years to watch over my family until Dad convinced me to go on one. This stone sometimes makes me feel like she's still with me."

"I understand. I have similar feelings towards my grandfather." Uryu said. "He taught me a lot." Uryu looked over to the stones Ichigo and Absol had. "I think I know what you should do. You should consider going to the Kalos region."

"Kalos?" Ichigo said. "I think that's actually the region my mother was born in. Why do you think I should head for there?"

"Kalso is where the origin of mega evolution came from." Uryu said. "Mega evolution is a power that comes from the bond between pokemon and partner. If that's also where your mother came from, it might do you some good. I also heard of a Kalos League and that Ultimate Talent Star will be heading there for Orihime." Ichigo thought it over and he thought that was a pretty good idea.

"Absol, what do you say? Want to head over there?" Ichigo said.

"Absol!" Absol seemed excited to head over there.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Uryu." Ichigo said.

"Don't mention it. After all, if a fool like you was able to defeat me, you must have some real potential." Uryu said.

"Did you have to insult me in there?" Ichigo said.

"You really are a gifted trainer, Ichigo." Uryu said. "You leave an impact on those who you battle. I'm sure you'll make it very far." Uryu held out his hand for Ichigo and Ichigo took it.

"Lu…" Lucario did the same with Absol and Absol placed his paw in it. They might be rivals, but they can also be good friends.

…..

Ichigo's House

"You think we should head to Kalos?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo made it home and told the others where they should head next.

"Yeah. It sounds like it could be great. That's also where my mother came from." Ichigo said.

"Sounds like? Where did you hear about it from?" Chad asked.

"From Uryu." Ichigo said.

"Uryu? You mean he's here?" Orihime asked.

"I ran into him when I stepped out." Ichigo said. "I was surprised when he suggested all that, but it does sound like a great idea. Orihime, he also said that Pokemon Talent Star is heading that way as well. It's another chance for you to win it."

"Really?! So let's go!" Orihime said as she was excited to hear about that.

"Rukia? Chad? Are you two in?" Ichigo asked.

"You bet. We've come this far together." Rukia said. Chad was in agreement as well.

"So it's agreed. We'll leave for Kalos tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Tomorrow?! You just got home!" Yuzu said. Ichigo didn't even think about how his family must have felt.

"Don't worry about us." Karin said. "If you want to go, go. While it is nice having you home, you can go whenever you like." It might have been hard for him to leave so soon, but his family still supports him.

"Yes. Go, my son. Follow your dreams on the path you chose. That also gives me more time with my precious daughters!" Isshin claimed as he was about to grab them, but Karin drove her elbow into his gut.

"You need to take it down a notch." Karin said with some annoyance.

"One more thing." Ichigo said as he took out his other pokeballs and placed them on the table. "I'm leaving my other pokemon here to start out fresh."

"Oh man. We're going to need a bigger house with the size of your pokemon." Karin said with all of them sharing a laugh. Now a new journey has been set and will soon begin.

…

Team Transcendent

Ichigo and his friends weren't the only one to make plans. Aizen was making plans as well at Team Transcendent's hideout. He looked over the computer with all the data they have on the gems and plates.

"Excellent. We have almost all the pieces are in place." Aizen said. "Now the finals few pieces are in Kalos. I'm actually hoping that Ichigo and his friends will show. They make things more interesting. It's not any fun if it comes that easily. Team Transcendent's goal is soon in reach." Team Transcendent is following their path as well, but theirs leads to trouble.

….

The Airport

Ichigo and his friends spent the night and now headed for the airport that's heading to Kalos. Ichigo's family dropped them off and were saying their parting words.

"Good luck, Ichigo. Come home soon." Yuzu said. "Absol, you take care as well."

"We know all of you are going to do great." Karin said.

"Keep pushing ahead. I'm sure your mother would be real proud of what you're doing." Isshin said.

"Thanks, guys." Ichigo said.

"Thank you for what you did for us." Orihime said.

"And don't worry, we'll take good care of Ichigo." Rukia said with Chad agreeing. The time came for them to board the plane and leaved. Ichigo and the others got on and was heading to the great sky and what awaits them is anyone's guess.

Their time in Johto has ended, but now our heroes head to Kalos. New adventures await for them. The journey continues in a new adventure.

Next Time….A New Adventure

AN: Another story done, but I do want to say to those who don't know that I have a poll on my profile. So go ahead and vote.


End file.
